Giro del Destino
by BirdsandStars
Summary: Anastasia Steele ha soñado siempre con trabajar en el MET. Pero allí tiene un problema…su jefe, Christian Grey. Él había sido novio de Anastasia 6 años atrás. Pero el Christian que ella recuerda no se parece en nada a su jefe. Aún hay cosas del pasado de Christian que ella desconoce, y por las que se impuso sus reglas. ¿Logrará Anastasia conocer sus secretos más profundos?
1. Prólogo

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

¿Crees en el destino? ¿Qué desde el día en que nacemos ya tenemos indicada nuestra pareja? Aunque nunca nos lo informen, ni siquiera nos dejen una tarjeta.

Las casualidades no existen, es un mito, y el destino es algo a lo que nunca puedes escapar. Las cosas suceden por un motivo, por muy ridículo que te parezca en ese momento. El destino tiene una forma muy graciosa de ponerte las cosas, y a veces hasta de jugar contigo. La vida da vueltas y vueltas y al final, sin darte cuenta, terminas exactamente con la persona con la que comenzó todo. Aunque a veces, en raras ocasiones la persona que recuerdas no es exactamente la que te encuentras. Y aunque tú no lo sabes, esa persona continúa allí, aunque muy, muy en el fondo.

Y entonces es cuando a ti, que te gusta ayudar a todo el que puedas, aunque a veces ni siquiera tus amistades se acuerden de tu cumpleaños, se te ocurre ayudarlo. Y es cuando, como ya había sucedido en otras ocasiones, él destino se pone a jugar contigo, creyendo que las cosas que te pasan son graciosas… para todos excepto para ti. Allí es cuando comienzas a darte cuenta de algo que no te habías percatado nunca. Te das cuenta que el destino solo juega contigo en ciertas ocasiones. El destino solo juega contigo cuando estás enamorada.


	2. Capítulo 1

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

—Estás segura de querer hacer esto. —me susurró al oído mientras se encontraba sobre mí.

—Muy segura. —contesté mientras nerviosamente deslizaba mi mano por sus hombros desnudos.

—Lo digo porque he escuchado que la primera vez de toda mujer es muy importante, bueno eso dicen. —dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

—Muy segura Chris…muy segura…

Me desperté sobresaltada y sudando. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y marcaba las 2:00 am. Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Abrí las puertas del balcón y me recosté en la baranda a pensar. El aire y los sonidos de la ciudad lentamente comenzaron a relajarme. Después de tantos años, no sé porque había soñado con él precisamente ahora, desde hacía años que no lo veía ni sabía nada de su vida.

Cientos de noches me había acostado mirando al techo de mi habitación pensando en él, pero nunca había soñado como lo había hecho hoy. Cuando se tiene 16 años, uno no entiende nada de la vida y por cosas del destino te enamoras del chico con el que creciste y da la casualidad que es tu vecino. De esto ya habían pasado 6 años, yo había seguido con mi vida y suponía que él también con la suya. Después de terminar la escuela en Newark, y salir primer expediente, me otorgaron la NYU1 y me había mudado a New York.

En estos momentos ya no era la ingenua chica de 16 años que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dibujando. En estos momentos tenía 21 años, y ya había terminado el último año de la carrera. El miércoles era la graduación, y según mis resultados académicos tenía una buena oportunidad de hacer las prácticas en el MET2. Había estudiando la carrera de Bellas Artes y me había ido por la rama de restauración de obras. Había estado muy indecisa al principio y probé de todo: paisaje, rostro, impresionismo, escultura—que no se me da bien—y al final me había decidido por restaurar obras ya que podía hacer de todo un poco.

Aunque eran más de las 2:00 am y no estaba sola en el apartamento, no Creí conveniente despertar a mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga Katherine, aunque nadie la llamaba así, todos la conocen por Kate, además lo más probable era que estuviera acompañada, como casi siempre. Las luces y los sonidos de la ciudad lograron distraerme por un momento pero volvía a preguntarme porque había soñado aquello. Dicen que los sueños tiene significado pero aún me estaba preguntando qué significaba el mío. Si al menos aquella noche hubiera terminado bien…pero fue un desastre. En un momento nos estábamos besando y al otro sonó su celular y tras el contestar y hablar apenas 10 segundos, colgó se disculpó conmigo, se puso la camisa, que con tanto trabajo le había quitado y se marchó dejándome con cientos de preguntas en mi cabeza y aún completamente vestida. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Días más tarde me enteré que él y toda su familia habían tenido que viajar a Inglaterra ya que su abuelo estaba delicado. Esperé pacientemente que el regreHanna o al menos me telefoneara, pero eso no ocurrió. Aquel chico flacucho y de ojos grises se había ido llevándose con él mi corazón. Los años pasaron lentamente, yo cambié, y con el cambio las ganas de verlo nuevamente desaparecieron. De Anastasia, la que todos conocían, ya no quedaba mucho, mi cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era tan menuda y delgada, había crecido, no mucho pero al menos ahora medía 1,68 mts, y mi cuerpo bueno había aumentado un poco de peso, ganando algunas curvas. Ya no usaba aparatos en los dientes y tampoco me hacía aquellas motonetas en el pelo. Ya nadie me conocía por Anastasia, todos me llamaban Ana. Aunque también habían algunas cosas que continuaban iguales; como mi pelo castaño oscuro y largo, mis ojos pardos y mi virginidad.

Cuando cumplí los 16 años sabía perfectamente lo que quería de regalo, pero este desgraciadamente no se cumplió. El destino tiene una forma muy curiosa de actuar y a veces juega contigo, como mismo lo ha hecho conmigo a lo largo de los años. Créanme no soy virgen porque lo desee, varias veces he cambiar mi estatus, pero en varias ocasiones o mejor dicho en las ocasiones en que he tenido una pareja estable y me he decidido a dar el paso, ha ocurrido algo. Uno de los accidentes fue la alarma de incendio que se activó en el apartamento, haciéndonos salir, otro fue Kate llegando en el momento oportuno, otro fue por un salidero en el piso superior del apartamento, más bien casi que una inundación, después de eso tuvimos que mudarnos a otro apartamento. De esto ya habían pasado 2 años y la verdad era que había desistido de intentar las cosas. Salía con algún que otro chico, pero nada más, porque sabía que en cuanto cruzáramos una puerta y nos quedáramos solos algo iba a ocurrir, como era costumbre ya.

Al principio Kate decía que eran cosas mías, que era casualidad lo que ocurría, pero después de varios fracasos, llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: El destino estaba jugando conmigo y no estaba de acuerdo al parecer en que yo dejara de ser virgen. Aunque Kate y yo nos llevábamos muy bien no estudiábamos lo mismo. Nos habíamos conocido en una exposición colectiva de pintura que habíamos hecho los estudiante de arte cuando estaba en primer año. A ella le había tocado nada más y nada menos que hacer un reportaje para el periódico de la universidad ya que estaba estudiando periodismo. Y tras hacer la entrevista intercambiamos números, y después de varias salidas juntas decidimos mudarnos juntas.

Ya habíamos enviado las solicitudes para las prácticas a diferentes lugares desde hacía una semana y esta semana teníamos las entrevistas. Kate había enviado sus solicitudes a varios canales de televisión y a varios periódicos entre ellos el New York Times3, mientras yo la había enviado a unos cuantos museos y entre ellos al MET, solo esperaba que me aceptaran en este.

Sin apenas darme cuenta ya eran cerca de las 3:00 am y aún me encontraba recostada en el balcón del apartamento admirando lo hermosa vista de New York y pensando en demasiadas cosas. Creo que lo mejor era acostarme y tratar de dormir sino mañana no me iba a despertar nadie. Al menos me había despejado un poco la mente. Regresé a la cama cerrando las puertas del balcón y pasando la cortina, acomodé la almohada, puse mi cabeza y me quedé rendida al momento.

El sonido del despertador me pareció muy insistente a la mañana siguiente, no sabía porque pero hoy no tenía ganas de levantarme. El reloj marcaba las 6:00 am y sentía como si me hubiera acabado de acostar, tenía que levantarme o iba a llegar tarde a las entrevistas. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación aún medio dormida rumbo al baño. Me desnudé, abrí la ducha y me metí debajo de la refrescante agua hasta que me sentí completamente despierta y renovada. Salí de la ducha y tras cepillarme los dientes, recogerme el pelo con una liga y ponerme nuevamente la ropa de dormir que consistía en una camiseta larga, gris, vieja y desteñida, salí rumbo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero ya se me habían adelantado. Kate se encontraba en la cocina, ya había preparado el café y estaba preparando las tostadas, pero eso no era lo más extraño, lo más extraño era que estaba sola.

— ¿Aidan no vino anoche? —le pregunté por su novio con mucha curiosidad mientras sacaba el jugo de la nevera.

Ella simplemente me miró por un breve momento antes de continuar con las tostadas y contestar.

—No. —dijo muy cortante, lo que solo significaba una cosa.

— ¿Tú o él?—dije mientras ponía el jugo en la barra, dos vasos y me sentaba.

— ¿Quién crees?—me miró enarcando una ceja. Se sentó a mi lado poniendo frente a nosotras las tostadas y un pomo de mantequilla de maní.

—Sé la respuesta, solo quería confirmarla. —contesté tomando una tostada y untándole mantequilla de maní.

—Yo. —contestó ella mientras vertía el jugo en los vasos y sonreía.

—Y el motivo esta vez fue…—dije dejando la pregunta en el aire.

—Quería tenerme a todas horas y le dije que si no entendía que yo también necesitaba mi espacio, y mi tiempo entonces se terminaba. —dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomó él?—pregunte mientras mordía una tostada y ella me miraba fijamente.

—Como mismo lo toman todos, me dio la espalda y se fue diciendo que ya encontraría otra. —dijo tomando una tostada ella también.

— ¿Y tú?—pregunté mirándola de lado y por encima del vaso de jugo.

—Ya llegará otro. —me dijo sonriendo mientras bebía de su jugo.

Eso era normal en ella, no había un chico en la universidad que no hubiera puesto los ojos en Kate, o que no la notara, era imposible no notar a Katherine Kavanagh. Pelo negro largo, un poco más alta que yo, ojos azules, un cuerpo con mucho más curvas que el mío, jefa de redacción del periódico de la universidad…en fin el chico que no se fijara en ella es porque era ciego, porque hasta los que tenían novia cuando esta se despistaba un poco, la miraban como si quisieran comérsela. Terminamos de desayunar y me dirigí hacia mi habitación a vestirme para ir a las entrevistas.

Kate y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, como los gustos musicales, y el gusto por los chicos, así como el gusto por la misma comida, solo había una cosa que no compartíamos y era el gusto por la moda. Mientras que Kate solía andar con lo último de la moda…en otras palabras, mientras más corto y apretado mejor, sin hablar de los tacones de aguja, yo me iba más por jeans, camisas y camisetas ajustadas y mientras más pegados al suelo estuvieran mis pies mucho mejor, aunque había sus excepciones. Hoy era una excepción. Me había puesto una falda negra que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones no muy altos—debo decir que era una de las pocas faldas que tenía y no me ponía con mucha frecuencia—y los tacones eran los que tenía para ocasiones especiales. Para arriba me puse una camisa blanca, con un pañuelo gris anudado en el cuello y una chaqueta también negra que combinaba con la falda.

Siempre se debe causar una primera buena impresión y mucho más en una entrevista de trabajo. Me maquillé un poco, y mi pelo lo dejé suelto cayendo en ondas por mi espalda y mis hombros. Cogí una carpeta negra con los papeles y documentos necesarios para las entrevistas y salí de la habitación. Afuera me encontré con Kate quien se me quedó mirando sorprendida.

—Deberías vestir así más a menudo, luces sexy y sofisticada. —dijo Kate mientras me examinaba completamente.

—Dime que no luzco sexy Kate, es una entrevista de trabajo y no precisamente en un club de strippers. —le dije mirándome nuevamente la ropa que me había puesto.

—Luces bien así. —contestó riendo y haciéndome reír también.

—Nos vamos entonces. —le pregunté emocionada.

—Vamos.

Salimos del apartamento y tras coger el ascensor y bajar hasta el parqueo subterráneo nos dirigimos hacia nuestros autos parqueados uno al lado del otro. El de Kate era un Chrysler Grand Voyager y el mío un Mazda MX 5.

Aún no entendía como a ella le gustaba ese auto, lo veía demasiado grande para mí. Me gustaban más los modelos chicos y convertibles de ser posible, Kate era más de autos grandes donde cupiera mucha gente. De ser por ella en estos momentos estaría conduciendo un Hummer en lugar del Chrysler.

—Nos vemos en la tarde. —dijo ella detrás del volante de su auto mirando hacia mí.

—Nos espera un día muy largo. —dije yo mientras arrancaba mi auto y ambas salíamos del parqueo en direcciones diferentes.

Casi nunca sacaba el auto ya que vivíamos relativamente cerca de la universidad, y la verdad era que al menos a mí me gustaba atravesar central park caminando. Era lo que más me gustaba en el día, y a la salida solía sentarme en uno de los bancos para hacer unos bocetos. En verdad lo que más me gustaba era pintar rostros y personas, incluso aunque no las conociera, me sentaba allí y pintaba de todo un poco. Ya tenía unos cuantos cuadernos llenos de bocetos de personas en el parque, tanto de niños como de mayores, y lo más gracioso de todo es que no conocía a ninguna.

Conducía por la ciudad sin siquiera prestar atención a nada, solamente había una cosa en mi cabeza, las entrevistas, pero solamente me preocupaba una, la del MET. Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana de una entrevista hacia otra y cerca del mediodía me detuve a almorzar en una pequeña cafetería cerca del MET donde preparaban unas deliciosas hamburguesas. En cuanto terminara de almorzar iría hacia la última entrevista, y había dejado la del MET para el final. En cuanto terminé de almorzar tomé nuevamente la carpeta y me dirigí a paso firme hacia la entrada del MET. Subí los escalones de la entrada como si fuera la primera vez que lo visitaba, cuando la verdad era que me conocía sus pasillos y salones de memoria. Había ocasiones en que venía hasta tres veces en la semana y me quedaba hasta casi la hora del cierre. Aún no entendía que era lo que me atraía tanto de aquí. Allí justo en la entrada en la recepción, detrás de un enorme escritorio negro y con una computadora en frente, me recibió una señora mayor con espejuelos y algunas canas a la cual había visto en incontables ocasiones en mis visitas al museo y ya me conocía.

—Buenos días, en que la puedo ayudar. —me dijo ella muy amablemente levantando la vista del ordenador hacia mí. —Oh Ana eres tú, no me di cuenta querida, de visita nuevamente. — me preguntó sonriendo.

—Buenos días, hoy no, tengo una entrevista con el director de restauración de obras. —le dije con mi mejor sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nombre completo. —dijo mientras miraba a la pantalla del monitor.

—Anastasia Stelle. —dije mientras ella tecleaba en la computadora.

—Si aquí está, señorita Stelle, siéntate por favor, voy a informar que estás aquí y en un momento te hago pasar. —dijo tomando el teléfono en la mano.

—Gracias. —contesté mientras me sentaba en un enorme sofá que había allí en la recepción.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando llegó donde yo estaba una muchacha vestida con el uniforme del museo y se dirigió a mí.

—Señorita Stelle. —dijo mientras yo levantaba la vista para mirarla.

—Si soy yo. —contesté levantándome del sofá.

—Venga conmigo el señor Taylor la atenderá ahora. —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al interior del museo.


	3. Capítulo 2

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Comencé a seguirla hacia una parte del museo que no había ido jamás y por más que intenté evitar no mirar las obras me fue imposible, no era la primera vez que entraba en el museo, pero siempre me quedaba igual de impresionada cuando entraba a uno. Caminamos hasta unas doble puertas completamente de cristal donde se podía leer solo personal autorizado. Entramos por un pasillo completamente blanco e iluminado completamente hasta llegar a un escritorio muy similar al de la recepción y unas puertas a su lado.

—Espere un momento aquí. —me dijo la muchacha mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas y las abría levemente pero sin entrar.

—Señor Taylor, la señorita Stelle ya se encuentra aquí.

—Hágala pasar. —contestó una voz aguda y firme desde el interior de la oficina.

—Puede entrar. —me dijo la secretaria de Taylor llegando donde yo estaba.

—Gracias. —contesté mientras me dirigía hacia las puertas y entraba.

La oficina no era como yo me la había imaginado, y lo primero que captaron mis ojos fue los hermosos cuadros colgando en las paredes que iban desde marinas, hasta paisajes y bodegones. Por mucho que lo intenté no pude dejar de admirarlos.

—Estos cuadros son hermosos. —dije mirándolos sin prestar siquiera atención al Sr. Taylor.

—Puede verlos si quiere, no me molesta. —me contestó con voz firme.

—Gracias. —dije mientras comenzaba a recorrer la oficina admirando los cuadros.

Estaban trabajados mayormente con colores fríos, tales como azules y violetas, pero entre todos resaltaba uno porque era fuera de lo normal, este tenía combinados los colore fríos con los cálidos como el naranja y amarillo haciendo que llamara mucho la atención. Me dirigí hacia el cuadro para examinarlo más de cerca, estaba trabajado a espátula y pincel, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el autor de aquellas hermosas obras. En la esquina inferior derecha resaltaba una letra A seguida de un punto y la palabra Taylor junto con el año, esta obra tenía más de 20 años.

—Usted los hizo. —dije asombrada girándome por primera vez hacia Taylor.

—Sí. —contestó con mucho orgullo.

—Son verdaderas obras de arte. —dije caminando hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba el sentado.

—Gracias. —dijo haciéndome un gesto para que me sentara.

Me senté frente a él y por primera vez lo observé bien. El señor Taylor era mayor, tendría cerca de 60 años, su pelo completamente blanco en canas, vestido con un traje negro. Sobre su escritorio habían varios marcos con fotos y una placa identificativa donde se leía en letras negras y cursivas: **_Director de Restauración de Obras Jason Taylor._**

—Señorita Stelle, no es así. —preguntó mientras me acomodaba en la silla.

—Sí, pero me puede llamar Ana, si no le molesta. —le dije mientras me acomodaba la falda un poco y después lo miraba fijamente.

—Bien Ana, te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas y quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad.

—Sí señor. —contesté nerviosa.

—He leído tu currículo y la verdad es que es muy bueno, eres una de las mejores estudiantes de arte de tu promoción, lo que me lleva a hacerte una pregunta. Con este historial puede ir hacia un museo como el Smithsonian o el Louvre si viviera en Paris. ¿Por qué quiere trabajara aquí en el MET?

Esa pregunta tenía tantas respuestas, y la verdad era que ni yo misma lo sabía, siempre había querido ir para el MET, pero nunca había sabido el porqué.

— ¿Le puedo preguntar algo señor Taylor?—le contesté con una pregunta.

—Sí. —dijo el dudando por un momento.

— ¿Nunca ha sentido que pertenece a un lugar desde la primera vez que puso un pie en él?

Taylor no contestó, solamente miró una de las fotografías que había en su escritorio y después volvió a mirarme a mí.

—Así me siento yo, no sabría explicarle porque quiero trabajar aquí, simplemente es que no me veo trabajando en el Louvre o en el Smithsonian, sin embargo cuando me imagino trabajando aquí, tengo la imagen muy clara.

Taylor no decía nada, solamente me miraba, y nuevamente miraba una fotografía que yo no podía ver.

— ¿Qué edad tiene señorita Stelle?—preguntó inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—Tengo 21 años. —le contesté firmemente.

— ¿Sabe usted cuantos años llevo yo trabajando aquí?—preguntó nuevamente mientras me miraba fijamente.

—No señor.

—Llevo 40 años trabajando aquí, y comencé con la misma edad suya. —vaya no tenía idea. Taylor por un momento se quedó en silencio. —Sabe que me dijeron cuando comencé a trabajar aquí. —me preguntó nuevamente.

—No señor.

—Me dijeron que necesitaban a alguien que estuviera disponible a todas horas y que debía dejar de pintar mis obras, ya que debía enfocarme en las obras del museo, solamente dedicarme a mi trabajo exclusivamente. — ¡Cómo! dejar de pintar, no me veía a mi misma haciendo eso.

— ¿Y lo hizo? Dejó de pintar. —le pregunté mientras por un breve momento lo veía sonreír.

—No, no lo hice, solamente les hice creer eso, y cuando me nombraron director de restauración hace 10 años, puse varias de mis obras de aquella época aquí en la oficina.

—No me veo tampoco dejando de pintar, no me puedo imaginar un día en que al menos no haga un boceto de algo. —le dije sinceramente.

—Ese es el espíritu que busco aquí, gente joven que no pueda vivir sin pintar, como mismo era yo en mi juventud. —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —contesté sonriéndole también.

—En caso de que la acepte aquí, cuando podría comenzar. —preguntó inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

—En cuanto hiciera falta. —contesté muy nerviosa.

Taylor por un momento se quedó mirándome, evaluándome, en ese momento cualquier cosa podía suceder, los mismo me decía que si o me decía que no y mi sueño se iría por el drenaje.

—Felicidades, le parece bien comenzar el próximo lunes, o es muy pronto para usted.

—Sí, es perfecto, digo me parece bien el lunes. —dije ansiosa mientras él escribía algo en un papel.

—Muy bien, dele esto a mi secretaria, ella le ayudará con la identificación y otras cosas. —dijo extendiéndome un papel.

—Muchas gracias, no se va a arrepentir. —le dije mientras tomaba el papel de sus manos.

—Sé que no. —dijo mientras yo me levantaba de la silla y me dirigía a la puerta de su oficina.

Cuando estaba saliendo me vino una interrogante a la mente. ¿Debía llevar uniforme?

—Una pregunta señor Taylor. —le dije desde la puerta. — ¿Debo llevar uniforme?

—No señorita Stelle, el personal de restauración no usa uniforme.

—Gracias. —contesté mientras salía por la puerta y me dirigía hacia el escritorio de su secretaria con una sonrisa deslumbrante en mi rostro.

En cuanto llegué allí le di el papel que me había dado el señor Taylor y ella solamente me sonrió.

—Bienvenida al MET. —me dijo sonriéndome.

—Gracias. —le dije muy ansiosa.

Estaba eufórica la verdad, jamás me había imaginado que mi sueño se iba a hacer realidad.

—Siéntate y espera un momento para preparar tu identificación. — me dijo señalando una silla.

Me senté y diez minutos más tarde la secretaria de Taylor me entregó mi identificación.

—Sígueme. — me dijo mientras me ponía de pie.

Salimos nuevamente al pasillo y caminamos hasta el final donde había un ascensor.

—El departamento de restauración está en el sótano. —dijo mientras apretaba el botón de llamar el ascensor.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron entramos y un minuto más tarde estas se estaban abriendo dando paso a una enorme estancia con varios caballetes y mostradores.

—Esta es el área de restauración de obras. —dijo señalando el local.

— ¡Wau!, es inmensa. —dije admirando asombrada la gran estancia.

—Ven te voy a presentar al personal con el que trabajarás, que no son muchos.

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba una chica de cabello corto y negro de aproximadamente mi estatura y junto a un muchacho de pelo negro también un poco más alto que yo.

—Hey Hanna, que te trae por aquí abajo. —dijo la chica muy sonriente.

—Le estoy dando un recorrido a la señorita Stelle, trabajará con ustedes a partir del lunes. —dijo señalándome.

—Llámame Anastasia. —le dije sonriendo a la chica de pelo corto.

—Una nueva recluta he. —dijo el chico sonriendo también y acercándose a nosotras para saludar.

—Genial, mi nombre es Mia y este es Ethan. —dijo la muchacha acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Mucho gusto. —le dije extendiéndole la mano a Ethan que la tomó estrechándomela cálidamente.

—Mia creo que se te olvidó mencionar algo. —dijo el chico girándose hacia Mia después de soltar mi mano.

—No lo creo. —dijo ella riéndose.

—Es que a ella no le gusta mencionar la parte de que somos pareja. —dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Siempre se me olvida esa parte, es que es mucho tiempo. —dijo riéndose mientras Ethan la apretaba más contra él y le daba un beso en la frente.

— ¿Ellos son siempre así?—le pregunté a Hanna mientras esta sonreía.

—Y peores también, bueno te dejo con ellos, para que te expliquen las cosas y te den el tour subterráneo. —dijo riéndose.

—Gracias Hanna. —le dije mientras ella iba camino al ascensor.

—No hay de que, cualquier problema, sabes dónde encontrarme. —dijo mientras entraba en el ascensor.

—Está bien. —le grité mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

—Me encanta la parte del Tour. —dijo Mia mientras salía de los brazos de Ethan y me tomaba por el mío. —Vamos, te enseñaré todo.

Y así comenzó a darme el recorrido por todo el sótano, enseñándome las obras que estaban restaurando en esos momentos y la zona donde podíamos pintar lo nuestro. Así como una pequeña cocina donde había una nevera, un microwave y una cafetera, allí podríamos prepararnos algo para comer en los horarios establecidos, tanto de merienda como de almuerzo. Aunque también podíamos salir a almorzar si lo deseábamos mientras lo hiciéramos en el horario establecido.

—Esto es genial, hay tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz. —le dije mientras me sentaba frente a un caballete admirando la vista de todo el lugar donde trabajaría.

—Eso es esta semana nada más. —dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Y esto solo hizo que le prestara más atención en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—le pregunté con mucha curiosidad. Acaso no siempre había esta paz aquí.

—Ven conmigo. —dijo tirando de mi mano haciendo que me levantara de la banqueta.

Me condujo hacia una oficina que se encontraba en un extremo de la zona de restauración. Dos de las paredes eran de cristal que permitían ver al personal trabajando. Las ventanas tenían unas cortinas de las que se cerraban con un mando y se encontraban completamente cerradas evitando poder ver hacia el interior. La oficina estaba cerrada y en la puerta había una chapilla donde se leía: **_C. Grey. Supervisor de Restauración._**

— ¿No puede ser tan malo?—le pregunté mientras ella me miraba con una mueca de fastidio.

—Créeme, no nos deja ni siquiera que nos miremos. Y es muy estricto con los horarios y las normas del museo. — dijo mientras caminábamos lejos de la oficina rumbo a la cocina.

— ¿Tiene algún problema?—le pregunté cuando llegamos allí y ella se dirigió hacia la nevera.

—No lo sé. —dijo sacando una caja de jugo y cogiendo dos vasos.

—Ya, es un viejo cascarrabias. —dije tomando uno de los vasos que ella me ofrecía.

—Ojalá, al menos así sería más tolerable y justificado. —me contestó vertiendo jugo en ambos vasos.

—Gracias. —le contesté mientras ella sonreía y guardaba el resto del jugo en la nevera nuevamente.

Caminamos hasta unas banquetas y nos sentamos mientras bebíamos el jugo. La verdad era que no entendía nada. Era imposible que una persona fuera tan mala simplemente por placer.

— ¿Aún no entiendo que quieres decir?—le dije aún pensando en la descripción que ella me acababa de hacer del supervisor.

—No es ningún viejo,…cascarrabias puede ser, tiene muy mal carácter. —dijo dejando a un lado el vaso.

— ¿Es joven?—le pregunté asombrada. No me había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento que fuera joven.

—Te contesto si prometes no decir nada. —dijo mirándome fijamente y después a Ethan.

—Bien. —le dije intrigada porque me contara.

—No solo joven, está buenísimo, un modelo digno de la portada de una revista. —dijo mientras se reía muy bajito y yo la miraba abriendo mucho los ojos y casi atragantándome con el jugo.

— ¡Eh!—le contesté asombrada.

—Sí, tendrá a lo sumo 28 años, no más, comenzó aquí hace dos años, se trasfirió desde Francia, o Inglaterra, no recuerdo.

— ¿Y cuando regresa?—pregunté con mucha curiosidad mientras terminaba mi jugo y ponía el vaso a un lado.

—El lunes, te aconsejo que no le hagas caso al discurso que te dará. —me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

— ¿Qué discurso?—le pregunté asustada.

—El que le da a los nuevos. — contestó Mia muy seria.

—Yo no veo a nadie más aquí. —dije mirando en todas direcciones.

—No han aguantado la ira de la bestia, Ethan y yo continuamos porque no le hacemos caso, además llevamos aquí cerca de 6 años, estábamos antes que él llegara.

—No hacerle caso, ok. —le dije sonriendo.

—Otra cosa, no le digas a Ethan lo que dije de la bestia. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté haciéndome la despistada.

—Genial, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. —dijo mientras sonreía.

— ¿Ya le contaste de la bestia? —dijo Ethan mientras llegaba donde estábamos y abrazaba a Mia por detrás.

—Si ya le conté. —dijo ella sonriéndole.

—Entonces…Anastasia no, que te parece el local de restauración. —me dijo Ethan mientras continuaba abrazado a Mia.

—Genial, me encanta. ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?—dije mientras ambos me miraban.

—Sí lo que te haga falta. —dijo Mia mirando a Ethan preguntándose qué les iba a pedir.

—Me pueden llamar Ana, nadie me llama Anastasia desde hace mucho tiempo, solamente lo hacen mis padres a veces.

—Ok, Ana entonces. —dijeron ambos riendo.

La verdad que Ethan y Mia me había caído muy bien, creo que me iba a gustar estar aquí. Solo esperaba que la bestia, como le llamaban ellos no fuera tan temible como ellos decían, pero para eso iba a tener que esperar al lunes. Ya entonces vería si la bestia era tan feroz como la pintaban.


	4. Capítulo 3

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Regresé al apartamento después de las 5:20 pm, me había pasado la tarde en el sótano del museo, mientras Mia y Ethan me ponían al día sobre las obras en restauración y nos conocíamos más. Justo antes de despedirnos intercambiamos teléfonos ya que no los vería nuevamente hasta el próximo lunes.

En cuanto abrí la puerta del departamento me llevé una sorpresa. Lo primero que vi fueron los zapatos de Kate tirados en la alfombra de la sala, seguidos por un rastro de ropas de ella y por lo que pude ver de un hombre que iban hasta su habitación. Al parecer regresó acompañada, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir para mi habitación. Lo bueno era que teníamos el baño de por medio. Me cambié de ropa y me recosté un rato, había sido un día muy agotador, y la verdad era que la noche anterior no había descansado mucho.

—Ana, estas ahí.

Los toques en la puerta seguidos de Kate llamándome me despertaron. Al parecer el sueño me había vencido y sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida.

—Si entra. —le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Kate entró en mi habitación muy sonriente, bueno, tan sonriente como podía estar después de haber tenido sexo, esa sonrisa ya se la conocía a la perfección, la veía a menudo.

—Y bien que tal tus entrevistas. —me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

—Genial, empiezo el lunes en el MET. —le contesté sonriendo.

—Te dije que lo lograrías, felicidades. —me dijo abrazándome efusivamente.

—Gracias, y a ti como te fue. —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Me aceptaron a donde fui primero y ahí me quedé. —dijo sonriente.

—Dime que fue en el New York Times.

—Sí, fue en el Times. —me contestó muy alegre.

— Felicidades ¿Cuando comienzas?—le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama y buscaba mi celular en la mesita.

—En dos semanas.

—Genial, este año ha sido espléndido, hemos logrado todo lo que nos hemos impuesto. — le dije regresando a la cama a su lado.

—Excepto terminar con tu virginidad. —dijo mientras yo la miraba muy seria y después sonreía.

—Esa es la excepción, y bueno hablando de… ¿Volviste con Aidan?—pregunte ansiosa mientras revisaba el celular por algún mensaje o llamada perdida.

—No. —contestó rotundamente.

Aparté mis ojos del celular y cuando la miré ella estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces con quien viniste?—le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

—Un chico que conocí en las afueras del Times. —dijo recostándose en la cama y suspirando.

— ¡Ah! y para variar esta vez decidiste acostarte con el sin apenas conocerlo. —le pregunté con ironía.

—No es así Ana, sabes que no soy de ese tipo. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Explícame entonces porque no te entiendo. —le pedí.

—Fue amor a primera vista, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, créeme es la primera vez que me tiemblan las piernas, casi me caigo de los tacones. —dijo ella mientras yo no podía evitar reír ante lo que había dicho.

—Espera estoy tratando de imaginarme la escena. —dije aguantando las ganas de reír, eso era algo que me hubiera gustado ver.

—No te rías Ana, no tiene gracia. —dijo golpeándome en el brazo.

—Está bien, continúa. —dije aguantando la risa nuevamente.

—Me invitó a tomar un café y de allí nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por New York mientras nos conocíamos. —dijo suspirando una vez más, esta vez sí le había dado fuerte.

—Y terminaron aquí. —le dije enarcando una ceja.

—Este chico no es como los demás Ana, presiento que este es el definitivo. —dijo sonriendo y dando patadas en la cama como un niño pequeño.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces está bien. ¿Cómo se llama por cierto, no me has dicho su nombre?

—Elliot Hudson Carter. — wau, si que le había dado fuerte.

—Gracias por los datos, pero solamente quería saber su nombre, espero me lo presentes algún día. — le dije mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.

—Recuerdas que teníamos planeado irnos a celebrar después de la graduación el miércoles.

—Sí, no me digas que cambiaron los planes. —le pregunté preocupada.

—No, es que he invitado a Elliot, espero que no te moleste, así lo podrás conocer. —dijo muy animada.

—No, no me molesta. Eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a mis padres para recordarles la graduación. —dije mientras miraba el celular fijamente por un momento.

—Espero que al menos los tuyos puedan venir, los míos no pueden. —dijo mientras se levantaba para salir de la habitación.

Podía notar que estaba un poco alicaída porque sus padres no podían venir a la graduación. Según ella me había contado estaban en un viaje de negocios y la mayor parte del tiempo era así. Casi nunca los veía. Al principio notaba que le molestaba un poco, pero con el tiempo he notado que no le molesta más.

—Kate, puedo invitar a unos colegas del trabajo a celebrar con nosotros también. —le pregunté mientras ella llegaba a la puerta.

—Sí, no me molesta, además a donde vamos es un lugar público, puede ir todo el que quiera.

Kate salió de mi habitación y tomé el celular para llamar a mis padres, al segundo tono contestaron.

—Oigo. —dijo mi padre del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola papá, como están.

—Bien hija…cariño, la niña en el teléfono. —gritó mi padre a mi madre del otro lado de la línea.

—Papá que no soy una niña. —dije haciendo un puchero.

—Tú siempre serás nuestra niña. —dijo mi madre en el teléfono.

—Está bien, como están. —dije mientras iba hacia el balcón y lo abría para coger un poco de aire.

—Bien, ya sabes, el trabajo de tu madre en el hospital y el mío en la concesionaria, todo igual. —dijo mi padre y me los podía imaginar a los dos sentados en la sala al lado del teléfono.

— ¿Cómo te fue en las entrevistas hoy?—preguntó mi madre.

—Bien, el lunes comienzo a trabajar en el MET. —contesté muy ansiosa.

—Felicidades. — me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias, estaba llamando para recordarles la graduación. —dije mientras regresaba dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta del balcón, alejándome de los sonidos de la ciudad.

—Sigue siendo el miércoles. —preguntó mamá.

—Sí a las 10:30 am. —dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—Pero no podremos quedarnos después de esta, tenemos que regresar ese mismo día. —dijo mamá y podía decir que si fuera por ellos se quedaban más tiempo.

Pero sabía que por el trabajo en el hospital mi madre no podía ausentarse mucho tiempo.

—Está bien, no se preocupen, con que vengan es suficiente, de todas formas pensaba ir a pasarme unos días con ustedes antes de comenzar a trabajar. —le dije tratando de animar a mi madre.

—Eso es estupendo. —contestó ansiosa.

—No es fijo pero pienso salir para allá el jueves en la tarde para regresar el domingo, si hay algún cambio ya les avisaré. — les dije mientras me recostaba en la cama.

—Está bien cariño, nos vemos en tu graduación entonces. —dijo mamá.

—Nos vemos mamá.

—Cuídate Anastasia, nos vemos el miércoles. —dijo mi padre.

—Un beso los quiero mucho.

—Y nosotros a ti. —dijeron al unísono mientras colgaban el teléfono.

A mis padres era a los único que no les pedía que me llamaran Ana, sabía que aunque les insistiera no lo harían. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no iba a casa, desde hacía más de 6 meses que no los visitaba. Con los exámenes finales, la verdad era que no tenía tiempo para nada, solamente para llamarlos y eso lo hacía cada dos o tres días. Cogí nuevamente el celular y teclee un mensaje para Mia y Ethan invitándolos a la celebración de la graduación y lo envié. Salí con el celular en la mano y lo dejé en la encimera de la cocina donde se encontraba Kate preparando la cena y me puse a ayudarla. Y mientras preparábamos la cena le conté sobre el MET, sobre Mia y Ethan y también lo que me habían dicho del supervisor.

Unos minutos después sonaba el celular con la respuesta de Ethan y Mia donde me decían que les dijera el lugar y la hora.

—Kate, me puedes dar la dirección del club al que iremos para enviársela a mis amigos.

—Elliot me habló de un club al que podíamos ir en lugar del que tenía pensado, dice que este es más prestigioso.

—Muy bien cuál es el nombre y la dirección. —le pregunté mientras me disponía a escribir.

—Sí, es el Simyone Lounge Night Club, 409 W 14th St. —dijo tras buscar la dirección en su celular.

Mientras Kate dictaba yo iba escribiendo la dirección y en cuanto terminé de teclear y poner la hora del encuentro envié el mensaje y volví a poner el celular en donde mismo estaba. Terminamos de preparar la cena y comimos tranquilamente mientras veíamos una película. En cuanto terminamos de cenar, Kate salió, dijo que iba dar una vuelta con Elliot, lo cual suponía que quería decir que tal vez no regresaba.

Así que al tener el apartamento para mi sola, aproveché para dormir temprano y tratar de recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido la noche anterior.

El martes no hubo muchos cambios en la rutina del día, Kate había llegado cerca de las 10:00 am, con más energía que de costumbre y había insistido en que nos hiciéramos un tratamiento de belleza. La tortura comenzó por varias cremas faciales, haciendo una pausa para almorzar unos macarrones con queso que preparamos rápidamente y terminó en manicure y pedicura cerca de las 6:00 pm. La verdad era que después de esto no tenía energías para nada, mientras que Kate estaba más fresca que una lechuga.

—Que te parece si ordenamos algo para cenar hoy. —me dijo ella mientras nos encontrábamos sentadas ambas en la alfombra de la sala.

—La verdad que no tengo ganas de cocinar hoy, estoy exhausta. —le dije mientras ella se reía.

—Y apenas has tenido que moverte, creo que estás falta de ejercicio físico y entrenamiento. —dijo enarcando una ceja y tomando el teléfono para ordenar nuestra cena.

—Como cuales, los que hiciste anoche. —contesté empujándola por los hombros.

—No te vendrían nada mal, porque no vuelves a intentarlo. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

— ¿De verdad crees que mi suerte cambie?—le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Que es lo peor que pudiera pasar?—preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿De veras quieres que te conteste eso?—le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—No, gracias, creo que tengo una idea muy detallada. —dijo mientras nos echábamos a reír.

Kate hizo nuestro pedido y después fue a bañarse mientras yo esperaba la orden. Kate salió del baño y aproveché para darme una refrescante ducha, la verdad era que estaba muy exhausta. Para cuando salí del baño quince minutos más tarde, ya nuestro pedido estaba allí, así que cenamos y tras descansar un rato la comida viendo una serie nos acostamos a dormir, mañana teníamos un día muy ajetreado.


	5. Capítulo 4

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Desperté bien temprano a la mañana siguiente, me vestí con un sencillo vestido que me prestó Kate y tras desayunar juntas, salimos rumbo a la universidad. Habíamos decidido ir ambas en el mismo auto, así que después de ponernos de acuerdo, tomamos el de Kate que era más espacioso. Una vez llegamos a la universidad, nos pusimos las togas y nos dirigimos hacia el patio donde sería la ceremonia de graduación. Antes de llegar allí, nos encontramos con mis padres.

—Cariño que hermosa estas. —esa era mi madre, tan sentimental como siempre.

—No es verdad mamá, me veo ridícula. —dije señalando mi vestuario idéntico al de todos de color morado.

—Estamos tan orgullosos de ti. —dijo mi padre abrazándome fuertemente.

—Papá que llegaremos tarde. —le dije abrazándolo también.

—Como estás querida. —dijo mi madre saludando a Kate con un abrazo también.

—Estoy bien. —dijo mientras saludaba a mi padre también después de este soltarme.

—Será mejor ir entrando o nos vendrán a buscar—dijo Kate.

—Vamos. —dije mientras abrazaba a mis padres, uno por cada lado y nos dirigíamos al patio.

Una vez allí mis padres tomaron asiento junto con el resto de los padres, mientras Kate y yo nos sentábamos con los estudiantes de último año. Minutos más tarde el director se levantó y fue hacia el estrado para dar inicio a la ceremonia de graduación, dándole la palabra a Jenny, la estudiante seleccionada como mejor expediente de la escuela. Después de esta dar el discurso el director tomó la palabra nuevamente y comenzó a mencionar a los estudiantes por orden alfabético mientras ellos subían y recibían su diploma. Kate subió primero que yo y en cuanto lo hizo los chiflidos y gritos por parte de los chicos no se hicieron esperar.

Minutos más tarde de subir Kate me tocó a mí, subí y tras recibir mi diploma de manos del director miré hacia donde estaban sentados mis padres y los pude ver de pie aplaudiendo junto al resto de los padres.

Tras recibir nuestros diplomas nos íbamos colocando detrás del director, hasta que terminaron de subir todos los estudiantes graduados y entonces el director fue hacia el pódium nuevamente.

—Padres y estudiantes presentes, les presento a los graduados de la clase del 2013.

Y en el momento que le dijo esto todos tomamos nuestros birretes y los lanzamos al aire. Kate y yo nos abrazamos así como al resto de nuestros compañeros de clase. Después de esto poco a poco los estudiantes fueron abandonando la estancia y bajamos a reunirnos con mis padres.

—Eso ha estado hermoso. —dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mamá se supone que no tienes que llorar. —le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Es que estoy tan feliz por ti. —dijo separándose un poco de mi.

—Lo sé yo también estoy muy feliz. —dije mientras la abrazaba.

—Bueno basta de llorar sí. —dijo mi padre muy serio.

—Está bien. —dije limpiándome las lágrimas que mi madre me había contagiado.

—Vamos, al menos nos aceptaran una cena antes de regresar verdad. —dijo mi padre mirándonos a mí y a Kate alternadamente.

—Sí, claro que sí. —contestamos muy animadas.

Salimos de la universidad y una vez afuera nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Kate, donde nos quitamos las togas y a petición de mi padre fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de nuestra elección y elegimos el Corner Bistro4. Cenamos tranquilamente en compañía de mis padres, era una lástima que los de Kate no pudieran venir.

Pero Kate con mis padres se sentía a gusto y ellos la querían mucho, en más de una ocasión Kate había ido conmigo a pasar las vacaciones por lo que no era una extraña para mis padres. Después de salir del restaurante, nos despedimos de mis padres ya que ellos tenían que regresar a Newark. Insistimos en llevarlos hasta la estación de trenes, pero ellos insistieron en que tomaban un taxi.

—Entonces irás este fin de semana. —dijo mi madre entusiasmada

—Sí, pienso salir para allá mañana en la tarde. —le dije abrazada a ella.

— ¿Kate no vendrás?—preguntó mi madre esperanzada.

—No, pienso ir a visitar a mi familia también, en otra ocasión será.

—Pues entonces nos vemos mañana hija. —dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba nuevamente.

—Ten cuidado en la carretera. —mi madre siempre preocupándose.

—Si mamá, cuídense. —les dije mientras ellos se montaban en un taxi.

—Hasta pronto Sr y Sra. Stelle. —dijo Kate despidiéndose de ellos.

El taxi rápidamente se incorporó al tráfico y desapareció en las atestadas calles de New York.

—Bueno y ahora que. —le dije a Kate mientras continuaba mirando al tráfico.

—Ahora, a prepararnos para celebrar, vamos para el apartamento. —dijo tirando de mi mano.

—Genial otra tarde de tortura. —dije muy bajito pero Kate me escuchó y ambas nos echamos a reír.

Regresamos al departamento y mientras Kate se bañaba yo busqué la ropa para ponerme. Según ella me había dicho íbamos a ir a un club nocturno, y dijo que no se iba a oponer en lo que yo me pusiera. Al parecer hoy estaba muy contenta como para ponerse en contra de mis gustos. Busqué un jean ajustado a la cadera junto con una camisa de manga corta de lino blanca, que me llegaba a media cintura y me quedaba ajustada. También busqué unos tacones negros no muy altos.

En cuanto Kate salió del baño me metí yo para bañarme. Me tomé todo el tiempo para relajarme bajo la caliente agua, me lavé el cabello, me afeité todo mi cuerpo y media hora más tarde estaba saliendo del baño hacia mi habitación para vestirme.

Tras vestirme y dejar mi pelo suelto, me maquillé un poco, resaltando mis ojos con lápiz negro y dándole un poco de color a mis mejillas, así como a mis labios. Tomé un poco de mi perfume preferido y eché un poco en mi cuello y en mis muñecas.

Tras mirarme por última vez en el espejo, tomé mi celular, lo coloqué en una pequeña cartera que llevaba y salí de la habitación hacia la sala donde me encontré con Kate ya completamente arreglada.

—Guau, presiento que hoy vas a ligar. —dijo sonriendo.

—No lo creas tan sencillo, recuerda que tengo un historial. —le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

—Ya, los desastres.

—Tú misma comprobaste que es cierto.

—Sí, pero nada te impide divertirte un poco, no tienes porque llegar hasta ese punto.

—Es cierto. —contesté mientras ambas reíamos y salíamos del apartamento.

Pero a quien iba a engañar, sabía lo que querían todos los chicos y eso era llevarte a la cama en el instante en que te conocían, o en el que la bebida te dejara medio inconsciente. Nos montamos en el auto de Kate y nos dirigimos hacia el SL Night Club5. Después de parquear el auto fuimos hacia la cola, que era muy extensa y nos ubicamos al final.

— ¿Debemos hacer esta cola para entrar?—le pregunté a Kate.

—Al parecer sí. —contestó ella.

— ¿Como que al parecer sí?—le pregunté asombrada y estupefacta acaso ella no había estado ni siquiera una vez aquí.

—No conozco este sitio. —dijo mirando al igual que yo la cantidad de gente.

— Cierto te lo recomendó Elliot.

—Sí. —dijo sonriendo tontamente.

—Ah, y el chico misterioso cuando aparecerá. —le pregunté mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí en el club.

—Bueno ahí vienen mis invitados. —le dije mientras Ethan y Mia se acercaban a nosotros.

Después de las presentaciones estuvimos conversando un rato hasta que Kate de repente se quedó muda.

—Hey, que te sucede. —le dije al verla tan pálida y extraña.

—Ahí viene Elliot. ¿Estoy bien? ¿Cómo me veo? —dijo mientras se miraba la ropa.

—Tan bien como puedes dada las circunstancias. —le dije aguantando las ganas de reír.

— ¿Qué? —contestó nerviosa.

—Te ves bien. —le dijo Mia.

Elliot era alto, fornido, de pelo negro y ojos azules. Venía vestido con una camisa negra, ajustada, la cual marcaba su bien formado cuerpo, y en conjunto con unos jeans desgastados. Su rostro mostraba los rasgos de un niño pequeño al igual que la sonrisa en su cara. Kate nos presentó a todos y el nos saludó dejándome a mí para el final.

—Así que esta es Ana, Kate me ha hablado mucho de ti. —dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

—Me imagino. —contesté mientras le daba una mirada a Kate.

—Genial, ya terminamos las presentaciones, ahora solo falta que la cola camine. —dijo Kate mientras se enganchaba del brazo de Elliot.

—No es necesario, vamos, conozco al dueño. —dijo Elliot mientras todos lo seguíamos.

En cuanto llegamos a la puerta del club Elliot ni siquiera tuvo que hablar, los dos guardias de seguridad que había en la entrada le abrieron las puertas y nos dejaron entrar.

—Debes ser muy buen amigo del dueño. —le dije a Elliot mientras este sonreía.

—Sí somos buenos amigos, lo conozco hace casi 6 años—contestó este mientras nos conducía al interior del club.

En cuanto terminamos el pasillo iluminado por luces negras y de neón llegamos al corazón del club, donde la música era estrepitosa y justo en el medio se encontraba la barra, la cual daba la vuelta a una enorme columna. Elliot nos condujo hacia uno de los laterales donde había una escalera que conducía al piso superior donde se encontraban los VIP y los privados. Me había imaginado que esta parte del club era para clientes exclusivos o reservas hechas con antelación.

Al igual que había sucedido en la entrada, los dos guardaespaldas que había frente a la escalera nos dejaron pasar. Para cuando llegamos a los VIP, Elliot nos ubicó en una mesa bien amplia.

— ¿Y bien, que les parece?—dijo señalando el club.

— ¡Es genial!—grité por encima de la música.

— ¡Fantástico!—dijeron Ethan y Mia al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Extraordinario!—gritó Kate dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Elliot.

—Bien, voy por la bebida. —dijo este mientras abandonaba la mesa.

Elliot se dirigió hacia otra barra que había en el piso superior, y aproveché para hablar con Kate.

—Se te olvidó mencionar el detalle de que Elliot conoce al dueño del club. —le dije regañándola.

—No lo sabía, aún no conozco mucho de él. —dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

Cuando iba a preguntarle algo más regresó Elliot con una bandeja con enormes jarras de cerveza en esta. Puso la bandeja en la mesa y cuando todos teníamos una jarra en la mano el habló.

—Feliz graduación. —dijo bien alto alzando la jarra al aire.

—Feliz graduación. —dijimos todos al unísono.

La cerveza bajaba muy rápido mientras nos encontrábamos sentados hablando de diferentes temas, Elliot se mostraba muy interesado por lo que habíamos estudiado Ethan, Mia y yo, y no paraba de hacernos preguntas. Aunque también a cada rato hacía un chiste del que todos nos reíamos.

Llevábamos ya más de una hora en el club y lo único que habíamos hecho era beber, en estos momentos creo que si no me levantaba y quemaba un poco de calorías, me iban a tener que cargar hasta el auto y no me gustaría eso.

—Bien, hora de bailar. —dije levantándome del asiento.

— ¡Siiiiiiiii!—gritó una muy emocionada Mia arrastrando a Ethan con ella.

—Hora de mover ese cuerpo. —dijo Elliot mientras arrastraba a Kate consigo.

No tuvimos que bajar ya que en la planta superior había un buen espacio para bailar sin necesidad de chocar entre nosotros. Bailamos por un buen rato mientras los chicos bebían cerveza, yo había decidido no beber más ya que alguien tenía que conducir después. Nos divertíamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, la verdad que pasarnos varios meses estudiando sin salir, había valido la pena. Salimos del club cerca de la 1:00 am y nos encaminamos al auto, por suerte para todos yo no había bebido tanto.

Después de Elliot haberse despedido de Kate con un sonoro y muy pegajoso beso y montarnos todos en el auto, conduje hasta la dirección que me dio Mia. Y después fuimos hacia nuestro apartamento. Al menos Kate no estaba borracha, solo contenta en exceso. Subimos hacia el apartamento tras parquear el auto y ella se fue directa a su habitación. Yo fui primero a la nevera por un vaso de agua bien fría y después me dirigí a mi cuarto. En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, caí rendida completamente.

Cuando logré despertarme a la mañana siguiente, el despertador marcaba más de las 11:00 am, al menos no me dolía la cabeza pues no había bebido tanto, imaginaba que Kate iba tener una buena resaca esta mañana.

Me levanté de la cama y después de lavarme los dientes y darme un baño matutino, fui hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. En cuanto este estuvo listo puse en una bandeja unas tostadas con mantequilla, un vaso de jugo, dos Advil6, y fui hacia la habitación de Kate.

La puerta estaba abierta, habíamos acordado no cerrar las puertas de las habitaciones, solamente en caso de que estuviéramos acompañadas. Entré en la habitación y fui hasta la cama donde se encontraba Kate acostada tapada cabeza y todo.

—Vamos dormilona, es hora de despertarse. —le dije sentándome suavemente en la cama.

—No, déjame dormir, me duele la cabeza. —dijo removiéndose debajo de la sábana.

—Y si no te levantas te dolerá más. —le dije mientras la animaba a levantarse.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —dijo mientras apartaba las sábanas con los ojos cerrados aún.

Kate se levantó y se sentó en la cama mientras entrecerraba los ojos y con las manos se aguantaba la cabeza.

—No tenía que haber bebido tanto anoche. —dijo apoyando ambas manos en la cama.

—Y eso que no te emborrachaste.

—Mmm —murmuró mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

—Toma, esto te va ayudar. —le dije mientras le ponía la bandeja en las piernas y le daba las dos pastillas.

—Gracias, eres muy considerada. —dijo tomando las pastillas y el jugo.

—No hay de que, sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí. —le contesté sonriendo.

—No lo dudes. Por cierto, ¿A qué hora te vas?—dijo tomando una tostada.

—Dentro de una hora estoy saliendo y tu. —le pregunté levantándome de la cama lentamente.

—Un poco más tarde, sabes que mis padres no viven muy lejos de aquí. —dijo tras tomar un sorbo de jugo.

—Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. —le dije tratando de convencerla.

—Mis padres dijeron que estrían en casa así que les prometí que iría a verlos.

—Ok, te dejo desayunar, voy a preparar las cosas. —Cuando iba por la puerta Kate me llamó.

—Ana. —me dijo haciendo que me girara.

—Sí. —contesté mirándola fijamente.

—Gracias, eres la mejor amiga que tengo, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti anoche.

—Seguramente estarías durmiendo en el apartamento de Elliot y entre sus brazos. —le dije sonriendo.

—Suena tentador muy tentador pero prefiero un terreno conocido. —contestó mientras yo reía.

—Te dejo, cuando termine paso a despedirme. —dije saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.


	6. Capítulo 5

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Fui hacia mi cuarto y tras buscar una maleta fui acomodando un poco de ropa para llevar. Terminé rápidamente de acomodar la ropa y tras tomar la maleta fui hacia la habitación de Kate para despedirme. Ella ya se había levantado y me acompañó hasta el auto, puse la maleta en el asiento trasero y me senté detrás del volante.

—Prométeme que me llamarás. —me dijo Kate muy seria apuntándome con un dedo.

—De acuerdo. —le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si no lo haces soy capaz de ir a buscarte. —dijo apoyando ambas manos en la ventanilla.

—Está bien. —le dije poniéndole los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

—Lo digo en serio. —volvió a decirme.

—De acuerdo mamá, te llamaré. —le dije sonriendo.

—Nos vemos el domingo en la noche. —dijo muy alegre separándose del auto.

—Hasta el domingo. —Y diciendo esto arranqué el auto y salí del parqueo rumbo al Túnel Lincoln y de allí hacia la I—95 S.

Una vez en la autopista le bajé la capota al auto y dejé que el aire fresco diera de golpe en mi rostro. Conduje tranquilamente, mientras escuchaba un variado de mis grupos preferidos. Según la propia Kate decía que tenía unos gustos muy extraños y variados, aunque coincidíamos en muchos, a ella le gustaban otras cosas como las baladas clásicas. Para cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado a la I—280 W, y me encontraba en Broad St, justo en la esquina de casa. Parquee el auto en el garaje de la entrada y me bajé sacando la maleta conmigo.

Estaba cerrando el auto y poniendo la alarma cuando se abrió la puerta del frente y salió mi madre a recibirme con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Cómo fue el viaje?—preguntó abrazada a mí.

—Tranquilo, justo como recordaba. —le dije mientras la besaba.

La abracé por la cintura mientras caminábamos rumbo a la puerta de la entrada. La casa continuaba exactamente como yo la recordaba, el camino de piedras desde la entrada hasta la puerta, el césped verde en todo el frente con muchas flores. A la derecha el garaje y a la izquierda el abeto blanco, cuyas ramas daban justo hasta una de las ventanas de mi cuarto en el piso superior. Entre en la casa y al igual que el exterior, el interior continuaba exactamente como yo lo recordaba. Las paredes con sus colores pálidos, las fotografías de la familia, las mías desde pequeña y las de mis padres en los cuadros sobre la chimenea y sobre la mesita de la sala.

—Sube a descansar un poco si quieres. —me dijo mi madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Si eso voy a hacer, a qué hora llega papá. —le dije dirigiéndome a las escaleras

—Debe llegar a las 5:30 pm. —dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

—Ok. —y diciendo esto subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Mi habitación quedaba subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, y se encontraba exactamente como yo recordaba, incluso la cama que mis padres habían puesto para cuando Kate venía conmigo estaba allí. Dejé la maleta en una de las camas y me dirigí hacia las ventanas para abrirlas y ventilar un poco la habitación, primero fui a la del frente y luego a la del costado. Al entrar el aire cálido y fresco por ella no pude evitar el cerrar mis ojos y aspirar el fresco aroma de estar en casa nuevamente…aunque fuera solo por unos días.

Al abrir mis ojos estos fueron a parar a la casa de al lado la cual quedaba solamente a unos 10 mts de la mía. La casa estaba vacía desde hacía años, era donde solía vivir Chris. Nunca en las veces que había venido a casa me había pasado por la mente su nombre, pero el sueño de la otra noche aún estaba fresco en mi memoria. Me aparté de la ventana y me recosté en la cama un rato, la noche anterior había sido muy agitada y aunque no me sentía físicamente agotada, mentalmente sí y mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta quedarme completamente dormida en apenas minutos.

Para cuando desperté comenzaba a anochecer, saqué una muda de ropa de la maleta y fui hacia el baño que quedaba frente a mi cuarto para darme una rápida ducha de agua bien caliente. Regresé después de la ducha a mi habitación y fui hasta las ventanas para cerrarlas. Pero cuando estaba cerrando la del costado algo llamó mi atención y fueron varias luces encendidas en la casa de al lado. ¿Qué extraño? ¿Quién se habrá mudado? Cerré la ventana y después baje de la habitación hacia la cocina donde se encontraban mis padres terminando de preparar la cena.

—Hola papá. —dije mientras iba hasta donde él estaba y le daba un beso y un abrazo.

— ¿Cómo estás hija? Descansaste. —dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

—Sí, ¿Voy poniendo la mesa?—dije cogiendo los platos y los cubiertos.

—Si cariño que ya voy a servir, y preparé vuestro preferido.

—Camarones en salsa picante. —dijimos mi padre y yo al unísono.

—Ustedes no cambian, si y también papas asadas. —dijo mamá sonriendo.

—Genial. —dije mientras cogía los manteles y comenzaba a preparar la mesa para cenar.

En cuanto terminé de poner la mesa mis padres trajeron la cena y comenzamos a cenar tranquilamente, hacía tanto tiempo que no comía una cena en casa y mucho menos mi comida preferida. Mientras estábamos cenando recordé lo de las luces en la casa de al lado y decidí preguntarle a mis padres.

— ¿Quién está viviendo al lado?—pregunté con curiosidad mientras tragaba un bocado de comida.

—No lo sé cariño. —contestó mamá.

— ¿No los han visto nunca?—pregunté nuevamente extrañada metiendo una cucharada en mi boca.

—Bueno no. —dijo papá pensativo por un momento.

—No han coincidido con ellos ni siquiera una vez. —esto sí que era extraño.

—No, al parecer son muy reservados. —dijo mamá mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

—Solamente vemos las luces encendidas en algún que otro fin de semana, serán fantasmas. —contestó mi padre en tono de misterio.

—O tal vez espíritus. —dijo mi madre riendo siguiéndole la corriente.

—O solo la usan los fines de semana. —contesté yo. Eso parecía ser lo más obvio.

—Si debe ser eso. —dijo mamá concordando conmigo.

—Eso sí que es extraño. —dije aún intrigada.

Para que alguien compraría la casa solo para venir los fines de semana, no tenía sentido ninguno.

—Cosas extrañas pasan aquí muy a menudo. —dijo papá.

—Si tienes razón. —dije mientras todos reíamos.

Terminamos de cenar y después de ayudar a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos sucios, decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Salí de casa y comencé a caminar hasta llegar al parque Lincoln el cual quedaba a seis cuadras de casa. Di una vuelta por allí, me senté un rato en el parque, y después regresé a casa. Y como decía papá, cosas extrañas suceden aquí muy a menudo, cuando estaba llegando a casa pude divisar a lo lejos a una pareja entrando en la casa de al lado de la mía, aunque no pude divisar quienes era. Al menos no eran fantasmas o espíritus los que encendían las luces. Continué caminando hasta la casa y subí directo a mi habitación, me puse la ropa de dormir, y me recosté en la cama.

Cogí mi celular y le timbré a Kate, el celular sonaba y ella no lo cogía, que extraño, después del sexto timbre respondió.

—Oigo. —contestó agitada.

— ¿Kate estás bien?—le pregunté preocupada.

—Si perfectamente, porque lo dices.

—Porque te demoraste en coger el teléfono. —le pregunté preocupada.

—Ah, estaba lejos de mí, como te va por allá. —preguntó cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—Bien acabo de regresar de dar una vuelta, que tal con tus padres.

—Debí aceptar tu invitación e irme contigo, mis padres no están en casa, tuvieron que hacer un viaje de negocios urgente. —dijo y pude notar decepción el su tono de voz.

—Al menos te avisaron. —le pregunté.

—Si me enviaron un breve mensaje, como es costumbre ya. —me contestó y pude notar en su voz que estaba defraudada.

—Puedes venir si quieres, así no pasas el fin de semana sola. —intenté animarla.

—No lo voy a pasar sola. —contestó esta vez con una sonrisa.

—Ah no. —Le dije con mucha curiosidad.

—Elliot está conmigo, lo invité a pasarse el fin de semana, espero no te moleste.

—Molestarme a mí, por el contrario me alegro por ti. —le dije muy emocionada.

—Gracias, te llamo mañana. —dijo despidiéndose de mí.

—Diviértete, saluda a Elliot por mí, adiós.

—Chao. —y colgó.

Ya sabía yo que ella no iba a perder el tiempo. Después de hablar con Kate, estuve un rato recostada en la cama, pensando en que el lunes finalmente comenzaría a trabajar en el MET. Media hora más tarde había acomodado mi cabeza en la almohada y me fui quedando dormida.

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápidamente, el viernes mamá y yo nos pasamos el día de compras y dando una vuelta por la ciudad. En la noche Kate llamó como me había prometido y estuvimos conversando hasta bien entrada la noche cuando nos despedimos para dormir. El sábado lo pasamos en un SPA **7** relajándonos. El domingo papá preparó una barbacoa en el patio trasero, y en la tarde cerca de las 3:00 pm y después de despedirme de mis padres, monté en el auto y dejé atrás Newark para regresar a New York. Decidí regresar temprano y así no me cogería la noche. El viaje de regreso demoró más que de costumbre ya que había un accidente en la I—95 y el tráfico se puso más lento.

Para cuando llegué al apartamento y parquee el auto en el garaje subterráneo era cerca de las 4:30 pm. Subí al apartamento y para sorpresa mía me encontré a Kate sentada en la isla de la cocina, abstraída pensando, eso era extraño. Ella nunca estaba tan pensativa, ni siquiera me escuchó entrar, estaba muy concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su mente.

—No lo pienses más y dile que sí. —le dije mientras ella se giraba bruscamente dando un buen salto de la banqueta.

—Ana regresaste temprano, no te escuché entrar. —dijo levantándose sonriendo y viniendo donde yo estaba para abrazarme.

—Si ya me he dado cuenta. —le dije mientras nos abrazábamos.

—Estaba pensando. —contestó con la mirada perdida nuevamente.

—En Elliot supongo, o me equivoco. —le dije sonriendo.

—Si estaba pensando en él. —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala y yo la acompañaba a su lado

— ¿Y qué es lo que te dijo que te tiene pensando?—le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Me invitó a una fiesta. —dijo simplemente, pero eso no era como para pensar tanto.

—Y le dijiste que si por supuesto. —ella me miró fijamente.

—Le dije que no sabía si podría ir. —me dijo preocupada.

— ¿Que es lo que tienes que pensar?—le pregunté intrigada.

—La fiesta es en su casa, quiere presentarme a su familia y amistades. —dijo dudando.

—Y eso que tiene de malo. —le pregunté.

—Siento como que esto va muy rápido, nos conocemos solamente hace una semana y te recuerdo que me acosté con él el día que lo conocí, yo no soy así, no me siento preparada para conocer a su familia tan rápido. —dijo poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Tú lo quieres. —Kate levantó la cabeza levemente y me miró de reojo.

—Sí, creo que sí. —contestó mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules.

Esta era la primera vez que la veía dudar en una relación, ella no era así, era muy segura de sí misma. Al parecer esta relación era completamente diferente a todas las demás que había ha tenido.

—Sé que soy la menos indicada para hablar de relaciones, pero tú misma me dijiste que sentías que él era el indicado, creo que deberías ir, si él quiere presentarte a su familia y amistades es porque te quiere también o al menos siente que eres importante para él. —le dije sinceramente mientras ella sonreía.

—Tú crees. —dijo ilusionada.

—Sí, creo que deberías ir. —le contesté mientras me levantaba del sofá.

—Entonces voy a llamarlo y decirle que me recoja. —dijo muy emocionada levantándose del sofá.

— ¿Cuando es, hoy?—le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. —dijo marcándole a Elliot y alejándose de mí.

Fui hacia mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y unos minutos más tarde con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro Kate llegaba donde yo estaba.

—Veo que estás feliz. —dije sonriendo al verla contenta.

—Si, Elliot me recoge a las 7:30 pm.

— ¿Regresas?—pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—No lo sé, ya te enviaré un mensaje para que no te preocupes, voy a bañarme. —y salió dejándome sentada en la cama de mi habitación muy feliz por ella.

Busqué la maleta en la sala y la llevé a mi habitación y la dejé a un lado, no tenía muchas ganas de desempacar, lo haría en otro momento.

Fui hasta el balcón y abrí la puerta para que corriera el aire, tomé mi cuaderno de bocetos, el Ipod **8** y me senté allí a hacer otro de tantos bocetos de las vistas de New York mientras escuchaba música. Media hora más tarde Kate entraba en mi habitación con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo. Me saqué los audífonos en cuanto la vi entrar.

—Necesito ayuda, no sé que ponerme. —dijo preocupada.

—Creo que no soy la más indicada para eso. —le dije cerrando el cuaderno.

—No importa, necesito apoyo moral. —dijo mientras tiraba de mi hacia su habitación sin importarle siquiera que la puerta del balcón estuviera abierta.

Al entrar en su habitación me encontré con toda la ropa del armario sobre la cama, solo unas cuantas piezas continuaban en los percheros. Nunca había visto al Kate tan desesperada y mucho menos sin saber lo que iba a ponerse, ella siempre sabía lo que ponerse, excepto hoy. Me senté en la cama mientras Kate iba enseñándome toda la ropa y diciendo porque no se la podía poner.

—Esta es muy formal, muy informal, muy sexy, muy escotada, poco escotada. —y así iba pasando de pieza en pieza.

Una hora más tarde yo me encontraba recostada en su cama aún viendo a Kate sin saber que iba a ponerse, y yo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Kate, cual es el motivo de la fiesta. —le pregunté ya mareada por tanta ropa de último diseño a mi alrededor.

—Iban a celebrar alguna inversión, o eso entendí. —me dijo sentándose en la cama agotada.

—Ok, entonces porque no te pones el vestido rojo que está aún en el armario, que no es ni muy informal, ni muy escotado, ni muy sexy. —le dije sonriendo.

—Me gusta mucho ese vestido. —dijo ella mientras llegaba donde estaba en el armario y lo sacaba.

Se lo puso y se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo a mirar cómo le quedaba.

—Dejarás a Elliot con la boca abierta, ya verás. —le dije emocionada.

—Ves que si eras de utilidad, me quedo con este. —dijo sonriendo.

—Entonces ya me puedo ir. —le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama.

—Si ya, gracias. —y diciendo esto salí de su habitación regresando a mi Ipod y a mi boceto.

Cerca de las 6:45pm, decidí bañarme y al salir del baño fui hacia la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Estaba en los preparativos de la cena cuando tocaron el timbre.

—Yo voy. —le grité a Kate desde la cocina mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

—Si es Elliot dile que ya salgo. —contestó desde la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y frente a esta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y vestido con unos jeans oscuros, camisa blanca y americana negra se encontraba Elliot. Pareció algo sorprendido cuando me vio allí a mí en lugar de Kate.

—Hola Ana. ¿Cuándo llegaste?—preguntó asombrado al parecer no esperaba encontrarme allí.

—En la tarde, decidí regresar temprano en lugar de la noche. —contesté muy sonriente.

—Kate no me había dicho que regresabas temprano, sino te hubiera invitado también a la fiesta. —dijo apenado.

—No te preocupes, además estoy exhausta.

—Kate está. —preguntó mirando hacia el interior por encima de mis hombros.

—Si pasa, está terminando de arreglarse. —le dije abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a entrar.

Elliot entró y se quedó de pie mientras esperaba por Kate.

—Voy a avisarle que estás aquí. —dije caminando hacia su habitación.

—No es necesario Ana ya salgo. —dijo ella saliendo de la habitación y caminando hasta Elliot.

Elliot no decía nada simplemente miraba a Kate de arriba abajo mientras continuaba con la boca abierta. Kate llegó donde él estaba y le sonrió.

—Tenias razón Ana, se quedó con la boca abierta. —me dijo Kate riendo mientras Elliot cerraba la boca rápidamente y reía también.

—Te queda muy hermoso ese vestido. —dijo sonriendo y tomándola por la cintura.

—Gracias, nos vamos cuando quieras. —le dijo Kate a Elliot mientras este le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla para no correrle el creyón de labios.

—Pues vamos. —dijo Elliot mientras abría la puerta.

—Ya te avisaré si me quedo. —me dijo Kate llegando a la puerta.

—Ana, no te preocupes por Kate que yo la cuido. —dijo apretándola más contra sí.

—Si eso lo sé.

—Y no te preocupes, no regresamos hoy. —dijo mientras Kate lo miraba sorprendida.

—Ok, entonces duermo tranquila, que se diviertan. —contesté sonriendo.

—La próxima vendrás con nosotros, es una promesa. —dijo Elliot apuntándome con un dedo.

—Está bien, chao. —dije mientras ellos salían del apartamento cerrando la puerta detrás.

Fui hacia la cocina y terminé de preparar la cena que consistía en unos macarrones con salsa, queso cheddar y albóndigas. Me senté a cenar mientras veía la película Warm Bodies. La película terminó y yo ya estaba casi dormida, apagué la TV y me fui hacia la cama. Puse la alarma en él despertador y en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada me quedé rendida.


	7. Capítulo 6

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Desperté abruptamente, me sentía cansada, mi cuerpo dolía como si hubiera dormido más de lo normal. Cuando miré el reloj de la mesita este marcaba las 7:30 am. ¡Mierda! Se me hizo tarde. El despertador no sonó. Me levanté rápidamente y fui corriendo hacia el baño, me lavé rápidamente la boca y me di un rápido baño, tan rápido como me permitía el tiempo. Sé que el museo no abre al público hasta las 10:00am, pero según me habían informado tenía que estar allí a las 8:00 am. Salí rápidamente del baño, fui hacia el closet y cogí la primera ropa que me encontré, unos jeans desgastados y una camisa de manga corta beige, me los puse y rápidamente me coloqué unas converse negras. Fui hacia el espejo, me recogí el pelo rápidamente en una coleta y tras tomar el bolso con las cosas, salí de la habitación. Pasé por la nevera rápidamente de donde tomé un yogurt que fui abriendo mientras me dirigía hacia el garaje y montaba en el auto. Para cuando llegué al museo y parquee el auto ya eran las 8:20 am. Enseñé mi identificación en la entrada y me dejaron pasar. Cogí el pasillo y tomé el ascensor hasta el sótano y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron me dirigí hacia donde estaba Mia y Ethan.

—Buenos días. —dije un poco agitada mientras llegaba y los saludaba.

—Buenos días Ana—me saludaron Mia y Ethan mientras me miraban preocupados.

—Llegué muy tarde. —le pregunté a Mia mientras miraba mi reloj.

—Solo 25 minutos, que te sucedió. —preguntó preocupada.

—El despertador no sonó y me levanté tarde, traté de apresurarme lo más que pude, ya llegó el supervisor. —pregunté mientras miraba nerviosamente a su oficina.

—Sí, preguntó por la nueva en cuanto llegamos, está en su oficina. —dijo Ethan mientras yo lo miraba nerviosa.

— ¿Llegó primero que ustedes?

—Sí, es muy estricto con los horarios. —contestó Mia.

—Tiene las persianas cerradas. —pregunté nerviosa mientras continuaba mirando hacia su oficina.

—Lo hace cuando no quiere que lo molesten. —me dijo Mia mientras yo ponía mi rostro entre mis manos.

—Estoy en un lío verdad. —dije asustada.

—Pidió que fueras a su oficina en cuanto llegaras. —me dijo Mia.

— ¡Mierda! Maldito despertador que no sonó. —exclamé frustrada.

—No te preocupes, le explicas lo que te ocurrió, debe entender que no fue tu culpa. —me dijo Mia tratando de confortarme.

—O le inventas un cuento. —me dijo Ethan mientras Mia lo golpeaba en las costillas.

—Déjate de bromas, que la cosa es seria. — le riño Mia mientras volvía a mirarme.

—No me demoro más, será mejor que vaya a enfrentarme con la bestia, cuanto más rápido mejor. —dije mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina del supervisor.

—Buena suerte. —escuché que dijo Ethan cuando yo llegaba a la puerta.

Respiré profundamente y toqué. Inmediatamente escuché una voz fuerte desde el interior.

—Entre. —fue lo único que dijo mientras yo hacía girar el pomo de la puerta y entraba en la oficina.

En el interior había un enorme buró con una computadora sobre este, justo en frente una butaca, varios cuadros colgados en las paredes del fondo detrás de la silla del buró. En el extremo derecho había un sofá que parecía muy cómodo ubicado bajo el ventanal. La oficina era amplia, mucho más amplia de cómo yo imaginaba, el supervisor se encontraba de espalda a mí, parado frente a la pared del extremo izquierdo, viendo un cuadro que no supe identificar que tenía pintado. Su postura era recta, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Era alto, su pelo negro y un poco largo cayéndole en el cuello, vestía un traje oscuro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. La verdad era que aún no le había visto el rostro pero la descripción de Mia se había quedado corta. Por un momento me había quedado callada, así que decidí anunciarme y lo hice de la forma más amable posible.

—Buenos días Sr. Grey. —dije tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo.

—No son muy buenos que digamos Srta. Stelle, pero siéntese. —dijo con voz grave y firme. Una voz de las que hacen que se te hiele la sangre.

Hice lo que él me dijo y me senté en la butaca frente a su escritorio. El cuero crujió y se hundió bajo mi peso y entonces el habló nuevamente.

— ¿Quiere explicarme porque llegó tarde?—dijo mientras continuaba inmóvil frente al cuadro y yo giraba mi cabeza hacia él.

Y decidí contar la verdad, no quería comenzar con un cuento el primer día de trabajo.

—Mi despertador no sonó, y me quedé dormida. —dije mirando hacia abajo apenada.

—Esa es la respuesta que siempre escucho, es la más fácil de inventar. — ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Acaso había escuchado bien.

—Usted me insulta, no lo he inventado, es la verdad. — dije levantando la mirada pero el continuaba de espalda, tal vez debía haber inventado algo.

—Yo conozco muy bien a las personas como usted Srta. Stelle. —mierda esto no estaba resultando nada bien.

— ¿Personas como yo?— pregunté extrañada, este tipo sí que era raro. De que me conocía él si no lo había visto en mi vida.

—Sí, personas como usted, de las que van de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama, estoy seguro de que llegó tarde porque no durmió en su cama anoche, como es costumbre ya y además se demoró porque estaba maquillándose y escogiendo la ropa que ponerse para lucir lo más sexy posible ante mí.

— ¿Cómo dice?— le contesté un poco más alto de lo que debía.

Este tipo se estaba pasando, acaso creía saber todo de mi, si no me conocía en lo absoluto.

—Cree que no sé que ya le contaron que soy joven y atractivo, yo lo sé todo Srta. Stelle, sé todo lo que ocurre en este sótano, nunca me equivoco. —eso fue todo, no aguanté más.

—Pues usted se equivoca esta vez Sr. Grey, yo no voy de fiesta en fiesta ni de cama en cama, usted no es más que un engreído y un arrogante, al parecer está adaptado a salir con esa clase de persona y se cree que todos somos iguales. Anoche dormí en mi cama, como todas las noches, y no me demoré maquillándome porque no lo hago mucho y tampoco escogiendo la ropa ya que me puse la primera que vi, ni siquiera desayuné para no perder tiempo, llegué tarde porque el maldito despertador no sonó.

Le grité mientras me ponía de pie, este tipo era un cabrón y de los más grandes. Mi respiración estaba agitada y respiraba dificultosamente. Mia no lo había descrito muy bien, el desgraciado era un maldito hijo de puta. Se me había agotado la paciencia, no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto sus insultos. En cuanto terminé de gritarle el con la misma calma comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—Verá Srta. Stelle…—dijo mientras se giraba y unos ojos grises de pronto me miraban con asombro.

Y entonces caí sentada nuevamente en el sofá mientras veía su rostro, marcado por unas líneas duras, una mandíbula cuadrada, el pelo negro cayéndole ligeramente en el rostro con la raya a un costado, los labios cerrados en una firme línea, y unos ojos grises de mirada penetrantes, que me observaban con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Las cosas pasan por un motivo, y cada cosa tiene su explicación, pero yo aún no le encontraba explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos. En cuantas ocasiones no había deseado encontrármelo nuevamente. Pero el destino suele gustarle jugar conmigo y ahora me lo pone frente a mí y de esta forma. La verdad era que había cambiado y mucho, aunque el rostro continuaba teniendo los mismos rasgos de antes, ahora lucía como todo un hombre, ya no era aquel muchacho flacucho que yo había conocido una vez. El traje le quedaba a la perfección mucho mejor de como yo lo recordaba y la corbata de un gris muy claro le hacía resaltar los ojos que en ese momento me miraba abiertos de par en par. No tenía idea de cuál era mi cara en esos momentos pero debía de ser de sorpresa igual que la de él.

— ¡Anastasia! —exclamó perplejo.

— ¡Christian! —exclamé yo sin poderlo creer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—me preguntó asombrado mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo frustrado.

—Trabajo aquí. —contesté como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Si eso veo pero… ¿Porque? ¿Cómo?

Christian estaba tan o más confundido que yo, ni siquiera podía coordinar las palabras en una oración.

—Siempre he querido trabajar aquí. —le conteste sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

—Yo, lo siento por lo que te dije…yo…

—No Christian, no te disculpes, no quiero que me trates diferente a como tratas a los demás simplemente porque nos conocimos. —le dije interrumpiéndolo

—Pero Anastasia, nos conocemos desde…

—No, la verdad es que no me conoces, ni yo a ti, tu conocías a Anastasia la chica de 16 años con coletas y aparatos, no a mí. Y difícilmente dudo que seas el chico de 18 años que yo conocí una vez. —le contesté mientras él me miraba frunciendo el ceño ante lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Tienes razón, no soy el chico que conociste, pero yo…—estaba muy serio y apenas podía terminar una frase completa.

—No, no quiero que me trates diferente, si así es como tratas a todos, yo no voy a ser la excepción. —le dije muy seria sentándome recta en la butaca.

—Muy bien, si así lo deseas. —dijo mientras caminaba y se sentaba frente a mí en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

Tras sentarse apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa entrecruzando los dedos de las manos y posando su gris mirada en mí. Estaba más cerca de mí y no sabía porque, pero en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió completamente mi cuerpo ante su cercanía.

—Entonces, llegó tarde por culpa del despertador no es así. —dijo muy serio mirándome fijamente.

—Sí. —contesté firmemente sin a apartar por un momento mis ojos de los suyos. Aunque en algún momento inconscientemente se desplazaban hacia sus labios mientras él hablaba y no sabía porque.

—Y supongo que no volverá a suceder. —dijo inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla descruzando las manos dejando solamente una apoyada en la mesa

—No. —dije mientras mis ojos recorrían su rostro nuevamente deteniéndose esta vez en sus labios.

—Eso espero, me gusta que el personal que trabaje conmigo cumpla con los horarios establecidos, las reglas y las normas, soy muy estricto con ellas. —dijo con su mirada aún fija en la mía.

—De acuerdo, no se volverá a repetir. —dije sintiendo mis piernas temblar levemente.

—Eso espero, puede incorporarse al trabajo. —dijo mientras apartaba su escrutadora mirada de mí y la dirigía hacia el ordenado.

—Gracias, con permiso. —dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y me dirigía hacia la puerta para abandonar la guarida de la bestia.

Una vez afuera respiré varias veces y me relajé un poco, quien se iba a imaginar que después de seis años, iba a encontrarme nuevamente con Christian. Caminé hacia donde se encontraba Mia mientras sentía mi cuerpo completamente temblar. Al parecer mi cara no había cambiado mucho desde que había salido de la oficina porque ella me miró preocupada.

— ¿Ana estas bien, que te dijo?

—Creo que te quedaste corta con la descripción. —le dije con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó extrañada.

—Nada, solamente me pidió que no volviera a llegar tarde. —le contesté mirándola.

—Solo eso, no te dio el discurso. —preguntó asombrada.

—No, pero por lo que pude observar tiene un serio problema con las reglas y de confianza con el sexo femenino. —le dije pensando en lo sucedido en la oficina.

—Porque lo dices. —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Por nada, cosas mías, entonces cambiando de tema en que estamos trabajando. —le dije tratando de cambiar de tema y así el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos te enseñaré en lo que trabajarás. —dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano.

Mia me condujo hasta donde estaban las obras que serían restauradas y escogí nada menos que un autorretrato de Rembrandt de 1660 y comencé a trabajar en él. El cuadro estaba bastante bien conservado, aunque estaba craquelado casi completamente. Comencé eliminando las capas de barniz y repintes anteriores para después proceder a su restauración utilizando la técnica de retoque ilusionista o imitativo. A las 10:00 am Ethan y Mia pasaron por mí, fuimos hacia la cocina y nos preparamos una hamburguesa acompañada por una soda que sacamos de la nevera. La verdad era que yo estaba famélica pues solamente había desayunado un rápido yogurt. Después de terminar regresamos nuevamente al trabajo. Y entonces me percaté de que las cortinas de la oficina ahora estaban corridas y Christian se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Se había sacado la chaqueta del traje y traía una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos, aún traía la corbata puesta aunque con el nudo un poco suelto. No sé porque pero por más que quise no pude apartar mis ojos de él. Ahora que se había sacado el saco se podía apreciar mucho mejor como había cambiado su cuerpo a lo largo de los años. La camisa le quedaba ajustada haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran por encima de esta. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en el mientras mi boca se secaba. Él se percató que yo lo estaba mirando, he intercambiamos una rápida mirada que evadí rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado. Continué caminando hasta mi puesto de trabajo, donde pasé un buen rato terminando de limpiar el lienzo hasta que Mia me interrumpió.

—La bestia te está mirando. —me dijo mientras yo miraba brevemente hacia su oficina y Christian quitaba sus ojos de mi en ese momento mirando hacia su escritorio.

—Y…—dije apartando la mirada de él y mirando nuevamente a Mia.

—Nada, solo es extraño. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿En qué sentido?—pregunté intrigada.

—El nunca había mirado a nadie así, te mira como si te conociera. —dijo sorprendida.

Si ella supiera que en realidad estaba en lo cierto, me conocía o al menos creía conocerme.

—No sé que le habrá picado. —dije sin darle importancia.

—Y tampoco nunca se había quitado la americana. —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Tendrá calor. —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—O le dijiste algo que lo alteró. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

Me miraba con ojos de quiero saber lo que sucedió allí adentro, y no pude contenerme, tenía que contárselo a alguien o iba a explotar.

—Está bien, te lo voy a contar, pero promete que no dirás nada. —dije apuntándole con un dedo.

—Ok, soy una tumba. —dijo mientras cerraba sus labios con dos dedos.

—Lo conozco. — o solía hacerlo dije para dentro de mí.

— ¿Al supervisor?—dijo asombrada.

—Su nombre es Christian. —le dije mirando de reojo a Christian en su oficina haciendo algo en la computadora.

—Siempre me había preguntado de que era la C. —contestó pensativa.

—Bueno lo conocí hace mucho, pero es completamente diferente al que yo conocía. —dije mientras regresaba mi mirada a ella que me miraba con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

— ¿Y de que lo conoces?—me preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

—Digamos que tuvimos una relación inconclusa. —dije sin darle mucha importancia

—No te entiendo. —dijo frunciendo el seño.

—El se marchó sin romper conmigo. —contesté.

—Ah, ya entiendo entonces él lo que está es frustrado. —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Porque lo dices?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—Porque nos está mirando en estos momentos como si presintiera que estamos hablando de él. —me dijo Mia que se encontraba de frente a su oficina mientras yo me encontraba de espaldas.

—Entonces será mejor que regresemos a nuestro trabajo, no quiero que la bestia me vuelva a rugir. —le dije mientras Mia se reía alejándose de mí.


	8. Capítulo 7

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

El resto de la mañana lo pasé terminado de quitar los restos de las capas restantes de barniz. Era cerca de las 12:30 am cuando Mia y Ethan pasaron por mí para irnos a almorzar a un Deli´s **9** en central park.

Teníamos una hora para almorzar, así que no teníamos mucha prisa almorzamos con mucha clama mientras disfrutábamos de la vista de central park. Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para que se terminara nuestro horario de almuerzo decidimos regresar al museo. Cuando estábamos llegando a la escalinata de la entrada del MET Mia me llamó.

—Ya viste quien va justo delante de nosotros. —dijo mientras yo miraba hacia el frente.

A unos 10 mts por delante de nosotros iba Christian caminando, lucía el pantalón negro que se ajustaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo y la camisa de lino blanca aún recogida en los codos, se había sacado la corbata. Caminaba a paso firme y seguro y por más que quise no pude apartar mis ojos de él y observar su ancha espalda y sus movimientos ágiles y elegantes al subir las escaleras. Había cambiado demasiado, no recordaba que el caminara con tanta elegancia, Londres lo había cambiado y yo no sabía hasta que punto.

¿Pero acaso quería saberlo? No, mejor no, no quería saber lo que le había sucedido, eso solo pondría las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban, era suficiente con tenerlo de jefe. Esa iba a ser mi mayor tortura a partir de ahora. Subimos las escaleras de la entrada sin casi yo percatarme ya que venía metida en mis cavilaciones internas. Mia y Ethan venían detrás de mí, ya que los sentía riéndose y cuchicheando muy bajo, aunque no oía lo que decían.

—Ahora te alcanzamos. —escuché que Mia gritó pero yo continué caminando rumbo al ascensor, sin siquiera ver por dónde iba.

Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos sobre el reencuentro con Christian, hasta que sin darme cuenta tropecé con alguien y fui a parar al suelo sobre mis nalgas.

— ¿Estás bien?—o no esa voz no, cualquiera menos esa.

Levanté mi mirada lentamente y agachado a mi lado se encontraba Christian mirándome muy preocupado, jamás lo había visto con esa mirada de preocupación.

— ¿Anastasia estás bien?—oh dios esa voz, como había cambiado.

Mierda porque él tenía que decir mi nombre de esa forma, no sabía que tenía pero sonaba muy diferente a como lo decían las demás personas. Y ese tono de voz que tenía ahora hacía que mis piernas temblaran como mismo lo habían hecho en su oficina.

—Si no me dices algo en los próximos cinco segundos voy a pensar que tienes una contusión y voy a tener que cargarte y llevarte para el hospital.

—No…estoy bien. —le dije un poco nerviosa mientras él se levantaba tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Tomé su mano dudosa, tiró de mí con fuerza y rápidamente estaba de pie frente a él. No solo había cambiado físicamente, también estaba mucho más alto de lo que yo recordaba. Por un breve momento me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndome en su profunda mirada gris sin decir absolutamente nada.

Pero había algo en su mirada, ya no era la misma mirada alegre que yo conocía, ahora lucía más fría, más oscura, más controladora. Aparté mis ojos de los de él y me solté de su mano, no me había dado cuenta que aún me la estaba sosteniendo.

—Gracias. —le contesté mientras subía al ascensor que abría las puertas en ese momento.

Christian subió junto a mí y las puertas se cerraron con nosotros dos solamente. En estos momentos lo que más deseaba era la compañía de Mia y Ethan, no sabía porque pero la cercanía de Christian me ponía nerviosa. El viaje en el ascensor se demoró más de lo normal, no sabía si era porque Christian estaba casi pegado a mi o porque en realidad el ascensor iba más despacio que de costumbre.

Se podía sentir la tensión entre nosotros, pero también había algo más, podía sentir una extraña sensación recorrer mi cuerpo completamente. Era extraño, algo como esto nunca me había ocurrido. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y por mucha curiosidad que yo tenía por conocer que había sido de su vida me contuve, porque sabía muy bien hacia donde me iba a llevar si le preguntaba. Y no quería volver a sufrir como lo había hecho seis años atrás. Para suerte mía las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento y yo salí rápidamente de allí sin siquiera mirar hacia Christian.

Continué toda la tarde trabajando en el cuadro, ni siquiera me había percatado cuando habían regresado Mia y Ethan. Estaba muy enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que un sonido detrás de mi hizo que diera un brinco terrible. Christian se encontraba detrás de mí observando lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Me has asustado! —le dije mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración agitada.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención solamente quería ver cómo iba la restauración. —contestó él muy serio mientras observaba el cuadro minuciosamente.

Lo observaba por encima de mi hombro, lo que solamente hacía que yo me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, tanto por su cercanía como por el susto que me había dado.

—Está bastante bien conservado, pero quiero ir con calma, al igual que cuando fue pintado en su época por Rembrandt. —le dije mientras el continuaba mirando el cuadro.

—Me gusta mucho eso, que quieras tomar con calma un trabajo tan complicado como este. —contestó apartando la mirada del cuadro por un momento y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Gracias. —le contesté mientras volvía a mirar el cuadro.

—No te molesto más entonces, puedes continuar. —dijo mientras se alejaba de mi.

Christian se marchó nuevamente hacia su oficina, pero antes de entrar miró hacia donde yo estaba. Después de entrar cerró las cortinas de la oficina nuevamente y no volví a verlo más. Continué con mi trabajo hasta las 5:20 pm que comencé a recoger las cosas para marcharme. Y a las 5:30 pm estábamos Mia Ethan y yo bajando las escaleras de la entrada del MET.

—Nada mal para ser el primer día. —me dijo Mia mientras sonreía.

—No nada mal. —le contesté.

—Nos vemos mañana. —me dijo Mia dándome un abrazo.

—Hasta mañana Ana. —me dijo Ethan.

—Hasta mañana. —les dije mientras buscaba mi auto y salía rumbo a casa.

Al llegar me encontré a Kate en la cocina, más contenta de lo normal preparando la cena.

—Veo que estas de muy buen humor hoy. — le dije mientras dejaba el bolso en la barra y me sentaba en una banqueta.

—Muy contenta. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno cuéntame cómo te fue, te aseguro que fue mejor que mi primer día de trabajo. —le dije prestándole toda la atención posible.

—Bueno, te diré que vive a las afueras de Manhattan, en una enorme casa, bueno se podría decir que es una mansión. —dijo muy emocionada.

— ¿Es su casa o la de sus padres?—le pregunté con curiosidad.

—La de sus padres, el está viviendo aquí para estar cerca de los negocios.

—Entonces te presentó a su familia. —le pregunté intrigada.

—Sí, no fue tan malo como yo me imaginaba. —contestó sonriendo.

—Te lo dije. —le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Y que tal tu día de trabajo. —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—No me vas a creer cuando te lo cuente. —le dije mientras ella dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y me prestaba toda su atención.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó ella muy intrigada.

— ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté de Christian?

—Sí, él chico con el que te ibas a acostar cuando tenías 16 años cierto. — vaya ella sí que tiene buena memoria.

—El mismo.

— ¿Qué pasó con él?—preguntó Kate nuevamente.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté del supervisor?—le dije mirándola fijamente.

—Sí que lo llamaban la bestia o algo así y que era muy estricto con los horarios según te habían contado. —me dijo ella. Ya veía que no se le escapaba nada.

—Exactamente. —coincidí con ella.

—Y bueno que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. —dijo extrañada.

—Pues que son la misma persona. —le contesté.

— ¡Nooo!—dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí, y eso no es todo. —le dije mientras veía su reacción.

— ¿Hay más?—contestó asombrada.

—Si el maldito es un hijo de puta. —le dije y comencé a contarle lo sucedido en la oficina que hasta ahora no se lo había contado a nadie.

—Bueno es un hijo de puta como mismo me dijiste. —coincidió ella conmigo mientras continuaba con la cena.

—Si ha cambiado completamente, no tiene nada del Christian que yo recuerdo, aunque no puedo negar lo obvio y es que está muy bien. Pero cambiemos de tema no quiero seguir hablando de cosas que no valen la pena, voy a darme un rápido baño y regreso para que me cuentes de la fiesta. —le dije rogando para que no me preguntara nada más.

Salí hacia la habitación y me bañé rápidamente despejando así un poco mi cabeza de Christian y lo que había sucedido en la oficina. Aún no podía creer que nos hubiéramos reencontrado después de tantos años. Regresé y me senté nuevamente en la banqueta.

—Cuéntame de la fiesta. —la animé.

—Está bien, bueno te contaré que la fiesta estuvo genial, Elliot me presentó a mucha gente y a su mejor amigo, el dueño del club nocturno al que fuimos.

—Veo que lo pasaste muy bien. —dije animada por verla feliz.

—Sí y Trey nos invitó a pasar el fin de semana en su yate, a ti también. —dijo poniendo un plato frente a mí.

— ¿Trey? No conozco ningún Trey. —dije extrañada.

—Trey es el mejor amigo de Elliot. —contestó a mi pregunta, pero aún así no lo conocía.

— ¿El dueño del club?—pregunté con asombro.

—Sí. —dijo sonriendo.

—Y porque me invitó a mí, yo no lo conozco. —le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es culpa mía. —dijo sonriendo mientras yo la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Katherine Kavanagh que hiciste?—le dije fulminándola con la mirada.

—Le hablé de ti y quiere conocerte. —dijo sonriendo.

—Kate, sabes lo que sucede cuando me quedó a solas con un chico en una habitación. —le dije resoplando mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

—Nadie ha dicho que te quedes a solas con él, solamente que lo conozcas— me dijo ella sonriendo.

—Tú entendiste. —le dije haciendo una mueca mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Te diré algo parecido a lo que me dijiste ayer en la tarde, nada malo podría pasar porque pases el fin de semana con unos amigos y conozcas a alguien. —dijo poniendo un plato con pollo asado en la barra.

—Voy a aceptar, pero creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, no creo que sea una buena idea. —le dije negando con la cabeza, esto no iba a salir bien, lo presentía.

—Genial, el viernes del trabajo regresas directo aquí. —me dijo en modo mandona.

— ¿Nos vamos el viernes?—le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, Trey está ansioso por conocerte. —contestó muy emocionada.

— ¿Dime que no le mostraste una foto mía?

—No, no tenía ninguna arriba por desgracia, pero le hice una buena descripción. —dijo mientras yo buscaba los cubiertos.

—Tiene que haber sido muy buena para que me haya invitado. —le dije poniendo los cubiertos a ambos lados de los platos.

—Es bueno que hallas aceptado, así despejas un poco la mente y te olvidas de una bestia para enfocarte en otra. —dijo levantando sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡Eh!—dije sin entender a que se refería.

—No le digas nunca a Elliot que dije esto. —dijo mirándome seriamente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Trey está buenísimo.

—Ya, entonces imagino que me harás una descripción de él. —le dije mientras Kate por un momento se lo pensaba.

—Lo pudiera hacer pero creo que la impresión será mayor si no te cuento como es. —dijo riendo y haciéndome reír también.

La semana pasó rápidamente, yo continué enfrascada en mi trabajo restaurando el Rembrandt. Christian todas las tardes salía de su oficina y miraba como iban las obras en restauración. En las mañanas esperaba a Mia y a Ethan en la entrada del MET y a veces ellos me esperaban a mí.

Cuando nos cruzábamos con Christian nos decía buenos días y nosotros le retribuíamos el saludo, según Mia eso lo hacía siempre, pero continuaba estando serio todo el tiempo. A veces me daba la impresión que estaba molesto por algo pero no le di importancia. En alguna que otra ocasión intercambiábamos miradas, sin decir nada y otras veces lo sorprendía mirando hacia donde yo estaba.


	9. Capítulo 8

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Así pasó la semana completa y llegó el viernes. Después de despedirme de Mia y Ethan me fui directo al apartamento donde me encontré con Kate esperándome con las mochilas que habíamos preparado la noche anterior a su lado.

—En cuanto te cambies nos vamos. —me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia la habitación.

—No tienes que empujarme, yo puedo ir sola. —le dije mientras ambas nos reíamos.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya me había cambiado y me había puesto un short de mezclilla corto desgastado y ajustado, junto con una camiseta. Tras tomar las gafas para el sol, salí de la habitación hacia la sala donde se encontraba Kate esperándome y se me quedó mirando de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Oh dios! Pobre Trey, le va a dar un infarto en cuanto te vea. —dijo mientras se reía.

—Entonces será mejor que me lo quite, no quiero arruinar el viaje. —dije girándome hacia la habitación nuevamente.

—No nos podemos demorar vamos. — dijo tendiéndome una de las mochilas y empujándome hacia la puerta.

Montamos en mi auto y conduje hacia la marina de Manhattan. Al llegar allí y parquear el auto nos encontramos con Elliot esperándonos con una mochila a su lado. Bajamos del auto junto con nuestras cosas y le puse la alarma para después saludar a Elliot.

—Hola Elliot, como estás. — le dije mientras Kate corría hacia él para besarlo.

—Hola Ana, ahora mucho mejor y tu. —dijo separándose un poco de Kate.

—Bien, muy bien. —contesté riendo ante el ataque de euforia de Kate.

—Bueno están listas para irnos. —preguntó Elliot mirándonos alternadamente.

—Sí. ¿Y Trey no viene?— preguntó Kate mientras se abrazaba a Elliot y me miraba a mí.

—Me dejó las llaves por si se demoraba un poco, así que podemos ir caminando hacia el yate. — dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia los muelles.

Caminamos un rato hasta parar al lado de un enorme yate de color plateado y negro con el nombre de **_Grace_** en un costado. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Me sonaba de algo pero no lograba recordarlo. Subimos al yate que era inmenso y muy hermoso, era uno de esos yates de millonarios, de los que ves en videos musicales o en las películas de Hollywood. ¿Acaso Trey era millonario? Olvídalo Ana no te preocupes por eso en este momento, me reprendí a mí misma, iba a ser lo mejor.

Elliot nos condujo al interior del yate pasando por unas doble puertas de cristales oscuros. Tras pasar estas mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas. Si el yate era hermoso por fuera, por dentro lo era aún más. Entramos a lo que parecía ser el recibidor y la sala de estar. Al entrar había una barra a la izquierda con cuatro banquetas, más allá y a la derecha una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas. También había una mesita central con dos butacas de madera a los lados y en el extremo derecho pegado a la pared un enorme sofá con una mesita a su lado donde descansaba una lámpara. Justo en frente de la mesita central había un enorme panel, a ambos extremos de este había varios libros organizados y algunos discos. El suelo era de madera y completamente pulido. Jamás en la vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

—Pueden dejar las cosas aquí por ahora, vamos les mostraré la cocina. —Nos dijo Elliot mientras Kate y yo nos mirábamos, sonreíamos asombradas, y tras dejar nuestras mochilas en el enorme sofá lo seguíamos rumbo a la cocina.

La cocina era aún más impresionante que la sala de estar. Era formidable, tenía una enorme encimera en forma de isla con dos banquetas. Incrustado en la encimera un enorme horno, y bajo esta cientos de despensas y de gavetas para cubiertos. En el extremo de la cocina se encontraba la enorme nevera de dos puertas, ambas trasparentes.

—Bueno, que les parece la cocina, impresionante verdad. —dijo Elliot sonriendo mientras yo aún no podía articular palabra.

—Esa no es la palabra exacta para describirla, es increíble. —dije yo aún admirándolo todo.

—Estoy asombrada aún. — dijo Kate tan o más absorta que yo.

—Bueno las dejo en la cocina chicas, voy preparando las cosas para zarpar. —dijo Elliot mientras salía supongo rumbo a la cabina.

Buscamos las cosas en la nevera y comenzamos a preparar la cena. Quince minutos más tarde el yate comenzó a moverse lentamente saliendo del puerto.

—Debe haber llegado Trey. — me dijo Kate con mucho entusiasmo.

Nosotras continuamos en la cocina preparando la cena y una hora más tarde estaba casi terminada. Consistía en pollo en fricasé, acompañado por arroz blanco y judías verdes, entonces el yate se detuvo. Nos encontrábamos sentadas en las banquetas que había en la barra de la cocina, de espalda a la puerta conversando, cuando sentimos la inconfundible voz de Elliot.

—Trey creo que ya es hora de que conozcas a Ana. — y en cuanto dijo esto yo me giré hacia la puerta para ver al famoso Trey del que tanto me había hablado Kate a lo largo de la semana.

Recuerdan que al destino le gusta jugar conmigo, bueno este era otro claro ejemplo de eso. Parado a unos 5 mts de mí, con unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra, se encontraba Christian. Ahora si me encajaban las cosas. No entendía porque no había enlazado una cosa con la otra. Tal vez si Kate me lo hubiera descrito hubiera encajado cada pieza en su lugar y no estaría aquí sentada mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos sorprendida al igual que él.

—Discúlpenme un momento. — dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

—Espera, Trey. —dijo Elliot saliendo tras él.

Y Kate y yo nos quedamos mirando por donde se habían ido.

— ¿De qué va todo esto? Te miró como si te conociera. —me dijo mirándome de repente muy confusa.

—Lo conozco…o solía hacerlo. — le contesté casi sin apenas poder hablar aún por la sorpresa.

—No te entiendo. —dijo ella frunciendo el seño.

Y decidí contárselo al final se iba a enterar, además no era ningún secreto.

—Kate…—le dije mientras ella me miraba fijamente alzando las cejas a la expectativa de lo que le iba a decir. —Ese es Christian.

— ¡Christian! ¿Tu jefe?—dijo sorprendida.

—El mismo. —contesté girándome en la banqueta quedando nuevamente de espalda a la puerta.

— ¡No!—dijo aún asombrada y sin poderlo creer aún. —El mundo sí que es un pañuelo. —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí. —entonces sucedió algo extraño, escuchamos a alguien maldiciendo seguido de un estruendo.

— _¡Mierda!_ —Kate y yo nos miramos ambas sin saber lo que sucedía. Había sido tan alto que lo pudimos escuchar donde estábamos. Al cabo de un rato regresaron Christian y Elliot donde estábamos nosotras.

—Bueno ya que se conocen voy a mostrarle la cabina a Kate. —dijo Elliot tirando de Kate y dejándonos solos.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar nuevamente a conocernos no crees, creo que causé una muy mala impresión el otro día. —dijo mientras se pasaba su mano nerviosamente por el pelo echándoselo hacia atrás lo que solo hizo que este estuviera más desordenado haciendo que Christian luciera aun más caliente de lo que ya era.

Creo que era la primera vez que veía a Christian nervioso, quien lo hubiera imaginado. Y por un momento no supe que hacer, pero mientras él me miraba con esa expresión de sinceridad en sus ojos y su rostro no podía decirle que no, así que al final decidí aceptar, solo esperaba no arrepentirme de hacerlo.

—Está bien. —contesté derrotada mientras me perdía una vez más en sus ojos grises y su mirada fulminante.

—Christian Travelyan Grey. — dijo el extendiendo su mano.

—Anastasia Stelle. — contesté yo tomándola y levantándome de la banqueta.

Estrechó mi mano suavemente, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, más que un apretón de manos se sentía como una caricia. Aquel saludo estaba tomando más tiempo del que debía, al parecer Christian no estaba dispuesto a soltar mi mano y mi cuerpo se estremeció levemente ante su toque.

—Ya te mostraron el yate. — me preguntó de repente soltando mi mano.

—No, aún no lo he visto. — le contesté mientras mi mano quemaba por su reciente toque.

—Entonces si me acompañas te lo muestro. — me dijo mientras me hacía gestos hacia la escalera que iba a la cubierta inferior suponía.

—De acuerdo. — le dije mientras me conducía escaleras abajo.

Me mostró el yate comenzando por los camarotes, había un total de cinco, dos a cada lado que eran los dobles y uno al final, que era el más grande, según Christian cada uno tenía su propio baño, no me los llegó a mostrar por dentro, ya más tarde lo vería por mí misma. Cuando terminamos con los camarotes subimos nuevamente a la cubierta superior, la cocina ya la conocía y desde allí me condujo hacia la cabina donde se encontraban Kate y Elliot.

Afuera era completamente de noche, en el cielo alumbraban las estrellas y a lo lejos se veían bien diminutas las luces de la ciudad de New York, era una vista absolutamente maravillosa que quitaba el aliento.

—Bueno que tal si comemos, tengo hambre. —dijo Elliot mientras nos miraba sonriendo.

—Estas a punto de probar la especialidad de Ana. — le dijo Kate mientras tiraba de Elliot rumbo a la cocina.

—Después de ti. —me dijo Christian mientras yo salía caminando con él detrás.

Preparamos las cosas para comer y lo hicimos acompañados por una botella de vino que Christian había sacado y una hermosa y suave melodía que salía de alguna parte.

—Esa música es hermosa, ¿Quién es?—pregunté verdaderamente hipnotizada por la hermosa melodía.

—Enya, es muy relajante verdad. — dijo Christian mientras me miraba sonriendo.

—Sí muy relajante. —dije apartando mis ojos de su mirada tentadora.

Para cuando estábamos terminando la cena, la botella de vino se había terminado y había sido remplazada por otra al igual que varias cervezas. Kate y yo comenzamos a recoger las cosas y Elliot nos detuvo.

—No, no, ustedes cocinaron, nosotros fregamos, no es así Chris. —dijo Elliot mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y sonreía a este.

—Sí, porque no. —dijo Christian mirando a Elliot de reojo.

Salimos del comedor y nos sentamos en el sofá mientras esperábamos a que los chicos terminaran de fregar y recoger la cocina. Para cuando terminaron se unieron a nosotros con varias cervezas en la mano. Debo decir que a pesar de que ya estaba medio achispada acepté la cerveza que Christian me ofrecía y tras el apretar un botón en un mando que sacó de su bolsillo, de la pared se desplegó un panel de donde apareció una enorme pantalla plana.

—Bien, que quieren ver, comedia, terror, drama, acción. —dijo Christian mientras todos gritábamos lo que queríamos, después de varios minutos discutiendo decidimos ver una comedia.

Para cuando estaba terminando la película y varias rondas de cervezas más, ya mis ojos no podían enfocarse más en la pantalla, entre tanto reír y el alcohol la verdad que me sentía agotada. Busque a Kate pero no la vi por ninguna parte ¿En qué momento se había ido con Elliot? Me habían dejado sola con Christian y ni siquiera me había percatado. Creo que era hora de ir a dormir…eso si lograba llegar a la cama ya que dudaba si podía ponerme en pie por mí misma.

—Creo que voy a acostarme, estoy muy cansada. — dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Pero en cuanto lo hice todo comenzó a darme vueltas hasta que me agarré de algo o mejor dicho de alguien.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupado.

—Si estoy bien. — dije tratando de soltarme de sus manos que quemaban por encima de mi ropa.

Pero apenas lo había hecho cuando todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, mientras las piernas me pesaban y se me doblaban.

— ¡Anastasia!... ¡Anastasia!...

Intenté concentrarme en esa voz pero todo desapareció quedando en total oscuridad.


	10. Capítulo 9

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

A la mañana siguiente desperté con mucho dolor de cabeza, no debía haber bebido tanto, apenas recordaba haber llegado a la habitación. La tenue luz que entraba por una de las ventanillas me molestaba en los ojos y entre eso y el dolor de cabeza apenas los podía abrir. Me senté en la cama después de un momento para que mis ojos se adaptaran a la luz y en cuanto lo hice examiné la habitación. Me encontraba sentada en una enorme cama, la habitación era demasiado grande y según podía observar no era compartida lo que solo suponía una cosa, era la habitación principal. A mi derecha había una enorme encimera revestida de mármol con muchas gavetas debajo y con un enorme espejo. Habían dos butacas una frente a la encimera y la otra frente a la cama donde se encontraba mi mochila. A ambos lados de la cama había dos mesitas cada una con una elegante lamparita sobre esta. Todo era demasiado elegante, demasiado irreal para ser verdad. Me levante con un poco de trabajo y tras buscar las cosas de aseo en la mochila me dirigí al baño que quedaba a la izquierda de la cama.

Debo decir que el baño era tan amplio como la habitación, y este tenía hasta una tina. Me di una relajante ducha de agua caliente que alivió un poco mi cabeza, pero no del todo. Me vestí con un short corto, una camiseta y cuando estaba terminando de arreglarme tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Ana estas despierta?—esa no podía ser otra que Kate.

—Si entra. — le dije sentándome en la cama mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos por el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Como amaneciste?—preguntó preocupada.

—Con una resaca de mil demonios. —dije masajeando mi frente con una mano.

—Discúlpame por abandonarte anoche, ya sabes Elliot se puso demasiado cariñoso con la película, y eso que era una comedia. —dijo sonriendo y sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

—No recuerdo nada de eso. —dije frunciendo el seño.

—Me imagino que no.

—Espera, si te fuiste durante la película… ¿Cómo sabías en que habitación estaba?—le pregunté intrigada.

—Christian me lo dijo. —contestó sin mirarme.

— ¡Eh!—exclamé impresionada.

—Christian te cargó anoche hasta aquí, dice que te desmayaste. —dijo muy preocupada.

— ¡Mierda no recuerdo nada de eso!—dije escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

—No te preocupes por eso, nos ha pasado a todos alguna vez en la vida al menos. —dijo apartándome las manos de la cara.

—Tengo que disculparme con él. ¿Dónde está?—le pregunté levantándome de la cama.

—Creo que en la cubierta superior, pero vamos a desayunar primero. —dijo tirando de mi.

Al llegar al comedor el desayuno estaba completamente preparado en la mesa, me senté y pude ver un pomo de Advil en la mesa. Me serví un vaso de jugo y tomé unas tostadas.

—Muchas gracias por ser tan considerada. — le dije a Kate mientras tomaba dos Advil con un poco de jugo.

—No las merezco, Christian fue quien preparó el desayuno. — me dijo mientras yo casi me atragantaba con el jugo.

— ¡De veras!— le dije mientras comenzaba a comerme las tostadas que estaban deliciosas.

—Sí, la verdad que no encaja con la descripción que tú me habías hecho de él. —dijo ella meneando la cabeza a ambos lados.

—La verdad es que ya no lo conozco, no sé en realidad cómo es, ha cambiado mucho. —le dije mientras miraba pensativa la tostada que tenía en la mano.

—Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para conocerlo no crees. — me dijo ella alentándome.

—Sí y para disculparme con el por lo de anoche. —le dije continuando con el desayuno.

Después de terminar de desayunar fuimos hacia la cubierta superior del yate donde había un enorme sofá y dos tumbonas bajo un enorme toldo donde el sol no daba con mucha intensidad. Christian y Elliot se encontraban allí de espalda a nosotras, cada uno con una gorra puesta y una vara en la mano, pescando. Christian traía puesta una camiseta y unos short cargo, mientras que Elliot traía un pulóver y un short de bañarse. Me acerqué a ellos para saludar.

—Buenos días chicos. —les dije a ambos con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Buenos días Ana. —contestó Elliot con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro girándose por un momento hacia mí.

—Igualmente Anastasia. —contestó Christian girándose brevemente hacia mí. Tenía unas gafas oscuras puestas evitando así que viera sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas Ana, no le gusta que la llamen Anastasia sabías? —le dijo Elliot a Christian regañándolo mientras el fruncía el seño.

—No te preocupes, no importa. —le dije a Elliot y me giré hacia Christian. —Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche.

—No te preocupes, nos sucede a todos. —dijo sin darle importancia mirando hacia el frente.

—Gracias. —le dije sinceramente.

—No hay de que, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo. —dijo girando brevemente el rostro hacia mí y pude ver un destello de una leve sonrisa en su rostro, o eso me pareció.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia donde estaba Kate y nos acostamos en las tumbonas mientras veíamos a los chicos pescar y cogíamos aunque no mucho un poco de sol. Cerré mis ojos por un breve momento y para cuando los abrí todo a mí alrededor había cambiado.

—No juegues conmigo Christian. —le dije muy seria.

—No estoy jugando contigo. —dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Me encontraba acostada en la enorme cama de la cual me acababa de levantar hacía apenas una hora. Estaba completamente inmóvil, con solamente mi biquini puesto mientras Christian con una mano inmovilizaba mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y con los pies inmovilizaba mi cuerpo evitando que me moviera. En la otra mano tenía una botella de sirope que lentamente fue inclinando y vertiendo sobre mi mí vientre mientras me estremecía. Puso la botella a un lado y se inclinó sobre mí lamiendo todo rastro del sirope de mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.

—Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto. —dijo sonriendo malévolamente contra mi cuerpo.

—Christian suéltame. —le dije muy seria mientras forcejeaba con mis manos tratando de soltarme. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

—Cuanto más te muevas, mas me demoraré. —dijo maliciosamente.

Cogió nuevamente la botella y la inclinó sobre mí vertiendo más sirope esta vez desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho que subía y bajaba por la excitación. Colocó la botella nuevamente a un lado, se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó nuevamente a lamer el sirope llegando hasta el nacimiento de mis senos. Mi respiración cada vez se aceleraba más mientras sentía su lengua caliente recorrer lentamente mi cuerpo. Si volvía a hacerlo no sabía si iba a poder aguantar aquella dulce tortura una vez más sin poder tocarlo. Nuevamente echó sirope esta vez en todo mi vientre y yo cerré mis ojos mientras él dirigía su boca hacia mi cuerpo y comenzaba a lamer nuevamente…

Abrí mis ojos y me senté de golpe con la respiración acelerada y el pulso corriéndome rápido en las venas. Pero qué coño había sido eso. Había sido el sueño más extraño que jamás había tenido.

A mi lado todavía se encontraba Kate acostada, cuando miré hacia donde se encontraban los chicos me encontré con Christian mirándome hacia mí con las gafas puestas. Estaba sentado en una silla con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Era muy frustrante no poder ver hacia donde estaba mirando con las gafas esas.

—Cogieron algo. —le pregunté con mucha curiosidad y tratando de calmar mi respiración acelerada.

—No nada, solamente un poco de sol, ya el almuerzo está listo. — contestó con la mirada fija en mi suponía.

— ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?—le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Un poco más de una hora. —dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

—Vaya, que extraño. —pero antes de bajar las escaleras se giró hacia mí.

—Espero que el sueño no haya sido de terror. — dijo quitándose sus gafas y sonriéndome antes de perderse por las escaleras.

¿Por qué lo habrá dicho? Bueno no tenía importancia al final aquello solamente había sido un sueño, y dudaba mucho que se realizara, solamente era mi mente jugando conmigo. El fin de semana pasó rápidamente y para cuando me di cuenta era domingo y estábamos regresando a New York. La verdad no había sido tan malo el viaje, habíamos cogido algo de sol, nos habíamos bañado y habíamos disfrutado la vista del amanecer en el mar. Después de despedirnos de Christian y de Elliot en el parqueo, montamos en mi auto y nos dirigimos a la casa. La verdad era que no había sido tan malo como yo pensaba, solo esperaba que Christian no cambiara mañana cuando lo volviera a ver.

Este lunes a diferencia de la semana pasada llegué temprano, debo decir que más temprano que de costumbre, Ethan y Mia aún no llegaban, pero Christian ya estaba en su oficina, aunque al parecer no me vio llegar. Me senté en mi mesa de trabajo a terminar con unos bocetos que había hecho el otro día en el parque.

—Me gusta mucho el del anciano. —dijo una dulce y aterciopelada voz en mi oído.

— ¡Mierda me has asustado!— dije mientras brincaba en mi asiento y me agarraba el pecho donde mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente producto del susto.

Christian se encontraba parado detrás de mí observando cómo dibujaba. La verdad era que después de haberlo visto todo un fin de semana aún no me había acostumbrado a su cercanía. Continuaba poniéndome nerviosa a su lado.

—Disculpa esa no era mi intención, es que estabas muy concentrada, solo quería darte los buenos días. —dijo sonriendo.

No sabía porque pero últimamente me gustaba verlo sonreír, me hacía sentir diferente.

—Buenos días para ti también. — dije mientras continuaba con el dibujo tratando de sacar la imagen de el sonriéndome de mi cabeza.

Christian regresó a su oficina pero incluso después de que lo hizo mi corazón continuaba latiendo desbocado en mi pecho. Al poco rato llegaron Ethan y Mia quien me ofreció un café que traía en la mano y comencé a beberlo.

—Veo que cogiste un poco de sol, que tal el fin de semana. —dijo al ver mi rostro ligeramente bronceado.

Y por un momento lo pensé. La verdad que no había sido tan malo el fin de semana. Christian se había portado muy bien conmigo. En lo que quedó de fin de semana no volví a tomar, no quería que alguien tuviera que cargarme nuevamente hacia la cama. Lo habíamos pasado genial, nos bañamos en el mar, cogimos sol y nos divertimos.

—Bien, estuvo bien. —dije apartando mis recuerdos a un lado. —Y el tuyo.

—Ya sabes un poco de lo mismo, Ethan me llevó a cenar y ayer fuimos a un parque de diversiones. —dijo muy emocionada sonriéndole a Ethan que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotras.

—Me alegra que lo pasaras bien. —le dije muy contenta. Y no sé porque mientras bebía mi café mis ojos fueron hacia la oficina de Christian donde él me devolvió la mirada sonriendo.

—Son ideas mías o aún te gusta. — me dijo Mia haciendo que me ahogara con el café. Mia rápidamente me golpeó la espalda mientras yo tosía. — ¿Estás bien?—dijo asustada.

—Si estoy bien solo se me fue por el camino equivocado. —le dije mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Ahora puedes contestarme o no lo harás. —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Hubo un tiempo en que lo hacía, pero en estos momentos eso solo es cuestión del pasado. —le contesté sentándome en la banqueta.

—Ya pero eso no explica porque continúa mirándote fijamente desde su oficina. —Me giré hacia allí y nuestros ojos se encontraron, nos miramos fijamente por unos breves segundos antes de él sonreír y dirigirse hacia su escritorio.

—No me molesta que mire. —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Pero mientras lo decía sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba diciendo no era cierto. Su mirada me inquietaba mucho. Hacía que me preguntara y me planteara cosas que hasta ahora no había pensado. Más tarde mientras íbamos saliendo a almorzar Christian me hizo señas desde su oficina.

— ¿Qué quiere?—dijo Mia muy bajo a mi lado.

—No lo sé, adelántense, ahora los alcanzo. —Mia y Ethan salieron rumbo al ascensor mientras yo me dirigía hacia la oficina de Christian. Abrí la puerta pero no entré. No sabía porque pero no quería entrar en la oficina de él hoy. No me sentía segura estando sola con él en la misma habitación.

—Sí. — dije sosteniendo la puerta con una mano.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy. —dijo mirándome fijamente, a que venía esto.

—Disculpa, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. —dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

—La verdad yo tampoco, era solamente para comentar algunas cosas del trabajo, así que sería más un almuerzo de negocios. —Ana tú siempre pensando lo peor.

—De acuerdo entonces. —le dije viendo que no me iba a poder escapar de esta por mucho que quisiera.

—Vamos. — dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y me señalaba la puerta.

Le envié un rápido mensaje a Mia avisándole que no me esperaran y salí con Christian de la oficina.


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Me voy de vacaciones, así que aquí les dejo dos capítulos para que los disfruten...**_

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Tras salir del museo fuimos caminando hasta una cafetería que había cerca de allí, la misma donde me había comido una hamburguesa el día de la entrevista. Pero esta vez a diferencia de la otra ocasión en que estaba demasiado nerviosa, si admiré completamente el lugar. El interior estaba decorado con colores claros y las mesas con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos mientras el delicioso olor a comida inundaba el ambiente. Nos sentamos en una mesa en una esquina uno frente al otro y nos atendieron inmediatamente. En cuanto se fue el mesero Christian se enfrentó a mí.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido trabajar con nosotros en restauraciones?—Vaya no me esperaba una pregunta como esa.

—La verdad, un sueño hecho realidad. —le contesté honestamente.

— ¿Siempre quisiste trabajar en el MET?—preguntó curioso mientras ponía el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Si siempre he querido trabajar ahí. —le dije sonriendo como una idiota.

Que me estaba sucediendo, tan solo era una cena de negocios, no una cita, pero internamente me sentía como si lo fuera. Y la forma en que el me miraba, y sus gestos. ¡Oh Dios! Esto no estaba bien. Estaba comenzando a sentirme como cuando tenía 16 años otra vez. ¡Contrólate Ana! El no puede poner tu mundo de cabeza nuevamente. Al menos no ahora.

— ¡No sabía que te gustaba tanto restaurar obras!—dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones y cruzando sus manos frente a mí en la mesa

—Me gusta más dibujar. —contesté tratando de evitar su mirada pero me fue imposible.

— ¿Y porque no seguiste esa línea?—esto era una encuesta o era solo curiosidad de él.

—Estuve indecisa por mucho tiempo, y al final me decidí por la restauración.

—Ya veo. —dijo apoyando un codo en la mesa y rascando su barbilla con la mano pensativo.

— ¿Pensaba que el almuerzo era de trabajo?—le pregunté con curiosidad y frustrada por no saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Es de trabajo, estoy tratando de conocer a una de mis subordinadas. —contestó muy sonriente.

—Ah, entonces es curiosidad. —le dije con sarcasmo.

—Si se puede decir que sí, quiero llegar a conocerte nuevamente Anastasia. —dijo mientras apoyaba ambos codos en la mesa y descansaba el mentón en sus manos.

Se quedó observándome fijamente como si con su penetrante mirada pudiera traspasar mi mente y saber lo que estaba pensando. Pero por suerte para mí, mis pensamientos se encontraban a salvo dentro de mi cabeza. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos también durante un momento hasta que nuestras miradas fueron interrumpidas por nuestro pedido. Almorzábamos tranquilamente nuestras hamburguesa doble y una soda cuando se me escapó una risa.

—Algo que quieras compartir. — dijo enarcando una ceja mientras yo lo miraba por un momento.

—Cuando me dijiste que íbamos a almorzar pensé que me ibas a llevar a un restaurante. — le dije aún sonriendo. La hamburguesa se detuvo a medio camino de su boca en cuanto dije eso y me miró sonriendo levemente.

—Aún podemos ir al restaurante. —acaso se estaba burlando de mi.

—No gracias, además a mi jefe no le gustaría que llegara tarde de mi horario de almuerzo. —le dije sonriendo y continuando con mi almuerzo.

—Eso se puede arreglar. —dijo él mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

—En otra ocasión será. —le dije dándole otra mordida a mi hamburguesa.

—No lo olvides porque te voy a tomar la palabra. —dijo mientras continuábamos con nuestro almuerzo.

Después de terminar y discutir por la cuenta que al final Christian no me dejó pagar regresamos al museo. Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor. Subimos y en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron Christian pulsó el botón de emergencia haciendo que sonara una sirena y el ascensor se detuviera con una sacudida, haciendo que se encendiera una luz naranja intermitente. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se giró hacia mí y me miró de una forma que hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara, que mi corazón se acelerara y casi no pudiera respirar.

Se acercó a mí, me sujetó por ambos brazos y me presionó contra la fría pared del ascensor pero sin pegarse a mí. Solo su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mío, esto no estaba bien, yo lo sabía, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar y mis ojos se cerraron esperando que me besara…pero eso no sucedió. Abrí nuevamente mis ojos y observé a Christian que respiraba pesadamente con sus ojos cerrados también. Sus brazos me apretaban fuertemente hasta casi hacerme daño pero no me quejé. Entonces el abrió sus ojos, su mirada fija la mía. Respiró profundamente y aflojó un poco su agarre.

—Me juré a mi mismo no romper una de mis reglas, y casi he estado a punto de hacerlo contigo por segunda vez. Debes mantenerte alejada de mí, la próxima vez que te tenga así tan cerca, no sé si me pueda controlar y romper una de las reglas que me impuse hace tres años.

Se separó de mí bruscamente soltándome los brazos, presionó nuevamente el botón de emergencia y el ascensor continuó su descenso hacia el sótano mientras el recobraba nuevamente su compostura. Pasando al parecer frustrado una mano por su pelo ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

¿Acaso me había vuelto loca como para haber deseado que él me besara? Y luego estaba lo que había dicho. Todo esto era muy extraño, pero sabía que en el fondo él tenía razón, debía mantenerme alejada de él, y no exactamente por qué él lo había dicho, sino para proteger a mi corazón que se aceleraba con solo tenerlo cerca. El ascensor se detuvo en el sótano y ambos salimos, Christian salió rápidamente hacia su oficina, cerró la puerta y las cortinas. Mia se me acercó mientras yo llegaba a mi mesa.

— ¿Que bicho le picó?—preguntó intrigada.

—No tengo idea Mia, no tengo idea. —dije moviendo mi cabeza a ambos lados.

Y la verdad era esa, lo que más quería en esos momentos era tratar de descifrar el misterio en que se había convertido Christian. Pero sobre todo entender lo que me había dicho en el ascensor. La tarde pasó muy rápido y prácticamente la pasé pensando en lo sucedido con Christian, al final decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y tratar de alejarme de él, aunque iba a ser un poco complicado teniéndolo todo el día tan cerca de mí.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente sin siquiera darme cuenta, llegaba temprano y me metía de lleno en mi trabajo, tratando por todos los medios de evitar a Christian, aunque en alguna que otra ocasión nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Era una suerte que al menos no nos cruzábamos ni en el ascensor ni a la hora de salir. Llegó el viernes y para cuando llegué al apartamento me encontré con Kate sentada frente a la TV quitando sus tacones, al parecer acababa de llegar al igual que yo.

— ¿Estas muy cansada?—me dijo mientras tiraba sus tacones al suelo.

—Bueno la verdad es que ha sido una semana muy estresante. — le dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo más?—preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—No, no nos hemos cruzado mucho en el trabajo, creo que lo que necesito es despejar mi mente de él. — dije mientras me quitaba las zapatillas.

Y era cierto, solamente algún buenos días y nada más. Le había contado todo a Kate y ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, Christian era un cabrón gilipollas. El maldito cambiaba muy rápido de personalidad, tal vez tenía algún desorden del que yo desconocía y no quería averiguar. Al menos no por el momento.

—Y yo tengo la solución a nuestros problemas. — dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

—No estoy de ánimos para ir al cine Kate. — le dije mientras tiraba mis zapatillas al suelo y masajeaba mis pies.

—No son para el cine, son para un club, me las dieron en el trabajo. — dijo mientras me mostraba dos entradas.

—Porque no vas con Elliot. —la animé.

—Porque necesito una noche de chicas, bueno necesitamos una noche alejada de los hombres y además tenía un negocio esta noche. — dijo mientras ambas reíamos.

—De acuerdo, pero vamos en tu auto.

El ambiente en el club era igual que en cualquier otro local de New York, la música alta, luces intermitentes y humo en el centro de la pista donde la gente bailaba al ritmo de una mezcla que no reconocí. Nos dirigimos hacia la barra y después de varias cervezas y unos tragos de color rojo cuyo nombre no recuerdo, nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile. El ambiente en la pista era cálido y en esos momentos sonaba de fondo un tema que desconocía pero de ritmo pegajoso. Balábamos al ritmo de la música mientras me dejaba llevar por esa sensación de no tener que pensar en nada mientras la música sonaba muy dentro de mí. Al menos no tenía que preocuparme por el regreso, Kate y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo y a ella le tocaba manejar de regreso. Según ella yo no tenía buena resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas en general. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien creo que hoy yo he bebido menos que ella. Debía ser porque la última vez que había bebido mucho me había desmayado y Christian me había cargado hasta el camarote. No quería que eso me sucediera nuevamente y mucho menos en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, no imaginaba a Kate cargándome hasta el auto.

Me había vestido con una falda de mezclilla, unos tacones negros y una camisa de hilo blanco. Estábamos disfrutando mucho de aquello hasta que algo llamó mi atención y era que había alguien bailando con Kate. Bailaba muy sexualmente con aquella persona, como si la conociera. Cuando mis ojos lograron enfocarse bien entre las luces intermitentes y los flashes pude notar quien era, Elliot. ¡Qué extraño! Ella no le había dicho donde estábamos. Me acerqué a saludar.

— ¡Hola Elliot! —le grité por encima de la ruidosa música.

—Que coincidencia encontrarles aquí, no sabía que vendrían a este sitio. —me gritó a mi lado.

—Estamos relajándonos. — le grité de vuelta mientras me movía al ritmo de la música.

—Ya veo solo vinimos por negocios, estamos pensando comprar este club. —me gritó y entonces mi cerebro reaccionó.

Estamos. ¿Acaso había venido acompañado? Pero eso solo significaba una cosa. Solamente podía venir acompañado de una persona. Entonces sentí esa corriente correr por mi cuerpo mientras el vello del cuello se me erizaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Me giré lentamente y a unos metros de mí con una camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte superior y unos jeans ajustados se encontraba Christian. Se veía hermosísimo, mucho más que de costumbre, con su pelo cayendo sobre su rostro y sonriendo ligeramente. Me había quedado en esos momentos sin habla, y lo peor era que con el nivel de alcohol que tenía en esos momentos lo más probable era que cometiera, dijera una estupidez o hiciera algo indebido. Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Bailamos? —y por la forma en que lo dijo y la manera en que me miró no le pude decir que no.

En ese momento comenzaba a sonar un tema de The Wanted que conocía bien, Drunk of Love. Christian bailaba pegado a mí, sus ojos nunca abandonaban los míos. Se movía sensualmente contra mi cuerpo mientras yo me dejaba llevar por la canción y sus sensuales movimientos. No sabía si era el alcohol que me desinhibía o era su cercanía que hacía estragos en mí. Sabía que mañana me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero en este momento me daba igual. Muy dentro de mí sentí profundamente la letra. No podía negar más lo que mi cuerpo sentía cuando estaba a su lado, estaba borracha de amor como mismo decía la letra de la canción, Christian aún me gustaba y esto solamente iba a complicar las cosas.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Me voy de vacaciones, así que aquí les dejo dos capítulos para que los disfruten...**_

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Bailamos un rato mientras nuestros cuerpos sudaban bajo las intensas luces intermitentes y la música cambiaba de un tema a otro. A cada rato Christian ponía una de sus manos en mi cintura y me acercaba a él, pero no le di importancia, solamente estábamos bailando. Aunque por mucho que quisiera evitarlo no podía impedir que mi respiración se acelerara cada vez que se pegaba a mí bailando o me tocaba sensualmente. Eran las 2 am cuando salimos del club, la verdad era que para esa hora ya estaba bien cuerda. Desde que había llegado Christian no había vuelto a tomar nada con alcohol, solamente una botella de agua y una soda. Kate y yo salimos al parqueo mientras los chicos venían detrás de nosotras, Kate se me acercó para hablarme bajito en el oído.

—Te puedes ir con Christian. —me dijo muy bajo mientras yo la miraba boquiabierta.

— ¡Eh! —le contesté aún sin poder hablar.

—Ambos vinieron en el carro de Christian y Elliot me pidió irme con él.

—No lo sé Kate, no creo que…—pero ella me interrumpió.

—Por favor. —y fue cuando uso su mirada de no me puedes decir que no, así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar, esto no saldría bien.

Yo y el juntos en un vehículo cerrado, genial solo esperaba que fuera espacioso como el de Kate así no estaríamos sentados muy juntos.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. —le dije resignada sabiendo que me iba a arrepentir más tarde.

—Te debo una. — me dijo al oído.

—Y bien grande. — le dije mientras ella iba donde Elliot y ambos se dirigían a su auto dejándome a mi sola con Christian.

Entonces al verlo a mi lado recordé lo que me había dicho en el ascensor y me puse nerviosa. Kate me las iba a pagar y muy caro.

—Vamos te llevaré a casa. —me dijo mientras caminábamos hasta llegar al lado de un hermoso y elegante deportivo negro.

Era uno de esos autos que solo salen en las películas de carreras de autos o en los videojuegos. Digamos que mi boca casi se quedó abierta admirando el auto. Tras apretar un botón en el mando de distancia las puertas abrieron. Era la primera vez que veía uno de estos autos de cerca y ahora estaba a punto de montarme en uno de ellos. Genial mucho más cerca de él de lo que yo deseaba en este momento. Tras subir en el auto, que para mi sorpresa era muy bajo, le di mi dirección a Christian quien condujo en silencio hasta el apartamento. Parqueo frente al edificio, apagó el motor y salió del auto. Antes que me diera cuenta y abriera mi puerta ya él se encontraba allí parado abriéndola para mí.

—Permíteme. —dijo abriéndome la puerta y tendiéndome una mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias. —le contesté mientras tomaba su mano y salía del auto. Su mano provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo pero lo ignoré. — Lindo auto. ¿Es un Porshe verdad?— le dije admirando nuevamente el auto del que me acababa de bajar y pasando una mano por el capó.

—Sí, un 918 Spyder. —dijo sonriéndome y soltando mi mano.

Caminamos hacia la acera mientras Christian me seguía muy de cerca. En la acera se recostó al auto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándome entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ha sido una noche muy interesante. —dijo aún recostado al auto mientras yo lo miraba parada a unos metros de él.

—Sí, lo ha sido, buenas noches Christian, nos vemos el lunes. — y no sé porque pero me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Pero para mi sorpresa cuando me estaba separando de él ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Había algo diferente en su rostro y su forma de mirarme esa noche. Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, se acercó a mí, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y tras deslizar una mano por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello haciéndome cerrar los ojos me besó. El beso era lento y dulce, un beso sin prisas, tierno. Y aunque me había tomado por sorpresa, mis labios se entreabrieron para recibir los suyos. Había deseado mucho sentir sus labios sobre los míos desde el encuentro en el ascensor y ahora por fin los estaba sintiendo, calientes, tentadores, insistentes y persuasivos. Tras un breve beso se separó apenas un poco de mí, lo suficiente para ambos poder respirar, mirarme a los ojos nuevamente y volver a besarme. Este beso era diferente al anterior, a medida que me besaba fue empujándome de la acera hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared del edificio. Mientras una de sus manos se encontraba en mi cuello la otra se apoyaba en la pared justo por al lado de mi cabeza, mientras mis manos se enredaban en su pelo y él me apretaba cada vez más con su cuerpo contra la pared del edificio haciéndome gemir contra sus labios.

Este beso era mucho más apasionado que el primero, se podía sentir su necesidad en este beso. Mi cuerpo por dentro se calentaba cada vez más. Podía sentir su excitación atreves de los jeans, mientras el continuaba acorralándome entre él y la pared. Después de varios minutos o una hora, no sé decir, de que sintiera sus labios sobre los míos, él se separó de mí y me miró fijamente sonriendo levemente, de una forma que hacía que mis piernas temblaran y amenazaran con caerme al suelo.

—Buenas noches Anastasia, que duermas bien. —dijo sonriendo de lado.

Se separó de mí, se dirigió a su auto y tras montarse en él y darme una sonrisa desde atrás del volante desapareció en la madrugada sin darme tiempo siquiera a reaccionar. Me quedé allí en la puerta de mi edificio, caliente, excitada y con una gran interrogante en mi cabeza. ¿Qué significaba ese beso?

Logré entrar con un poco de trabajo a mi apartamento, llegué a la cama y me tiré en ella. Aun no creía lo que acababa de suceder. Aún no creía que Christian me hubiera besado. Pero si lo había hecho. Deslicé unos de mis dedos por mis labios que se encontraban hinchados por el reciente beso. Podía sentir el calor de sus labios quemando contra los míos y esto solamente hacía que se me volviera a acelerar la respiración. Tenía que tranquilizarme no había sido la gran cosa. A quien quería engañar había estado esperando ese beso mucho. Cerré mis ojos y al poco tiempo caí en un profundo sueño donde volví a recordar el ardiente beso de Christian.

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente, a diferencia de lo que yo pensaba Christian no me llamó, aunque también eso era un poco complicado porque ni siquiera le había dado mi número de teléfono. Pero por otra parte me preguntaba si lo que había sucedido anoche había significado algo para él. Por mi parte me había tomado por sorpresa, pero eso era todo, bueno casi todo…cada vez que veía a Christian mi respiración se aceleraba. Aún no entendía porque después de tanto tiempo continuaba afectándome de esa manera. Kate no regresó al apartamento en todo el fin de semana, dijo que nos veíamos el lunes que Elliot la había secuestrado o algo por el estilo, no entendí bien. Y por mucho que quise en esa llamada telefónica contarle lo que había sucedido me contuve, lo que tenía que contarle iba ser mucho mejor en persona que por teléfono.

El lunes llegué temprano al trabajo, más temprano que de costumbre, prácticamente no había dormido la noche anterior pensando en que sucedería hoy cuando lo viera. Me había levantado con una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, las manos me temblaban ligeramente, tenía un gran salto en el estómago y así como me encontraba no había podido desayunar. Era la misma sensación de cuando estás en la escuela y tienes exámenes, la misma sensación de cuando estás muy ansiosa por ir a un concierto y llega el día. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el sótano me dirigí hacia mi puesto de trabajo mientras miraba brevemente hacia la oficina de Christian y este me devolvía la mirada sonriendo haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Acaso no era muy temprano para que él estuviera aquí. Prácticamente había venido tan temprano para ver si lograba evitar encontrarme con él, pero al parecer no había funcionado.

A excepto de nuestro cruce de miradas en la mañana, no ocurrió nada más en todo el día, no me prestó atención, al parecer él había decidido ignorarme completamente. Esto lo comprobé cuando salió de su oficina a inspeccionar todos los trabajos de restauración excepto el mío. Al parecer había decidido volver a ser el patán que era una semana atrás, lo que me confirmaba que lo sucedido el fin de semana no había significado lo más mínimo para él. A la hora del almuerzo les pedía Mia y a Ethan que se adelantaran y me dirigí hacia su oficina, me había cansado de esperar y buscar una explicación a su comportamiento, tenía que preguntarle y salir de dudas de una vez por todas. Toqué a la puerta y antes de que él me contestara entré en su oficina.

Christian se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio y en cuanto entré sus ojos fueron hacia mí y me miró fijamente sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Cierra la puerta por favor. —dijo mirándome fijamente mientras yo muy nerviosa cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y me enfrentaba a él.

— ¿Te gusta mucho jugar con los sentimientos de las personas verdad?—le pregunté cruzándome de brazos enfadada.

—No, la verdad no. — me contestó muy serio.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme entonces?— le pregunté cruzándome de brazos, y mirándolo fijamente.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga. — dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se recostaba atrás en su silla.

— ¿Por qué carajos me besaste el viernes Christian?—le dije enfadada mientras podía ver que él sonreía levemente enarcando una ceja, o eso me pareció a mí.

— ¿Quieres saber porque te besé el viernes?—dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hasta llegar frente a mí.

Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba aún más con Christian parado a solo un metro de mí mirándome fijamente. Sacó un mando de su bolsillo y tras presionar un botón en este las ventanas se cerraron. Esto solo hizo que mi respiración se acelerara aún más. Podía sentir como mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho ante la expectativa de lo que él iba a hacer. Se acercó aún más a mí quedando nuestros rostros a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Una vez que te lo diga, no hay marcha atrás Anastasia, ya rompí una de mis reglas y pienso continuar adelante. — me dijo como en un susurro mientras yo tragaba nerviosa. — ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres saber?— me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

¿Acaso el quería que le contestara eso? Su insistente mirada me confirmó que quería una respuesta a su interrogante. Así que le contesté.

—Sí, estoy segura. —contesté firmemente.

Su mirada estaba fijamente en mis ojos, para ese momento ya mi respiración estaba acelerada, lo que hizo que entreabriera mis labios para respirar mejor. Entonces su mirada se desplazó a mis labios y me besó.

Una de mis manos inconscientemente fue hacia su pelo y la otra a su brazo mientras las de él iban hacia mis nalgas y me las apretaba suavemente empujándome contra él. Lentamente comenzó a caminar empujándome hasta que mis pies toparon con algo duro. Pero él no se detuvo, siguió empujándome hasta que me hizo caer completamente acostada en el sofá de su oficina y el sobre mí. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente mientras las mías exploraban por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo por primera vez su cuerpo desnudo debajo de mis manos, sus músculos definidos, su cuerpo caliente.

Inconscientemente comencé a zafar su camisa mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de mi blusa haciéndome estremecer. Nuestras caricias aumentaban cada vez más al igual que nuestras respiraciones. En esos momentos no quería pensar hacia donde nos estaba conduciendo esa situación, solamente deseaba que el continuara con sus caricias hasta hacerme completamente suya. En esos momentos no pensaba detenerlo, por muy mal que me pareciera la situación. Pero no fui yo quien lo detuvo, sino el toque de alguien en la puerta. Christian dejó de besarme mientras respirábamos ambos pesadamente.

—Sí. — dijo fuertemente mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos aún recostado sobre mí.

—Disculpe que lo moleste Sr. Grey, intenté localizarlo por teléfono pero parece estar mal colgado, lo buscan en la recepción. —dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Enseguida salgo, gracias. —dijo aún un poco agitado mientras se levantaba de encima de mí.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa. Al igual que él me senté en el sofá y acomodé un poco mi ropa. ¿Él quería tener algo conmigo? ¿Acaso yo quería tener algo con él? Después de lo sucedido años atrás. ¿Todavía seguía sintiendo algo por él? ¿Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo? ¿Estaba preparada para que destrozara mi corazón nuevamente? Tenía que pensar claramente las cosas, y estando junto a Christian no podía hacerlo, él me nublaba la mente por completo y me olvidaba del tiempo y del lugar donde estaba. Necesitaba salir de allí y pensar las cosas un poco, pero aún él tenía que contestarme una pregunta.

—Al final no me contestaste la pregunta. — le dije aún con la respiración acelerada por el reciente beso, si se podía llamar así a lo ocurrido hace solo unos minutos.

—No se nota. — Dijo mirándome fijamente por un momento. —Te deseo Anastasia, y cuando yo deseo algo siempre logro mi cometido. —dijo sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Estás tan seguro de ti mismo?—el me miró fijamente sus ojos presos en los míos.

—Sí, sobre todo por como tú reaccionas ante mis besos. — dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y besaba mi cuello lentamente y a mí se me aceleraba la respiración nuevamente. —mis caricias. —dijo deslizando una de sus manos por mi mejilla y la otra por mi pierna mientras yo cerraba los ojos ante su toque.

Sus caricias desaparecieron mientras él se levantaba del sofá y salía de la oficina dejándome nuevamente excitada. ¡Oh dios! ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Él había dicho que me deseaba. Si lo había dicho y por más que yo quisiera negarlo lo deseaba también. Ahora mucho más después de haber sentido su cuerpo desnudo debajo de la camisa. ¡Mierda! Tengo que dejar de pensar en Christian, esto no es bueno para mí.


	13. Capítulo 12

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Salí de su oficina dispuesta a almorzar, no había desayunado nada y la verdad era que después de una soda a las 10 am, necesitaba almorzar algo urgente para así poder organizar mis ideas tranquilamente. Fui hacia la misma cafetería donde me llevó Christian unos días atrás y me senté tranquilamente a disfrutar de mi hamburguesa. Ahora que estaba alimentándome era hora de pensar en él. El sonido de la canción _A Message_ de _Coldplay_ en mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos. Saqué el celular y al mirar la pantalla en efecto tenía un mensaje. Pero lo más extraño era que no conocía el número.

— _"_ _¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?"_

¡Qué extraño! Como no lo conocía decidí no contestar y continuar con mi almuerzo, lo más probable era que alguien se hubiera equivocado de número. En eso sonó nuevamente el celular y me entró otro mensaje.

— _"_ _¿No piensas contestarme?_ " — ¿Quién era este idiota? Decidí contestarle el mensaje.

— _"_ _Está equivocado, yo no sé quién eres"_. —escribí rápidamente y al momento me llegó la respuesta.

— _"_ _Esa hamburguesa se ve deliciosa". —_ ¡Que!

Entonces miré en todas direcciones. Quien fuera el que me estaba mandando los mensajes me estaba observando en esos momentos. Y tras una rápida mirada me encontré con la traviesa mirada de Christian en una mesa bastante alejada de mí. Mi celular volvió a sonar.

 _— "_ _¿Me vas a acompañar?"_ — preguntó nuevamente.

 _—"_ _Estoy muy cómoda aquí, gracias"._ — le volví a escribir mientras sonreía. Su respuesta llegó igual de rápido que la anterior.

—" _Yo lo estaba más hace 15 minutos en mi oficina"._ —su respuesta me hizo sonreír.

—" _Déjame terminar mi hamburguesa en paz"._

 _—"_ _Como quieras, pero no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente"._

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Cuando miré nuevamente hacia donde él se encontraba ya se estaba marchando. Guardé su número en el celular bajo el nombre de "imbécil maleducado" y terminé mi hamburguesa tranquilamente.

Regresé al trabajo con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. No sabía lo que había entre nosotros aparte de una salvaje atracción y un fuerte deseo sexual. Pero había algo seguro y era que en cuanto nos quedáramos nuevamente solos algo nos iba a interrumpir. Lo de su oficina era solo el comienzo. Además aun tenía dudas sobre si quería involucrarme nuevamente con él. Al llegar a mi puesto de trabajo me metí de lleno en la restauración, y me concentré tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo.

— ¿Piensas trabajar horas extras?—dijo Mia a mi lado.

—No, porque lo dices. —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

—Bueno debe ser porque son las 5:25 pm y aún continúas ahí. — dijo mientras me señalaba el reloj que había en la pared.

—Wau, la tarde se me ha ido muy rápido. —le dije asombrada.

— ¿Te esperamos?

—No se preocupen, váyanse ustedes. — le contesté mientras paraba mi trabajo y me levantaba del puesto para recoger las cosas y marcharme.

—Bueno nos vemos mañana. —dijo Mia despidiéndose con la mano al igual que Ethan que estaba un poco más alejado.

—Hasta mañana. — les dije mientras terminaba de organizar mi puesto y buscaba mi bolso.

Me dirigí al ascensor, la oficina de Christian estaba completamente apagada así que suponía que se había marchado ya. Tras salir del museo y bajar las escaleras comencé a caminar hacia mi apartamento atravesando central park.

—Te molesta si me uno a ti. — esa dulce y melodiosa voz la reconocería donde fuera.

— ¿No tienes otra chica a la que acosar fuera del trabajo?—le pregunté mirándolo brevemente y enarcando una ceja.

—La verdad no, de todas las que salieron a esta hora tu llamaste más mi atención. —contestó sonriendo y haciéndome reír también.

— ¿No cambiarás de parecer verdad?— le pregunté nuevamente.

—No. —contestó rotundamente mientras podía ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Parece que no me queda otra opción verdad. — dije mirándolo levemente sin apenas girar mi rostro.

—Así es. — dijo sonriéndome.

Continué caminando mientras sentía la presencia de Christian a mi lado. Por muchas ganas que tenía de mirarlo, me contuve. No sabía lo que ocurriría si lo miraba nuevamente. Caminábamos en silencio mientras yo no me cansaba de admirar la vista del parque. Lo único que me distraía por momentos era la mano de Christian al rozar la mía cuando pasaban personas a nuestro lado y se pegaba más a mí. Y cada breve momento que se tocaban sentía esa descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo completamente. En apenas veinticinco minutos y sin siquiera darme cuenta llegamos frente a mi apartamento y al mirar hacia el frente recordé el beso de Christian del viernes pasado, lo que solo hizo que se me acelerara la respiración y mis mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rubor.

Me giré hacia él, y este me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Se veía tan sexy cada vez que sonreía de esa forma, con una simple sonrisa el hacía que yo dejara de respirar y me pusiera nerviosa.

—Bueno ya me has acosado hasta mi apartamento, ahora creo que debo entrar. — le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Si debes hacerlo. — me dijo mientras yo lo miraba nuevamente, esta vez estaba serio.

—Hasta mañana Christian. — le dije dándole la espalda.

—Bueno ya que no me vas a invitar a entrar. — me dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí que me encontraba justo frente a la puerta del edificio. —al menos me darás un beso de despedida no.

Vaya esto sí que era el descaro personificado, él sí que era directo. Avancé los metros que nos separaban y tras pararme en punta de pies, le di un ligero beso en los labios.

—Creo que lo puedes hacer mejor que esto, este se me olvidará apenas doble la esquina. —dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Esto sí que era el colmo de los colmos. La gente que pasaba por allí se nos quedaba mirando. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos nuevamente y lo besé esta vez colocando una mano en su cuello y la otra en su brazo. Nuestros labios se juntaron mientras a él se le escapaba un leve gemido. Me separé de él satisfecha con mi beso y por la reacción de él. Christian me tomó por sorpresa agarrándome por el brazo.

—Te voy a mostrar algo, el próximo beso que me des y esto recuérdalo bien, vas a hacer esto. —dijo muy serio.

Y tiró de mi brazo fuertemente mientras juntaba nuevamente sus labios con los míos. Sus labios eran insistentes, calientes y su lengua tentadora se deslizaba por mis labios en una invitación. Abrí mis labios mientras el exploraba mi boca con su lengua y yo hacía lo mismo con la mía en la suya. Sus besos eran adictivos nunca me iba a cansar de ellos, cada vez quería más y más, tenían el poder de desarmarme completamente y hacer que me sintiera tan ligera como una pluma. Mis piernas no las sentía, lo más probable era que si el retiraba sus manos de mi cintura cayera al suelo completamente derretida. Siempre que sus labios tocaban los míos me sucedía lo mismo. Sentía esa deliciosa corriente comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo comenzando donde nuestros labios y lenguas se juntaban hasta terminar de recorrerme completamente. Sus manos bajaron desde mis caderas hasta mis nalgas y las mías se enredaron en su pelo tirando levemente de él, haciéndolo gemir contra mis labios nuevamente y separarse de mi sonriendo.

—Veo que has captado la idea, hasta mañana Anastasia. — y diciendo esto se marchó.

Esta era ya la tercera vez que me hacía lo mismo, me besaba hasta el punto de excitarme completamente y después se marchaba. No entré al edificio hasta que Christian desapareció entre la multitud y mis piernas recuperaron su estado original. Para el momento en que entré al apartamento aún tenía la cabeza en las nubes, estaba tan distraída que no sentí cuando Kate se me acercó.

— ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?— dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación mientras me examinaba de cerca.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—le dije soltando el bolso y tirándome en el sofá.

—Luces como si hubieras venido corriendo porque te perseguían y no puedes mantenerte en pie. — me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—No puedo mantenerme en pie. —le dije soltando el aire de mis pulmones.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Habla, me estas asustando. — dijo nuevamente preocupada y muy seria.

—Christian. — fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

— ¿Qué hizo ese cabrón ahora?—preguntó un poco enfadada.

—Nada que no quisiera que me hiciera. —le contesté aún perdida en mis pensamientos y tocando ligeramente mis labios con un dedo. Los mismos que hacía tan solo unos minutos Christian estaba devorando.

— ¡Eh!—contestó un poco confundida por mi respuesta.

—Me besó. — le dije mientras una sonrisa idiota inundaba mi rostro, la cual no pasó desapercibida para ella y comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas.

— ¡Que! ¿Cómo…cuándo…dónde…por qué…?— Kate apenas lograba completar una oración, al parecer se había quedado impresionada y no era para menos, yo también me había quedado impresionada con Christian.

— ¿Qué significa ese beso entonces? ¿Van a empezar a salir o algo?

—No lo sé, eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí. — le dije muy pensativa, eso era lo que más me gustaría saber. Que había significado para él.

—No te entiendo. ¿Acaso no te gusta?— me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Creo que él problema no es que me guste o no. —le dije mientras ella me miraba inquisitivamente.

— ¿Entonces cuál es? —preguntó sin entender nada.

—Antes sabía lo que podía esperar de Christian, ahora…es impredecible. —le dije suspirando.

—Y eso lo dedujiste con un simple beso. —dijo sonriendo.

—No fue un simple beso, y no es eso. —le dije apartando mi mirada de ella.

— ¡Ah no!— exclamó asombrada.

—No, cuando estoy cerca de él pierdo la capacidad para pensar coherentemente, es como si me convirtiera en otra persona, hace aflorar sentimientos en mí que nunca antes había sentido. Cerca de él siento que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera. —le dije con mi mirada perdida en el recuerdo de hoy en la oficina.

—Así que en resumen Christian hace aparecer tu lado salvaje. — me dijo mientras yo la miraba asombrada ante la deducción que había hecho y la verdad era que estaba bastante cerca de la realidad.

—Sí, y si le sumas que no sé nada de él, obtenemos un fuerte dolor de cabeza. — le dije poniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con la historia con Christian, si es que había alguna.

—Creo que solamente puedes hacer una cosa en esta situación. —dijo haciendo que la mirara.

—Y eso es…

—Dejarte llevar. —dijo sonriendo.

En eso sonó su teléfono y tras Kate contestar se marchó hacia su habitación con él en la mano y muy sonriente, ese debía de ser Elliot, era por él único motivo que ella sonreía de esa forma. Yo recogí mi bolso y fui hacia mi habitación a escuchar un poco de música y dibujar.

Llevaba media hora dibujando cuanto tuve que dejar de hacerlo. Ningún dibujo me salía como tenía que salir. Por más que intentaba que quedara bien todos los rostros que había hecho hasta ese momento me quedaban con la mirada penetrante de Christian. Al parecer eso era algo que no me podía quitar de la cabeza por mucho que quisiera. El timbre de un mensaje en mi celular hizo que me levantara del suelo y lo buscara dentro del bolso. Cuando logré localizarlo vi que tenía un mensaje de "imbécil maleducado" o sea de Christian.

— _"_ _Disculpa si he interrumpido tu horario de dibujar, pero estaba pensando en ti"_. — solamente con mencionar que estaba pensando en mí hizo que yo sonriera, decidí contestarle.

— _"_ _¿Cómo sabes que estaba dibujando?" —_ su respuesta llegó al momento.

— _"_ _No lo sabía, pero es lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo"_. —nunca me lo había imaginado dibujando.

— _"_ _¿Dibujando algo en particular?"_ — le pregunté con mucha curiosidad mientras sonreía.

— _"_ _Nada solo una de las ya aburridas vistas desde mi apartamento. ¿Y tú?"_

— _"_ _No, nada interesante"._ — le contesté mientras observaba mi libreta de bocetos donde el rostro de Christian me devolvía la mirada de diversas formas.

—" _Mañana en cuanto llegues ve a mi oficina, necesitamos hablar"._ — vaya que habrá sucedido.

— _"_ _De acuerdo"._ —por la forma en que me lo había dicho parecía serio.

— _"_ _Buenas noches Anastasia, nos vemos mañana._ _"._ — me dijo mandándome una sonrisa.

— _"_ _Hasta mañana Christian._ _"._ — y le envié una sonrisa también ya que la verdad era que tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me había extrañado mucho lo que me había dicho. ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? Bueno ya me enteraría mañana cuando llegara al trabajo.

Aún no había llegado nadie, toqué en la puerta de su oficina y después de él decir un adelante, respiré profundamente y entré en su oficina la cual tenía las cortinas cerradas. En cuanto entré mis ojos se enfocaron en él. Estaba de pie a un costado de la mesa y traía unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en ese preciso instante en que yo lo estaba observando, y cuando me sonrió como era costumbre ya dejé de respirar. No me moví del lugar, me había quedado hipnotizada por su mirada. Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba mientras yo cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

—Creo que voy a tener que hacer un intenso trabajo contigo, ya se te olvidó hasta saludarme. —dijo sonriendo llegando donde yo estaba.

— ¡Eh!— y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando su rostro se acercó al mío y su boca se apoderó de la mía.

Me apretó contra él mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba como si no existiera un mañana. Para cuando nos separamos yo estaba un poco mareada. Es que acaso en algún momento él iba a dejar de afectarme de esa manera. Me aclaré un poco la voz antes de contestarle.

—Creo que ya me estoy acordando. — le dije aún alterada por su reciente beso.

—Eso es bueno, siéntate. — me dijo mientras separándose de mí se dirigía hacia su escritorio y se sentaba.


	14. Capítulo 13

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Me senté frente a él aún mareada por su reciente arrebato apasionado. En estos momentos lo que más necesitaba era el café de Mia de todas las mañanas para espabilarme un poco.

—Tú dirás Christian. — le dije mientras cruzaba mis piernas y lo miraba fijamente.

Hoy me había puesto una saya de mezclilla y una camisa de color claro. No sabía porque me había puesto una saya cuando no las usaba muy frecuentemente. Pero esto solamente hizo que Christian se me quedara mirando hacia las piernas y tosiera un poco antes de hablar.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo Anastasia?—me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

¿Acaso él me estaba preguntando eso? Bueno por lo serio que estaba podía imaginarme que si me lo había preguntado.

—Creo que por lo que acaba de suceder puedo hacerme una idea. — le dije sonriendo y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—No, no creo que el beso que nos acabamos de dar te dé una idea exacta. — dijo mientras yo lo miraba inclinando mi cabeza un poco de lado y cambiando mis piernas de posición.

— ¡Ah no! ¿Y qué me daría una idea exacta?— ¿Yo pregunté eso? ¡Mierda! Tengo que aprender a no pensar en voz alta.

—Quiero que nos conozcamos nuevamente, ven conmigo este fin de semana. —dijo mirándome tiernamente mientras descansaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

— ¿A dónde?— ¡Cállate Ana! ¿Por qué le pregunté eso? Ni siquiera he aceptado.

—A mi apartamento. — dijo mirándome fijamente como si pudiera extraer la respuesta que deseaba de mi interior.

¿Y que debía contestar a eso? Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos 6 años, yo había cambiado al igual que él. En estos momentos ambos éramos prácticamente extraños.

—No lo sé Christian…por mucho que tú me desees y nos sintamos mutuamente atraídos…—él me interrumpió.

—Tú también me deseas Anastasia. — dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Y no se lo iba a negar, era verdad yo también lo deseaba.

—Muy bien, por mucho que nos deseemos mutuamente y haya entre nosotros mucha atracción seguimos siendo dos completos extraños.

—Lo sé, solo quiero la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, de conocernos nuevamente. —me decía sinceramente mientras me miraba con sus ojos grises.

—No lo sé. —le contesté sinceramente.

—Que te parece esto, te pasas el fin de semana junto a mí, en una habitación para ti sola y nos ponemos al día. Y si el domingo al medio día decides que no quieres continuar lo que hay entre nosotros, pues te regreso a tu apartamento y volvemos a ser lo éramos antes…nada. — dijo mientras su mirada no se apartaba de la mía, midiendo todas mis reacciones ante lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Y que se suponía que debía contestarle? Al menos necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas antes de decidir lo que deseaba hacer.

— ¿Debo contestarte ahora?—le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Tienes hasta el jueves para pensarlo, el viernes en la mañana necesito tu respuesta. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—De acuerdo, prometo que el viernes tendrás tu respuesta. —le dije mientras por un momento me perdía en su mirada.

—Ya puedes regresar al trabajo. — me dijo sonriendo mientras yo me levantaba de la silla y salía de su oficina.

De todas las conversaciones esta ha sido la más extraña que he tenido jamás con alguien. Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza para así poder pensar coherentemente sobre lo que iba a hacer con respecto a Christian. Me dirigí hacia mi mesa de trabajo donde se encontraba Mia con dos cafés en su mano. Cuando llegué donde ella estaba Mia se me quedó mirando preocupada o más bien intrigada, de seguro me había visto salir de la oficina del supervisor. Me tendió uno de los café y lo acepté de buena gana.

—Gracias, la verdad que lo necesitaba. — dije mientras le daba un sorbo al café y este me calentaba completamente el cuerpo.

— ¿Algún problema?— preguntó muy curiosa.

—No nada importante, solo lo usual.

— ¿Lo usual? Estoy perdida. —dijo sin entender nada.

—Que quiere entrar en mi cama como tantos otros ya lo han intentado. —le dije muy seria.

—Venga en serio. ¿Qué te dijo?— la verdad era que nunca me tomaban en serio, nadie ni siquiera Kate.

—Nada solo algo relacionado con la restauración del Rembrandt. —le mentí.

— ¡Ah!, porque por la cara que traías mientras salías de la oficina parecía que te había acosado. —si ella supiera me iba a bombardear con preguntas.

—No que va. — le dije mientras reíamos y yo terminaba de tomar mi café.

Si ella supiera la verdad, pero era mejor no contar nada a nadie, aún no había nada seguro entre nosotros, solamente compartíamos un sentimiento mutuo…lujuria.

Esta vez a la salida Christian no me estaba acosando, y se lo agradecí, la verdad era que en estos momentos lo que más necesitaba era pensar. Llegué al apartamento y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme hacia la ducha, antes de pensar necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y no había nada mejor que una ducha de agua caliente para hacerlo. Me metí bajo el cálido chorro de agua y despejé mi mente por completo de todo pensamiento. Bueno no de todo pensamiento, porque por más que quise evitarlo, el calor del agua me recordó el cuerpo caliente de Christian y esto solo hizo que yo me excitara y mi cuerpo se erizara completamente. Salí de la ducha, no había sido una buena idea después de todo, ahora tenía la imagen de Christian más fresca en mi memoria que minutos antes. Me recosté en la cama y mientras ponía un poco de música en mi Ipod comencé a organizar mis ideas.

Por una parte estaba la obvia atracción entre nosotros, pero lo que tenía que dejar claro en mi mente era lo siguiente… ¿Quería tener una relación con Christian? Bueno era obvio que lo quería, pero eso solamente me llevaba a otra interrogante… ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar mi corazón nuevamente? Bueno para eso aún no tenía la respuesta, solo esperaba tenerla antes del viernes.

— ¿Y ya decidiste que hacer?—me preguntó Kate intrigada.

Era jueves por la noche y Kate y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en mi cama conversando. Era algo extraño que ella estuviera conmigo por la noche, ya que últimamente o se iba para el apartamento de Elliot o el se quedaba en el de nosotras así que no teníamos mucho tiempo juntas. Desde hacían un tiempo eso era una rutina, casi que no podíamos conversar. Aunque me alegraba mucho por ella, al parecer lo de ellos dos iba en serio. La verdad era que lo de Christian no tuve que pensarlo tanto, había obtenido mi respuesta el mismo martes en la mañana cuando había llegado al trabajo y él me sonrió pícaramente, además ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder? Al final como era costumbre ya en mis relaciones íntimas, en cuanto nos quedáramos solos algo iba a ocurrir. Solamente tenía que esperar que él se canHanna de intentarlo y desistiera de mí. Solo esperaba yo poder renunciar a él tan fácilmente.

Ambas estábamos sentadas en mi cama mientras comíamos de un enorme pote de helado. La verdad era que no había querido comentar nada con Kate hasta un día antes para que no se emocionara, quería mantenerla en suspenso el mayor tiempo posible. Ahora creo que no tenía otra opción que decirle lo que había decidido.

—Sí, creo que sí. — le dije sacando mi cuchara del pote y metiéndola en mi boca.

—Y me imagino que con todo el tiempo que lo pensaste, aceptaste su oferta verdad. —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente por un momento deteniendo su cuchara en el aire.

La verdad era que desde el principio Kate ha querido y cito…" _que terminemos la relación que dejamos inconclusa 6 años atrás"_ …sí creo que esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Así que porque iba a engañarla ahora diciéndole que no iba a aceptar su oferta, cuando la verdad era que yo misma me preguntaba que hubiese ocurrido si él no se hubiera marchado.

—Creo que después de pensarlo mucho. — le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. — He decidido seguir tu consejo. — le dije metiéndome otra cucharada de helado en la boca.

— ¿Ual…enseo?—dijo con la boca llena de helado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— le pregunté sonriendo, no le había entendido nada.

— ¿Cuál consejo?—dijo después de tragar el helado de su boca.

—Quiero saber cómo pudo haber sido nuestra relación de 6 años atrás. — le dije mientras ella me sonreía.

— ¡Genial! ¡Genial!— dijo mientras daba brincos sentada en la cama.

—No te emociones mucho Kate. —le dije frenando por completo su emoción y entusiasmo.

— ¿Por qué no? Es una ecuación sencilla. Has decidido tener una relación con alguien que te atrae y, no le digas a Elliot. — me dijo bajito como si él pudiera escucharnos. — está buenísimo, y si le sumas por lo que me has contado que te desea mucho, obtendremos un 100% de placer garantizado. — dijo mientras tomaba otra cucharada de helado y la metía en su boca sonriendo.

—Solo hay un pequeño problema con tu ecuación Kate. —le dije mientras ella me miraba frunciendo el seño.

— ¿Y ese es?— dijo haciendo girar la cuchara en el aire.

—Que no puede haber placer si el destino no se pone de mi parte, y tu y yo sabemos lo que sucederá cuando nos quedemos solos. —le dije haciendo una mueca.

—Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pero no te preocupes, tal vez esta vez sí es la definitiva. —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Crees que todo este tiempo el destino ha jugado conmigo para que al final termine lo que comenzó 6 años atrás. —le pregunté a ella mientras se lo pensaba.

Y yo también por un momento me puse a pensar en lo que acababa de decir, aunque al final decidí que era una total idiotez, no existía algo a así como parejas predestinadas.

—Si lo piensas bien, puede que tengas razón en lo que dices Ana. —dijo ella mirándome seria por un momento.

—Acaso estás loca, creo que has comido mucho helado y se te ha congelado el cerebro. — le dije quitándole el helado del frente de ella mientras ambas reíamos.

—Creo que he comido mucho helado. — dijo mientras miraba hacia el pote de helado casi vacío.

—Hemos comido mucho helado, ya no sabemos ni lo que decimos. — le dije mientras ambas caíamos en la cama riéndonos.

—Recuerda lo más importante, si es que llega a suceder lo que tiene que suceder…— la interrumpí.

—No es como si me fuera a acostar con él en cuanto llegue a su casa, las cosas son con calma, primero tenemos que conocernos…por segunda vez. —le dije pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

— ¿No crees que han esperado mucho ya?

—Yo no fui la que se marchó hace 6 años sin siquiera llamarme o enviarme un e—mail o una carta — le dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Tienes razón en ese punto, ahora que espere él, pero recuerda lo más importante, usa protección. — dijo ella muy seria.

—Si mamá. — le dije mientras ambas reíamos y terminábamos lo poco que quedaba del helado.

En cuanto terminamos Kate salió de mi habitación dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos. Aún no le había dicho nada a Christian de que había aceptado pasarme el fin de semana con él. Estuve tentada a pasarle un mensaje diciéndole que aceptaba su oferta, pero decidí torturarlo un poco más. Me reí yo sola ante mi ocurrencia. Mi celular sonó en ese momento avisando de un mensaje y a esa hora solo podía ser de una persona, Christian.

— _"_ _¿No puedes darme la respuesta ahora?"_ — eso solo hizo que riera más que unos minutos antes.

— _"_ _No, lo siento, tendrás que esperar a mañana"._ —le escribí rápidamente.

— _"_ _¿Vas a seguir torturándome hasta mañana?"_ — me demoré unos minutos antes de contestarle.

— _"_ _Sí, solo debes tener paciencia"._ — contesté mientras me echaba a reír sobre la cama.

— _"_ _Creo que estas sobrestimando mi paciencia, no soy muy paciente que digamos"._ —me demoré antes de contestarle nuevamente.

— _"_ _No deberías quejarte, solamente te faltan 12 horas más"._ —le dije riendo.

— _"_ _Espero que cada segundo valga la pena"._

Ese fue el último mensaje que me envió Christian esa noche. Me recosté en la cama leyendo todos los mensajes que me había enviado a lo largo de la semana y mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarme dormida con el celular en mi mano y Christian en mi mente. A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano y preparé una mochila con mis cosas de aseo y un poco de ropa. Aunque decidí no llevármela al trabajo, vendría a buscarla más tarde, así torturaría un poco más a Christian.

Me vestí con unos jeans ajustados y desgastados de un color azul pálido, una camisa beis recogida a la altura de los codos y mis converse favoritas. Cogí mis gafas de la mesita de noche y salí rumbo a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar. Me encontraba terminando de preparar unos waffles **10** cuando Kate llegó donde yo estaba.

—Esto huele bien. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?— últimamente no nos veíamos mucho a la hora del desayuno y casi nunca yo me despertaba tan temprano para desayunar, más bien tomaba un yogurt, un jugo rápido o me comía una manzana.

—Sí, saca el jugo de la nevera. — le dije sacando los últimos waffles y poniéndolos en un plato.

Cogí ambos platos y los llevé hacia la mesa, después regresé por las tostadas, la jalea de fresa y el sirope de mapple. Kate trajo la caja de jugo y dos jarras, se sentó a mi lado y ambas desayunamos juntas por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Para cuando terminamos de desayunar y recoger la cocina me despedí de Kate en la puerta ya que ella aún no se iba. Yo siempre salía mucho más temprano que ella ya que iba caminando atravesando central park. Era mi rutina diaria y la disfrutaba tanto cuando iba como cuando regresaba del trabajo.

—Creo que nos vemos el domingo en la noche entonces. — le dije mientras ella muy sonriente me golpeaba el hombro.

—Espero que todo salga bien. —me dijo cruzando los dedos.

—Y yo espero tomarme las cosas con calma. Antes de correr hay que caminar.

—Tienes razón, no te apures, ve despacio, bueno al menos al principio. —dijo mientras reíamos ambas ante su ocurrencia.

—Deséame buena suerte. — le pedí desde la puerta.

— ¿Necesitas buena suerte?—preguntó asombrada.

—Créeme he tentado mucho la paciencia de Christian y voy a necesitarla para que no se enfade por no contestarle.

—Pues suerte entonces. — me dijo mientras nos despedíamos y yo salía del apartamento.

A diferencia de las otras ocasiones en que iba a trabajar hoy había cogido mi Ipod. Me puse los audífonos y mientras las primeras notas de _Doint Dirt_ de _Maroon Five_ sonaban comencé a caminar rumbo al museo.


	15. Capítulo 14

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

En cuanto salí del ascensor miré hacia la oficina de Christian donde este me devolvió la mirada con ansiedad marcada en su rostro. El se creía que le daría mi respuesta ahora, pero estaba equivocado. Me dirigí hacia mi mesa de trabajo mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como el cambiaba su rostro a uno ahora muy serio mientras yo aguantaba las ganas de reírme. Me concentré en mi trabajo y la verdad fue que Christian no me molestó en toda la mañana. Al medio día me llegó un mensaje de él.

— _"_ _Estoy ansioso por saber tu respuesta, almuerza conmigo"._ — le contesté rápidamente.

— _"_ _Lo siento ya tengo un compromiso para almorzar, en otra ocasión será"._ — y era cierto ya Mia me había preguntado si iba a almorzar con ellos hoy.

Para cuando regresé de almorzar y revisé mi celular, el cual había olvidado sobre la mesa, tenía un mensaje de Christian.

— _"_ _No sabes que tan duro es esto para mí"._ —y su mensaje no sé porque me hizo sonreír. En realidad no sé si se refería a la espera o a otra cosa.

Decidí no contestarle y seguir con mi trabajo. A las 5:20 pm y después de que Mia y Ethan se marcharan, me levanté de mi mesa, recogí mis cosas y fui hacia la oficina de Christian, había llegado la hora de acabar con su tortura, bueno al menos solo le faltaría un poco. Toqué a su puerta y tras el decir un entre en voz grave entré. Se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio con la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras estas se encontraban apoyadas sobre la mesa. Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en los míos mientras su rostro lucía más serio que de costumbre.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Estaba muy serio, y su voz no era la misma de otras ocasiones, era fría, sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras. Creo que se me había ido la mano en la broma, solo esperaba que el me perdonara.

—Me preguntaba si me podrías llevar hasta el apartamento, no me siento bien y no sé si caminando logre llegar. —le dije fingiendo lo mejor que pude que me sentía mal.

La cara de Christian al momento cambió a preocupación y me contestó rápidamente levantándose de la silla. Al parecer se había creído que me sentía mal.

—Sí, no hay problema, vamos. — dijo mientras me señalaba la puerta.

Salimos del museo y tras montarnos en su auto condujo hasta mi apartamento en apenas 5 minutos. Al llegar allí se detuvo frente a mi edificio, ahora solo debía hacerlo esperar.

—Gracias por traerme Christian. — le dije mientras me giraba hacia el aun fingiendo que me sentía mal.

—No hay de qué. —dijo aún preocupado.

—Ah, olvidé darte un recado, Elliot dejó una mochila pidió que se la recogieras si podías, si esperas un momento te la alcanzo para que se la lleves.

—De acuerdo. —contestó dudando y salí del auto mientras él me miraba fijamente. Y muy pensativo.

—Al final no me has contestado. — me gritó mientras yo me detenía frente a la puerta del edificio

— ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado, déjame ir por lo de Elliot.

No pude aguantar más las ganas de reír cuando crucé las puertas del edificio donde Christian no me veía. Subí rápidamente a mi apartamento, cogí la mochila y bajé nuevamente hacia donde me esperaba Christian sentado en el auto. Llegué al auto y tras abrir la puerta me monté y me senté nuevamente en el lujoso asiento del Porshe poniendo la mochila en mis piernas mientras Christian me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?—dijo mientras me sonreía de medio lado.

—Sí, ya nos podemos ir. — dije mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y viendo como su rostro cambiaba rápidamente a sorpresa.

—No recuerdo que tuviera que llevarte a algún lado. —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo creo que sí. —le contesté sonriendo.

— ¿Y a donde sí se puede saber?— preguntó mientras sonreía de lado.

—A tu apartamento. —le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Oh, y decidiste esperar hasta ahora para decírmelo. —me dijo mientras yo me reía y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho. — le dije aunque no era verdad, había disfrutado mucho torturándolo toda la semana.

—Con un hombre no se juega de esa forma. —dijo muy serio.

—Lo siento. —conteste aún riendo.

—Yo lo siento más. — me dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y salíamos rumbo a su apartamento fuera donde fuera.

Christian condujo por la ciudad rumbo al distrito financiero. ¿Acaso él vivía aquí? Bueno nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarle donde vivía. Entró en el parqueo subterráneo de un edificio, parqueando el auto en una plaza vacía justo al lado de un Hummer y lo que me pareció un Ford Mustang. En cuanto apagó el auto me giré hacia él para observarlo.

— ¿Vives aquí?— le pregunté mientras él me sonreía.

—Sí, fue un regalo, vamos. — dijo cogiendo la mochila de mis piernas y saliendo del auto.

Después de caballerosamente ayudarme a salir del auto y ponerle la alarma al mismo, me condujo hasta un ascensor. En cuanto entramos introdujo un código numérico y apretó un botón donde se leía 50—PH mientras las puertas se cerraban. Esto no me lo esperaba, una cosa era vivir en esta zona y otra era que viviera en un pent-house. Christian puso la mochila en el suelo y se recostó a una pared del ascensor, exactamente la opuesta a la que me encontraba yo. El ascensor subía lentamente, el silencio que había solamente era interrumpido por las leves y casi imperceptibles campanas del ascensor cada vez que subía un piso y nuestras respiraciones. Christian se cruzó de brazos y se me quedó observando.

—Sabes, hoy no me has dado un beso. — me dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

Y yo no le contesté, simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras lo observaba deslizar la lengua por sus labios y acercarse a mí. El me deseaba lo podía ver en su mirada, y en sus movimientos mientras llegaba donde yo estaba. Se acercó a mi tanto como pudo y le permitió la pared del ascensor, presionándome contra está. Lentamente una de sus manos fue hacia mi cintura mientras la otra lentamente me recorría el rostro y su boca se apoderaba de la mía. Mis labios deseosos recibieron los suyos, la verdad era que había extrañado mucho sus labios tentadores y sus besos persuasivos. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo mientras él deslizaba las suyas por mi cuerpo, apretándome más contra él. Podía sentir el calor de su piel quemando en la mía por encima de la ropa. El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose hizo que nos separáramos ambos respirando con dificultad. Christian se me quedó mirando a los ojos por un momento antes de sonreír levemente.

—Bienvenida a mi apartamento. — dijo mientras cogía mi mochila y salíamos del ascensor.

A diferencia de lo que yo pensaba las puertas se abrían directamente dentro de su piso, y de repente me encontré parada en el medio de la sala mirando un enorme y hermoso cuadro que se encontraba colgado en la pared justo frente a mí. La verdad que eso había sido lo que más había llamado mi atención. Era una asombrosa vista de New York atardeciendo.

—Veo que te ha gustado el cuadro. — me dijo desde atrás de mí.

—Sí, es muy hermoso. — le contesté aún asombrada por la belleza del enorme cuadro. — ¿Algún pintor conocido?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—Puede ser. — dijo mientras yo me acercaba al cuadro para ver más detalladamente las pinceladas.

Estaba hecho con mucha paciencia, se podía notar la calma con la que se habían hecho las pinceladas. Se podía decir que el autor era alguien realmente sorprendente y de un talento único. Cada pincelada era diferente a la otra pero entre todas en conjunto completaban la hermosa vista. Mis ojos giraron hacia el borde inferior derecho buscando automáticamente el nombre del autor para ver si lo conocía. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver las siglas CTR junto al año 2013 al lado.

— ¿Lo pintaste tú?— le pregunté asombrada.

—Por supuesto. — todos los cuadros con los que está decorado el apartamento son míos. —dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¿Puedo verlos?— le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

—Qué tal si te enseño primero el apartamento.

—De acuerdo. —le contesté alejándome del cuadro y acercándome a él que se encontraba junto a las puertas del ascensor aún.

—Bueno esta es la sala como puedes ver. — me dijo señalando la enorme estancia.

Y esta vez mis ojos recogieron todos los detalles del apartamento a medida que él me lo iba enseñando. La sala era enorme justo frente a mí y debajo del cuadro había un enorme sofá de cuero de color blanco con varios cojines negros y a cada lado de este una mesita con una lámpara de mesa estilo moderno de color negro también. En el extremo izquierdo justo al lado del sofá, había dos butacas separadas por una lámpara de mesa también del mismo color que las otras. En el extremo más alejado de la pared había una Tv con varias butacas sobre una alfombra, un estéreo y un videojuego por lo que pude divisar. Al final unas cortinas de color oscuro que cubrían la pared completamente.

Frente al sofá una elegante mesita de centro en forma oval, todo esto se encontraba sobre una elegante alfombra de color blanco y negro que resaltaba sobre el pulido piso de madera tan oscura que parecía negra.

—La cocina. — me dijo señalando hacia mi derecha.

Allí se encontraban cuatro banquetas de color blanco con una enorme encimera de acero inoxidable detrás sobre la que había un cuenco con frutas. En la parte de atrás de la encimera había varias puertas y gavetas que imaginaba fuera para los platos y cubiertos. Separada de esta, se encontraba la imponente cocina completamente de acero inoxidable. Con compuertas tanto en la parte superior como inferior de esta. Justo en el centro se encontraba una cafetera pero lo que no veía por ninguna parte era la nevera.

—Disculpa mi ignorancia pero, ¿Dónde está la nevera?— le pregunté mientras él me sonreía y caminaba hacia la cocina donde yo estaba.

Y para mi sorpresa justo en la parte izquierda tras presionar una compuerta esta se abrió.

—Esta es la nevera, todas las compuertas se abren a presión. —dijo mientras yo lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—Ah. — fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

—Ven te mostraré tu habitación. — me dijo mientras me conducía por el pasillo hacia la izquierda.

Tras pasar la cocina habían dos puertas una a cada lado del pasillo. Después de abrir la puerta de la izquierda entramos.

Era una habitación sencilla, compuesta por una cama que predominaba en la habitación. Era de madera oscura mientras que las sábanas eran blancas con una especie de flores en negro al igual que los cojines que había en la cabecera. A ambos lados de la cama había una mesita de noche cada una con una lámpara que al igual que las de la sala eran de color negro. En un extremo de la habitación había una silla justo debajo de otro hermoso cuadro y al lado del enorme ventanal panorámico donde se podía admirar la vista de la ciudad.

—Puedes dormir en esta habitación. — me dijo mientras dejaba la mochila en la silla.

—Es más grande que la mía. —le contesté asombrada.

—Vamos a terminar de enseñarte el apartamento, aún no has visto lo mejor. — dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación.

—Puedes usar este baño. — Dijo mientras abría la puerta que estaba justo frente al cuarto.

El baño era sencillo pero muy elegante. Constaba de un lavamanos montado sobre una elegante meseta de color negro, una ducha de puerta corrediza transparente y la taza. A diferencia del resto del apartamento, el piso y las paredes eran de mármol oscuro.

—Las toallas están ahí. —dijo señalando bajo la meseta donde se encontraban acomodadas unas cuatro toallas sobre una cesta.

Seguimos recorriendo el apartamento por todo el pasillo, el cual estaba decorado a ambos lados con pequeños cuadros, hasta llegar a una doble puerta completamente de cristal que daba paso a la habitación principal. La mía era grande, pero esta lo era aún más. Al igual que el resto del apartamento, todas las paredes y el techo eran blancos. Al igual que en la mía lo que más predominaba en la habitación era la enorme cama, mientras que en el extremo izquierdo había una caballete y un montón de pintura todos localizados frente a las ventanas panorámicas de la habitación.

—Esta es mi habitación, puedes dormir aquí si quieres. — me dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

—Ya, por eso me la estás mostrando. —le dije tratando de no reír.

—Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión. — dijo mientras yo sonreía también.

—Lo pensaré. —le dije poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

—Bueno para que no te pierdas, ese es el baño. — dijo señalando hacia la izquierda. — Y el armario. —dijo mientras señalaba hacia la derecha de la habitación.

—Hay una hermosa vista desde aquí. —dije mientras me asomaba a las ventanas panorámicas.

—Sí, muy hermosa. —pero cuando me giré él me estaba observando a mí sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa y a darme una ducha. — le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

—Estás en tu casa. — me dijo mientras yo salía de la habitación.

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación y tras entrar cerré la puerta y me tiré en la cama, tenía mucho que procesar. El apartamento donde vivía Christian era muy lujoso, debía costar una fortuna. Pero creo que lo mejor era procesarlo en el baño. Cogí mi mochila que estaba en la silla y después de buscar la ropa y las cosas necesarias salí rumbo al baño que estaba cruzando el pasillo. Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha y la cálida agua enseguida hizo que me olvidara de todo. Lo que más quería era quedarme toda la tarde metida bajo la cálida cascada de agua, pero tenía que salir en algún momento.

Cogí una de las toallas y me sequé el pelo lo más que pude para después secarme completamente el cuerpo. Me vestí con un short, no muy corto, una camisa blanca de manga corta y unas sandalias bajitas. Salí del baño hacia mi habitación y sentí un ruido venir desde la cocina, al parecer Christian se encontraba allí. Al entrar en la habitación y mirar la hora del reloj, para mi sorpresa me había pasado media hora en el baño, con razón había sido tan relajante.


	16. Capítulo 15

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para ayudar a Christian en lo que hiciera falta y casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi. Su pelo estaba mojado, completamente revuelto mientras le caía seductoramente en la frente. Se encontraba de frente al fogón, traía una camiseta puesta y un short cargo mientras que sus pies se encontraban descalzos. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en el fogón mientras sostenía la sartén en una mano y con la otra revolvía lo que estuviera haciendo.

—Te puedo ayudar en algo. — le dije mientras me aclaraba la garganta.

—Sí, alcánzame la taza con el caldo. — me dijo mientras yo me acercaba hasta a encimera y le pasaba la taza con el caldo que había allí.

Me llamaba mucho la curiosidad sobre lo que estaba haciendo. La verdad era que nunca había imaginado a Christian cocinando, pero verlo era aún mejor todavía.

—Espero que te guste el Risotto **11**. — me dijo mientras brevemente se giraba hacia mí. Bueno al menos ahora sabía lo que estaba cocinando. —Pásame la pasta de tomate. — dijo nuevamente mientras yo cogía el frasco y se lo pasaba.

—La verdad no lo sé, nunca lo he probado. — le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Y así terminamos de cocinar el pidiendo cosas y yo alcanzándoselas. La verdad era que a pesar de nunca haber probado el risotto estaba deseosa de hacerlo ya que el aroma que exhalaba era delicioso. En cuanto terminamos de preparar la cena Christian la tapó y se giró hacia mí mirando su reloj.

—Justo a tiempo, vamos. — dijo mientras me tendía su mano.

— ¿A dónde?— es que acaso el pensaba salir ahora.

—Estás a punto de ver lo mejor del apartamento. —dijo mientras sonreía.

Tomé dudando su mano y como tantas otras veces ya, cada vez que nuestras manos se tocaban, volví a sentir esa deliciosa corriente recorrer mi cuerpo. Me condujo hacia donde se encontraba la cortina oscura y se detuvo allí.

—Cierra los ojos. — me pidió en un leve susurro y mientras yo lo hacía el ponía una de sus manos en mi rostro.

— ¿No confías en que mantendré los ojos cerrados?—le pregunté.

—No mucho la verdad. — dijo mientras sentía algo deslizarse. — Cuidado con los escalones. — dijo mientras me tapaba los ojos con ambas manos y me guiaba.

Después de subir tres escalones continuamos caminando varios metros mientras un fuerte aire daba contra nosotros, por lo que imaginaba que estábamos en un balcón. Se tardó un momento allí tapándome los ojos mientras yo estaba cada vez más ansiosa.

—Falta mucho. — le dije mientras lo sentía reírse detrás de mi pegando su cuerpo al mío.

—Abre los ojos. — me susurró al oído mientras me quitaba las manos de los ojos y yo los abría en ese momento.

Y entonces me quede maravillada ante lo que vi. Ante mi se encontraba la mejor vista de todo New York bañada por tonos naranjas y azules que daban paso al anochecer mientras el sol se iba poniendo lentamente en la distancia a lo lejos sobre el río Hudson. Frente a mí se alzaba el One World Trade Center **12** reflejando en sus cristales los restos del sol que ya iba desapareciendo. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, había admirado las más diversas vistas de la ciudad, pero jamás nada igual a esto. Es uno de esos momentos en los que más deseas tener una cámara para sacar una foto. ¡Eso era! Salí corriendo hacia la habitación mientras oía a Christian decir algo tras de mí que no escuché. Busqué mi celular y regresé rápidamente donde Christian que me miraba preocupado preguntándose a que se debía mi carrera. En cuanto vio mi celular en la mano en seguida comprendió. Activé la cámara y capté la maravillosa escena varias veces, hasta que el sol ya se había metido completamente. La verdad era que me había quedado literalmente sin palabras ante lo que había visto, nunca antes me había quedado sin palabras ante nada, ni siquiera cuando había subido por primera vez al mirador del Empire State **13**.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?— me preguntó Christian ante mi cara aún de asombro.

—En este momento no soy capaz de encontrar una frase para describir lo que acabo de ver. — le dije mientras sonreía tontamente.

—Créeme a mi me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi, y tengo una que lo resume perfectamente.

—Y esa sería…

—La Perfección se puede encontrar hasta en algo tan sencillo como un atardecer.

—No te lo voy a negar, tienes toda la razón en eso. — le dije mientras admiraba la vista en las otras direcciones.

A la distancia se podía observar el resto de la ciudad comenzando a iluminarse ante la noche que ya se aproximaba cayendo rápidamente. Entre todos los rascacielos resaltaba el segundo más alto de la ciudad, el Empire State hoy con sus luces de color blanco. En la terraza en un extremo que no me había fijado había una mesa con dos sillas debajo de un entoldado. De repente un escalofrío me recorrió completamente, la verdad era que había mucho más aire ahora.

—Vamos a cenar antes de que se enfríe. — me dijo Christian mientras ambos entrábamos al apartamento y el cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Christian no me dejó hacer nada, me pidió que me sentara en la barra que el serviría la comida. Y así lo hizo. Sirvió ambos platos y tras poner dos copas en la encimera y traer una botella de vino se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Cabernet Sauvignon **14**?— me preguntó mostrándome la botella.

—No sé nada de vinos. — le dije sinceramente la verdad era que no sabía de muchas cosas.

—Yo tampoco, solo conozco los que me gustan, este está bueno. — dijo mientras vertía vino en ambas copas.

Comimos tranquilamente, la verdad era que la cena estaba buenísima. Jamás imaginaba que las cosas nuevas fueran tan deliciosas.

—Gracias por la cena, estaba exquisita. — le dije mientras le sonreía sinceramente.

—No hay de qué. — dijo mientras se levantaba de la barra recogiendo los platos, dispuesto a fregar.

—No, déjame a mí, tu cocinaste lo más justo es que yo friegue. — le contesté levantándome también y recogiendo las copas.

—Tú me ayudaste. — me dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja e inclinaba la cabeza de lado.

— ¿Nos pondremos de acuerdo en algo?—le pregunté mientras ambos sonreíamos.

—Qué tal si lo hacemos entre los dos. — me dijo y al final decidí aceptar. —yo friego y tu secas. — y diciendo esto nos pusimos manos a la obra

Christian iba fregando los platos, los cubiertos, y la sartén y me los iba pasando para yo ir secándolos. La verdad que así terminamos más rápido de lo que yo pensaba. En cuanto terminamos cogió nuevamente las copas y la botella de vino que aún estaba mediada.

—Vamos a sentarnos así podremos conversar. — me dijo mientras me señalaba hacia la sala.

Salí delante de él y me senté en el sofá mientras él se sentaba a mi lado dejando un espacio entre nosotros. La verdad que le agradecía ese gesto. Aunque una pequeña parte de mi lo deseaba lo más cerca posible, la otra me decía que tomara las cosas con calma. Vertió un poco más de vino en ambas copas y tras pasarme una comenzamos a conversar haciendo él la primera pregunta.

— ¿Desde cuándo vives en New York?— esa pregunta era fácil de responder.

—Desde que me otorgaron la Universidad ya hace casi 4 años. — le dije dando un trago a mi vino.

—Veo que te has adaptado bien a la vida de la ciudad. —dijo dándole vueltas al vino en su copa.

—Si la verdad sí, me gusta New York. — le contesté recostándome al espaldar del sofá mientras esta vez le daba un largo trago de vino a mi copa.

Por un momento Christian se me quedó mirando por encima de su copa mientras daba un trago también.

— ¿Y tú?— le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Yo?— repitió el.

—Tengo entendido que te mudaste hace 2 años. — le dije mientras él me miraba asombrado.

—Veo que estás bien informada, si llevo dos años viviendo aquí. — me dijo sonriendo enloquecedoramente haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara.

— ¿Y te gusta New York?—le pregunté con curiosidad, quería conocer que había sucedido en su vida todo este tiempo.

—No me desagrada, pero preferiría un lugar más tranquilo, con menos ruido.

—Si aquí siempre hay movimiento ya sean las 7 o las 2 am. —contesté sonriendo.

—La ciudad que nunca duerme, por eso me gusta tanto este apartamento, hay mucha paz y tranquilidad. —dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

—Si aquí arriba estás alejado de todo sonido. —dije mientras lo observaba entrecerrando los ojos.

Y por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. La verdad era que me sentía muy cómoda con Christian, eso no había cambiado. Siempre que me encontraba a su lado me sentía de la misma forma. Y había tanta paz, tanto silencio. Por un momento dude en si debía o no preguntarle donde había estado antes de venir a New York, pero respiré profundamente y se lo pregunté.

—Entonces, me dirás donde estuviste antes de mudarte a New York. —y diciendo esto el me miró muy serio. Su semblante cambió completamente de alegre y sonriente a serio y frío. Acaso había dicho algo que no debía?

En ese momento la sonrisa que hacía tan solo unos minutos había en su rostro desapareció completamente y fue remplazada por una firme y dura línea y una mirada fija y penetrante. ¿Qué había sucedido? Solamente le había preguntado donde había estado todo este tiempo. Después de mirarme de esa forma por un buen tiempo, le dio un trago a su copa de vino antes de contestar.

—En Londres. — dijo mientras me miraba sin sonreír.

Y no sabía si debía o no hacerle la pregunta que tanto había rondado mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—el dudó antes de contestar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Eso me dio el valor que necesitaba para hacerle la pregunta.

— ¿Porque nunca te comunicaste conmigo cuando te marchaste?

El no contestó nada, simplemente se me quedó mirando fijamente, cogió la botella de vino y rellenó ambas copas, dio un trago a la de él y después me miró fijamente muy serio.

—Anastasia, por favor no hagas preguntas del pasado, no me gusta hablar de él y mucho menos de mi estancia en Londres. —todo esto lo dijo muy serio tan serio que parecía que estaba enfadado conmigo.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en Londres para que el no quisiera hablar de ese tema? Sería mejor no tratar de indagar en ese asunto entonces, no quería que me mirara como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema por mucha curiosidad que yo tuviera. Ya vería con el tiempo si lograba sacarle alguna información más detallada.

—Entonces estudiaste bellas artes. — le pregunté y pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí. — dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos pero esta vez no lucía serio ni disgustado.

—No sabía que supieras pintar. —le dije con mucha curiosidad.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi Anastasia, y esa es una de ellas al parecer. —dijo sonriendo.

—Recuerdo que ibas a estudiar medicina. —eso al menos era algo que recordaba del pasado.

Recordaba nuestras conversaciones sentados en el portal de la casa, recordaba su forma de reír, la forma de mirarme y como me hacía sentir, eso no había cambiado mucho.

—Ya ves, las cosas cambian. — dijo mientras daba un trago a su copa y la ponía en la mesita.

—Sí, tienes razón. — le dije mientras le sonreía levemente y nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Pero no sabía hasta que punto había cambiado Christian y eso era algo que iba a tener que descubrir poco a poco. Ahora estaba más convencida que antes que algo había sucedido en Londres, algo de lo que a él no le gustaba hablar. Dejé mi copa en la mesita al igual que él y decidí acostarme, la verdad que estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar y la cantidad de vino que había bebido me tenía medio achispada y eso no era muy bueno que digamos.

—Si no te importa Christian voy a acostarme, estoy exhausta. —le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

—No, está bien, ve a descansar. — me dijo mientras se incorporaba en el sofá.

—Buenas noches. — le dije mientras me giraba para marcharme.

— ¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?—y me giré en ese momento para observarlo.

Christian me miraba my risueño, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—No sé si te lo merezcas. —le dije sonriéndole también mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Al menos uno en la mejilla no crees. — dijo mientras señalaba su mejilla para que le diera un beso.

Me acerqué donde estaba, incliné mis labios hacia su mejilla y en el último momento cuando mis labios estaban muy cerca de su rostro él se giró uniendo sus labios con los míos. Nuestros labios se rozaron levemente y tras separarme pude ver como él se reía como un niño travieso cuando hace una maldad.

—Buenas noches Anastasia. — me dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá nuevamente y yo salía de la sala rumbo a la habitación.

En cuanto entré en la habitación me quité toda la ropa quedando en bragas y poniéndome una camiseta larga que me llegaba por encima de la rodilla, esta no era la misma con la que dormía en casa, era nueva, en realidad no me imaginaba parada delante de Christian con mi vieja camiseta. Me acosté en la cama y cogí mi celular para ver nuevamente las imágenes que había tomado del atardecer. La verdad que era una vista espléndida. Revisé por alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje pero no había nada. Puse el celular en una de las mesitas de noche, recosté mi cabeza en la almohada, cerré los ojos y al momento me quedé dormida.


	17. Chapter 16

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Hacía calor en la habitación, un calor abrazador a mí alrededor, era como un intenso fuego que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Para el lado que me moviera sentía el mismo calor abrazador. Abrí mis ojos y me vi a mi misma en una habitación completamente en llamas sin poder escapar a ninguna parte. Yo no gritaba, solamente estaba en medio de la habitación de pie. En un momento todo cambió, la habitación dejó de estar en llamas, no sentía frío pero tampoco sentía el mismo calor que antes. Entonces Christian se materializó frente a mí. Llegó donde yo estaba y comenzó a acariciarme mientras llenaba mi cuello de besos y me apretaba contra él, entonces comencé a sentir calor nuevamente.

Desperté con la misma sensación de hacía unos minutos cuando estaba soñando, sentía mucho calor a mi lado, algo sobre pecho me apretaba y me quemaba. Me giré y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Christian durmiendo a mi lado, con su brazo sobre mí. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hace él durmiendo aquí? En mi mente volví a memorizar la noche anterior y la verdad era que después de llegar a mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa me había quedado dormida al instante. ¿En qué momento Christian había llegado a mi cama? ¡Rayos! Estoy solamente en bragas y una camisa. Lo moví un poco para que despertara y me explicara que hacía en mi habitación.

—Mmm…— se le escapó un gemido mientras yo lo movía.

—Christian, despierta. — le dije mientras continuaba moviéndolo.

—Sabía que al final vendrías a mi habitación. — me dijo aún con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía y su brazo se apretaba más contra mí.

Esto estaba a punto de salirse de control, tenía que lograr despertarlo de la forma que fuera.

—No estoy en tu habitación Christian. — le dije fuertemente y en cuanto lo hice el abrió sus ojos de par en par y se sentó en la cama.

Christian miró en todas direcciones comprobando que en verdad no estaba en su habitación sino en la mía. Y mientras tanto yo dejaba de respirar y me quedaba embobada mirándolo. Se encontraba sin camisa, sus brazos descansando sobre sus piernas, y me percaté que era la primera vez que lo veía así. El fin de semana en el yate no se había quitado en ningún momento la camiseta.

Pero en estos momentos lo tenía a mi lado y pude observarlo bien. Sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente en todo su cuerpo, era como ver una escultura griega del museo, no la verdad esto era mucho mejor. Las esculturas no estaban vivas y mucho menos tenían la piel caliente. Ana concéntrate en lo importante, me regañé a mí misma. Estaba serio, su cabello revuelto cayendo sexymente en su rostro y entonces recordé nuevamente que estaba medio desnuda.

— ¡Rayos! No otra vez. — dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se regara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Que sucede? Me puedes contestar que haces en mi habitación. — y me arrepentí en el mismo momento en que se lo pregunté.

Se me quedó mirando muy serio mientras retiraba sus manos de su cabeza y apoyándolas en la cama se levantaba. Y en ese momento dejé de respirar por segunda vez en lo que iba de mañana. El tiempo se detuvo, era como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, mis ojos siguieron todos los movimientos que hizo su cuerpo, como sus músculos se tensaban al levantarse de la cama y caminar rumbo a la puerta. Traía unos pantalones de color gris que le caían provocativamente en la cadera, al llegar a la puerta se giró hacia mí.

—Voy preparando el desayuno, después podemos conversar. —dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Y yo me quedé allí embobada sentada mirando por donde él se había marchado. Esto no tenía sentido, lo mejor sería que me vistiera rápido y saliera, solo así podría saber bien que había sucedido anoche. Antes de salir de la habitación miré el celular en busca de alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje de Kate pero no había nada. En la pantalla de este solamente estaba el reloj marcando un poco más de las 10:00 am. Me levanté de la cama y tras pasar rápidamente por el baño, asearme y cepillarme los dientes me vestí decentemente y fui hacia la cocina.

Christian se encontraba delante da la cocina, exactamente cómo mismo había salido de mi habitación.

—Siéntate por favor. — me dijo y sin apenas dudarlo me senté en la barra.

Delante de mí puso un plato con waffles una botella de miel de maple, un plato con huevos con tocino, dos vasos, sacó una caja de jugo de la nevera y se sentó después a mi lado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Le preguntaba ahora o cuando terminara de desayunar. Creo que mejor cuando terminara de desayunar.

—Sé que te dije que no hablo de mi pasado pero creo que hay algo que debes saber. — me dijo sin apenas darme tiempo a probar bocado.

—Al menos puedo desayunar antes de conversar. —le pregunté mientras miraba mi desayuno intacto delante de mí.

—No creo que haga mucha diferencia, pero si lo deseas así. —dijo mientras yo comenzaba a desayunar.

El desayuno estaba delicioso y prácticamente me comí todo lo que Christian había puesto delante de mí. En cuanto terminé de desayunar me giré hacia él y la verdad fue que por un momento se me olvidó porque estaba allí sentada. El aún se encontraba a mi lado sentado sin camisa. Ya había terminado de desayunar también y me estaba observando con mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Ya podemos hablar?—me dijo en tono calmado.

—Cuando quieras. —le dije alentándolo.

—Lo que sucedió anoche no me sucedía desde hacía años y no sé porque exactamente ocurrió anoche. —me dijo mientras me miraba muy serio pendiente a mi reacción.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?—inquirí con curiosidad.

—Cuando tenía 12 años me diagnosticaron sonambulismo y terrores nocturnos. A veces los tenía no siempre y alrededor de los 18 años desaparecieron, no había tenido ningún episodio más, pensé que habían desaparecido permanentemente. —decía mientras pasaba una mano frustrado por su pelo.

Nunca me había enterado de eso, aunque lo más lógico era que como aparentemente había desaparecido, no tenía porque haberlo sabido, hasta hoy.

— ¿Terrores nocturnos? Es lo mismo que las pesadillas. —le pregunté con preocupación.

—No, no se parece en nada a las pesadillas. —dijo con la mirada perdida imaginaba que en algún recuerdo del pasado.

—Me explicas eso. —le pedí mientras él me miraba.

—En una pesadilla solamente sientes miedo y ansiedad al punto que te despiertas, y en los terrores nocturnos sientes un terror extremo, pierdes el control de los movimientos, gritas fuertemente, no puedes moverte, no recuperas la conciencia completamente y cuando lo haces estas agitado, sudoroso y no recuerdas nada de lo que soñaste.

Mierda eso era peor de lo que yo me imaginaba.

—Al menos anoche no tuviste ninguno, solo fuiste hasta mi habitación. —le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Si al menos es algo, pero temo por lo peor. —me dijo con mucha preocupación.

— ¿Qué es lo peor?—le pregunté preocupada.

—Anoche al parecer solamente fui hacia tu cama, pero no sé qué haré la próxima vez que camine dormido, creo que voy a tener que tomar ciertas medidas. —me dijo con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

Y no era para menos, lo mismo podía abrir la puerta del balcón o quien sabe lo que se le ocurriría hacer. Me estremecí con la sola idea de que le sucediera algo en una de esas caminatas nocturnas.

— ¿Y qué medidas son las que tienes que tomar? —le pregunté firmemente.

—No creo que quieras saber eso. — me dijo muy serio mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Créeme en estos momentos quiero saberlo. —le dije mientras le tocaba ligeramente el brazo que descansaba en la barra.

Christian miró mi mano tocando la suya y después volvió a mirarme a los ojos fijamente.

—Me esposaba a la cama. —para que pregunté por supuesto que tenía que atarse a la cama.

—Y porque con esposas, no podía ser con alguna cinta, o algo. —le pregunté curiosa.

—Las cintas y las correas las zafaba. —me dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la mía y me acariciaba lentamente.

—Entonces necesitamos un par de esposas para esta noche, será mejor que salgamos a buscarlas. —le dije mientras me levantaba de la banqueta pero él me sujetó la mano.

—Eso no será necesario, creo que las tengo guardadas en alguna parte del armario. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba extrañada frunciendo el ceño.

Eso sí que era extraño, si no había padecido de más sonambulismo como dice él desde los 18, porque las tenía aún guardadas.

—No sé porque nunca me deshice de ellas a pesar de no haber vuelto a caminar dormido. — dijo contestando lo mismo que yo me estaba preguntando en ese momento.

Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer. Alejarme de él después de descubrir algo de su pasado del cual al parecer no conozco casi nada. O quedarme y ayudarlo a sobrepasar su situación. Porque en estos momento lo que más necesitaba era alguien a su lado, alguien que velara por él y que estuviera las 24 horas del día a su lado. ¿Acaso yo podía convertirme en esa persona? Podría disponer de mi tiempo para ocuparme de él en las noches o en cualquier momento que me necesitara. Bueno solo había una forma de saberlo y esa era intentándolo al menos, ya veríamos más adelante como iban las cosas.

—Entonces vamos a buscar esas esposas. — le dije tirando de su mano haciéndolo levantarse de la banqueta

Era la segunda vez que nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas mientras lo conducía hacia su habitación y después hacia el armario que como él me había mostrado quedaba a la derecha en cuanto entrabas.

Y me quedé asombrada cuando llegué allí. El armario, más que un armario parecía una habitación. Era del mismo tamaño o más grande que mi habitación.

—Puedes verlo si lo deseas. —dijo Christian ante mi cara de sorpresa.

A mano derecha y hasta el fondo se extendían los percheros con jeans y trajes de diferentes modelos al igual que las camisas. A mano derecha un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, siguiendo a mano derecha estaban las gavetas donde imaginaban que iban las medias y la ropa interior, porque al final y doblando hacia la derecha continuaba el armario con cientos de pares de zapatos y más al final se encontraba la ropa de invierno y muchas cajas. Regresé donde estaba Christian quien se encontraba recostado a uno de los armarios con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sonriendo.

— ¿Algo interesante?—preguntó ante mi cara de asombro

—Creo que si Kate ve este armario le da una cosa, como has llegado a tener tanta ropa, el mío apenas y llega a la mitad de este. —dije señalando todo el espacio.

—La mayoría son regalos, recuerda que soy el dueño de uno de los clubes más prestigiosos de New York, tengo que lucir bien, los demás son hechos por encargo. —dijo sin darle importancia.

—Wau, me maravilla la forma de vivir tuya, entonces nunca has ido de compras. —le pregunté intrigada.

—No la verdad es que hace mucho que no lo hago. —dijo pasando una mano por su pelo.

— ¿Y quién abastece la nevera?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—El ama de llaves, limpia tres veces por semana excepto los fines de semana y rellena la nevera todos los lunes. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que nunca me podría adaptar a tu nivel de vida. —dije mientras pasaba una mano por los jeans colgados en los percheros.

—Yo decía lo mismo y ya me ves, con el tiempo llegas a acostumbrarte a cosas que jamás creías. —dijo sonriendo mientras yo lo miraba brevemente.

—Genial, bien por ti. Entonces por donde empezamos a buscar. — le dije mientras lo miraba parada en medio del armario a unos metros de él.

Su cercanía aun continuaba perturbándome como la primera vez, y si lo tenía medio desnudo frente a mí, era mucho peor.

—Ana…no quiero meterte en mis problemas. —dijo mientras descruzaba los brazos.

Caminó hacia donde yo estaba y agarró mis manos suavemente mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Y nuevamente sentí esa corriente recorrer mi cuerpo. ¡Dios! Y por poco me derrito en el suelo cuando lo escuche decir mi nombre de aquella forma. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así, no por mi nombre sino como mismo lo hacían mis amistades, y la verdad era que sonaba completamente diferente. Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba sexy y excitante. Su lengua acariciaba mi nombre haciéndome estremecer y casi perder el equilibrio. Por un momento me había desconcentrado del tema en cuestión, pero rápidamente volví a enfocarme en el asunto.

— ¿Por qué no? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque puedo ver en tu rostro que tienes miedo. — dijo mirándome fijamente.

Acaso mi rostro reflejaba todas mis emociones o el podía leer las mentes. Si era cierto que estaba aterrada. Aterrada de que le sucediera algo si se quedaba solo de noche en el apartamento. Sin que nadie velara por su seguridad.

—No lo voy a negar, tengo miedo, pero no de ti. —le dije mientras el fruncía el seño.

—Deberías tener miedo de mí, recoger tus cosas y marcharte, no sabes lo que pueda suceder cuando tenga algún terror nocturno...no tienes idea de lo que he hecho en otras ocasiones. —dijo deteniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío mientras apretaba un poco mis manos.

En esos momento el estaba enfadado. Podía notarlo en su forma de hablar y en sus manos tensas apretando las mías, aunque sin llegar a hacerme daño. Su voz sonaba fría y distante, pero yo sabía que en realidad el lo decía por mi bien, porque no me pasara nada. Intentaba cuidarme a su forma, alejándome de él, solo que yo no lo iba a hacer. Sabía que él lo que estaba era enfadado consigo mismo, así que no me quedaba más remedio que ayudarlo.


	18. Capítulo 17

—No me interesa lo que haya ocurrido, nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que me aleje de ti, necesitas a alguien a tu lado. —y mientras le decía esto me solté de sus manos y acuné su rostro entre mis manos.

—Crees que podrás soportar todo lo que me suceda, estás dispuesta a esposarme por las noches, compartir mi cama para velar mi sueño y despertarme cuando sea y como sea necesario. —dijo muy serio mientras yo acariciaba su rostro.

—No lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo. —le dije sinceramente.

Por un momento nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada y solo después de él evaluarme completamente con su mirada escrutadora y respirar profundamente habló.

—Creo que deben estar en una de las cajas del fondo del armario. —dijo rindiéndose y separándose un poco de mi. —No estoy aceptando esto de buena gana, aún creo que es una mala idea. —dijo exhalando fuertemente.

Y diciendo esto ambos nos dirigimos hacia allí. El final del armario estaba lleno de cajas cada una marcada por fuera con un rotulador identificando lo que había en ellas. Se podían contar más de 10 cajas, por donde comenzábamos a buscar.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —le pregunté mientras miraba hacia las cajas.

—Debe estar en una que dice Londres. — me dijo mientras yo miraba en todas partes del armario.

—Allí. —le dije señalando la caja en lo más alto del armario. — como la vamos a coger ninguno de los dos llega. —le pregunté mientras miraba fijamente la caja como si por arte de magia esta fuera a bajar sola.

—Eso es fácil. —dijo acercándose a mí y agachándose a mi lado me cargó por las piernas haciéndome gritar.

Y por segunda vez volví a sentir su calor abrazador quemando contra mi piel, se sentía tan bien. Pero tenía que lograr que me bajara.

—Christian bájame. — le dije mientras me movía tratando que me soltara.

—Te bajaré después de que cojas la caja. —y me acercó al armario donde se encontraba la caja.

La verdad que de esta forma llegué perfectamente y la caja no era muy pesada, a pesar de ser grande. En cuanto la cogí Christian me bajo hasta el suelo mientras sonreía.

—Ves no fue tan difícil. —dijo abriendo la caja y sentándose en el suelo.

Hice lo mismo que él y me senté por el otro lado y entre los dos comenzamos a sacar las cosas de la caja hasta encontrar las esposas. Cuando me había dicho esposas me había imaginado automáticamente a las de acero de color plateado de la policía. Pero estas ni remotamente se parecían. Básicamente eran las mismas, con la diferencia que la cadena entre ellas era más larga y estas estaban forradas y parecían acolchonadas. Enganchada en ellas estaba la pequeña llave enganchada en una cadenita fina y larga. Christian retiró la llave y comprobó los cierres.

—Bueno al parecer está en perfectas condiciones. —dijo mientras las ponía a un lado y comenzaba a meter las cosas en la caja nuevamente.

Yo no dije nada simplemente me quedé observándolas, ni siquiera me atreví a tocarlas. Comencé a guardar las cosas en las cajas al igual que él hasta que pude visualizar una foto que guardó de sus padres y eso llamó mi atención, aunque no se lo dije a Christian. ¿Por qué tenía una foto de sus padres en una caja y no en un cuadro? ¿Acaso les había sucedido algo? Pero el me dijo que no le preguntara nada de su pasado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¿Qué te sucede? Estas con cara de haber visto un fantasma desde hace unos minutos. —dijo muy serio.

—Nada. — le mentí bajando mi cabeza mientras continuaba guardando las cosas en la caja.

—Anastasia, mírame. — dijo obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Que sucede?—preguntó preocupado.

—Me dijiste que no preguntara nada de tu pasado, así que no lo haré. —dije mientras continuaba guardando cosas.

Por un momento el miró hacia la caja y después me miró nuevamente como adivinando lo que me sucedía.

—No puedes evitar la curiosidad verdad. —me dijo dejando de recoger y haciendo una mueca de disgusto y por un momento lo miré fijamente. — Están muertos, fin del asunto. — dijo volviendo a recoger las cosas

¡Muertos! Sus padres estaban muertos y él lo decía así como así. Pero eso no era motivo para que la foto estuviera allí en una caja. Había algo más de la historia que él no me estaba contando, pero por el momento no lo iba a averiguar.

Terminamos de recoger las cosas y dejamos la caja en el suelo en un espacio vacío del armario.

—Será mejor que preparemos algo para almorzar. — dijo mientras miraba su reloj. — ¿Te gustan los macarrones con queso?— me preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza de lado.

—Sí, me encantan los macarrones con queso. —dije muy efusiva, la verdad era que tenía mucha hambre.

—Nunca había visto a nadie tan ansioso por un plato de macarrones con queso. —dijo en tono de broma mientras sonreía.

—Ya ves, estás viendo a la primera persona. —dije mientras reíamos y ambos salíamos del armario rumbo a la cocina.

—Y cómo vamos a hacer, te mudas a mi casa o yo a la tuya. —dijo mientras entraba a la terraza con otra botella de vino.

Era entrada la tarde, Christian se había cambiado de ropa, por suerte para mí, tenía una camisa y unos jeans desgastados. Después de los macarrones del almuerzo, que habían quedado delicioso, nos sentamos en la mesa de la terraza toda la tarde, con una botella de vino. La verdad que era algo increíble la vista que se tenía desde aquí en todas direcciones, hacía que te relajaras y te olvidaras de todo. Pero yo no podía olvidarme de todo, por más que lo intentaba, aún no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con Christian. Durante el almuerzo había meditado algo sobre el asunto pero lo dejé correr. Ahora que estaba aquí afuera, mientras el aire me daba en el rostro estaba pensando en cómo iba a compartir mi tiempo, ya que iba a pasar las noches con él, cuidándolo. ¿En qué momento mi vida se había complicado tanto? Desde que te reencontraste con Christian, me dijo mi subconsciente en modo sarcástico. Claro, él era el culpable de todo lo que me sucedía.

No veía muchas opciones, era mudarme a su apartamento o él al mío. Aunque en el nivel que estaba nuestra relación…bueno no es que tuviéramos una, aún no sabía qué era lo que quería Christian de mi, bueno si lo sabía, pero yo no sabía aún lo que yo quería de él, así que la descarté, no lo creía correcto. Tendríamos que buscar otras opciones para que esto funcionara. Y entonces se me ocurrió algo.

—Y si nos dividimos. —le dije mientras tomaba mi copa y por un momento el se me quedaba mirando meditándolo.

— ¿Tienes pensado cómo lo haremos?—dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Sí que tal los fines de semana para tu casa y entre semana para la mía, queda más cerca del trabajo. — la verdad que se me acababa de ocurrir pero hasta ahora era lo mejor.

—Me gusta pero con un pequeño cambio, los miércoles y fin de semana aquí, así no tendremos que mudarnos con toda la ropa. —dijo y mientras yo lo pensaba me di cuenta que tenía razón. Con el miércoles por el medio el podría venir y recoger ropa.

—Si me gusta tu versión. — le dije sonriendo y dándole un trago a mí vino. — Está delicioso, es el mismo de la otra vez.

—No, este es un Chardonay. — me dijo mirándome por encima de su copa mientras daba un trago también.

—Ah, creo que a esto me puedo acostumbrar, vino y la mejor vista de todo New York. —contesté sonriendo mientras mi mirada se perdía sobre el río Hudson.

—Sí, yo también me puedo acostumbrar a esto. —dijo mirándome fijamente mientras yo le devolvía la mirada sonriendo.

Para cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse me levanté de la silla cogiendo mi copa y me apoyé en el borde del balcón para admirar mejor la vista y la verdad era exactamente como la del día anterior. Te dejaba sin aliento.

—Qué tal si nos bañamos para cenar. — me dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás mientras los restos del sol se perdían en el horizonte.

— ¿En qué momento preparaste la cena?—le pregunté sin girarme sintiendo sus cálidos brazos a mi alrededor.

—En los momentos en que he ido a por las botellas de vino y en otras ocasiones que al parecer no me viste. — me contestó descansando su cabeza en mi cuello.

Su aliento en mi cuello hizo que mi cuerpo se erizara completamente. Su suave respiración hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera haciéndome perder la cordura.

—Si vamos a bañarnos. —le contesté mientras me giraba haciendo que se separara de mi.

— ¿En el mío que es más espacioso?—me preguntó mientras yo enarcaba una ceja confusa por su pregunta hasta que me di cuenta de a lo que él se refería.

En ese momento me imaginaba que estaba de color escarlata, al menos imaginaba que por la poca iluminación el no me hubiera visto.

—Tú en el tuyo y yo en el mío. — le contesté mientras cogía su copa de la mesa y entraba al apartamento.

Fui hacia la cocina, podía sentir a Christian detrás de mí, puse las copas en el fregadero y estaba por encaminarme a la habitación cuando él me interceptó frente a mí.

—Entonces, sobre el tema anterior, tenemos un acuerdo no. — me dijo el enarcando una ceja mientras ponía las botellas vacías en la encimera.

—Si tenemos un trato. —le contesté mientras él me miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Esa sonrisa ya estaba a empezando a conocérsela, era la misma que ponía cuando estaba tramando algo.

—Podemos sellar el acuerdo con un beso. — dijo sugestivamente con su mirada fija en la mía.

—Sabes, solo conozco dos personas que sellaron un trato con un beso, y ambos están muertos. —le dije mientras el sonreía.

—Sí, se que Romeo y Julieta acabó en tragedia, pero lo nuestro no tiene porque terminar así cuando apenas ha comenzado. —me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

Solamente a mí se me había ocurrido hacer un trato con Christian. Un trato que hacía que me quedara en una habitación a solas con un chico. Y no con cualquiera, uno con el cual tenía un pasado y por el cual comenzaba a tener sentimientos nuevamente. Esto no iba a salir muy bien, lo podía presentir. Comencé a retroceder a medida que él se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Su sola presencia me trastornaba completamente, hacía que perdiera la capacidad de pensar coherentemente, y que mi respiración se acelerara. Y ahora mientras el avanzaba peligrosamente hacia mi estaba mucho más alterada.

— ¿Por qué huyes de mi? ¿No quieres un beso?— me dijo con sus ojos fijos en mi mientras yo retrocedía de espalda cada vez más saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la sala.

A quien iba a mentir, si quería un beso suyo, pero en ese momento encontraba muy emocionante que Christian me persiguiera por el apartamento para conseguirlo. Continué retrocediendo hasta que mis pies toparon con algo y me quedé inmóvil con Christian frente a mí.

—Ya no tienes a donde huir. — me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho como si quisiera salirse, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y su mirada caliente me traspasó completamente, derritiéndome más de lo que ya me encontraba en ese momento. Me sentía deseada, caliente y excitada bajo su intensa mirada. Su mano subió hasta mi rostro y me acarició la cara mientras yo cerraba mis ojos ante su suave caricia. Y creo que se me escapó un leve gemido.

—Al parecer tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo con tu mente. — dijo haciendo que yo abriera los ojos y nuestras miradas se fundieran en una sola —Quieres un beso. — dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por mis labios entreabiertos, lo que solo hizo que yo respirara con más dificultad. —Pero también quieres más que un beso, quieres caricias. — dijo mientras deslizaba su otra mano por mi cintura, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante su toque. —Quieres sentir mi cuerpo caliente junto al tuyo. — dijo mientras me pegaba contra él dejándome sentir que tan excitado estaba en esos momentos. —Pero por el momento, creo que te tendrás que conformar con un beso. — dijo mientras su labios se apoderaban de los míos.

Había extrañado mucho sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo, su cuerpo caliente, él tenía razón, a quien iba a engañar, por mucho que mi cerebro me dijera que no, mi cuerpo lo deseaba completamente. Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como ahora en estos momentos cuando nuestros labios y cuerpos se fundían uno con el otro hasta caer sobre el sofá, él sobre mí explorando mi cuerpo con sus manos. Mis manos fueron hacia su camisa e inconscientemente comencé a zafarle los botones. No sabía porque pero esta escena me parecía que ya la había vivido hace mucho tiempo atrás, aunque había una enorme diferencia. Al menos ahora yo no estaba tan nerviosa y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, al menos hasta cierto punto. Tras terminar de zafar los botones saqué su camisa por encima de su cabeza. Y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Y sus palabras de 6 años atrás regresaron a mí en ese momento.

—Estás segura de querer hacer esto, ya rompí una de mis reglas y estoy punto de romper otra, si continuamos no habrá marcha atrás. —dijo mientras sus ojos más oscuros que de costumbre me miraban fijamente.

Su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que la mía mientras él se encontraba sobre mí en el sofá. No sabía que había querido decir con eso pero en ese momento no me interesaba. En esos momentos lo que más quería era sentir su piel caliente sobre la mía.


	19. Capítulo 18

**+18**

—Sí, estoy segura…muy segura. —le dije tirando de su cabeza para unir nuestros labios nuevamente.

Y era la verdad, jamás había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida. Christian atacaba mis labios febrilmente mientras me aprisionaba cada vez más contra el sofá, y en un momento me vi enredando mis piernas en su cintura pegándolo más a mí. Entonces en un ágil movimiento Christian se levantó del sofá llevándome consigo. No era que fuera muy pesada, pero él me cargaba con mucha facilidad.

—No te sueltes. — susurró en mi oído mientras caminaba conmigo rumbo a la habitación.

Y yo aproveche ese momento en que el me estaba sosteniendo para recorrer su cuello con mis labios, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y me recostara contra la pared del pasillo sonriendo en mi cuello.

—Creo que así no llegaremos a la habitación. — me dijo sonriendo en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer y reírme también.

—A mi me da lo mismo. — le dije mientras el apretaba más su cuerpo contra el mío aprisionándome contra la pared.

Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en mi boca haciéndome gemir y estremecerme. Su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío y mientras una de sus manos me sostenía con la otra zafaba mi blusa tirándola al suelo. Un estremecimiento a nuestro lado hizo que ambos miráramos y en el suelo hecho pedazos se encontraba un cuadro. Nos miramos riéndonos y después continuamos besándonos mientras Christian continuaba caminando hacia la habitación. Al llegar me puso en la cama mientras él se acostaba sobre mí. Entonces sus labios dejaron los míos para deslizarse por mi mejilla, mi cuello y bajar lentamente, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al short. Sus besos hacían que perdiera la cordura y que me concentrara solamente en el delicioso calor que se propagaba cada vez más en mi vientre. Pero cuando sus manos fueron al botón del short lo detuve. El se me quedó mirando fijamente con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿No quieres continuar?—preguntó mirándome fijamente.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Siempre ocurrían los desastres en cuanto me zafaban el botón del short, aunque muchas veces fueron incluso antes de hacerlo. Decidí decírselo, al menos estaría advertido sobre lo que iba a ocurrir en cuanto lo hiciera.

—Dios eso es lo que más deseo. —le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro que estaba en ese momento a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Pero…

—Pero tienes que saber algo primero. — le dije mientras él se sentaba en la cama y me miraba muy serio. Me senté al igual que él, así lo vería mejor cuando se lo dijera.

—Dime, no puede ser tan grave…o si. — dijo poniendo cara de preocupación.

Bueno allá va. Que es lo que puede suceder si le dices a un chico que en teoría no se puede acostar contigo. Ya veríamos.

—Siempre que me quedo a solas con un chico en una habitación sucede algo. —le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

—No te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con que sucede algo?—dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco confundido.

—Bueno la última vez que estuve en esta misma situación, el chico terminó en urgencias. —dije agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le sucedió?—dijo Christian con cara de pánico.

—Apendicitis. — le dije mirándolo a los ojos viendo cual era su reacción ante lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Solo fue una coincidencia, eso…—pero lo interrumpí.

—No es coincidencia, puedes llamar a Kate, ella te lo puede confirmar si quieres. —le dije mientras él se me quedaba mirando anonadado.

— ¿Ella lo sabe? —preguntó ahora con curiosidad.

—Sí, al principio no me creía al igual que tu. —le dije mientras él me miraba asombrado.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?—preguntó estupefacto.

—Digamos que ella interrumpió varios encuentros y llegó a la misma conclusión que yo, en cuanto zafes el botón de mi short, algo va a suceder.

Le dije mientras me miraba meditando todo lo que yo le acababa de decir. Tenía una mano en su cara estaba pensativo mientras me miraba fijamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

—Los otros chicos…también se lo dijiste. —me preguntó inclinando la cabeza de lado.

—No, tú eres el primero al que se lo digo. — le dije mientras el entrecerraba los ojos.

En ese momento me estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo contado. Esto no podía salir bien, solamente a mí se me ocurriría decirle a un hombre que no podía acostarse conmigo.

—Bien, vamos a hacer algo. —dijo sonriéndome malévolamente. —te voy a zafar el short, te lo voy a bajar muy lentamente y después veremos que sucede.

—Pero…—no me dejó hablar puso un dedo en mis labios silenciándome.

—Si algo he aprendido es a dejar el pasado atrás y vivir en el presente, así que no te preocupes por lo sucedido tiempo atrás, está en el pasado, el presento soy yo, solo piensa en mí. — me dijo mientras me recostaba en la cama nuevamente y me besaba en la boca evitando que protestara nuevamente.

Bueno ya pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, solo esperaba que no le sucediera nada a él. Christian me besaba intensamente mientras dirigía sus manos nuevamente hacia el cierre de mi short y esta vez lo zafaba. Nada, no había sucedido nada. Lo sentí reír levemente contra mis labios mientras se separaba de mí y deslizaba lentamente el short por mis piernas, recorriéndolas casi sin tocarlas apenas con sus dedos. Se deshizo del short con mucha destreza arrojándolo a algún lado de la habitación y después me miró con satisfacción en su rostro.

—Ves, no era tan difícil. — dijo mientras me sonreía de lado posando sus labios sobre los míos otra vez.

Mis manos fueron hacia sus hombros y desde allí descendieron por su pecho y su abdomen. Podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos tensarse cada vez que deslizaba mi mano hacia abajo, haciéndolo gemir hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón.

—Estas muy ansiosa eh. —dijo sonriendo separándose levemente de mi.

—Solamente quiero ver si podemos terminar lo que se interrumpió 6 años atrás. —me miró traviesamente antes de girarme para quedar sentada sobre él sintiendo su excitación debajo del pantalón y de mi.

En este momento lo tenía a mi merced debajo de mí, y por un momento me entretuve contemplando su torso desnudo mientras deslizaba la lengua por mis labios y mordía mi labio inferior. Me incliné hacia él y tras darle un ligero beso en los labios comencé a descender por su pecho y su torso dejando besos y deslizando mi lengua lentamente. Christian se tensaba y gemía cada vez más mientras yo iba bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pantalón y detenerme. Tras mirarlo por un momento a los ojos deslicé mis dedos por encima de su pantalón mientras él se tensaba más debajo de mí y se le escapaba un gemido.

—Así no se juega, si quieres te puedo enseñar cómo es que se juega con eso. —dijo sonriendo mientras yo me mordía el labio nuevamente aguantando una sonrisa.

Deslicé mis dedos hasta el cierre de los jeans y lo zafé para después lentamente bajar la cremallera. Y entonces rápidamente me giró haciéndome quedar debajo de él nuevamente

—Suficiente de juegos por ahora. —dijo deshaciéndose rápidamente de sus jeans y besándome nuevamente.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin detenerse mientras mis piernas se enredaban en su cintura para atraerlo más cerca. Cada vez teníamos menos ropa. Ahora lo sentía mucho mejor, ambos estábamos agitados y excitados. Nuestras manos buscaban el cuerpo del otro al igual que se buscaban nuestros labios sedientos de más.

—No habías dicho que era suficiente de juegos. — le dije tras separarnos levemente en busca de aliento.

—Si es solo que me gusta tanto besarte y recorrer tu cuerpo con mis labios como si nunca nadie lo hubiera hecho antes. —dijo mientras sus labios iban hacia mi cuello y comenzaba a besarlo lentamente.

—Bueno hasta ahora llevas la delantera. — le dije sonriendo con mi respiración acelerada.

—A que te refieres. —dijo bajando lentamente por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos.

Sus labios por mi piel me hacían estremecer. Sentía cada vez más calor, y una extraña sensación creciendo en mi interior, y si, estaba nerviosa. Hasta ahora nadie había logrado quitarme tanta ropa sin que ocurriera algo.

—Pues eres el primero que ha llegado tan lejos. —le dije mientras él se detenía.

Christian levantó la mirada en ese momento y se me quedó mirando con la confusión marcada en su rostro.

—Cuando me dijiste que en cuanto te zafara el short sucedería algo, hablabas literalmente. —me dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. —dije con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Nadie nunca ha llegado a desnudarte completamente?—dijo mientras en sus labios podía ver dibujarse un ligera sonrisa o eso me pareció al menos.

—No, ninguno había llegado hasta donde lo has hecho tú. — le dije sinceramente.

—Entonces…— dijo acercando nuevamente sus labios a los míos. — yo soy el primero que te ve retorciéndote de placer. —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Sí, eres el primero. —le dije mientras podía sentir mis mejillas teñirse de rojo.

— ¿Entonces nunca te has acostado con nadie?—preguntó riendo contra mis labios.

Mierda tenía que contestarle eso acaso. Bueno por la mirada que tenía en esos momentos me imaginaba que esperaba mi respuesta. Así que tenía que dársela.

—No, nunca. — le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Y no sé si fueron ideas mías pero por un momento me pareció ver en su rostro sorpresa. Es que acaso era tan difícil de creer que aún fuera virgen, bueno yo aún no lo creía. Y la verdad era que si por mi fuera no lo sería desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero como ya había aprendido, eso al parecer no dependía de mí.

—Eso cambia mucho las cosas. —dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios y separándose de mí.

— ¿Qué? Me vas a decir ahora que no te acuestas con vírgenes. —mierda tengo que callarme.

—No es eso, ahora que lo sé, quiero que nos tomemos las cosas lentamente. —dijo levantándose de la cama sonriendo.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? El se creía que esto era gracioso para mí, pues no lo era.

—Sabes esto no tiene mucha gracia. — le dije mientras él se sentaba a mi lado riendo.

—No sé porque, yo lo encuentro muy gracioso la verdad. —dijo sin parar de reír.

—Genial, la primera vez que estoy a punto de acostarme con alguien y resulta que no tiene ganas, debes ser el único hombre en la tierra que no quiera sexo. —le dije enfadada levantándome de la cama.

Christian tomó mi mano rápidamente haciéndome girar y mirarlo a los ojos fijamente con rabia en mi mirada y las lágrimas a punto de salir. Pero no iba a llorar, no por él.

—Discúlpame Ana, no era mi intención herirte, es solo que imaginé que querías algo especial. —dijo esta vez sin reír.

—Cuando llevas tanto tiempo tratando de tener sexo, sencillamente las cosas cambian. Si, antes lo deseaba, antes quería que mi primera vez fuera especial, romántica inolvidable y con alguien de quien estuviera enamorada. Pero con todo lo que me ha pasado en cada una de esas ocasiones, sencillamente dejé de desear esas cosas, solamente quería que sucediera y ya. —Le dije mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos y deslizando una mano por mi mejilla limpiaba una lágrima que no había visto salir.

Tiró de mí hacia su pecho y comencé a llorar más mientras él me consolaba. No sé qué tiempo estuvimos así solamente abrazados, hasta que mis lágrimas dejaron de caer y me encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama con Christian a mi lado.

—Te prometo algo. —dijo separándome de su pecho para mirarme a los ojos. —Voy a hacer todo lo posible porque vuelvas a desear lo mismo que años atrás. Te mereces eso y mucho más. —dijo mientras me besaba suavemente. —Voy a hacer que tu primera vez sea inolvidable para ti, que la recuerdes para toda tu vida. —me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y pude ver en ellos sinceridad.

Christian estaba hablando en serio. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí antes mientras que él solamente quería lo mejor para mí. Este se parecía más al Christian que yo recordaba.

—Gracias. —le dije mientras él me sonreía sensualmente.

—Ahora qué tal si nos bañamos. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba enarcando una ceja. —puedes bañarte en este, tiene tina así te relajas, yo lo haré en el otro. —me dijo sonriendo.

—De acuerdo. — le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y recogía mi short del suelo.

—No te apures, en cuanto termines te espero en la cocina para cenar. —dijo mientras yo salía de su habitación.

Por el camino recogí la camisa que estaba tirada en el medio del pasillo y después entré a mi habitación. Cogí lo necesario para bañarme y me dirigí al baño de Christian cruzándome con el por el camino. El baño de su habitación era inmenso y como decía él tenía una tina. Llené la tina con agua caliente y sales aromáticas y cuando estuvo llena completamente me metí en la cálida agua. La verdad que esto sí que era relajante. Estaba sumergida en el agua y la espuma y la verdad que me podría haber quedado ahí toda la noche pero en algún momento tenía que salir. Y lo hice 45 minutos más tarde, el tiempo necesario para lavar mi cabello, bañarme y afeitarme completamente. Ahora si me sentía totalmente renovada y relajada. Salí del baño y me encontré con una sorpresa. Mis ojos apenas crían lo que veían, esto no podía ser, esto no era real.


	20. Capítulo 19

**+18**

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Tal vez me había quedado dormida en el baño y esto era un sueño. Me pellizqué solamente para comprobar que no era un sueño y que Christian si se encontraba de pié delante de mí, vestido con un elegante traje negro. La habitación completa alumbrada a media luz y cientos de pétalos por todo el suelo de la habitación completaban la absoluta y fabulosa vista mientras imaginaba que yo estaba con la boca abierta completamente, sorprendida y choqueada. En solo 45 minutos él había preparado todo esto. Pero porque lo había hecho, yo en ningún momento le había exigido nada.

— ¿Por qué?—fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle en ese momento.

—Porque quiero que tengas tu noche especial, y romántica como siempre has deseado, aunque no estemos enamorados. —dijo mientras yo salía del baño.

Pero el estaba equivocado en una cosa, el tal vez no estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo si lo estaba de él, aunque aún no estaba preparada para confesárselo. Así que por el momento esto sería un secreto solo mío.

Y mientras lo miraba parado vestido de traje, con su pelo mojado cayéndole sensualmente en la frente, y sus ojos grises mirándome tiernamente, comencé a sentirme ridícula con los jeans que traía y la camisa de lino blanca.

—No creo estar tan elegante como tú. —le dije mientras señalaba mi ropa.

—Estás preciosa así, vamos. —dijo tendiéndome una mano.

Tras tomar su mano me condujo por todo el pasillo que al igual que la habitación tenía cientos de pétalos en el suelo y las luces tenues. Al llegar a la cocina casi mi corazón sale disparado por mi boca. Toda la cocina y la sala de estar estaban decoradas con velas pequeñas y de diferentes tamaños como única iluminación de la estancia. Sobre la barra de la cocina había una botella de vino, dos copas y nuestra cena junto con dos velas también.

—Esto es…— me había quedado sin palabras literalmente.

Jamás me había imaginado una cena así ni siquiera en mis mejores fantasías.

—Porque no cenamos. —dijo señalando hacia la barra.

Me senté en la barra mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y vertía vino en ambas copas. No podía dejar de mirarlo ni siquiera por un momento, a cada momento me asombraba más con todo lo que desconocía de Christian.

—Cabernet Sauvignon. — le dije mientras el sonriendo me miraba dejando la botella a un lado.

—Veo que aprendes rápido. —dijo sensualmente haciendo que me mordiera el labio y riera.

—No solo leí la etiqueta. — le contesté mientras el reía y yo tomaba un sorbo del vino.

Se suponía que no estuviera nerviosa, pero no lo podía evitar y hacer chistes era mi mecanismo de defensa, solía hacerlos cuando estaba muy nerviosa y no entendía porque lo estaba en ese momento. Ya había pasado por esto cientos de veces, esto no debía suponer nada, solo era una cena, aunque con muy poca iluminación. Ahora entendía porque el simple roce de su mano en la mía enviaba deliciosas descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel, y su sonrisa de lado de chico malo planeando una travesura hacia que mi respiración se acelerara. Christian poco a poco y sin saberlo se estaba ganando una parte de mi corazón. Hacía apenas una hora estábamos casi desnudos en su cama besándonos y acariciándonos y en ningún momento había estado nerviosa. Pero ahora sentada junto a él, en una cena a la luz de las velas sentía mis piernas débiles y ligeramente temblando. De no estar sentada imaginaba que me estaría tambaleando.

En mi estómago, cientos de mariposas ocupaban todo el lugar, así que me iba a ser imposible comer en ese momento, y si lo hacía creo que iba a terminar haciéndome daño la comida. Christian había preparado enchilado de camarones, acompañado de arroz blanco y judías verdes. Me quedé mirando a mi plato sin saber qué hacer, solamente tenía dos opciones, comer o no comer.

— ¿No tienes apetito? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—La verdad es que lo he perdido, y eso que es mi plato preferido, pero presiento que si como algo va a caerme mal. —le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Bueno no te recomiendo tomar vino entonces si no vas a comer nada. —dijo quitándome la copa de la mano y poniéndola en la encimera nuevamente.

Y ahora que hacía, pensaba que al menos si bebía el vino se me quitaría un poco el nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento. El extendió su mano tomando la mía, haciendo que lo mirara mientras posaba sus grises ojos en los míos. Sentía como si me estuviera examinando internamente, como si de esa forma pudiera ver en mi interior.

—No tienes porque estar nerviosa Anastasia. —dijo mientras me sonreía. —te sentirías más cómoda si enciendo las luces y apago las velas.

—Si puede ser, pero no lo hagas. — le contesté rápidamente. — me gustan las velas encendidas, nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí antes. —le contesté sonrojándome y bajando la cabeza.

Lentamente sentí como su mano se deslizaba por mi mejilla y me levantaba el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entonces te tengo una solución mejor, imagina que no hay electricidad y tenemos que alumbrarnos con velas. —contestó sonriendo.

Wau a él se le ocurrían cada cosa.

—Eso es un poco difícil sabes, jamás he visto la ciudad de New York sin electricidad.

—Pues en este momento estamos sin electricidad, acaso vez algún edificio alumbrado. —dijo enarcando una ceja.

Y miré en todas direcciones pero él tenía razón, no veía nada, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Prácticamente se podía acabar el mundo afuera y no nos enteraríamos.

—Tienes razón, todo está oscuro. —dije devolviéndole la mirada.

—Ves, no hay electricidad, que tal si comemos entonces esperando que llegue. —dijo mientras yo sonreía.

La verdad que mientras el conversaba conmigo las mariposas poco a poco iban abandonando mi cuerpo. Ya no me sentía tan nerviosa. Además no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo, solamente estábamos cenando. Eso ya lo habíamos hecho antes.

—Creo que comeré algo entonces. — le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta mientras me disponía a comer.

La cena se terminó rápidamente y para mi sorpresa había estado exquisita. En algún momento tenía que averiguar cómo sabía que esta era mi comida favorita, pero sería en otra ocasión. Me dispuse a levantarme para recoger los platos y él me detuvo.

—Deja los platos y ven conmigo. —dijo tirando de mi mano rumbo a la azotea. —creo que ya regresó la electricidad. —dijo mientras abría la puerta y salíamos a la terraza.

Y allí estuvimos por no sé qué tiempo mientras él me abrazaba por detrás. Creo que nunca me iba a cansar de esto, la mejor vista de la ciudad. Aunque comparándola con la vista de Christian semidesnudo, creo que la vista de New York se tornaba completamente aburrida. New York no tenía abdominales marcados, piel caliente, ni músculos que se tensaban ante un simple toque. Me estremecí solamente con recordar el cuerpo de Christian desnudo y él lo notó.

— ¿Tienes frío?—preguntó en mi oído haciéndome estremecer aún más.

—No, no tengo frío. — le contesté negando con la cabeza mientras él se apretaba más contra mí y yo me estremecía nuevamente.

—Entremos, está haciendo mucho aire ya. —dijo mientras me conducía dentro del apartamento.

Caminábamos lentamente, el abrazándome por detrás mientras regaba besos por mi cuello, sus manos en mi vientre acariciándome. De pronto me giró y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos. Aún en sus labios había un ligero y delicioso sabor a vino. Sus besos adictivos y tentadores me hacían desear más de él. Nos besábamos mientras caminábamos rumbo a la habitación y al llegar allí se detuvo. Se me quedó mirando y tras sonreír sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi camisa zafando los botones pero no me la quitó, solamente se quedó parado frente a mi mirándome con esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—Eres hermosa Anastasia. —dijo acercándose a mí y besándome nuevamente.

Sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis jeans y zafar el botón, mientras las mías iban a sus hombros y sacaban su chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo. Zafé su corbata y comencé a zafar su camisa lentamente al igual que lo había hecho él. Y en cuanto estuvo desabrochada mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo, mientras Christian se estremecía ante mi contacto.

—Me encanta ver como se estremece tu cuerpo ante el toque de mis manos. —le dije mientras el sonreía mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Creo que el vino tenía un efecto de veracidad en mí, me hacía decir cosas que estando sobria jamás en la vida diría.

—Creo que nunca me cansaré de desnudarte. — dijo mientras me empujaba sensualmente hasta que mis pies dieron con la cama.

Besándome me empujó hasta que quedé sentada en la cama. Se arrodilló frente a mí y entonces muy lenta y sensualmente comenzó a sacar mi pantalón mientras besaba mis piernas por el camino. Así lo hizo con ambas piernas, sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba a cada beso que el daba, mientras una deliciosa sensación de placer iba creciendo cada vez más en mi interior. Cuando terminó de sacar mis jeans, tiré del cuello de su camisa hasta que lo tuve de pie frente a mí y sonriéndome de lado.

—Mi turno. —le dije un poco nerviosa mientras su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Estás muy ansiosa. —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Mis manos queman por tocarte nuevamente. —le contesté mientras el continuaba sonriendo.

—Pues tócame. —me dijo tomando mis manos y colocándolas en su pecho.

Mis manos recorrieron cada terso músculo de su cuerpo, gravando esa sensación en mi mente. Deslicé mis manos hasta llegar al pantalón y comenzar a zafar el cinto, pero entonces me detuvo.

—Espera. —dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos y las medias y volvía a pararse frente a mí. —Ya puedes continuar.

Coloqué mis manos nuevamente en su pantalón y con mucha agilidad saque el cinto tirándolo al suelo. Christian no decía nada simplemente me observaba, tal vez lo había asombrado con mis habilidades. Zafé con mucha destreza su pantalón y entonces hice algo sin pensar, introduje mi mano dentro del pantalón tocando su miembro duro y listo por encima de los bóxers. En cuanto mi mano lo tocó, Christian gruño sensualmente. Me sentía tan poderosa en ese momento que esto me hizo sonreír. Lo acaricié lentamente por encima de los bóxers hasta que él retiró mi mano. Su mirada se quedó fija en la mía, sus ojos ahora más oscuros me hacían derretir por dentro mientras me sonreía y me miraba de esa forma, desarmándome completamente. Lentamente me empujó hasta quedar acostada en la cama. Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y la camisa y se acostó a mi lado en la cama pasando una pierna por encima de las mías, inmovilizándome.

Y entonces comenzó a besarme desde mi cuello. Lentamente calentando todo mi cuerpo mientras descendía cada vez más. Con mucha destreza sacó mi camisa y el ajustador para después continuar descendiendo por mi cuerpo. En estos momentos solo una pieza de ropa nos separaba de estar ambos desnudos, una sola pieza de ropa y estaría por primera vez completamente desnuda ante alguien.


	21. Capítulo 20

**+18**

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Para el momento en que lentamente llegó a mi cintura dando besos y deslizando su lengua sensualmente por mi cuerpo ya mi respiración era casi insoportable. Mi pecho bajaba y subía cada vez más rápido, a cada momento mi respiración se aceleraba más, era como si no pudiera respirar.

—Quiero comprobar algo. —dijo sonriendo contra mi piel.

— ¡Eh!—mi cerebro se había desconectado y eso fue lo único que le pude decir.

No pude completar una palabra, entre la niebla de sensaciones en donde estaban sus labios, por donde se deslizaban sus manos, no podía concentrarme en nada más, y muy tarde me percaté de a qué se refería. Sentí más que ver como su mano se deslizó dentro de mis bragas haciendo que un gemido involuntario escapara de mis labios. Y entonces comenzó a tocarme deslizando sus hábiles dedos arriba y abajo.

— ¡Umm!—dijo mientras continuaba tocándome.

Era una sensación tan extraña sentirlo en tantas partes diferentes de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Una de sus manos estaba acariciando uno de mis senos, sus labios deslizándose por mi vientre, mientras su otra mano se encontraba acariciando mi clítoris. Mi pulso palpitaba en mis venas mientras entreabría mi boca para poder respirar mejor. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a esto. Mi boca estaba seca mientras continuaba respirando pesadamente.

—Estás muy mojada. —dijo mientras llegaba hasta mis labios y me besaba sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar.

La forma en que me había dicho esa frase me hizo estremecer completamente. ¡Mierda! Porque él decía cosas como esas. Este no era el mismo Christian de una hora atrás. Su voz había cambiado a una más sexy y aguda. El simple sonido de su voz en ese momento me hacía temblar cual una simple hoja al viento. Y mientras me besaba, lentamente sentí como introdujo un dedo dentro de mí.

— ¡Oh mierda!—no pude evitar el grito que escapó de mis labios mientras lentamente sacaba el dedo y lo volvía a meter.

Christian se encontraba recostado sobre mí, devorando mis labios, besando mi cuello. No se conformaba con un solo lugar.

—Esto estará interesante. —susurró en mi oído mientras sacaba el dedo de mi interior.

— ¿Porque? — le pregunté entre gemidos y con la respiración entrecortada.

Christian solamente me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Entonces dirigió sus manos a mis bragas y se deshizo de ellas rápidamente. Ahora me encontraba desnuda completamente ante él, acostada en su cama mientras él me miraba acostado a mi lado.

—Creo que nunca me voy a cansar de repetirte que eres hermosa. —dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por mi cuerpo.

Apenas me tocaba mientras su dedo iba recorriéndome completamente, lo cual solamente hizo que me estremeciera. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los míos y mis manos fueron a su cabello enredándose en él y tirando levemente haciéndolo gemir contra mis labios.

—Tienes una piel muy hermosa…—dijo dejando mis labios y descendiendo por mi cuello lentamente. —…suave…delicada. —decía entre besos bajando cada vez más por mi cuerpo.

Al llegar a mis senos deslizó su lengua por ambos y después continuó descendiendo por mi cuerpo. Entonces en un rápido movimiento me agarró por las caderas y se giró quedando acostado en la cama, haciéndome quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—Siénteme. —me dijo mientras yo ponía mis manos en su pecho.

Me sentía poderosa en ese momento mientras él se encontraba debajo de mí, a mi merced. Me incliné hacia él y besé sus labios levemente para después descender dando besos por su torso desnudo, su abdomen bien marcado. Debajo de mi sentía su miembro estremecerse cada vez que yo descendía. Por su cuerpo. Llegué hasta los bóxers y con mis manos tiré de ellos hasta quitárselos. Y entonces nuevamente me senté sobre él. Sentía su miembro caliente y palpitante debajo de mí. Me incliné hacia sus labios y comencé a besarlo frenéticamente mientras me movía adelante y atrás. Nuestros sexos rozándose, Christian gimiendo debajo de mí. Comencé a descender nuevamente besando su cuerpo. Lo podía sentir excitándose cada vez más.

—Espera, espera…no continúes. —dijo entre gemidos con la respiración acelerada.

—Porque, no te gustan mis besos. —dije mientras besaba nuevamente su pecho y me movía a la vez sobre él.

—Si continuas haciéndome esto, vamos a terminar antes de empezar. —dijo mientras yo me detenía. —En estos momentos lo que más deseo es estar dentro de ti.

Y diciendo esto me giró quedando nuevamente de espalda en la cama y el sobre mí. Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta una de las mesitas a un lado de la cama. Mis ojos ni por un momento se apartaron de él mientras lo veía caminar por la habitación elegantemente y darle la vuelta a la cama. Cuando llegó a la mesita me miró y sonrió mientras tomaba un preservativo de la gaveta, entonces me percaté que lo había hecho a propósito, perfectamente había podido llegar a la gaveta sin haberse levantado de la cama. Llegó donde estaba y se acostó nuevamente sobre mí, poniendo a un lado de la cama el preservativo.

—Lo hiciste a propósito verdad. — le pregunté mientras sus labios llegaba a los míos para besarme.

—Pensé que querías admirarme bien. —me dijo enarcando una ceja y sentándose sobre mí.

Entonces tomó su miembro en la mano y comenzó a moverla a lo largo de este mientras yo lo miraba atentamente. Y no sabía porque en ese momento mi boca se secó. Estiró la mano, cogió el preservativo y tras abrirlo lo deslizo por su miembro erecto.

—Abre las piernas. —dijo mientras yo lo obedecía y él se posicionaba entre mis piernas.

Puso el miembro en mi entrada mientras se acomodaba sobre mí, y entonces comenzó a frotarse contra mi sexo sin entrar aún, tentándome, haciéndome gemir por el insistente roce. Mientras hacía esto me besaba introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, atrapando los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios. Entonces poco a por fue entrando en mi mientras yo me tensaba un poco ante la inminente invasión. Pero se retiró antes de que me adaptara a la sensación de sentirlo dentro de mí. Volvió a repetir lo mismo, entraba solo un poco y después de retiraba. A cada momento iba creciendo en mi interior una deliciosa sensación de placer, quería sentirlo más dentro de mí, enredé mis piernas en sus caderas empujándolo por las nalgas para sentirlo más cerca mientras mis manos se aferraban a sus hombros.

— ¡Mierda! Anastasia no. — pero ya era demasiado tarde lo apreté más contra mi mientras el sin poderlo evitar se hundía completamente en mi interior haciéndome gritar.

— ¡Ay!...espera…espera. —Christian en ese momento se quedó inmóvil dentro de mí mientras me miraba fijamente.

Sus dientes apretados mientras respiraba pesadamente, el miedo marcado en su rostro.

— ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te hice daño?—dijo muy preocupado.

—Espera un poco. —le dije agitada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Y él hizo lo que le pedí pero no de la forma que yo me imaginaba. Si se quedó muy quieto sin moverse, pero sus labios devoraban los míos mientras una de sus manos apretaba un pezón haciéndome gemir contra su boca y desearlo aún más. Sus labios descendieron por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello mordiendo y besando.

—Me voy a mover. — dijo en mi oído mientras salía y entraba lentamente en mí, deteniéndose y mirándome a los ojos, buscando mi respuesta de si debía continuar o no.

—Sigue. — lo animé mientras el nuevamente volvía a salir y entrar en mi deteniéndose una vez más.

— ¿Sigo?—dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja y sonreía.

—Sí. —contesté mientras me aferraba a sus hombros.

Y comenzó a entrar y salir de mí lentamente, sin detenerse esta vez. Lo hacía con envestidas pausadas y dejando escapar un gemido cada vez que entraba en mí. Mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cintura para mantenerlo pegado a mi mientras a cada momento me tensaba un poco más. Poco a poco una deliciosa sensación comenzó a crecer en mi interior mientras sentía su miembro cada vez más rígido en mi interior. Y entonces involuntariamente comenzaron a escaparse de mis labios gemidos a medida que el entraba una y otra vez en mí. Entonces sus labios silenciaron los míos introduciendo la lengua dentro de mi boca al mismo ritmo que el salía y entraba en mí, acallando los gemidos que escapan de nuestros labios. Mis manos se aferraron más fuertemente a sus hombros. Christian separó sus labios de los míos para deslizarlos por mi cuello y hasta mis senos donde cogió uno entre sus labios. Y ese fue el detonante.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!— mis piernas y todos los músculos por debajo de mi cintura se tensaron mientras yo convulsionaba.

Christian no se detuvo mientras yo disfrutaba la sensación devastadora de mi primer orgasmo, aceleró más sus envestidas mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior para evitar un gemido, pero fue imposible. Y me dejé arrastrar por el devastador orgasmo mientras Christian gemía con los labios entreabiertos, envistiendo rápidamente hasta caer desplomado sobre mí con la respiración entrecortada y bañado en sudor. Podía sentir como latía su corazón desenfrenado en ese momento mientras yo también trataba de calmar el mío. No salió de adentro de mí, simplemente se quedó allí acostado ligeramente apoyado en sus brazos para yo no sostener todo su peso. Cuando su respiración comenzó a calmarse salió de adentro de mí y se acostó a mi lado. En el momento que lo hizo sentí un enorme vacío, me sentía tan extraña en estos momentos, era como si lo necesitase dentro de mí para sentirme completa, como si fuera una parte inseparable de mí.

Se acostó de espalda a mi lado con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Y no sé porque en ese momento miré hacia su miembro que se encontraba flácido con el preservativo puesto y me mordí el labio inferior para evitar reír. Quien me iba a decir ayer que hoy al fin iba a poder tener sexo. Ahora ya tenía una noción de a qué venía tanto alboroto de Kate y porque me decía que estaba falta de ejercicios. Todos los músculos de mis piernas estaban adoloridos, en estos momentos iba a necesitar un buen masaje para recuperarme un poco. Christian se levanto de la cama haciendo que yo abandonara mis pensamientos y me concentrara en el caminando nuevamente desnudo por la habitación esta vez rumbo al baño. Y mientras lo hacía aproveché para observarlo caminar. Lo hacía con elegante gracia, muy sexy y seguro de sí mismo.

Para cuando regresó del baño yo me había tapado un poco con la sábana, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien no sabía porque si él ya me había visto completamente desnuda, era una total idiotez. Christian se me quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente. Se metió en la cama a mi lado y tiró de mí hacia sus brazos. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me abracé a él escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón. Christian acariciaba con una mano mi cabello lentamente, mientras la otra la deslizaba suavemente por mi espalda y los músculos de mi vientre se contraían nuevamente ante sus caricias. Cerré mis ojos, la verdad era que había sido un día agotador, aunque aún no estaba dormida, solamente estaba disfrutando del calor de su piel contra la mía.

— ¿Tienes sueño?—preguntó en mi oído.

Y yo no contesté solamente me acomodé más contra su pecho mientras me apretaba fuertemente contra él.

—Vamos a dormir entonces. —dijo moviéndose un poco hacia la mesita de noche haciendo que yo me separara de su pecho.

De la mesita cogió las esposas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento las había traído hacia la habitación y las había puesto allí.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda con esto. —dijo sosteniéndolas frente a mi mientras yo me sentaba en la cama. —Pero primero. —dijo tomando la cadenita con la llave y colgándola de mi cuello. —No me gustaría que se perdiera esto. —dijo sonriendo.

La verdad era que en este momento se veía muy sexy sonriendo de esa forma y con el cabello revuelto y desordenado. Me daban ganas de pedirle que hiciéramos el amor nuevamente, pero estaba cansada, tenía sueño y estaba totalmente adolorida.

—No no sería muy bueno verdad. —contesté volviendo a la realidad mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

Se acostó en la cama y le esposé la primera mano pasando la cadena por detrás de los barrotes de la cama y esposé la segunda. La cadena era larga, tan larga que incluso así el podía abrazarme. Me abrió su brazo y nuevamente me acomodé en su pecho mientras el nuevamente me acariciaba la espalda. Y así abrazada y acomodada en su pecho me fui quedando dormida.


	22. Capítulo 21

**+18**

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Creo que me podía acostumbrar a esto. El cuerpo de Christian era muy cálido. Aún se encontraba dormido a mi lado. Observarlo dormir era algo fascinante, creo que nunca me iba a cansar de esto. Su rostro lucía radiante mientras podía verse la leve barba que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir mucho más sexy de lo que era normalmente. Me saque la cadenita del cuello y cuidadosamente zafé las esposas poniéndolas lentamente en el suelo tratando de no hace ruido y despertarlo. Volví a engancharme la cadenita con la llave en el cuello y me abracé nuevamente a él. Ya debía haber amanecido aunque las pesadas cortinas corridas sobre las ventanas evitaban que entrara la luz del sol y calentara la habitación. Al parecer mi cuerpo estaba adaptado a levantarse temprano ya que no solía dormir más allá de las 8:00 am. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que le había quitado las esposas cuando se giró completamente sobre mí, dejándome sentir su potente erección matutina. Me dio un beso y se separó levemente sonriendo.

— ¿Dormiste bien?—le pregunté mientras el sonreía sensualmente y me apretaba más contra él haciéndome reír también.

—Si aunque ahora estoy mucho mejor. — dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre mí devorando mis labios suavemente.

Christian me besaba mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por mis piernas haciéndome estremecer. En un movimiento rápido, demasiado rápido cogió un preservativo de la mesita, se lo puso y me giró haciéndome quedar sentada sobre él. Esta era mi oportunidad de llevar el mando. Lentamente lo introduje en mí mientras él dejaba escapar un gemido y yo me mordí mi labio inferior evitando que se me escapara uno. Una vez completamente dentro de mi le sonreí mientras el entrecerraba los ojos.

— ¿Qué estas planeando?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nada, recuerda que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto. — le dije sonriendo tontamente. Christian colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me movió arriba y abajo, sobre él.

—Sigue tú. —dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cintura dejándome continuar a mi sola.

Entonces apoyando las manos en su pecho comencé a moverme lentamente arriba y abajo, mientras Christian gemía cada vez que volvía a entrar en mí. Me atrajo hacia él para besarme haciendo que me inclinara y quedara acostada sobre su pecho mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de mi interior. Se separó un poco de mi y con sus labios devoró primero un seno y luego el otro mordiéndolos ligeramente y haciéndome gemir fuertemente. Podía sentir como su miembro se ponía cada vez más rígido dentro de mí mientras mis paredes lo apretaban cada vez más fuerte en mi interior. Entonces volví a inclinarme quedando sentada recta sobre él con mis manos apoyadas en su pecho y aceleré mis movimientos cada vez más rápido. No sabía porque lo hacía, algo me impulsaba a ir más rápido. Podía ser Christian gimiendo debajo de mí, sus manos acariciando mis senos en ese momento o sentirlo tan duro y caliente en mi interior, pero todo esto solamente hizo que me excitara más. Me incliné sobre él y mis manos se aferraron fuertemente de sus hombros y de su pecho mientras él me apretó más fuertemente por mis caderas haciendo que acelerara cada vez más. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes al igual que los míos, no sabía hasta cuando iba a poder aguantar. Continué los rápidos movimientos hasta que comencé a sentir la misma deliciosa sensación de placer comenzando a extenderse en mi interior.

— ¡Dios!—dijo Christian debajo de mí mientras lo veía cerrar los ojos y dejar caer las manos de mi cintura estremeciéndose.

Esto hizo que yo llegara al orgasmo con un fuerte gemido desplomándome sobre él. Su respiración estaba tan o más acelerada que la mía, mientras descansaba mi cuerpo sobre el suyo con su miembro aún en mi interior. Christian me abrazaba fuertemente mientras daba besos en mi frente y en mis mejillas. Estaba agotada, nunca había imaginado que esto pudiera ser tan extenuante. Me bajé de encima de él, sintiendo al momento un enorme vacío cuando salió de mí. Me recosté a su lado descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él me abrazaba por detrás.

—Luces sexy así. —le dije mientras deslizaba mi mano por su rostro sintiendo su suave barba debajo de mis dedos.

— ¿Qué tanto?—preguntó sonriéndome tontamente.

—Mucho más que de costumbre. —le contesté riendo—No deberíamos levantarnos en algún momento. —le dije deslizando mi mano desde su rostro hacia su pecho.

No sé qué hora era, solo sabía que me encontraba acostada en la cama con Christian a mi lado mientras recorría con mi mano lentamente su pecho desnudo después de haber tenido un ardiente sexo matutino.

—No quiero dejar esta cama nunca. —dijo en mi oído mientras yo me reía.

—Vamos te voy a preparar el desayuno. — le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Sus ojos hoy más grises que de costumbre me miraban muy risueños. Me acerqué a sus labios y tras darle un beso me levanté de la cama cogiendo lo primero que encontré y dirigiéndome al baño.

Ya en el baño me miré al espejo, tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo totalmente revuelto. Tenía el clásico aspecto de acabada de follar. Pero tenía una radiante sonrisa en mi rostro. Me di una rápida ducha y me puse la camisa blanca de Christian que había cogido en la habitación. Salí del baño y pasé frente a la cama donde Christian acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza me devolvía le mirada muy sonriente. Le sonreí de vuelta y salí de su habitación rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Antes de llegar a la cocina busqué mi celular y me asombré al ver que eran casi las 11:00 am. No tenía ninguna llamada perdida solo un mensaje de Kate.

— _"_ _Estoy ansiosa por saber cómo te fue todo"._ —si ella supiera, pero no se lo iba a contar por teléfono. Así que le envié una rápida respuesta.

— _"_ _No tienes idea, te veo en la tarde"._ —y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Me encontraba sacando el jugo de la nevera cuando Christian me abrazó por detrás.

—Sabes de qué tengo deseos en estos momentos. —me dijo al oído haciéndome estremecer.

Negué con mi cabeza mientras me besaba en el cuello y sus manos me apretaban por la cintura.

—Tengo ganas de quitarte mi camisa lentamente…tan lento que me supliques que te la quite rápidamente, recorrer tu piel milímetro a milímetro y saborearte tan despacio que terminaras rogándome que te posea violentamente hasta ambos caer exhaustos de placer. —dijo en mi oído mientras todo mi cuerpo se estremecía y todos mis pelos se ponían de punta.

Porque cada vez que el me decía cosas como esta yo reaccionaba de la misma forma. En algún momento iba a dejar de afectarme de esta manera. ¿Acaso debía contestarle algo? Bueno imaginaba que si no le contestaba o le decía algo iba a hacer exactamente lo que me había dicho. Y eso era lo que más deseaba en este momento si no fuera porque estaba famélica. Quizás más tarde.

—Podemos desayunar primero. —le contesté mientras él sonreía contra mi cuello ante lo que le había contestado.

— ¿No estás cansada o adolorida?—dijo mirándome enarcando una ceja mientras yo me giraba para ponerme frente a él.

Christian se encontraba vestido con unos jeans ajustados, descalzo y sin camisa. El pensaba acaso matarme de un infarto. Pero bueno no le iba decir nada, me gustaba verlo así. Aclaré mi mente de la imagen de Christian semidesnudo en la cocina y por un momento pensé en lo que me había dicho, y la verdad era que no estaba cansada, lo que más tenía era hambre no cansancio.

—No la verdad no, un poco adolorida pero no cansada, más bien hambrienta. — le dije sonriéndole y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Pues desayunemos entonces, esto se ve delicioso. —dijo mirando el omelette que estaba sobre la barra.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro mientras desayunábamos tranquilamente, bueno no muy tranquilamente ya que Christian rozaba con sus piernas una de las mías haciendo que yo lo mirara de lado mientras él me sonreía.

—Pudieras dejar de hacer eso. —le dije girándome ligeramente hacia él.

—Te molesta. —dijo enarcando una ceja y sonriéndome mientras continuaba rozándome la pierna.

—No la verdad no, solo no puedo desayunar si continúas haciéndolo, me pone nerviosa. — le contesté mientras el entrecerraba los ojos sonriendo aún más.

— ¿Qué tan nerviosa?—dijo rozando mi pierna esta vez con su mano.

Cientos de descargas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo desde donde me rozaba su mano, avanzando por toda mi piel hasta llegar a lo más bajo de mi vientre haciendo que mi respiración comenzara a acelerarse. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar gemir ante sus caricias.

—He cambiado de opinión. —dije respirando fuertemente, dejando escapar el poco aire que había en mis pulmones.

— ¿Con respecto a qué?—preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de su vaso.

Miré levemente mi desayuno y estaba intacto aún no había podido probar nada.

—Con respecto a lo anterior, no me pone nerviosa tu toque. —le dije mientras él me miraba por encima del vaso de jugo. —Me excita. —le dije mientras su mano detenía el movimiento sobre mi muslo.

Bajó el vaso hacia la encimera y me sonrió con suficiencia antes de mirar hacia mi plato donde mi desayuno aún estaba sin probar.

—No has comido nada. —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—No podré hacerlo mientras continúes tocándome de esa forma. —le dije mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

—Entonces te dejo desayunar. —dijo sonriendo y retirando su mano de mi pierna.

Aún así iba a ser un poco difícil mientras él estuviera sentado a mi lado sin camisa. Creo que lo mejor iba a ser ignorarlo completamente, solo así iba poder comer algo. Christian había terminado de desayunar y podía verlo de reojo como me miraba con la mano apoyada en la barra mientras descansaba la cabeza en la mano mirándome con mucha curiosidad. Terminé como pude el desayuno bajo su atenta y penetrante mirada gris.

—No te levantes, yo recojo todo. —dijo impidiendo que me levantara de la banqueta.

Y mientras el recogía las cosas yo simplemente lo observé como rápidamente limpiaba las cosas y se giraba nuevamente hacia mi inclinado sobre la encimera y sonriéndome.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?—me preguntó mientras yo sin poderlo evitar le sonreía como una idiota.

—No lo sé, que tal preparar tu maleta, en la tarde regresamos al apartamento no. —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Es cierto, porque no me ayudas. —dijo caminado hasta mi lado.

—Muy bien. —dije mientras me bajaba de la banqueta y caminábamos hacia su habitación.

Una hora más tarde ya tenía la maleta preparada arriba de la cama y entonces me percaté de algo que habíamos olvidado.

—Creo que se te olvida esto. —le dije recogiendo las esposas del suelo.

—Cierto. —dijo quitándomelas de la mano y guardándolas en la maleta. — ¿Tienes la llave verdad?—me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si aquí está. —dije mostrándole la cadenita enganchada en mi cuello.

—Bien ahora qué tal si almorzamos. —dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

— ¿No acabamos de desayunar?—le pregunté mientras él se acercaba a mí.

—Sí, pero fue por levantarnos tarde, ya es casi la hora del almuerzo. — dijo muy pegado a mí.

—Voy a preparar algo entonces. — le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la cocina.

Christian no me dejó avanzar mucho, tomó mi mano y tiró de ella hacia él haciendo que quedara pegada a su pecho.

—Dije que íbamos a almorzar, pero no que lo haríamos aquí. —me dijo sonriendo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

— ¿Vamos a almorzar fuera?—le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, que tal si nos bañamos primero. —dijo mientras colocando sus brazos alrededor de mí y girándome me conducía hacia el baño.

—Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas. —le dije tratando de zafarme de su abrazo.

—Eso será dentro de un rato, ahora planeo recorrer con mis manos y gel de baño toda tu piel mojada. —dijo en mi oído y no sé porque eso me sonó a una dulce promesa.


	23. Capítulo 22

**+18**

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Tras cerrar la puerta del baño y soltarme me giré hacia él. Christian se encontraba recostado a la puerta del baño mirándome pícaramente con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—Estoy loco por quitarte esa camisa desde que te la pusiste esta mañana. — dijo con su penetrante mirada fija en la mía.

—Nadie te está deteniendo. —le dije mientras el comenzaba a avanzar peligrosamente hacia mí.

Y mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos comenzó lenta y tortuosamente a zafarme la camisa, sacarla de mis brazos y dejarla caer al suelo. Se separó un poco de mi y giró su rostro a ambos lados observándome pensativo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?—le pregunté sonriendo y haciéndole una posturita.

—No sabes cuánto, muero de ansiedad por tocarte, pero me estoy conteniendo. —dijo caminado hacia donde yo estaba pero sin tocarme aún.

—Creo que es mi turno de divertirme. —le dije mientras él me miraba por un momento confundido.

Me acerqué rápidamente a él, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o pensar en lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer lo besé introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Esta era la primera vez que tomaba el control en algo y me sentía muy poderosa. Bajé por su torso desnudo dando besos por todo el camino y sintiendo con mis manos como su cuerpo se estremecía ante mi toque y el gemía muy bajo. Miré levemente hacia arriba y Christian tenía sus ojos cerrados. Bien era ahora o nunca. Rápidamente bajé sus pantalones junto con los bóxers, tomé su miembro en mi mano y lo introduje en mi boca. En ese mismo instante Christian soltó una maldición mientras yo reía por dentro. Era extremadamente excitante sentir como se estremecía mientras yo chupaba una y otra vez. Christian gemía mientras una de sus manos apartaba el cabello de mi rostro. Nunca me había imaginado que esto iba a ser tan excitante y no puede evitar que un gemido escapara de mis labios mientras deslizaba mi lengua por su miembro duro en mi boca.

En las ocasiones que había visto algún que otro video educativo...y otros no tanto, siempre me había resultado repugnante. Ahora mientras su miembro se encontraba dentro de mi boca, era totalmente diferente. Era caliente y duro y a medida que continuaba chupando se endurecía cada vez más.

—Anastasia...espera. —decía Christian entre jadeos. —No quiero terminar en tu boca. —dijo haciendo que yo me separara de él en ese momento sacándolo de mi boca.

—Bien, creo que ya podemos bañarnos. —le dije saliendo de su baño hacia el mío dejándolo totalmente excitado mientras me miraba preguntándose de que iba todo esto.

Esto era para que aprendiera a no dejarme excitada. Y aunque en este momento yo lo estaba, el se lo tenía merecido. Logré llegar al baño, me metí en la ducha y antes de que abriera la llave del agua Christian entró mirándome con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

—Crees que puedes excitarme de esta forma y después escapar, creo que tienes que arreglar esta situación. — dijo señalando hacia su miembro rígido delante de mí.

—Te lo tienes merecido. —le dije apartando mi mirada de su miembro erguido frente a mí.

—No tiene gracia Anastasia. — dijo ahora serio.

—Ahora sabes lo que se siente que te dejen excitada y a mil. —le dije cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Cuándo yo te he dejado excitada y a mil?—me dijo sonriendo y enarcando una ceja.

Oh no. Yo y mi lengua, porque se me ocurrió hablar, ahora que hacía, decírselo, no mejor no.

—No pienso contártelo. —le dije muy seria.

Pero todo mi valor flaqueo al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. El no estaba serio. No. Estaba riendo, pero había algo más en su mirada, algo más peligroso. Se pegó a mí haciendo que me pegar a la fría pared de mármol y dejándome sentir su erección mientras mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse nuevamente.

—Bien ya que no me lo piensas decir, vamos a ver si logro extraerte la información de alguna forma.

—No pienso hablar. —su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Ya veremos. — dijo mientras atacaba mis labios con los suyos.

Abrió la ducha y mientras la cálida agua caía sobre nosotros el recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos. En un movimiento rápido me giró haciéndome quedar de frente a la pared y de espalda a él.

—No te muevas. — y no sé si fue por el excitante tono que había en su voz en ese momento pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Y entonces sentí nuevamente sus manos sobre mí, llenas de gel, masajeando mis músculos tensos por las resientes actividades físicas. Sus fuertes manos apretaban aliviando las tensiones de mi cuerpo, frotando todo a su paso. Entones descendieron hasta mis senos mientras su labios descendían por mi cuello besando, mordiendo y su erección se apretaba contra mi trasero.

—Me vas a contestar. — dijo mientras apretaba mis pezones y yo gemía.

—No. —le contesté como pude en un susurro, apenas podía hablar de lo excitada que estaba en ese momento.

—Al final me lo dirás o terminarás rogándome que entre en ti, o quizás ambas cosas. —dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sus manos descendían con el gel por todo mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi sexo, entonces volvían a subir lentamente hasta mis senos, todo esto mientras el besaba mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja. Volvió a descender esta vez dejando una de sus manos en mis senos mientras la otra llegaba a mi sexo y comenzaba a acariciarme en círculos haciendo que yo abriera las piernas para darle mejor acceso.

—Mmm…—dejé escapar un gemido mientras me pegaba más a su mano y podía sentir como el reía contra mi cuello.

—No dirás nada entonces. —me volvió a preguntar mientras yo cerraba mis ojos y apretaba mis labios para evitar que se me escapara otro gemido.

Por muy excitada que estuviera en ese momento no le iba a dar la satisfacción de decírselo o rogarle, solamente tenía que aguantar por un rato esta dulce tortura. Solo esperaba que al final quien se rindiera no fuera yo.

No le contesté y Christian continuó con su tortura. Con una mano apretando mis senos, primero uno y luego el otro, mientras con la otra introducía un dedo en mí haciendo que involuntariamente apoyara mis manos en la pared frente a mí y me inclinara aún más contra él. Podía sentir como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar y aún no estaba dentro de mí. Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Ahora veríamos quien aguantaba más. Comencé a restregar mis nalgas en círculos contra su miembro. Podía sentir como Christian soltaba una maldición y gemía alto.

— ¿Quieres jugar?—dijo mientras apretaba su miembro contra mis nalgas y hundía otro dedo en mi interior haciéndome estremecer.

Mierda esto se me estaba saliendo de control. En estos momentos moría porque él estuviera dentro de mí envistiendo con fuerza.

—Pues juguemos. —dijo mientras su mano abandonaba mis senos y me inclinaba hacia adelante.

Sacó sus dedos de mi interior haciéndome casi convulsionar y entonces introdujo su miembro de una sola vez en mí.

— ¡Joder! ¡Joder! —grité y no por dolor.

Comenzó a envestirme entrando y saliendo rápidamente de mí, apretando mis caderas con su manos fuertemente, haciendo que mis paredes comenzaran a apretarse a su alrededor cada vez más. Podía sentirlo, estaba a punto de llegar. Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis labios tratando de silenciar mis gemidos. Entonces el bajó la velocidad. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás y Christian me miraba sonriendo mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de mí con mucha lentitud.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó irónicamente.

—Nada. —le contesté

El muy maldito me las iba a pagar. Me giré nuevamente hacia la pared y con mis manos apoyadas contra esta comencé moverme adelante y atrás cada vez más rápido. Si él no se iba a mover yo si lo haría.

—Anastasia. ¿Qué estás haciendo?—me preguntó mientras sentía sus manos apretar más fuerte mi cintura.

—Lo que tú no, moviéndome. — contesté en un jadeo mientras me impulsaba contra su miembro.

Entonces todo cambió, Christian quitó sus manos de mi cintura y las llevó hacia mis hombros y entonces comenzó a envestirme rápidamente al mismo ritmo mío. ¡Oh dios! Comencé a sentir mis piernas débiles, mis energías comenzaron a menguar mientras me concentraba en las sensaciones dentro de mí. Estaba cerca, mis paredes se apretaban contra él.

—Dímelo. —dijo con voz sexy en mi oído. —Dímelo y haré que esta tortura termine rápidamente para ti. —una de mis manos resbaló de la pared y la volví a acomodar.

Ya no podía más, estaba al límite, si él me soltaba en ese momento me iba a derrumbar en el suelo.

—Termina y te lo diré. —le contesté en un susurro, ya no aguantaba más.

Entonces el deslizó una de sus manos hacia mi clítoris y comenzó a masajear nuevamente en círculos. Y no pude más, mi orgasmo estalló junto con un gemido de placer mientras podía sentir aún a Christian dentro de mi envistiendo hasta que el también llegó con un gemido ensordecedor.

Christian me abrazaba por detrás envolviendo su brazos a mi alrededor y yo los míos sobre los suyos mientras continuábamos debajo del agua que caía sobre nosotros. Ambos estábamos exhaustos mientras dejábamos que el agua relajara nuestros cuerpos. Christian salió de mi y fue solamente cuando me moví pero solo un poco, mis piernas aún estaban débiles e inestables. Me sostuve de la pared mientras lo observaba quitarse el preservativo hacerle un nudo y botarlo en la basura. ¿En qué momento se lo había puesto? No me había dado cuenta. En realidad ni siquiera me había pasado por mi mente que se lo pusiera. Christian levantó mi cabeza y me miró preocupado.

— ¿Sucede algo, te encuentras bien? Disculpa si fui muy rudo, es solo que... —lo hice callar en ese mismo momento poniendo un dedo en sus labios, no quería que dijera un disparate.

—No sucede nada, es solo que ni siquiera me preocupé porque te pusieras un preservativo. ¿Sabes lo pudiera haber sucedido si no llegas a ponértelo y yo no me doy cuenta?—dije poniendo mi rostro entre mis manos. —No estoy preparada para ser madre Christian, yo no... —y esta vez el fue el que me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y quitando mis manos de mi rostro.

Levanté mi cabeza hacia él y su sonriente rostro de mirada gris me devolvió la mirada.

—Si esa es tu preocupación, no lo hagas, siempre uso preservativo. Pero si esa es tu inquietud, quizás deberías considerar buscarte un método anticonceptivo. —dijo mirándome mientras me sonreía levemente.

—Si será mejor que saque una cita con el médico. —le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Prometiste decírmelo. —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Y en realidad lo había hecho, así que no me quedaba otra opción que contarle.

—Ha sido en tres ocasiones. —le dije mientras él me sonreía.

—Que interesante, puedes ser más específica sobre esas ocasiones por favor. —me pidió mientras me sonreía levemente.

—La primera fue cuando me besaste por primera vez y me acorralaste contra la pared. —le dije mientras lo podía ver a él sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

—Sí recuerdo muy bien eso, me costó trabajo separarme de ti después de probar tus labios. —dijo acariciando sensualmente mis labios. —Y las otras. —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—En tu oficina, cuando te pregunté por qué me habías besado. —contesté mientras sentía mis mejillas arder ante el recuerdo de ese día.

—Si no hubiesen interrumpido te hubiera poseído ahí mismo. —dijo, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—No hablas en serio verdad. —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Aún dudas de lo que puedo hacer, no tienes ni idea. —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Tengo una noción. —contesté mientras el sonreía de lado.

—Y la última.

—El beso frente a mi apartamento cuando me acosaste hasta allí. —

—Oh si, recuerdo ese delicioso beso, la verdad es que no me duró mucho. —contestó sonriendo y haciéndome reír.


	24. Capítulo 23

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Esta era una de las cosas que me gustaban de él, la forma tan sexy que tenía de sonreír. Y en este momento lo estaba haciendo de una forma que hacía que yo me estremeciera completamente y perdiera la noción del tiempo. Traté de alejar los pensamientos de él de mi cabeza y enfocarme en el presente. Aún estábamos en el baño, el agua cayendo sobre nosotros.

— ¿No íbamos a almorzar?—le pregunté.

—Aún lo vamos a hacer, en cuanto podamos terminar de bañarnos. —me dijo cogiendo nuevamente el gel en sus manos.

Y esto solamente hizo que yo temblara en anticipación por dentro, ya sabía cómo se sentían sus manos llenas de gel recorriendo mi piel mojada.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré. — me dijo evaluando mi mirada.

— ¿Qué cosa?—yo no había dicho nada, que acaso tenía poderes psíquicos.

—No te tocaré, porque si lo hago nuevamente no terminaremos nunca. —dijo mirándome sensualmente y haciendo que yo me ruborizara.

—Entonces vamos a bañarnos. —le dije extendiendo mi mano para que me echara un poco de gel.

La verdad era que aunque no me estaba tocando continuaba siendo difícil concentrarme en cosas tan simples como bañarme. Solamente lo observaba a él mientras mi corazón golpeaba ferozmente en mi pecho. Si, era la primera vez que me bañaba con un hombre y nunca me había imaginado que me iba a sentir de esta forma.

—Si no comienzas a bañarte lo haré yo por ti y créeme, voy a disfrutar cada segundo. —dijo haciendo que yo regresara a la realidad dejando a un lado mis pensamientos.

Así que decidí concentrarme en el baño. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era sentir las manos de Christian con gel sobre mi cuerpo nuevamente.

No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde iríamos. Aunque por la forma en que se había vestido Christian con jeans y una camisa, imaginaba que no íbamos a un lugar muy lujoso. Ambos estábamos en el garaje subterráneo montados en el auto mientras Christian conducía hacia la salida del edificio. Habíamos montado las maletas en el auto ya que iríamos después directo a mi apartamento, al menos eso era lo que me había dicho él. Justo en la salida del edificio y antes de meterse en el tráfico bajó la capota del auto.

—Es una hermosa tarde de domingo, no crees. —dijo sonriendo hacia mí mientras sacaba unas Ray-Ban Aviator del contacto y se las ponía.

—Si muy hermosa. —le dije mientras yo me ponía las mías le sonreía y el ponía el auto en marcha incorporándose al tráfico.

—Te importa si pongo música. —me preguntó mientras el aire comenzaba a despeinarme.

—No. —dije mientras el presionaba un botón y la música comenzaba a sonar.

Y al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción enseguida supe quien estaba cantando. Me gustaba mucho esa canción, era una de mis grupos preferidos. Y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar la canción hasta que Christian me interrumpió.

— ¿Te gusta Maroon Five?—me preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—Me gusta mucho esa canción. —le contesté sonriendo mientras escuchaba los acordes finales de How.

El aire daba de lleno en mi rostro desordenando mi cabello que había dejado suelto sobre mis hombros. Christian conducía por la ciudad mientras yo disfrutaba el viaje. El auto apenas se sentía mientras avanzaba por la carretera. La música había cambiado y en esos momentos sonaba algo que desconocía, pero me gustaba como sonaba.

— ¿Quién canta? —le pregunté mientras el brevemente se giraba hacia mí.

—Of Monsters and Men la canción se llama Mountain Sound. —me contestó mientras yo le sonreía.

Christian se veía muy relajado a mi lado mientras su pelo era movido por el viento hacia atrás desordenándolo al igual que el mío.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunté con curiosidad. Pero el no me contestó solamente me sonrió. — ¿Acaso es un secreto?—pregunté nuevamente.

—No, pero prefiero no decírtelo y que sea una sorpresa.

Y no pregunté nada más mientras el conducía por la ciudad. Conducía rumbo a central park. Y cuando me percaté Christian estaba parqueando en el MET. ¡Que!

— ¿No íbamos almorzar?—le pregunté extrañada mientras él se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y me miraba sonriendo.

—Vamos a almorzar. —dijo saliendo del auto.

Dio la vuelta a este y antes de que yo abriera mi puerta ya el estaba allí para hacerlo por mí.

—Me dirás donde vamos, me tienes intrigada. —le pregunté mientras caminábamos por la acera atestada de gente.

Pero el no dijo nada, solamente continuamos caminando hasta llegar a un local donde se leía club nocturno. Lo miré extrañada y aún más cuando estaba abierto a esa hora. Siempre había pensado que habría de noche. ¿Pero porque me traía aquí? ¿Acaso no íbamos a cenar?

—Ya verás. —dijo mirando mi cara extrañada.

Tomó mi mano y la puso en su antebrazo mientras me conducía al interior. Esto sí que era extraño, por dentro parecía un restaurante en lugar de un club nocturno. Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba el maître **15** y este saludó a Christian como si lo conociera.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Grey. —dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—Buenas tardes Collin. —le dijo Christian extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo y ambos se estrechaban las manos brevemente.

— ¿Una mesa para dos hoy? —le preguntó después de terminar el saludo.

—Sí. —dijo sonriendo hacia mí.

—Por aquí por favor. —dijo mientras se giraba y nos conducía hacia nuestra mesa.

El local estaba decorado con colores pálidos y las mesas con manteles de color marfil donde en el centro descansaba un hermoso y sencillo búcaro con flores de color blanco. Una vez sentados en la mesa, con el menú en la mano y tras haberse marchado el maître decidí salir de dudas con Christian.

— ¿Esto no es un club nocturno?—le pregunté queriendo aclarar las ideas.

—Sí pero de día es un restaurante. —dijo sonriendo.

—Y por lo que veo vienes muy seguido, veo que te conocen. —le dije haciendo gestos con mi cabeza hacia el maître que se encontraba de pié en la entrada en el otro extremo del salón.

—Si vengo a menudo. —dijo sonriendo.

¿Acaso esto era divertido para él o había algo que no me estaba contando?

— ¿Qué tan seguido vienes?—pregunté con mucha curiosidad mientras él me miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Christian me miraba mientras entrecerraba los ojos ligeramente como decidiendo si contármelo o no.

—Soy el dueño. —dijo mientras sus ojos abandonaban los mío y se ponía a leer la carta nuevamente.

Literalmente me había dejado con la boca abierta. ¿Cuántos locales poseía? ¿Acaso quería saberlo? Esto solamente me confirmaba algo que hasta ahora no me había pasado por mi mente. Todo estaba tan claro, pero no lo había visto hasta ahora. El auto, el apartamento, el yate, los prestigiosos clubes nocturnos o restaurantes para el caso. Christian era millonario. Esto solo hizo que aumentara mi curiosidad acerca de él. Ahora solo tenía que indagar un poco en el pasado del cual el no hablaba con nadie y tratar de descubrir cómo había llegado a serlo.

Mis ojos recorrían el menú pero en realidad no estaba leyendo nada. En ese momento no tenía mi mente clara como para pensar en que quería para almorzar, mi mente estaba más ocupada en el descubrimiento reciente. Todas las señales estaban justo frente a mis ojos y nunca las vi, o no las quise ver.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Nada porque lo dices. —dije apartando mi vista del menú por un momento y mirándolo a él.

—Porque tu rostro dice lo contrario. — dijo mirándome firmemente con sus ojos grises.

Y como le decía lo que recién había descubierto de él.

—Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que soy dueño de varios locales, o me equivoco. —dijo enarcando una ceja.

Lo miré fijamente, sin él saberlo casi que había dado en el clavo.

—Me dirás que te sucede. —dijo inclinándose hacia adelante en la mesa.

—Es que nunca me había imaginado que fueras millonario. —lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras se lo decía y pude ver en su rostro una seductora sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la silla.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Tienes algún problema con el hecho de que lo sea?—dijo enarcando una ceja.

—No, ninguno. —le contesté con toda honestidad.

Christian se puso a mirar nuevamente el menú apartando su perturbadora mirada de mí. Y por un momento lo pensé. Acaso había alguna diferencia en que él fuera millonario. No, no la había. En realidad no me gustaba por su dinero, ya me gustaba incluso cuando solamente era el idiota de mi jefe. Y sonreí para mis adentros por lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Ya escogiste algo para almorzar?—dijo bajando el menú sobre la mesa.

—No lo siento, no sé porque pero no puedo concentrarme en estos momentos, pediré lo mismo que tú. — le dije poniendo el menú en la mesa.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?—preguntó sonriéndome.

—Sí. —dije aunque un poco dudosa.

—Bien. —dijo haciéndole señas al camarero.

—Listo para ordenar Sr. Grey.

—Sí, lo mismo de todos los domingos para ambos. — ¿que era lo que había pedido?

—Y para beber. —le preguntó a Christian mientras este me miraba a mí.

— ¿Qué deseas para beber? —me preguntó pero yo solamente me encogí de hombros.

—Lo que elijas estará bien. —le contesté mientras trataba de adivinar que era lo que había pedido de almorzar.

—Bien, un Merlot estará bien y quisiera llevarme un Vermú.

—En seguida Sr. Grey. —y recogiendo los menús de la mesa se marchó.

En ese momento lo miré fijamente y entrecerró los ojos al ver mi rostro, que acaso mis emociones eran tan transparentes.

— ¿Estas preguntándote que fue lo que ordené verdad?—dijo sonriendo.

—La verdad sí, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que comeré, o si me gustará.

—Te gustará. —dijo rotundamente.

—Ya sabías lo que ibas a ordenar desde que entramos aquí verdad. —le pregunté entrecerrando mis ojos.

—Sí. — me contestó sonriendo con una de esas radiantes sonrisas que a cada rato me dejaban sin aliento.

—Y para eso tuviste que mirar tanto el menú. —le pregunté extrañada.

—No estaba mirando el menú, solo estaba aparentando que lo leía. —contestó mirándome fijamente.

—Hay algún momento donde no planees con media hora de antelación las cosas. —le pregunté mientras él me miraba y por un momento lo veía pensativo.

Se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa, puso su mirada gris en mi y después me contestó.

—Siempre me anticipo a las situaciones. —dijo inclinándose nuevamente hacia atrás y no sé porque la forma en que lo dijo me hizo estremecer completamente.

Y por un momento nos quedamos sin decir nada, solamente mirándonos a los ojos fijamente. Si solo de esta forma pudiera ver en su interior y así conocer todos sus secretos.


	25. Capítulo 24

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Lucía tan sexy con el pelo revuelto ligeramente hacia un lado y cayéndole en el rostro y la barba de dos días. Esto solamente trajo recuerdos de él con el pelo revuelto en la mañana al despertar e hizo que una risa escapara de mis labios. Christian no preguntó nada de porque me estaba riendo ya que fuimos interrumpidos por nuestro almuerzo. Aparté mi vista de él y la enfoqué en lo que Christian había ordenado.

—Buen provecho Sr. Grey, señorita. —dijo el camarero tras servirnos el vino dejar la botella y marcharse.

En ese momento me quedé mirando fijamente mi plato tratando de adivinar que era lo que había ordenado Christian o que mágicamente el plato me hablar y me dijera que cosa era.

—Sunday Roast **16**. —levanté mi vista del plato y mire a Christian un poco confundida mientras él me miraba sonriendo. —Lo que vamos a comer se llama Sunday Roast. —me dijo mientras yo miraba nuevamente al plato.

— ¿Y qué cosa es?—le pregunté dudando si probar o no algo que nunca en mi vida había comido.

—Es una especie de asado con papas. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba a él brevemente y nuevamente a mi plato. —No lo mires tanto y pruébalo. —me dijo mientras el tomaba los cubiertos y comenzaba a comer.

Levante el cuchillo y el tenedor y corté un pedazo de carne que lleve rápidamente a mi boca. Y en seguida corté otro trozo. Nunca había comido algo tan sabroso en mi vida. Cortaba un trozo detrás de otro y para cuando me percaté me había terminado el plato completamente.

— ¿Y?—preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Tenías razón, estaba delicioso, además estaba muerta de hambre. — le dije sonriendo.

—Eso debe haber sido por el esfuerzo físico de esta mañana. —me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Si debe ser. —le contesté riendo.

El camarero retiró nuestros platos y nos trajo la cuenta que Christian no me dejó ni siquiera mirar. Pagó y tras traerle la botella de vino en una bolsa y devolverle la tarjeta nos retiramos rumbo al parqueo del MET y desde allí Christian condujo hacia mi apartamento. ¿Si era el dueño del restaurante porque había pagado? ¡Qué extraño! En algún momento tendría que preguntárselo. Entró en el garaje subterráneo y parqueó justo al lado de mi auto en una plaza vacía que había.

— ¿Cuál es tu auto?—me preguntó mientras bajaba con mi mochila y su maleta y cerraba la puerta.

No me había dejado cargar la mochila con mis cosas, solamente me pidió que llevara la botella de vino que en esos momentos apretaba fuertemente contra mi pecho no sabía porque.

—Este. —dije deslizando la mano por el capó del auto que estaba parqueado a mi lado.

—Así que te gustan los modelos deportivos. —dijo mirando hacia mi mientras caminábamos rumbo al ascensor.

—Si me gustan los modelos deportivos. —le contesté mientras subíamos al ascensor.

El apartamento estaba desierto, al parecer Kate no se encontraba allí.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar. —le dije riendo y haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias. — dijo riendo el también.

Le di un rápido tour por el apartamento mostrándole la cocina, la sala y las habitaciones así como el baño. Después fuimos hacia mi habitación y dejamos las cosas sobre la cama. Christian fue por dos vasos y al regresar abrió la botella de vino para después ponernos a organizar las cosas.

No tenía un armario como el de Christian pero al menos tenía espacio suficiente para acomodar los trajes de Christian, los zapatos, las camisas y los jeans que él había traído. Vacié una gaveta del armario y se la cedí para que acomodara las medias y los calzoncillos. Media hora más tarde habíamos terminado de acomodar las cosas en el armario y nos encontrábamos sentados en la cama bebiendo el vino y riendo. Juraría que para la cantidad de vino que había bebido hoy debía de estar más que achispada pero no era así. Estaba perfectamente, ya era momento de que comenzara a adaptarme a beber.

—Creo que va siendo hora de preparar la cena. —le dije levantándome de la cama y mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba las 5:30 pm.

—Vamos te voy a ayudar. —dijo levantándose también y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

Estábamos terminando de preparar la cena cuando sentí la puerta del frente abrirse, debía de ser Kate. Pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con otra cosa. Christian y yo nos miramos un momento y después giramos la vista nuevamente hacia la puerta. Mirábamos aquello asombrados y casi riendo, no lo podíamos creer. Al parecer Kate y Elliot no habían notado nuestra presencia ya que se besaban desenfrenadamente en el medio de la sala.

—No se desnuden en el pasillo. —les gritó Christian mientras ambos se separaban asustados y sorprendidos.

—Hola Ana, Trey. —saludó Elliot separándose un poco de Kate.

—Hola Ana. —dijo una muy emocionada Kate llegando donde yo estaba y dándome un fuerte y efusivo abrazo.

—Hola Trey. —lo saludó después de separarse de mí.

—Creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo con tu nombre. —le dije a Christian mientras él me miraba pensativo por un momento.

—Lo dices por lo de Trey y Christian. —me dijo mientras yo asentía.

—Si no podemos estar llamándote de dos formas diferentes. —le contesté mientras él asentía ante mi lógica.

—Bien no más Trey entonces. —me dijo sonriendo.

—Escucharon, no más Trey. —les dije a Kate y a Elliot que me miraron sonriendo.

—Sí, escuchamos, de todas formas te queda mejor Christian, Trey te hacía lucir viejo. —le dijo Elliot mientras llegaba al lado de Christian y este le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo. — ¡Que! Es cierto. —dijo mientras Christian volvía a darle y todos reíamos.

—Bueno si acabamos las presentaciones, podemos terminar la cena. —le dije a Christian mientras él me miraba sonriendo.

—Si, será lo mejor, creo que somos más para cenar ahora. —dijo muy bajito en mi oído mientras yo sonreía como una idiota.

Miré por un momento hacia Kate y ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos y me hizo gestos de tenemos que hablar.

—La cena está casi lista. —le dije desviando la mirada de ella.

Sabía muy bien que tenía una conversación pendiente de la cual dudaba que me pudiera escapar.

—Ok. —dijo mientras tiraba de Elliot hacia el sofá de la sala y ambos se sentaban allí.

Christian y yo habíamos terminado lo que faltaba de la cena rápidamente y comimos los cuatro con mucha tranquilidad. Después de terminar Christian y Elliot habían insistido en recoger la cocina. Veía como Christian recogía las cosas y a cada rato nuestras miradas se cruzaban y ambos sonreímos.

— ¿Entonces me contarás o no?—me preguntó Kate interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Ambas teníamos una copa de vino en la mano y nos acabábamos de sentar en el sofá. Aparté mi mirada de Christian y la dirigí hacia ella.

—No sé por dónde comenzar. —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

En realidad habían pasado muchas cosas y no sabía que contarle primero o si debía contarle todo.

—Pues comienza por lo esencial, ve al grano y no te andes con rodeos. ¿Pudiste tener sexo con Christian? —me dijo señalándome con un dedo. Wau ella sí que era directa.

—Sí. —le contesté apartando mi mirada de ella y mirando a Christian que me devolvía la mirada muy sonriente.

—Cuéntamelo todo…bueno no todo, ahórrate los detalles explícitos. —dijo ella sonriendo mientras yo me giraba hacia ella.

Le di un trago a mi vino y comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido en el fin de semana, aunque sin entrar en los detalles íntimos. Tampoco le conté los de las crisis de sonambulismo que padecía, no quería asustarla. Solamente le conté que nos turnaríamos unos días aquí y otros en su apartamento. Kate no hablaba solamente me miraba abriendo mucho los ojos o la boca, cuando no estaba dando un sorbo a su vaso de vino. Para cuando terminé de contarle todo lo sucedido ella había acabado con él vino y me miraba como pidiendo que le contara más.

—Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo sobre lo que hablamos la otra noche. —me dijo ahora mirándome muy seria.

— ¿Qué cosa?—la verdad habíamos hablado de tantas cosas que no recordaba a que se refería específicamente.

—Piensa Ana, porque de tantas personas te logras acostar con él, no es como si no hubieras tenido la oportunidad. —me dijo señalando hacia Christian en la cocina.

Era cierto cuando lo veías desde esa perspectiva te hacía pensar en toda tu vida. Y me puse a pensar en lo que decía Kate y tenía toda la razón. Y si todo este tiempo solamente fue en espera de la persona correcta, o sea Christian. Si eso era cierto, entonces estábamos destinados a estar juntos. No eso era imposible, porque de ser así si Christian no hubiera regresado o no nos hubiéramos reencontrado yo aún fuera virgen. Con Christian no había sucedido nada, ninguna interrupción, ningún desastre, todo había sido perfecto.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no quiero seguir pensando en ello por ahora. — le dije después de un momento de meditación.

En ese momento los chicos se unieron a nosotras y estuvimos conversando hasta cerca de las 10:00 pm cuando decidí ir a dormir.

—Creo que me voy a acostar, no quiero quedarme dormida mañana, llegar tarde y que mi jefe me regañe. —dije levantándome del sofá mientras Christian sentado a mi lado sonreía.

Caminé rumbo a mi habitación. Podía sentir que Christian me seguía de cerca. Entré a la habitación cogí la ropa de dormir y me dirigí al baño. Me lavé la boca, me cambié de ropa, sacié mis necesidades y me dirigí nuevamente hacia la habitación. Christian se encontraba sentado en la cama sin camisa, de frente al armario y se me quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos cuando yo salí con solamente mi camiseta vieja y el pelo suelto sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Esa es tu ropa de dormir?—preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Y yo me miré lo que traía puesto. Ana serás estúpida, una cosa es una camiseta nueva, pero otra diferente es lo que traes puesto en estos momentos. ¡Mírate! Me decía a mí misma. ¿Cómo esperabas que fuera a reaccionar con lo que traes puesto? Nunca había imaginado que cara pondría Christian si me viera con mi verdadera ropa de dormir, no la que usé en su casa. Bueno ahora tenía una idea de que cara tenía. Me miraba con la cabeza inclinada frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, disculpa si no es de tu agrado, mejor me pongo otra cosa. —dije mientras me dirigía hacia el armario en búsqueda de algo mucho más decente para ponerme.

Pero sabía muy bien que no tenía nada en mi armario que estuviera a la altura de lo que imaginaba le gustaba a él ver en las mujeres. Ya me había visto dormir con una camiseta pero aquella era nueva, quizás debería buscarla nuevamente y ponérmela.

— ¿Quien dijo que no es de mi agrado?—dijo interrumpiendo mi búsqueda sin resultados en el armario.

—Pensé que te gustarían más los conjuntos de lencería para dormir. —que solo conozco de verlos en las tiendas. Ni pensar en comprar nunca uno, además para que, si no dormía con nadie.

—Créeme, estoy cansado de Victoria´s Secrets, y Calvin Klein. —dijo con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—Y me vas a decir que ahora te gustan las camisetas viejas a medio muslo. —le contesté sarcásticamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Tienen sus ventajas. —dijo sonriendo malévolamente

—Y esas son. —dije haciendo un ademán con una mano en el aire.

Me encontraba de pie frente a la cama, Christian sentado frente a mí sonriendo, luciendo su sexy sonrisa de chico malo, su pelo cayéndole sobre el rostro, y la misma barba de la mañana, no entendía porque no se había afeitado y no me interesaba la verdad. Así de esta forma lucía menos como el jefe de restauraciones y más como un modelo de revista. Era una visión para quitar el aliento.

—Bueno son diversas. —dijo levantándose de la cama y parándose frente a mí.

Su penetrante mirada traspasaba la mía mientras una de sus manos iba hacia mi mejilla y me acariciaba lentamente. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse a medida que él acercaba cada vez más su cuerpo al mío, sus labios en esos momentos estaba muy cerca de los míos, podía sentir su respiración agitada mientras me miraba sonriendo. Entonces bajó ambas manos hacia el borde de la camiseta y en un rápido movimiento la sacó sobre mi cabeza haciéndome quedar solamente en bragas y con la cadenita enganchada en el cuello.

—Es mucho más fácil quitar una camiseta que un conjunto de lencería. ¿Sabes el cuidado que hay que tener para que no se rompan?—me preguntó sonriendo mientras tiraba la camiseta a una lado de la habitación

—No, no lo sé. —le contesté mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por mi cintura.

—Tal vez en otro momento te lo demuestre, porque ahora voy a perderme en tu cuerpo hasta saciarme completamente de ti. —dijo juntando sus labios con los míos.


	26. Capítulo 25

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

 **+18**

Bajó sus manos hacia mis nalgas y me cargó haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura y me llevó hasta la cama. Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus hábiles manos incontables de veces y después hizo lo mismo con sus labios. Y de pronto todo eran besos y caricias. Nuestros cuerpos juntándose en uno solo, jadeantes y sudados de placer hasta perder la cordura.

—No deberíamos dormir en algún momento. —le pregunté agotada.

Estábamos acostados en la cama, eran cerca de la 1:00 am y aún no estábamos durmiendo, solamente estábamos abrazados, yo recostada en su pecho sintiendo los acompasados latidos de su corazón.

—Sí creo que deberíamos dormir. —me contestó después de un momento. —Aunque creo que vamos a tener un pequeño problema con esto. —dijo mostrándome las esposas.

Lo miré por un momento frunciendo el seño confundida, no entendía a que se refería, hasta que miré el cabecero de la cama. Mi cama era de madera y el cabecero era enterizo, tallado, no había forma de enganchar las esposas ahí. Entonces se me ocurrió algo, cogí las esposas de su mano y le enganché una en la mano izquierda y la otra en mi mano derecha.

—Problema resuelto, ahora no te puedes ir a menos que cargues conmigo. — le dije sonriendo.

—Bien, hora de dormir entonces. —dijo dándome un beso en la frente y girándose de lado.

Me incliné hacia la mesita de noche y apagué la lamparita y a los pocos minutos me sumergí en un sueño profundo mientras Christian me abrazaba por detrás y yo sonreía.

Sentía que algo me movía levemente, pero no quería despertarme, solamente hacía unos minutos que me había acostado. Algo continuaba tirando de mí esta vez un poco más fuerte y un leve dolor en mi muñeca hizo que me despertara. Me encontraba acostada atravesada en la cama, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude ver a Christian sentado en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Christian, que te sucede? ¿Estás bien?—le dije mientras me incorporaba en la cama sentándome a su lado.

—Vamos tenemos que irnos. — ¿Que había sucedido?

Lo miré bien limpiando mis ojos y despertándome completamente y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba dormido.

—Christian…Christian. —le dije moviéndolo por el hombro.

En ese momento no sabía que debía hacer o si era prudente despertarlo o no, en ningún momento me había pasado por la mente como reaccionar ante esta situación.

—No quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí en Londres. — y en ese momento se puso de pie.

¡Mierda! Tenía que despertarlo de alguna forma no podía dejar que saliera de la habitación y mucho menos si estábamos casi desnudos, yo con solamente mi camiseta y él en bóxers. Me levanté yo también, no quería que volviera a tirar de mi mano, ya me dolía un poco. Me paré frente a él.

—Christian…despierta Christian. —le decía moviéndolo por los hombros tratando de hacer que reaccionara. Pero nada, no se despertaba.

—Solamente me estás retrasando, será mejor que me vaya solo. —dijo caminado haciendo que me quitara del frente de él.

Caminaba rumbo a la puerta y yo iba a su lado. No quería zafar las esposas, eso era lo único que lo retenía un poco a mi lado y le hacía más difícil irse. Me detuve y al Christian avanzar un tramo más las esposas se tensaron tirando de mi mano y haciendo que él se detuviera. Aguanté un gemido de dolor ante el tirón de mi mano. Me le acerqué nuevamente.

—Christian…es solo un sueño, despierta. —le dije nuevamente esta vez golpeando su pecho.

—No intentes detenerme nuevamente, ya te lo dije, nunca he querido vivir aquí. —contestó un poco fuerte como si estuviera furioso.

—Christian, despierta. —continué insistiendo inútilmente.

—Crees que no sé qué estás conmigo por mi dinero, lo sé, solamente necesitaba una distracción por las noches y tú básicamente eres una, aunque lo conozco con otros nombres también. —dijo sonriendo levemente.

— ¡Christian!— le grité mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos por el miedo de que no despertara.

Y no aguanté más la frustración, recurrí a mi último recurso y le di una bofetada en la cara tan fuerte como pude con mi mano izquierda. En ese momento Christian abrió sus ojos desorientado y confundido hasta que me vio frente a él parada.

— ¿Qué hacemos en medio de la habitación, a oscuras?—peguntó confundido.

Era una suerte que la habitación estuviera oscura, así no podía ver las lagrimas que caían de mi rostro.

—Estabas caminado y hablando dormido. —le contesté con preocupación mientras sorbía por mi nariz.

—No recuerdo nada, solo sé que me duele aquí. —dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla.

—Tuve que darte una bofetada para que despertaras. —le dije muy apenada mientras él me miraba muy confundido.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que estaba soñando. —dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, frustrado al no recordar.

Caminamos hacia la cama y nos sentamos ambos en el borde de la cama después de encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Christian lucía muy confundido mientras su mejilla estaba roja por la bofetada. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer o decirle.

— ¿Sobre qué estaba hablando?—me preguntó mirándome fijamente entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Estabas llorando?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No. —le dije limpiando los restos de mis lágrimas.

— ¿Que sucedió?

—Tenía miedo que no despertaras. —le dije mientras me recostaba en su pecho.

—Ya todo está bien. —dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Estabas hablando con una mujer. —le dije separándome un poco de él.

— ¡Eh!

—El sueño, estabas hablando con una mujer. —le dije mientras él me miraba pensativo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Querías irte de Londres y le decías que sabías que estaba contigo por el dinero. —Christian frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Sí recuerdo eso. —dijo muy serio.

— ¿Recordaste el sueño entonces?

—No, recuerdo ese día. Lo siento mucho Anastasia, no quiero seguir causándote problemas, mañana mismo me voy. —decía sin siquiera mirarme.

—Christian, no te disculpes conmigo, además no me estas causando problemas, quiero ayudarte. —le dije agarrando sus manos entre las mías haciendo que él me mirara fijamente.

En realidad lo que más tenía en esos momentos era curiosidad por saber que era lo que había sucedido en Londres para que el hubiera cambiado tanto. Pero por mucha curiosidad no me atrevía preguntarle nada en ese momento, ya saben la curiosidad mató al gato.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió verdad?—me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Acaso mis pensamientos eran tan transparentes.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Porque noto en tu mirada que tienes mucha curiosidad en estos momentos por saber lo sucedido y así tratar de arreglar mi pasado.

—No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. —le dije tocando su mejilla suavemente.

—No puedo arreglar las cosas del pasado Ana, vamos a dormir. —me dijo mientras tiraba de mi hacia la cama.

Me acosté nuevamente mientras Christian me abrazaba por detrás. En realidad no tenía sueño, todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos cinco minutos me había dado mucho en lo que pensar. Apagué la lamparita y cerré mis ojos pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dormirme.

—Nunca quise marcharme para Londres, y producto de eso hice muchas cosas de las cuales no te voy a hablar al menos no por el momento. —dijo en mi oído.

Bueno, al menos había dicho algo, pero eso solamente era una pequeña fracción del puzle que sabía que era la vida de Christian y el cual yo quería desentrañar no importaran las consecuencias.

Esta era una experiencia aún nueva para mí a la cual no acababa de acostumbrarme. Despertar con alguien a mi lado. El despertador continuaba sonando insistentemente. La verdad era que no había dormido mucho y no tenía ni la más mínima gana de levantarme.

—Vamos, despierta. — escuché la dulce y melodiosa voz de Christian cerca de mi oído.

Pero yo lo ignoré completamente y me cubrí la cabeza con la sábana. Solo quería dormir por otros cinco minutos.

—Puedo ser tan insistente como el despertador ese y no creo que te guste. — me dijo destapando mi cabeza haciendo que me cubriera los ojos con el brazo.

—Cinco minutos más. — le dije mientras lo sentía reírse. El despertador dejó de sonar en ese momento.

—Está bien quiero ver qué explicación le darás a tu jefe por llegar tarde hoy. —y en ese momento retiré mi mano del rostro.

La luz de la habitación hizo que entrecerrara los ojos por un momento para adaptarme a la claridad y cuando lo hice me encontré con el rostro de Christian a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Y bien, decidiste despertar. — preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, es hora de levantarme. —le dije sentándome en la cama. —No quiero hacer enfadar a mi jefe.

—Me puedes ayudar con esto. — dijo levantando la mano donde tenía las esposas puestas.

Saqué la llave de mi cuello zafé mi mano y después hice lo mismo con la suya.

—Listo. — dije cuando su mano quedó libre y me colocaba la cadenita nuevamente en el cuello.

—Yo me encargo de esto. —dijo tomando las esposas de mi mano y poniéndolas en el suelo. —ahora necesito un beso de buenos días. —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Me incliné hacia él y le di un ligero y rápido beso en los labios para después separarme de él sonriendo y levantarme de la cama.

—Espera, donde crees que vas. —dijo levantándose de la cama y tomándome por un brazo.

—Pues no es obvio, al baño. —le dije mirándolo fijamente.

—No sin antes darme un beso decente. —dijo tirando de mi brazo hacia él y juntando sus labios con los míos.

Sus labios seductores y tentadores me besaban con desenfrenada pasión invadiendo con su lengua mi boca y haciéndome gemir. Comenzó a caminar mientras me besaba y cuando se separó de mi estábamos parados en el medio del baño.

—Ya estás en el baño y yo tuve mi beso, ves que sencillo. —dijo sonriendo.

Le unté pasta a mi cepillo de dientes y comencé a lavarme la boca, mientras Christian hacía lo mismo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban en el espejo y ambos sonreíamos.

—Bien. —dije terminando de cepillarme los dientes. —Ahora solo necesito una rápida ducha. —dije mientras comenzaba a desnudarme.

—Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso. —dijo Christian mientras comenzaba a desnudarse también.

— ¿De veras quieres que lleguemos tarde verdad?

—Solo nos vamos a bañar…o acaso tienes algo más en mente. — dijo alzando una ceja sugestivamente.

—No, solo bañarme. —le contesté mientras sentía mis mejillas arder ante el rumbo que habían tomado mis pensamientos.

Me bañé rápidamente bajo la atenta y perspicaz mirada de Christian, bueno tan rápido como pude entre los roces furtivos y algún que otro beso que él me robaba. Me envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí hacia la habitación en busca de una ropa para ponerme. Tomé un ajustador, unas bragas de la gaveta, me los puse y me paré frente al armario.

Mentiría si dijera que me demoré buscando la ropa, por el contrario, saqué unos jeans desgastados y ajustados que según las palabras textuales de Kate: " _es una de las pocas prendas de ropa que te favorecen la figura y resaltan tus curvas"_ aunque por otro lado me encantaban esos jeans. Saqué una camisa blanca ajustada y de manga corta y me agaché para buscar mis converse negras.

—Creo que voy a necesitar otra ducha.

En ese mismo momento me levanté del susto y me giré hacia donde provenía la voz de Christian. Acababa de salir del baño y se encontraba parado a unos metros de la puerta. Traía una toalla en la cintura, su pelo mojado cayendo las gotas de agua sobre su torso desnudo y mojado también. Los músculos de su cuerpo resaltaban más ahora que estaba mojado. ¿Cuántas veces se ejercitaba? Para lo tonificados que estaban sus músculos debía hacerlo al menos casi todos los días. Continué observándolo y entonces noté porque se había demorado en el baño. La ligera barba de dos días a la que ya me estaba comenzando a adaptar había desaparecido.

— ¿Intentas provocarme un infarto? —le contesté poniendo una mano en mi pecho, la verdad me había asustado un poco al entrar en la habitación sin hacer ruido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Debería estar prohibido que andes de esa forma, no sabes lo que eso provoca en mi. —le dije mientras notaba como mi respiración se iba acelerando cada vez más.

—Si, lo sé, por eso lo hago, me encanta ver como reaccionas cada vez que lo hago. —dijo muy pegado a mí. —Sentir como se acelera tu respiración y como tiemblan tus piernas cada vez que hago esto. —y rozó ligeramente mis labios con los suyos para después separarse de mi dejándome tambaleándome.


	27. Capítulo 26

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Olía delicioso un aroma exquisito a menta y gel de baño. Era la primera vez que su olor me embriagaba de esta forma. Cerré mis ojos y aspiré fuertemente para grabar su olor en mi mente. Christian se dirigió hacia el armario y tomó unos bóxers y entonces se retiró la toalla de la cintura y se secó un poco el pelo y el torso húmedo antes de comenzar a ponerse los bóxers.

—Tienes razón, necesitas otra ducha. —le dije riéndome mientras miraba su miembro rígido y encerrado en sus bóxers.

—Eso es por tu culpa. —dijo mientras buscaba unos jeans en el armario.

—Yo no he hecho nada. —le dije inocentemente.

—No, solamente te pusiste esos jeans. —dijo señalándome.

—No tienen nada del otro mundo solo son unos jeans. —le dije sonriendo.

—Mejor termino de vestirme, me estás distrayendo. —dijo sonriéndome mientras buscaba nuevamente en el armario.

—Voy preparando el desayuno entonces. —le dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Estaba sacando el jugo de la nevera cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Cerré la nevera y me giré rápidamente para ver quién era, aunque ya me lo imaginaba. Christian se encontraba unos metros de mí, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas y ajustada. El pelo ya lo traía seco y acomodado con la raya a un lado y cayéndole unos mechones en el rostro. Los músculos de su cuerpo se marcaban notablemente debajo de la camiseta mientras yo prácticamente me había quedado muda he hipnotizada mirándolo, nuevamente.

— ¿Con que frecuencia te ejercitas?—le pregunté mientras ponía el jugo en la barra no fuera a ser que se me cayera mientras lo miraba embobada.

—Cuatro veces por semana. —contestó mientras se sentaba en la barra y yo frente a él.

—Se nota, luces muy bien. —le dije mientras comenzábamos a desayunar.

Al poco rato nos acompañaron Kate y Elliot quienes se sentaron a nuestro lado muy sonrientes.

—Buenos días. —dijo Kate mientras me miraba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué tal durmieron anoche? —Preguntó Elliot alzando las cejas sugestivamente hacia Christian.

El no dijo nada solamente lo miró muy serio. ¿Acaso Elliot sabía lo del sonambulismo y los terrores nocturnos? Cogió una tostada en la mano y comenzó a untarle mantequilla.

—No dormimos mucho. —le contestó antes de morder la tostada.

Elliot lo golpeó por el hombro riendo a su lado. Todo el desayuno estuvo haciendo chistes sobre nosotros y el motivo por el que no habíamos dormido mucho anoche. Cuando en realidad yo si sabía por qué él había contestado eso. Anoche había sido una experiencia impactante la verdad, ahora al menos tenía una noción de cómo eran sus caminatas nocturnas. Terminé de desayunar, fui hacia mi habitación y cogí mi bolso. Christian entró detrás de mí, se puso una camisa de lino blanca, la americana abierta, esta vez sin corbata y salimos del apartamento. Ya en el ascensor Christian se me quedó mirando cuando presioné PB **17** en el panel del ascensor en lugar del sótano.

— ¿No vamos en auto?—Preguntó asombrado y con curiosidad.

—Me gusta caminar siempre voy caminado, si quieres ir en auto…—pero no me dejó terminar me interrumpió.

—De acuerdo, caminamos entonces. —me dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían, ambos salíamos y comenzábamos a caminar rumbo a central park.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto el caminar en las mañanas hacia el trabajo, hoy era diferente y creía tener una noción de porque era así. Christian venía mi lado sonriendo al igual que yo. Después de un fin de semana juntos hoy veía las cosas diferentes. Los colores eran más vivos, más vibrantes y sonreía como una idiota mientras el sol daba en mi rostro y el aire me despeinaba. Mientras caminábamos rumbo al museo se me ocurrió algo. ¿Qué tipo de relación era la que teníamos? ¿Qué éramos? Estábamos casi llegando al museo y me detuve en seco. Christian hizo lo mismo y se me quedó mirando con preocupación.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—me dijo mirándome fijamente parado frente a mí.

— ¿Qué tipo de relación es la que tenemos?—Christian me miró por un momento entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Acaso necesitas etiquetar nuestra relación?—me preguntó serio.

Y lo pensé por un momento, en realidad no me interesaba lo que fuéramos, lo único que no quería era que nadie del trabajo se enterara. ¿Qué pensarían si se enteraban que estábamos juntos? Lo que menos necesitaba era que comenzaran a hablar que me acostaba con mi jefe cuando no hacía ni un mes que había comenzado a trabajar

—No, en realidad no quiero que nadie en el trabajo se entere que estamos juntos, al menos no por el momento. —le pedí mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

Imaginaba que se estaba preguntando el motivo por el cual le estaba pidiendo aquello, pero él no dijo nada. Respiró fuertemente y después me sonrió.

—Si así lo deseas, de acuerdo. —contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

—Gracias. —le contesté sonriéndole mientras llegaba a su lado.

Subimos las escalinatas de la entrada y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor después de darle los buenos días a la recepcionista. Christian presionó el botón de llamada y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron ambos entramos.

—Entonces voy a necesitar algo. —dijo mientras las puertas se cerraban y él se giraba hacia mí.

—Mmm…—fue lo único que pude contestar antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos besándome apasionadamente.

Se separó de mí el tiempo justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y el saliera rumbo a su oficina dejándome echa un manojo de nervios. Salí rápidamente hacia mi puesto de trabajo, bueno tan rápido como logré volver a normalizar un poco mi respiración y que no me fallaran las piernas mientras caminaba.

—Buenos días Ana. —me dijo una muy emocionada Mia tendiéndome un café como era costumbre ya.

—Buenos días. —le dije mientras tomaba el café de sus manos tratando de no lucir nerviosa.

En esos momentos sonó mi celular avisando de un mensaje entrante. Puse el café a un lado y saqueé el celular para revisar de quien era, aunque no sabía porque me lo imaginaba.

— " _Al menos dime que almorzarás conmigo"_. —su mensaje me hizo sonreír.

—Algo interesante. —me preguntó Mia a mi lado. — rayos olvidé que ella estaba aquí.

—No solo un mensaje de una vieja amistad. — le contesté mientras respondía rápidamente el mensaje.

— " _Después me dices donde nos vemos. xxx"_. —se lo envié y tomé nuevamente el café de la mesa. Pero no había ni bebido un sorbo cuando me llegó otro mensaje.

— _"_ _Espero que más tarde me expliques lo que significan las xxx, o mejor dicho me lo demuestres"_. —su mensaje me hizo sonreír aún más y Mia me miró intrigada y curiosa.

—Veo que son importantes esos mensajes. —me dijo levantando una ceja sugestivamente. —te dejó a solas un momento entonces. —me dijo mientras iba donde Ethan.

Aproveché el momento a solas para contestarle a Christian.

— _"_ _¿Qué crees que significan?"_ —le pregunté mientras me echaba a reír y miraba hacia su oficina donde él me miraba sonriente también. Su respuesta llegó rápidamente.

— _"_ _Creo que no significan lo mismo para mí que para ti"_

— _"_ _¿Qué significan para ti?"_ —le pregunté con curiosidad aunque imaginaba ya lo que me iba a contestar.

— _"_ _Creo que mejor te lo demostraré más tarde, te dejo trabajar". xxx_ —si era lo que me estaba imaginado y esto solamente me hizo reír más.

Guardé el celular y tomé el café en mis manos para tomarlo antes de que se enfriara. En eso Mia regresó a mi lado.

—Te tengo una noticia muy importante. —me dijo Mia desbordando entusiasmo por todas partes.

—Pues dime. —le pedí intrigada.

—Nos vamos a casar. —dijo casi dando brincos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras me mostraba el anillo en su dedo.

—Wau felicidades, y para cuando están planeando el gran día. —le pregunté dando un sorbo a mi café.

—Bueno sé que es un poco apresurado pero es el próximo viernes. — ¡que! Casi me atraganto con el café que me estaba tomando.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Estás embarazada?—le pregunté con exaltación.

—No, no es eso, es algo en la familia de Ethan, una tradición o algo así, no entendí bien. —me dijo sonriendo.

—Bien, y donde está él por cierto. — dije mirando en todas direcciones.

—Dándole la invitación al jefe. — dijo mirando hacia la oficina de Christian. — por cierto aquí está la tuya es para cuatro personas, pensé que podrías llevar a tu amiga, su novio y alguien contigo. —me dijo entregándome la invitación. —Tal vez la vieja amistad que te mandó los mensajes hace un momento. —me dijo sonriendo.

—No lo sé Mia, ya veremos si logro que vaya conmigo. —le contesté mientras miraba hacia la oficina de Christian de donde salía Ethan.

Si ella supiera que quien iba a ir conmigo probablemente era Christian, entonces le daría un ataque. Aunque nunca se iba a enterar ya que no íbamos a llegar juntos.

—Creo que tengo que ir de compras. — le dije mientras miraba la invitación.

Y era cierto ahora que lo pensaba tenía que buscar un vestido para la boda, creo que no tenía ninguno. Era eso o pedirle uno a Kate, ya vería que hacía. Pasé la mañana pensando entre otras en la boda que era el viernes. Cerca de las 11:00 am el sonido del celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Christian.

— _"_ _Nos vemos al mediodía donde mismo almorzamos ayer, no me hagas esperar mucho"_

Bien ahora solo tenía que inventarles un cuento a Mia y a Ethan para no almorzar con ellos hoy. No me gustaba tener que mentirles, pero tampoco podía decirle que iba a almorzar con Christian. Una hora más tarde Mia pasó a buscarme para almorzar, miré discretamente hacia la oficina de Christian, y ya él se había marchado.

—Vamos a almorzar. —me dijo mientras yo me quedaba mirándola.

—Lo siento hoy no puedo, quedé en almorzar con una vieja amistad que está de visita, en otra ocasión será. —le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de lástima.

—La misma de la mañana.-me preguntó intrigada.

—Sí. —le contesté la verdad.

—No hay problema con eso, nos vemos después entonces. — me dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía con Ethan hacia el ascensor.

Recogí un poco las cosas en mi puesto de trabajo y después salí también. En cuanto llegué al club/restaurante, no tuve ni que decir nada, al parecer me reconocieron de la otra vez y me dejaron entrar. Christian me esperaba sentado en la misma mesa de ayer y al verme llegar me sonrió.

—Veo que no te demoraste. —me dijo mientras me sentaba.

—No. ¿Ya ordenaste?—le pregunté mientras cogía el menú en mis manos.

—No, estaba esperando por ti. —me dijo mientras yo por un momento dejaba de leer y lo miraba a los ojos.

Me estaba sonriendo, pero no sonreía de la misma forma, era la sonrisa que guardaba para las ocasiones especiales, aquella que me quitaba el aliento.

—Muy considerado, gracias. —y volví mis ojos nuevamente hacia el menú.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía en realidad que iba a escoger, nunca me había tenido que preocupar por eso, la mayoría de las veces almorzaba una hamburguesa o un hot-dog, nunca había tenido que leer una carta para ordenar y en las ocasiones en que salíamos a un restaurante, Kate era quien ordenaba.

—No sabes que vas a ordenar verdad tampoco hoy verdad. —levanté mi vista del menú y lo miré fijamente.

—No en realidad no lo sé, hay tantas cosas que nunca he comido y otras que ni siquiera me atrevo a pronunciar el nombre. —le dije mientras Christian sonreía.

—Te puedo ayudar si quieres. —me dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Te lo voy a agradecer…nuevamente. —respondí mientras bajaba el menú hacia la mesa.

Christian hizo una seña al camarero y este llegó donde estábamos nosotros rápidamente.

—Sí. —contestó firmemente.

—Lo mismo de siempre pero para dos. —dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Enseguida. — y salió rápidamente recogiendo el menú de la mesa.

— ¿Lo mismo de ayer?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—No. —dijo aún sonriendo.

— ¿No me dirás que es verdad?—pregunté esperanzada.

Pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras me sonreía.

—Prefiero mantenerte intrigada, me gusta la cara que pones y como reaccionas en estas situaciones. —contestó mientras sonreía.

—Estas disfrutando a mi costa, no me gusta no saber lo que comeré. —le contesté mientras me ponía seria.

— ¿No te gustó lo de ayer?—me preguntó de repente.

—Bueno la verdad me encantó. —y era cierto, lo que había ordenado ayer había estado delicioso.

—Pues este te va a gustar también, en realidad ya lo has comido en otras ocasiones.

Ahora si me había intrigado. ¿Qué era lo que había ordenado para almorzar en esta ocasión? La respuesta a mi pregunta llegó diez minutos más tarde. El camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa, puso un plato frente a mí, otro frente a Christian y se retiró rápidamente. Miré fijamente mi plato mientras sonreía como una idiota. Christian había ordenado una hamburguesa doble acompañada de papas fritas y una soda.

—Y bien, te gusta el almuerzo o no. —acaso el estaba bromeando.

—Creo que a partir de ahora te dejaré escoger lo que vamos a comer. —le dije mientras comenzaba a devorar mi hamburguesa.

Nunca había almorzado con tanto ánimo como lo había hecho hoy, no sabía porque era. Pero me daba la impresión que la sola presencia de Christian a mi lado, hacía el almuerzo más ameno y menos monótono.


	28. Capítulo 27

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

—A mi jefe no le va a gustar que llegue tarde. —Christian me miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras levemente sonreía.

Subíamos lentamente las escaleras de la entrada del museo. Nos habíamos demorado más de lo que debíamos en el almuerzo. Había sido tan agradable y entretenido que el tiempo pasó rápidamente sin darnos cuenta. Miré mi reloj nuevamente como si así fuera a evitar que las manecillas caminaran. Era la 1:10 pm y ambos entrábamos juntos al museo. No sabía cómo enfocar la pregunta que quería hacerle desde hacía unos minutos.

—Me dirás que te sucede, todavía no se leer mentes sabes. —su comentario me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Que harás con respecto a mi llegada tarde?—le dije mientras nos deteníamos frente a las puertas del ascensor y Christian presionaba el botón de llamar.

—Nos encontramos en la entrada y yo te pedí que fueras directo a mi oficina. —dijo sonriendo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y ambos entrábamos.

—Entonces tengo que ir a tu oficina para que me regañes por llegar tarde del almuerzo. —le dije enarcando una ceja mientras las puertas se cerraban rápidamente.

Christian presionó el botón del sótano y se giró hacia mí sonriendo de la forma que hacía que yo me derritiera completamente. Se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido y sensual beso en los labios y se separó apenas unos centímetros de mí sonriendo.

—Bien, ahora voy a entrar muy serio. — dijo cambiando completamente su rostro antes sexy y sonriente por uno frío y muy serio.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Christian salió caminando rumbo a su oficina con paso firme. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo que él y cambiar mi cara a una de estoy metida en un gran lío. Caminé hacia mí puesto de trabajo y al parecer funcionó la cara que llevaba puesta porque Mia se acercó a mí rápidamente y con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué llegas tarde?— me preguntó Mia preocupada.

—Me cogió un poco tarde almorzando y cuando estaba subiendo los escalones de la entrada me lo encontré. —le dije fingiendo lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?—preguntó nuevamente mientras miraba brevemente hacia la oficina de Christian donde las ventanas se encontraban cerradas.

—Que fuera hacia su oficina. —le dije poniendo cara de angustia.

—Buena suerte. —me dijo Mia mientras yo caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Christian.

—Gracias. —le dije antes de tocar a la puerta y entrar.

Me quedé recostada a la puerta mirándolo fijamente, se encontraba detrás de su escritorio sentado en su silla mirándome fijamente. Se había sacado la americana y se había recogido la camisa a la altura de los codos.

—Cierra la puerta por favor. —dijo mientras yo lo obedecía rápidamente y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Pero aún no me atrevía a moverme de donde estaba. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía cuál era el motivo, en realidad él no me iba a regañar. Pero por más que quería no podía evitar que mi respiración se acelerara haciendo que mi corazón golpeara fuertemente en mi pecho. No encontraba palabras para hablar, y cuando lo hice estas salieron casi susurradas de mis labios.

—Y bien, me vas a regañar. —le dije unos minutos después de solamente ambos mirarnos fijamente.

El me miraba sonriendo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los dos botones superiores de la camisa abiertos.

—No. —dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia mí.

A cada paso mi respiración se aceleraba un poco más y pude sentir como el respiraba pesadamente también cuando su rostro se encontró a unos centímetros del mío.

—Más bien te voy a castigar. —dijo mientras deslizaba su nariz por mi cuello. —O torturar si así lo prefieres. —dijo deslizando su lengua por mi cuello, saboreándome.

—Creo que me quedo con el castigo. —le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

—Buena elección. —dijo mientras se apretaba contra mi dejándome sentir lo excitado que estaba en esos momentos.

—Y en qué consiste el castigo, tengo que hacer horas extras. —le dije mientras él sonreía contra mi cuello.

—No nada de eso, es muy sencillo. —dijo parándose frente a mí muy serio mirándome fijamente. —Solo tienes que darme un beso. —dijo con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos.

—Y si no quiero. —le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Desafiándolo.

— ¿Vas a desafiarme?—me dijo burlón alzando una ceja.

— ¿Y si lo hiciera?—le dije mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior mientras él me miraba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—No creo que te atrevas a hacerlo. —contestó con mucha confianza.

— ¿Porque lo dices?—le pregunté mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi rostro suavemente.

En ese momento la confianza y seguridad que tenía un minuto antes cuando lo había desafiado a no besarlo estaba flaqueando mientras él enviaba con sus caricias cientos de descargas eléctricas por mi piel.

—Porque siempre puedo obligarte. —dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Me miró fijamente por unos escasos segundos y juntó sus labios con los míos para besarme ferozmente.

No sabía si era el hecho de que estábamos en su oficina o el aroma a gel de baño y menta que me había embriagado desde esta mañana, pero sentía todo más intenso, más excitante. Christian me besaba introduciendo su lengua en mi boca mientras con sus manos me apretaba por la cintura.

—No me canso de saborear tu piel. —dijo mientras bajaba dando besos por mi cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de mi camisa.

Alzó los ojos hacia mí pidiendo permiso de esta forma para continuar o detenerse. Pero en esos momentos no lo podía detener. En esos momentos la sangre hervía en mis venas y mi piel estaba sobrecalentada por sus roces y sus caricias. En esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era enfriar mi cuerpo sediento de su calor. Y solo conocía dos formas de hacerlo, con una relajante ducha o sexo desenfrenado aquí en su oficina. Y la primera, en esos momentos, ni aunque tuviera la ducha, era una opción.

Nos besábamos desesperadamente mientras caminábamos sin rumbo en su oficina. Sus manos rápidamente zafaron mi camisa y yo hice lo mismo con la suya quedando él en camiseta y yo en sujetador. Christian puso ambas en el respaldo de la butaca para que no se arrugaran. Desabotonó rápidamente su jean y yo hice lo mismo con el mío. Vino sobre mí y me acorraló contra una pared de la oficina mientras continuaba besándome salvajemente. Enredé mis manos en su cuello y su cabello y en un rápido movimiento me cargó por las nalgas sin dejar de besarme y caminó conmigo hasta acostarme en el sofá. Se acostó sobre mí y mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente sus labios se deslizaban una vez más por mi cuerpo caliente y excitado. Cuando llegó a mis jeans los bajó solo un poco y junto a ellos las bragas. Se separó de mí solo lo suficiente para bajar un poco los de él, los bóxers y ponerse rápidamente un preservativo. Se acercó nuevamente a mí, ahora sus labios a centímetros de los míos, apenas rozándome, su respiración tan acelerada como la mía.

—No nos podemos demorar mucho, ya nos hemos demorado bastante. —me dijo acariciando mi rostro.

—De acuerdo. —le contesté con la respiración entrecortada.

Christian entró en mí de una sola envestida y no pude evitar que un gemido involuntario escapara de mis labios cuando lo sentí completamente dentro de mí invadiéndome fuertemente.

—Shhh. —no querrás que nos escuchen verdad. —me dijo sonriendo mientras salía y volvía a entrar en mí haciéndome gemir nuevamente.

—No lo puedo evitar. —le dije entre gemidos con mi respiración acelerada.

—Pues vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo. —dijo con su respiración entrecortada mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos callando así de esa forma los gemidos involuntarios que se nos escapaban a ambos.

Christian entraba y salía de mí mientras mis gemidos eran atrapados por sus labios que me besaban fervientemente. Mi liberación estaba cerca, podía sentirla. Podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo iba convulsionando poco a poco, como todas mis barreras caían y me dejaba arrastrar por esa deliciosa sensación cada vez más familiar. Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía mientras el continuaba envistiendo una y otra vez. Mis paredes se apretaban cada vez más alrededor de su miembro hasta hacerme explotar en un intenso orgasmo gimiendo su nombre contra sus labios. Y en ese momento Christian se derrumbó sobre mí, gimiendo contra mis labios y descansando su cabeza contra mi cuello.

Podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón golpeando en su pecho mientras se encontraba recostado sobre mí completamente inmóvil. Nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse y Christian se separó un poco de mí. Se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos a ambos lados del sofá. En esos momentos su mirada era muy intensa y sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso.

—Vas a tener que llegar tarde del almuerzo más seguido. —me dijo haciéndome reír, solo a él se le podía ocurrir algo así.

Aún no puedo creer que hayamos tenido sexo en su oficina, ahora me parecía tan vergonzoso. Nunca había hecho esto en mi vida. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Pero en realidad no me arrepentía de nada. Había sido una experiencia nueva y excitante.

Se separó saliendo de mí y se sentó en el borde del sofá mientras continuaba mirándome con una sexy y deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios. Me subí mis bragas y los jeans y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Por un momento lo miré pensativa y entrecerrando los ojos y después le contesté.

—Veremos qué puedo hacer. —le contesté sonriendo mientras me levantaba del sofá para acomodar bien mi ropa y abrochar mis jeans.

—Será mejor vestirnos entonces, creo que ya te he regañado suficiente por el momento. —dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Se sacó el preservativo le hizo un nudo y después de subirse los bóxers y los jeans lo metió en un bolsillo del pantalón. Fui hacia la butaca y cogí mi camisa para ponérmela. Cuando estaba punto de abotonarla Christian me detuvo.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí. —pidió mientras sus manos iban hacia los botones de mi camisa.

Mientras lo hacía él sonreía levemente, era como si estuviera planeando o pensando algo perverso.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?—le dije mientras el continuaba abotonando lentamente mi camisa.

—Debería estar desabrochándola no lo contrario. —dijo mientras terminaba con el último botón y buscaba la de él.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo en la noche. —le dije mientras el abrochaba su camisa y yo acomodaba un poco mi ropa y mi cabello que imaginaba estaba hecho un desastre.

—Creo que vas a tener un problema cuando salgas. —me dijo acercándose a mi sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque tienes el clásico look de acabada de follar. —me dijo riendo.

— ¡Eh!

—Pelo medio ondulado y revuelto. —dijo acariciándome el cabello. — piel caliente. —dijo deslizando sus labios por mi cuello. —y mejilla sonrosadas. —dijo mientras deslizaba la mano lentamente por mi rostro haciendo que me ruborizara aún más.

—Es tu culpa. —le dije mientras me separaba de él tratando de acomodar mi pelo que sabía iba a ser imposible.

—Lo admito, pero que dirás cuando te vean así ahora. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su silla y se sentaba.

—Que el regaño fue fuerte, las mejillas son solo un síntoma de que estoy apenada y el pelo creo que ya hice algo por él. —le contesté sonriendo mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Sí pero hay una diferencia. —me dijo cuando llegaba a la puerta.

— ¿Cuál es?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—Que imagino que pasarás la tarde ruborizada recordando lo sucedido aquí en la oficina cada vez que mires hacia aquí. —me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro y en ese momento abrí la puerta y salí.


	29. Capítulo 28

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

¡Mierda! Él tenía razón. Ana como se te ocurrió tener sexo en su oficina mientras el resto del personal estaba del otro lado de la pared. Me reprendí a mí misma mientras caminaba rumbo a mi puesto de trabajo. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el tema e inventar un pretexto para cuando Mia viniera a preguntarme. Me senté frente al cuadro y unos minutos más tarde Mia se acercó a mí.

— ¿Ana estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—me preguntó y por la cara que tenía en esos momentos podía decir que estaba muy preocupada.

—Estoy bien. —que más le iba a contar, esa era la verdad.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Te despidió? ¿Tienes que recuperar el tiempo que llegaste tarde? ¿Te regaño mucho?—me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Y ahora que contestaba. ¡Mierda!

—No, no me despidió, ni tengo que recuperar el tiempo que llegué tarde. —le contesté muy bajo mientras trataba de inventar una excusa convincente.

— ¿Te regaño mucho?

—Un poco, me dio tremendo discurso sobre los horarios y que si tenía muchas reglas que le gustaba que cumpliéramos, bla, bla, bla, la verdad no le presté mucha atención solo a lo importante. —le contesté tratando de que me dejara en paz. — ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?—le veía preocupada.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, estuviste casi una hora en su oficina. —me dijo mientras yo trataba de disimular.

—Ya sabía que el discurso había sido muy largo y aburrido. —le contesté pensativa.

En realidad lo que más quería era matar a Christian. Una hora en su oficina, si Mia supiera lo que estaba haciendo en su oficina de seguro no me hablaba más nunca en su vida.

—Te dije que era muy estricto con los horarios. —me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos indecentes.

—Si ya veo, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar. —y Mia se fue hacia su puesto de trabajo dejándome sola con Rembrandt y mis pensamientos.

En realidad no le faltaba mucho para terminar de restaurar el cuadro, solo algunos retoques de barnices. Pero me había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde pensando en lo sucedido en la oficina de Christian. El sexo, sus caricias, sus besos, así quien podía concentrarse en algo.

— ¿Piensas hacer horas extras?

Mia me sobresaltó cuando se paró a mi lado. Toda la tarde la había pasado metida en el trabajo, excepto cuando miraba hacia la oficina de Christian, recordaba lo ocurrido y me distraía por un momento de lo que debía hacer.

—Quiero terminarlo hoy, no le falta mucho. —le contesté mientras continuaba trabajando.

—Ok, nos vamos entonces, hasta mañana. —dijo despidiéndose de mí.

—Hasta mañana. —le contesté sin siquiera girarme.

Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Kate avisando que llegaríamos un poco tarde y después continué enfocada en el trabajo hasta terminar completamente el cuadro. En cuanto lo terminé me quedé allí sentada admirando mi trabajo completado.

—Piensas trabajar toda la noche.

— ¡Mierda!

Di un brinco en el banco y perdí el equilibrio. Cerré mis ojos ante la inevitable caída. Pero en cambio unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me recibieron. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos profundos y penetrantes ojos grises.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto un poco preocupado.

—Idiota me has asustado. —le dije mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.

—No fue mi intención. —dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme en la banqueta. —Llevo rato observándote trabajando y no te has percatado. —me dijo sentándose a mi lado en otra banqueta.

—Lo siento estaba concentrada terminado el cuadro. —le dije sonriendo.

—Ya está terminado entonces. —me preguntó mientras examinaba el cuadro.

—Sí. —le contesté mientras el miraba el cuadro de todas las formas posibles examinando mi trabajo. Al final me miró sonriendo.

—Hiciste un excelente trabajo. —me dijo mientras yo sonreía como una idiota.

—Gracias. —le contesté entusiasmada.

—Nos podemos marchar entonces, son casi las 7:00 pm. —dijo mirando su reloj y levantándose de la banqueta.

— ¡Que! Tan tarde ya. —dije mirando rápidamente mi reloj y levantándome de la banqueta también.

—Debes de estar hambrienta. —me dijo mirándome mientras yo terminaba de recoger mis cosas.

—Estoy hambrienta y tú debes estarlo también, vamos, Kate nos debe estar esperando para cenar. —le contesté sonriendo mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el ascensor.

Mientras salíamos del museo recordé que no habíamos venido en auto y al parecer Christian estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Tras bajar las escaleras de la entrada caminamos hasta la cera donde Christian silbó fuertemente y le hizo señas a un taxi que se detuvo inmediatamente frente a nosotros. Me abrió la puerta sonriéndome para que entrara y entró tras de mí. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos sonriendo. La verdad me había dejado impresionada su forma de parar un taxi en Manhattan.

—Hacia donde. —la voz del taxista hizo que dejara de sonreírle como una idiota.

—Si al 10019 de 308 West 58th. —le dije mientras Christian tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y yo le sonreía nuevamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos bajábamos del taxi frente al apartamento y rápidamente Christian pagó al taxista sin darme tiempo siquiera a sacar mi cartera y pagar al menos la mitad.

—Alguna vez me dejarás pagar algo a la mitad. —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño mientras entrábamos al edificio.

—No. —contestó rotundamente.

—Por cierto, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo. —le dije mientras llegábamos al ascensor.

—Pregunta. —me contestó dudando y esta vez mirándome serio.

—No es que me moleste, pero si eres el dueño del restaurante porque pagas. —le dije mientras veía como cambiaba su rostro y sonreía levemente.

—Siempre pido que me traten como a un cliente más, no me gusta que me traten de forma diferente. —me contestó sinceramente con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Wau no me esperaba esta respuesta. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminamos rumbo a mi apartamento.

—Esperemos que Kate haya preparado algo de cenar. — le dije mientras buscaba las llaves para abrir la puerta.

—Si no, ya iremos algún lado a cenar. —me dijo sonriendo.

—Si a algún lugar del que seguro eres el dueño también. —le dije mientras abría la puerta y entrábamos al apartamento.

El apartamento estaba completamente en silencio, parecía que no había nadie allí. Pero Kate se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala muy seria. ¿Qué había sucedido? Christian y yo intercambiamos una mirada sin entender absolutamente nada. Kate continuaba mirándonos muy seria, parecía furiosa en ese momento.

—Tú. —dijo señalando a Christian. —vete. —dijo fuertemente. —tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. —dijo señalándome a mi esta vez.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso. — le dije muy bajito pegándome a él.

—De acuerdo, regreso en una hora, si no abres la puerta soy capaz de echarla abajo. —me dijo mirándome seriamente.

Asentí con mi cabeza mientras Christian se dirigía hacia la puerta y salía del apartamento dejándome sola con Kate que en esos momentos parecía un animal enjaulado. Podía ver que estaba muy furiosa pero no tenía ni idea de porque era. Me senté con cuidado en el sofá a su lado pero dejando un despacio entre nosotras. Ella se giró hacia mí y me miró fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad y por la forma en que me miraba no sabía porque pero me pareció que sin saberlo me había metido en un buen lío.

— ¿Todo bien con Christian?—me preguntó después de una escrutadora mirada.

—Sí, todo bien. —le contesté nerviosamente y muy bajo.

Ella volvió a mirarme fijamente. Respiraba fuertemente. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?

— ¿Qué tal el sexo con él?— ¡mierda! A que venía esa pregunta.

No pude evitar el ruborizarme. ¿Se suponía que tenía que contestarle la pregunta? Bueno por su cara imaginaba que estaba esperando mi respuesta. Pero que le decía.

—Genial. —creo que eso lo resumía todo.

Sonreí para mis adentros ya que era cierto lo que le decía. El sexo con Christian era alucinantemente genial, pero creo que a ella en esos momentos no le gustaría escuchar la palabra alucinante. Volví mi mirada hacia ella que continuaba mirándome seriamente.

— ¿Me puedes explicar entonces que significa esto?—en ese momento metió la mano tras los cojines del sofá y sacó las esposas.

Me quedé mirándola sin saber que decir en ese momento. Solamente la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Dónde las encontraste?—bien por ti Ana, que pregunta más estúpida acabas de hacerle, me regañé a mí misma.

—De tu habitación, fui a buscarte en cuanto llegué y me encontré con esto en el suelo. ¿Y bien?—me dijo mientras continuaba sosteniendo las esposas frente a mí.

—No es lo que te estás imaginando. — le contesté aunque en realidad no sabía lo que ella estaba pensando en esos momentos.

—Ana se que es el primer hombre con el que te acuestas, pero no tienes porque permitir que el te ate para follarte. — dijo fuertemente.

O no estaba enojadísima y no entendía nada de nada. Iba a tener que explicárselo todo en detalles y tratar de desenredar este malentendido. Además, porque Christian me tendría que atar para follarme. Ella dijo atar para follar. ¡Oh dios! Ahora entendía por donde venía ella. Acaso creía que después de leerme ese libro me iba a convertir en una masoquista.

—No es así, has entendido todo mal. —le contesté tranquilamente, en realidad no tenía porque alterarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que entendí mal? Acaso no te leíste bastante aquellas novela.

— ¿Qué novelas?—le pregunté haciéndome la desentendida por un momento aunque ya sabía lo que ella diría a continuación.

—Las de sadomasoquismo. — bingo. Sabía que diría eso.

— ¡Mierda Kate! No tiene nada que ver con eso, no soy una masoquista y Christian está de lejos de ser un sádico. —le dije mientras ella abría mucho los ojos.

—No entiendo entonces porque las esposas. —me dijo confundida.

—No me has dejado explicártelo. —le dije haciendo una mueca y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues habla de una vez para ver si logro entender este enredo.

Respiré profundamente para relajarme y organizar un poco las ideas. No quería preocuparla, pero ahora no me quedaba otra opción que contarle lo sucedido con Christian, solo así se solucionaría este problema.

—Padece de sonambulismo y terrores nocturnos. —Kate me miraba sin entender aún nada.

—No veo donde entran las esposas en todo esto. —me contestó muy pensativa y en su mejor tono de interrogatorio.

—Son para atarlo a la cama y que no se levante dormido, yo tengo las llaves. —le dije sacando la cadenita de dentro de mi camisa y mostrándosela.

—Pero aún no entiendo porque esposas, no podía atarse con otra cosa. — preguntó ahora con preocupación y curiosidad.

—Créeme yo le hice la misma pregunta, según él siempre se zafaba, lo único que funcionaban eran las esposas. —al principio yo también me había preguntado lo mismo.

— ¿No puede ser tan malo como él lo pinta?—me dijo ella mientras yo la miraba muy seria.

—Créeme, es malo. — contesté recordando la noche anterior cuando presencié por primera vez una de sus crisis de sonambulismo.

—Ya viviste la experiencia. —me dijo mientras yo la miraba fijamente.

—Recuerdas en el desayuno que Elliot le preguntó cómo habíamos dormido y Christian le contestó que no lo habíamos hecho.

—Sí recuerdo esa entre todas sus bromas. —dijo sonriendo.

—Pues no dormimos precisamente por pasar la noche, como fue que dijiste hace un momento, a si, follando. —le contesté muy seria mientras Kate dejaba de sonreír.

—No me digas que…—pero no la dejé terminar la frase.

—Sí, después de eso no pude dormir mucho que digamos y creo que él tampoco. Imaginaba que tenía miedo a dormirse y que le pasara nuevamente. —le contesté.

Y le hice un breve resumen de lo que había sucedido, aunque sin entrar en muchos detalles, solo lo de la bofetada y la parte en que no se despertaba. El miedo que sentí cuando me vi en esa situación. El pensar que no lograría despertarlo.


	30. Capítulo 29

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO POR EL NOMBRE DE "TWIST OF FATE"

Kate por un momento se quedó callada pensando y meditando en lo que le estaba contando.

—Por eso es que se queda aquí contigo. —me dijo después de un momento en silencio.

—Sí, yo insistí, no quiero ni imaginar que se quede solo y le suceda algo. —le dije tapando mi cara con las manos.

—Entonces no era que habías leído demasiado. —dijo haciéndome reír mientras quitaba las manos de mi cara y yo la miraba sonriendo al igual que ella.

—No, aún no he llegado a ese punto, me las puedes devolver. —dije extendiendo mi mano.

—Todas tuya. —dijo mientras yo las tomaba de su mano.

—Voy a guardar esto. —me levanté del sofá, fui hacia la habitación, y las guardé en la última gaveta del armario para después regresar a la sala junto a Kate.

Cogí el celular de mi bolso y le envié un mensaje a Christian avisándole que podía regresar.

— ¿Qué tenemos para cenar?—le pregunté sonriendo y en ese momento vi como su rostro dejaba de estar sonriente y se ponía muy seria.

— ¡Oh Dios la cena!—dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

—No me digas que olvidaste la cena. —le dije preocupada mientras miraba mi reloj que marcaba casi las 8:00 pm

—Lo siento, creo que los eventos me sobrepasaron. —me dijo muy apenada. — me doy un baño rápidamente para ayudarte. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

—Voy preparando algo entonces si es que queremos cenar temprano. —dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, no podía ser Christian, hacía solo unos minutos que le había mandado el mensaje. Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa me encontré con la mirada gris y muy sonriente de Christian. Wau eso había sido rápido.

—Ordenaron algo para cenar. —dijo mientras me mostraba unas bolsas que traía en las manos.

— ¿Fuiste de compras?—le pregunté mientras el colocaba las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina.

—Fui por algo para cenar, creo que no es lo mismo —y él como sabía que no había cena.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—le pregunté intrigada.

—Por la cara de furia que tenía Kate imaginé que no había preparado nada para cenar y creo que acerté. —me contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Sabes a veces pienso que lees mentes. —le dije mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

—No, solo analizo la situación. —me contestó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Kate olvida la cena. —le grité mientras continuaba sacando cosas.

—No vas a cenar, yo tengo hambre. —me gritó desde la habitación.

—Nos acaban de traer la cena. —le contesté.

—Pero yo no he ordenado nada. —dijo mientras la sentía caminar hacia la cocina.

—Al parecer alguien sabía que no había cena. —le dije mientras ella llegaba a nuestro lado y miraba la cantidad de comida que Christian había traído.

— ¿Para qué tanta comida?—preguntó Kate asombrada.

—Pues no sabía que traer, así que traje de todo un poco. ¿Elliot no viene?—le preguntó a Kate.

—Debe estar al llegar, dijo que primero tenía que pasar por un club.

—Sí, mencionó algo por teléfono hoy. —contestó Christian pensativo.

—Cenamos y nos bañamos, o nos bañamos y cenamos. —le pregunté pegada a él y pude ver como cambiaba la cara y ahora me miraba alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

—Creo que si nos bañamos primero no vamos a cenar. —me dijo muy bajito en el oído para que solo yo lo escuchara.

—Entonces vamos a cenar. Veamos que trajiste. —le dije mientras comenzaba a abrir las cajitas.

Había traído comida italiana, china, alitas de pollo y varias botellas de vino, había tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar. En eso tocaron a la puerta.

—Yo voy. —dijo Kate saliendo rápidamente hacia allí.

A esta hora solamente podía ser Elliot. Kate abrió la puerta y Elliot la saludó con un apasionado beso que duró solamente hasta que el notó la cantidad de comida sobre la encimera.

—Imagino que no has cenado. —le preguntó Kate mientras él la miraba por un momento y después nuevamente hacia nosotros o mejor dicho hacia la comida.

—No. ¿Quien ordenó la cena?—le preguntó a Kate mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaban hacia nosotros.

—Christian, la acaba de traer.

—Genial, me encanta cuando él hace los pedidos. — dijo frotándose las manos.

—Apúrate. —me dijo Christian en el oído.

Entonces comenzó a escoger las cosas rápidamente y me las iba pasando hasta que tuve mis manos llenas y el también. Salimos hacia la sala, nos sentamos en la alfombra uno al lado del otro y pusimos las cosas en la mesita del centro. Christian se levantó por un momento, buscó dos vasos y una botella de vino y regresó rápidamente donde yo estaba.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?—le pregunté mientras cogía unos palitos en la mano.

—Con Elliot tienes que ser rápido a la hora de comer, o te deja sin nada.

—Pero el domingo no fue así. — le dije recordando la cena de los cuatro juntos.

—Créeme cuando se trata de comida rápida, tienes que andar rápido con él. —me contestó sonriendo. —Porque crees que le gusta cuando yo hago los pedidos.

En eso Kate y Elliot llegaron donde estábamos nosotros. Elliot se sentó al otro lado de Christian y lo miraba mientras este comía, no sabía porque pero esa forma de mirarlo me imaginaba que estaba tramando algo.

—No te atrevas Elliot. —le dijo Christian sin apartar la mirada de la comida.

—No he hecho nada. —contestó inocentemente levantando las manos.

—Te conozco demasiado bien, no necesito mirarte a la cara para saber lo que está pasando por tu mente en estos momentos. —dijo levantando los palillos y apuntándole con ellos.

Kate y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír mientras ellos se miraban fijamente por un momento.

—Está bien, pero puedes bajar los palitos por favor. —le pidió mientras yo reía.

—Solo son dos palitos Elliot. ¿Qué te podría hacer con ellos?—le dije aún riéndome.

Pero al parecer a Elliot no le parecía tan graciosa como a mí la situación ya que estaba muy serio.

—El sabe de lo que soy capaz con ellos. —me contestó Christian en el oído y después continuó cenando.

Y por un breve momento lo miré asombrada antes de comenzar a comer. Aún había tantas cosas que desconocía de él. Continuaba siendo un total extraño para mí, la verdad era que solo conocía algo de él, de su pasado antes de mudarse para Londres. Pero había cambiado tanto que ya eso no lo podía usar de referencia. Como iba a descubrir cosas del pasado de Christian cuando el no hablaba de eso. Si solo hubiera una forma. Y entonces una idea me golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente. Miré hacia Elliot sentado a su lado, ambos sonriendo amigablemente. Esa era mi respuesta. Ellos se habían conocido en Londres así que Elliot debía de saber todo lo sucedido con Christian allí. Debía de conocer los más oscuros secretos de él.

Solo tenía que buscar una forma de que me lo contara todo, pero para eso Christian no podía estar a mi lado. Sí, esta era la única forma de desentrañar el misterioso pasado de Christian y lo iba a lograr al precio que fuera necesario.

—Creo que debemos bañarnos.

Kate y Elliot después de cenar se marcharon y no regresaban esa noche, así que teníamos el apartamento completamente para nosotros dos. Nos habíamos quitado los zapatos y nos acurrucamos en el sofá. Solamente estábamos abrazados, sin hacer nada, disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras nos terminábamos de beber una botella de vino. Ni siquiera me había preguntado qué había sucedido con Kate y se lo había agradecido. La verdad que si me preguntaba no sabía por dónde iba a comenzar a contarle.

—Si deberíamos. —le contesté mientras sin muchas ganas me separaba de él y me levantaba del sofá.

Me paré frente a Christian y le sonreí mientras una idea comenzaba a dar vueltas en mi cabeza. El vino me tenía un poco achispada hoy, pero esto solamente hacía que me desinhibiera y perdiera el miedo a hacer cosas que de otra forma nunca haría. Comencé a zafarme la camisa y me giré para caminar rumbo a la habitación. No sentía sus pasos pero imaginaba que me estaba siguiendo como el depredador que era. Dejé la camisa en la cama y cuando fui a zafarme el ajustador unas manos me detuvieron mientras unos cálidos labios comenzaban a deslizarse por mi cuello calentando mi cuerpo y la sangre en mis venas. Entonces un cálido y caliente cuerpo se pegó al mío. ¿Cuándo se había quitado la camisa?

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Kate? Al final no me has contado. —dijo mientras zafaba mi ajustador.

No tenía que haber cantado victoria antes de tiempo.

—Nada importante. —le contesté mientras mi respiración se aceleraba por sus caricias y su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—Por la cara que tenía parecía seria la cosa. —me dijo haciendo una pausa entre besos.

Bueno al final no era ningún secreto, no había nada malo por contárselo.

—Encontró las esposas. —le dije mientras sus besos se detenían por un momento y Christian se quedaba congelado.

— ¿Y qué dijo?—preguntó con curiosidad mientras dejaba caer el ajustador al suelo.

—Creyó que me había obsesionado con una novela. —le contesté mientras el comenzaba a besarme nuevamente.

—De que trata la novela que involucra esposas, es un policiaco.

—No. —le dije sin pensar

Christian me giró en ese momento y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Este era una de las consecuencias de la bebida. Tenía que aprender a mantener mi boca cerrada. Ahora Christian me miraba intrigado. Podía ver en sus ojos que quería saber más sobre la novela. Y la verdad no veía nada malo por contárselo.

—Se llaman Amos y mazmorras, por favor no los leas. —le pedí.

Lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos de nuestras extraña relación era que el comenzara a actuar como un sádico.. Pero muy en el fondo mi cerebro me decía que no debía haberle dicho que no lo leyera.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que lo lea?—me dijo deslizando una mano por mi mejilla.

Sabía que decirle eso solamente haría que tuviera más curiosidad, pero me di cuenta después de que las palabras habían salido de mis labios. Sabía que en estos momentos el deseaba leer el libro solamente por saciar su curiosidad por saber porque yo no quería que él lo leyera. Y yo tenía muy claro porque no quería que lo leyera mientras algunas escenas del libro pasaban por mi mente.

— ¿Te estás ruborizando? Al parecer el libro está mejor de lo que me estas contando. — ¡mierda! Ni siquiera me había percatado que me estaba ruborizando.

Solo me quedaba una opción en estos momentos y era seguirle la corriente con lo del libro, solo así imaginaba que me dejaría en paz.

—Si está muy bueno, sobre todo el protagonista de las dos primeras partes.—le dije aguantando las ganas de reír mientras el fruncía el ceño.

—Si está tan bueno…porque no me comparas con él. — ¡oh no! No me esperaba esta respuesta. Esto no iba a salir muy bien.

—En verdad no es tan lindo en realidad. —le mentí pero al parecer él se percató.

—Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas al final terminaré enterándome cuando me lea el libro. —dijo mientras yo lo miraba muy seria y el sonreía levemente.

—Está bien, espera un momento. —le dije mientras me separaba de él y repasaba la descripción en mi mente. —Ambos tienen la misma estatura, el mismo físico. — le dije mientras deslizaba mis manos por sus hombros, su pecho y su torso completamente definido.

—Continúa. —me instó mientras notaba su respiración entrecortada

—Ambos tienen la misma mirada penetrante. —le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras él me sonreía y me miraba sorprendido.

—Veo que nos parecemos mucho. —me dijo mientras tiraba de una de mis manos y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

—Bueno si excepto por el color de los ojos y el color y el largo del pelo, y que le gusta follar mientras ata a las mujeres a la cama. —en ese momento Christian abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendido.

¡Mierda! Creo que se me fue la mano. Cuando voy a aprender a mantener mi boca cerrada.


	31. Capítulo 30

Creo que había hablado más de la cuenta. En ese momento miré a Christian a los ojos y este me miraba con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, que estaría tramando.

—Ahora voy entendiendo algo. —dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta mis senos y los masajeaba suavemente haciéndome gemir.

— ¿No íbamos a bañarnos?—le pregunté mientras sus labios se deslizaban en ese momento por mi cuello.

—Cierto, por un breve momento lo había olvidado. —me giró y mientras daba besos por mi cuello caminaba conmigo hasta el baño.

En cuanto llegamos al baño continuó acariciándome, deslizando sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los jeans, zafar el botón y deslizar una mano dentro haciéndome gemir.

—Mmm…—gimió en mi oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer completamente.

Me giró para quedar de frente a mí y metió ambas manos por mis jeans acariciándome las nalgas. En esos momentos me miraba de una forma traviesa, con una descarada sonrisa torcida en sus labios que se encontraban a solo unos milímetros de los míos, apenas rozándose.

—Nos vamos a bañar o estas planeando algún método de tortura nuevo mientras rozas levemente tus labios con los mío. —le susurré contra sus labios mientras lo sentía reírse.

Sabía que no era yo la que hablaba en esos momentos, sino el alcohol en mi organismo, pero no le podía hacer nada en ese momento. Era muy tarde para arrepentirme por haber bebido.

—Nos vamos a bañar, y sí, estoy planeando un nuevo método de tortura. —dijo mientras bajaba mis jeans poco a poco junto con mis bragas.

Se desvistió rápidamente y ambos entramos en la ducha. Christian se frotaba las manos con gel de baño mientras me miraba seductoramente. A diferencia de lo que yo me imaginaba y esperaba no me bañó, ni siquiera rozó sus manos por mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo para que el cambiara de idea? Bueno no estaba serio, por el contrario, me sonreía pícaramente. Tomé gel en mis manos y me bañé rápidamente y al igual que él lo ignoré completamente, por mucho que quería tocarlo no lo hice. Salí del baño y comencé a secarme y entonces me sorprendieron sus manos sobre las mías quitándome la toalla. Y entonces comenzó a secar mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada milímetro de este. Cerré mis ojos mientras el recorría mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar. Y entonces sentí sus manos cálidas recorriéndome. Abrí mis ojos, había soltado la toalla y sus labios se dirigieron hacia los míos devorándome mientras me cargaba y me llevaba hacia la cama y me bajaba allí. Entonces me sonrió nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia un lado de la cama.

— ¿Guardaste las esposas?—me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Si en la última gaveta del armario. —le conteste sonriéndole como una idiota.

Pero muy tarde comprendí que no debí haberle dicho donde estaban. Todas esas preguntas que había hecho y ahora preguntando por las esposas, ¡oh no!, esto no iba salir nada bien. Sacó las esposas de la gaveta y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cama, las puso en la mesita de noche y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme. Su lengua recorría cada milímetro de mi boca haciéndome gemir mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo caliente, desnudo y excitado. Se sentó sobre mí mientras deslizaba su lengua caliente por mi cuello haciendo que se me erizara el cuerpo completamente mientras continuaba bajando. Cuando estaba llegando a mis senos se detuvo y se incorporó mirándome fijamente sentado a horcajadas sobre mí. Su miembro imponente ante mi mirada. Se inclinó sobre mí y estiró una de sus manos hasta la mesita de noche de donde tomó las esposas. ¡Oh dios!

—Entonces supongo que en alguna parte del libro el ata a la muchacha a la cama con unas esposas. —me dijo sensualmente mientras yo tragaba en seco.

Debo decir que todo parece muy excitante en el libro, pero no al punto de querer experimentarlo por ti misma. Pero cuando te encuentras en esta situación por tu mente pasan muchas cosas y te llegas a preguntar si las sensaciones serían las mismas que describen en el libro. Christian continuaba mirándome mientras sostenía las esposas en la mano, imaginaba que estaba esperando una respuesta mía.

—Sí. —le contesté cuando encontré mi voz y esta me salió mas como un chillido.

Estaba nerviosa en ese momento y no tenía idea de por qué…bueno si la tenía, no me imaginaba atada a la cama mientras Christian me poseía violentamente.

—Aunque aún no entiendo porque necesitaba esto. —dijo muy pensativo.

—Porque le gusta el control.—le contesté automáticamente. Cuando voy a aprender a no pensar en voz alta. ¡Cállate Ana!

—A mí también me gusta el control. —dijo mirándome fijamente inclinado sobre mi y con sus labios cerca de los míos. —Pero me gusta que me toques.

—A mí también me gusta tocarte. —le contesté mientras mis manos se deslizaban por su pecho y sus hombros.

En eso Christian me sonrió, al parecer se había acordado de algo..

—Quieres compartir el chiste conmigo. —le pedí mientras él me miraba fijamente.

—Bueno más bien es una demostración. —me dijo mientras yo no lo entendía.

—Te explicas mejor. —le pedí intrigada.

—Recuerdas el mensaje de la mañana, el de las tres x. —me dijo alzando una ceja sugestivamente.

—Sí. —le dije mientras me reía recordándolo.

—Bueno, creo que ahora te voy a demostrar lo que significan para mí. —dijo mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos.

Sentí un ruido metálico contra el suelo he imaginé que había soltado las esposas. Al menos no tenía que preocuparme por algo mientras el comenzaba a devorar mi cuerpo lentamente haciéndome perder poco a poco la cordura y la conciencia. Christian no se parecía para nada a Christian Grey.

—Necesito un vestido para la boda de Ethan y Mia. — exclamé frustrada mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

Era martes por la noche los chicos no estaban, habían salido por negocios, así que estábamos disfrutando de una noche de chicas. Teníamos el apartamento completamente solo para nosotras. Era raro que Christian no estuviera a mi lado, me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que me resultaba extraño. Hoy Christian no había ido a trabajar, por lo que era doblemente frustrante estar separada de él tanto tiempo. Así que había aprovechado y en la tarde salí un momento para hacerle una rápida visita al médico. Ahora nos encontrábamos ambas solas en el apartamento hablando sobre lo que nos pondríamos para la boda de Mia y Ethan.

—Seguro podemos encontrar algo en mi armario, no tienes porque gastarte dinero. —me decía Kate mientras se metía unas rositas en la boca y se sentaba a mi lado.

Esta era una de esas típicas noches de chicas donde nos quedábamos hasta altas horas de la noche viendo series mientras comíamos montones de comida chatarra y juzgábamos que actor lucía mejor sin camisa

—No quiero molestarte, mañana salgo un momento y seguro…

— ¡Anastasia Stelle!—exclamó al borde de la furia haciéndome casi saltar del sofá. — Como te gastes un centavo en un vestido que solo te pondrás una vez y que lo más probable es que no llegue a la altura de los que están en mi armario, te juro que la vas a pasar mal. —me dijo mientras me apuntaba con un dedo. Esta era la Kate furiosa y mandona. Cuando se ponía de esta forma lo mejor era hacerle caso y no desobedecerla.

—De acuerdo. —contesté resignada.

—Bien. —dijo ahora sonriendo.

Sus cambios tan rápidos de humor me recordaban a alguien. Alguien que en estos momentos estaba por la ciudad de club en club. Miré mi reloj y me percaté que era bastante tarde, creo que lo mejor era acostarme. Me levanté del sofá y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi habitación.

— ¿No vas a esperar a Christian? —Me preguntó Kate mientras yo me giraba brevemente hacia ella.

—No, le di mi llave para que entrara, me dijo que no sabía a qué hora regresarían. —me giré y continué caminado hasta la habitación.

Me acosté en la cama y por mucho que traté permanecer despierta otro rato a ver si el llegaba, me fue imposible. Mis ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

El despertador sonaba insistentemente. Estiré mi mano y lo apagué pero me quedé acostada en la cama otro rato. Me giré hacia el otro lado y entonces me senté de golpe en la cama. ¿Dónde estaba Christian? ¿Acaso había regresado anoche? Las esposas estaban en el suelo, exactamente donde las había dejado antes de acostarme a dormir anoche y la cadenita aún estaba en mi cuello. ¡Mierda! ¿Le abría sucedido algo? Me levanté rápidamente, me puse un short, cogí las llaves del auto y salí corriendo de la habitación. Si no había venido a dormir anoche tal vez se había quedado en su apartamento. Solo esperaba que no lo hubiera sucedido nada.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Y entonces paré en seco. Christian estaba en la cocina y me miraba frunciendo el ceño, preocupado. Mis ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo, aún no me convencía de que él estuviera allí. Entonces respiré nuevamente, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Y en ese momento salí corriendo hacia donde él estaba y me abracé fuertemente tomándolo por sorpresa. Christian me devolvió el abrazo después de un instante y me quedé allí por no sé qué tiempo, hasta que la angustia y la ansiedad que había sentido al despertar sin él a mi lado fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Ahora ya me sentía un poco mejor mientras el aún me abrazaba.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —me preguntó mientras yo alzaba la cabeza. — ¿Estas llorando? —dijo mientras me limpiaba una lágrima de mi mejilla.

Ni siquiera me había percatado que lo estaba haciendo.

—Me has asustado, pensé que no habías regresado anoche. —contesté aún un poco afligida.

—Eso no es motivo para asustarse. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba fijamente y en ese momento decidí confesarle mi mayor miedo al despertar esa mañana.

—Pensé que te había sucedido algo. —le contesté mientras él me miraba y me sonreía levemente.

—Pues no me sucedió nada, regresé muy tarde y no quise despertarte, disculpa si te preocupé. —dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo fijamente y quedando sus labios a solo centímetros de los míos.

— ¿Dormiste sin las esposas?

—No, me las puse y me las quité esta mañana, al parecer no te percataste en el momento que lo hice. —me dijo mientras me daba un suave beso en los labios haciendo que me calmara un poco.

—Ahora estoy un poco mejor, gracias. —le dije sonriéndole levemente.

—Eso es bueno, ya está listo el desayuno. —me dijo mientras me apretaba entre sus brazos.

—Bien, solo necesito una rápida ducha. —le dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos pero me lo impidió.

—Creo que en este momento yo también necesito una. —dijo mientras me sonreía malévolamente y ambos salíamos hacia el baño.


	32. Capítulo 31

Me había asustado mucho cuando desperté y no lo vi a mi lado, pero por suerte el susto pasó rápidamente después de una relajante ducha donde Christian me abrazó hasta convencerme que era real y estaba junto a mí. El resto de la semana había pasado muy rápido y el día de la boda de Mia y Ethan había llegado precipitadamente. Habíamos acordado ir por separado, no quería llegar junto a Christian a la boda. Aunque sabía que en algún momento todos se enterarían que estábamos juntos, no quería que fuera hoy.

No nos habíamos bañado juntos y ni siquiera lo había visto vestirse ya que Kate me secuestró hacia su habitación dejándolo a él y a Elliot en la mía. Iríamos en el auto de Kate mientras Elliot manejaba y Christian iría en el de él. Al final Kate había cumplido y me había buscado un vestido en su armario. Y aunque Christian había insistido mucho en ver el vestido le había dicho que tendría que esperar hasta que llegara a la boda, ni siquiera le había dicho el color. Por eso insistí en que se marchara primero y nosotros después. Me había sacado la cadenita con la llave de las esposas del cuello, no creo que me hiciera mucha falta en una boda, además no combinaba con el vestido. La dejé en la mesita de noche justo al lado de las esposas.

— ¿Estás segura de que él no está molesto? —me preguntó Kate después de ver con la cara que Christian se había marchado.

—Espero que se le pase cuando vea el vestido, si es que se le puede llamar así a la cantidad de tela que llevo puesta. —le dije mientras me miraba por decimotercera vez en 10 minutos.

El vestido era de color dorado muy claro y se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo cayendo como había dicho Kate hacía apenas unos minuto _"sensualmente por mi cuerpo"._ Traía la espalda completamente afuera, solamente una banda de tela muy fina atravesaba la espalda. El vestido me quedaba muy ajustado en los senos, cayendo elegantemente por mi cuerpo mientras que en el lado derecho el vestido se abría desde el muslo hasta el suelo. Kate también me había prestado unos tacones de los que esperaba no caerme. Hoy no me había dejado ni siquiera maquillarme. Y para cuando había terminado conmigo había quedado irreconocible. La persona que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo no era yo. Mis ojos lucían más grandes y suponía que debía ser por el maquillaje que hacía resaltar más mis rasgos faciales. No me había maquillado mucho, pero había quedado completamente diferente a cuando lo hacía yo. El pelo me lo había recogido dejando caer algunos mechones en mi rostro.

Kate ya había terminado y Elliot esperaba en la sala, creo que ya iba siendo hora de salir hacia la ceremonia.

—Deberíamos ir saliendo no crees. —le pregunté mientras miraba el reloj que marcaba casi las 7:00 pm.

La boda era a las 8:00 pm, pero era a las afueras de Manhattan, así que teníamos un tramo por delante.

—Sí, será mejor si llegamos con tiempo de sobra. —me dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña cartera.

Cogí la que ella me había prestado a juego con el vestido, metí mi celular y las pastillas y después salimos hacia la sala. No sabía porque lo había hecho pero imaginaba que nos iríamos directo al apartamento de Christian desde la boda. A Elliot casi se le sale la baba cuando nos vio.

—Creo que voy a ser el más afortunado al llegar con tan hermosas mujeres a la boda. — dijo mientras sonreía hacia nosotras mientras salíamos del apartamento.

—Será mejor que no nos demoremos entonces. —le contesté mientras entrábamos al ascensor.

El tráfico había estado un poco pesado y el viaje que duraría aproximadamente 20 minutos, se había extendido a 40 minutos. Y en esos momentos entrábamos en una zona residencial donde solamente había enormes casas a ambos lados de la carretera. Elliot se detuvo frente a una enorme casa donde se podía visualizar que había muchos autos parqueados en el frente y otros llegaban en ese momento.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —le pregunté mientras miraba hacia la enorme estancia que parecía una mansión.

—Bueno esta es la dirección. —dijo mientras volvía a mirar nuevamente la dirección en la invitación.

—Pues entonces es aquí. —le dije mientras el arrancaba el auto nuevamente y entrábamos.

Elliot parqueó el auto y nos ayudó a salir a ambas como todo un caballero. Se podían contar más de 40 autos parqueados allí, pero había uno que resaltaba a la vista de todos y mis ojos fueron directamente hacia él. El auto de Christian estaba allí parqueado y todo el que estaba entrando en ese momento lo miraba al igual que lo estaba haciendo yo, aunque por motivos diferentes. Ellos simplemente admirando la belleza del auto y yo, pues buscando al dueño, pero para mi decepción, este no estaba por ninguna parte.

— ¿Entramos? —preguntó Elliot mientras nos ofrecía un brazo a cada una.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor. —dije mientras tomaba su brazo.

Aunque en esos momentos y por mucho que le había dicho a Christian que se fuera primero, lo que más deseaba era estar tomada de su brazo. Solamente me tomaba del brazo de Elliot para evitar caerme con los tacones que llevaba puesto. Aunque por otra parte, mientras entrábamos todos nos miraban y Elliot sonreía. Y eso solo hizo que yo sonriera también.

Caminamos del brazo de Elliot hasta que llegamos a la enorme fila de sillas a ambos lados de una alfombra blanca cubierta de cientos de pétalos de rosas. Todo estaba debajo de un enorme entoldado del que colgaban ramilletes de flores blancas de todas partes. Nos acomodaron en la tercera fila donde quedaban aún unas sillas más vacías. En cuanto me senté acomodé mi vestido para que no se abriera completamente sobre mi pierna. Si, así estaba mejor, no quería que todo el que pasara girara la vista automáticamente hacia mi pierna.

Todo era completamente irreal. Estaba decorado hermosamente y donde terminaba la alfombra blanca había unos escalones por los que se subía hacia una plataforma en forma de óvalo. Justo en el centro había un enorme arco decorado con una enredadera de flores blancas al igual que las que colgaban del techo del entoldado. Allí arriba y luciendo muy nervioso se encontraba Ethan. A su lado y conversando con él estaban los padrinos. El magistrado también se encontraba allí aunque un poco más alejado.

Ethan miró en mi dirección e intercambiamos una rápida mirada y un breve saludo para después el continuar conversando. Aún continuaba llegando gente, a nuestro lado quedaban aún varias sillas vacías. Kate conversaba con Elliot muy animadamente y se giró hacia mi cuando este se levantó de la silla.

— ¿A dónde va? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Al baño, esto está hermoso. —me dijo mientras admiraba la decoración.

—Sí. —le contesté. La verdad era que aún estaba maravillada por la elegancia y la sencillez con la que habían preparado todo.

Cada vez llegaba más gente así que imaginaba que la boda estaría a punto de comenzar. Elliot regresó y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Kate haciendo que ella prestara su atención nuevamente hacia él, dejándome nuevamente sola con mis pensamientos. Y en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa que en Christian.

En ese momento un delicioso olor invadió mis fosas nasales. ¡Oh dios! Ese olor. Crema de afeitar de menta…gel de baño y perfume caro. Christian. Mi cuerpo lentamente comenzó a convulsionar ante su presencia y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Me giré lentamente hacia mi izquierda y me encontré con la resplandeciente y lujuriosa mirada gris de Christian. Traía el pelo completamente peinado hacia un lado y atrás, mientras unos mechones caían en su rostro dándole un aire sexy y seductor. Se había afeitado, se podía notar en el delicioso olor que escapaba de su rostro. Me había quedado muda en ese momento mientras lo miraba hipnotizada y completamente seducida por su mirada. Christian me miraba fijamente, levemente sonriendo. Sus ojos me recorrían completamente, iban por todo mi rostro, desde mis ojos hasta mis labios y regresaban nuevamente a los ojos mientras tenía sus labios levemente entreabiertos.

—Estas muy hermosa hoy, más que de costumbre. —me dijo sonriendo mientras yo no pude evitar el ruborizarme ante su cumplido.

—Gracias. —le contesté sonriendo.

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial y aparté mi mirada de Christian para enfocarla en donde comenzaba la alfombra blanca por la que entraba Mia del brazo del que suponía era su padre. Se veía realmente hermosa en el vestido blanco. Caminaban lentamente hasta llegara al altar donde la entregó a Ethan. La ceremonia pasó rápidamente y después del intercambio de anillos y el beso tras el cual todo el mundo se levantó aplaudiendo, se nos pidió que pasáramos hacia otro entoldado donde sería la recepción. En cuanto me levanté de la silla pude sentir a Christian toser detrás de mí. Me giré brevemente hacia él y este me miraba de arriba abajo con los labios entreabiertos, como si le costara trabajo respirar. Me miraba con lujuria en su mirada y aún no me había tocado. Me recorría lentamente con su mirada escrutadora haciendo que yo sonriera para mis adentros. El vestido de Kate al parecer había sido todo un éxito.

— ¡Jesús ese vestido…!—dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios. —me encanta como te queda ese vestido. —dijo mientras terminaba de examinarme con su mirada y sus ojos se posaban en los míos.

—Acuérdame agradecerle a Kate que me lo prestó. —le contesté sonriendo.

—Pero sabes qué. —dijo inclinándose hacia mí, sus labios a centímetros de los míos. —Creo que me va a gustar más cuando te lo quite. —me dijo muy bajito sonriéndome mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y sus simples y sencillas palabras me excitaban completamente.

—Sabes, no es justo. —le dije cuando él separó su rostro del mío.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sonriendo de lado.

—Que tu cercanía me altere de esta forma. —le contesté mientras él me miraba alzando una ceja.

—Pues creo que debería decir lo mismo. —me contestó mientras yo lo miraba asombrada.

Acaso mi cercanía lo trastornaba de la misma forma que él a mí.

—Ahora si me lo permites, quisiera acompañarte hasta la mesa. —dijo mientras me brindaba su brazo que tomé sin dudar.

Kate y Elliot se habían adelantado, salieron sin siquiera percatarse que yo me había quedado detrás y cuando lo hicieron se giraron buscándome y me encontraron del brazo de Christian. En ese momento me sonrieron y continuaron caminando. La verdad no me preocupaba lo que pensaran los que trabajaban con nosotros —que no eran muchos —que estaban presentes en la boda, solamente me estaba tomando de su brazo. Además para mi justificación necesitaba un soporte para caminar dos pasos seguidos sin caerme. Miré de reojo a Christian mientras caminábamos y este vestía uno de sus elegantes trajes negros ajustados y hechos a la medida, y para mi sorpresa la corbata era del mismo color que mi vestido, dorada. Lo miré por un momento frunciendo el ceño, preguntándome si acaso el había adivinado de qué color era mi vestido, o si Kate se lo abría dicho en algún momento sin yo enterarme.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Sabías de qué color era mi vestido? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras él me miraba aún preguntándose a que venía mi pregunta. Al parecer no se había percatado aún.

—No, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —contestó intrigado.

—Por la corbata. —le contesté mientras él se percataba que era del mismo color que mi vestido y sonreía.

—Creo que es una coincidencia, o es cosa del destino. —contestó riendo y haciéndome reír también.

Si Kate estuviera aquí diría que estábamos predestinados y que no había sido ninguna coincidencia.


	33. Capítulo 32

Continuamos caminando hasta el otro entoldado que al igual que el anterior estaba decorado con ramilletes de flores que caían desde el techo pero bajo este había muchas mesas acomodadas tanto para cuatro personas como para seis y ocho. Justo en la entrada dimos nuestros nombres y nos indicaron nuestra mesa. Y no fue casualidad que nos sentáramos juntos en la misma mesa con Kate y Elliot.

—Hola Christian. —lo saludo Elliot sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te pareció el vestido? —le preguntó Kate mirándome a mí.

— ¿Te tengo que contestar ahora? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. —Perfecto. —dijo mirándome a mí y haciendo que me sonrojara una vez más.

Me concentré en la decoración de la mesa para tratar de alejar de mi mente a Christian sonriéndome.

La mesa estaba decorada con un finísimo mantel de encaje, en el centro de la mesa un hermoso aunque sencillo arreglo floral. En un extremo de la mesa había una cubitera con hielo y una botella de champagne. Frente a cada uno de nosotros había un juego de cubiertos y una copa. Todos los invitados poco a poco se iban acomodando en las mesas. En un extremo había una plataforma donde un conjunto tocaba una suave melodía. Al poco rato se nos pidió abrir la botella de champagne para el brindis. Christian abrió la botella y llenó nuestras copas. Tras el discurso del padrino felicitando a los novios todos levantamos nuestras copas, las chocamos y después bebimos el delicioso y frío champagne. Al poco rato comenzaron a servir el buffet, donde colocaron frente a cada uno de nosotros un plato. Suponía que era salmón, pero no me atreví ni siquiera a preguntar que era.

—Es salmón escalfado con salsa de champán, espárragos a la parrilla y patatas fingerling. —me contestó Christian en mi oído mientras yo miraba mi plato primero y después a él.

— ¿Acaso conoces el nombre de la comida con solo verla? —le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—No, lo dice la tarjeta sobre la mesa. —dijo mientras miraba hacia la mesa donde en una tarjeta que no había leído decía nuestro menú.

Lo miré nuevamente sonriéndole.

—Ya sabía yo que no eras tan inteligente. —le contesté mientras ambos reíamos y comenzábamos a comer.

De fondo sonaba una suave y hermosa melodía la verdad era que la comida estaba deliciosa. Entonces sentí algo sobre mi pierna, un toque cálido enviando cientos de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que casi soltara los cubiertos de las manos. Miré a Christian que se encontraba sentado a mi derecha y este comía tan tranquilamente como si no estuviera haciendo nada. Con la única diferencia que solo lo hacía con una mano, la otra estaba escondida debajo del mantel y sobre mi pierna sin moverse. Continué con mi comida pero en cuanto me metí un bocado a la boca Christian comenzó a mover suavemente su mano sobre mi muslo, haciendo que yo me estremeciera ligeramente. ¿Acaso el pensaba que yo iba a poder comer algo de esta forma? Lo miré nuevamente y esta vez el me devolvió la mirada muy sonriente.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó mientras se metía otro bocado de comida en la boca.

— ¿Se supone que debo poder comer de esta forma? —le pregunté muy bajito para que Kate y Elliot no escucharan.

—No sé a qué te refieres. — dijo mientras movía la mano más arriba en mi muslo y yo comenzaba a respirar pesadamente.

— ¿Por favor? —le pedí mirándolo seriamente.

Me miró fijamente y después de sonreírme apartó su mano de mi muslo haciendo que dejara de sentir el calor abrazador de su mano en mi pierna.

—Tú comenzaste al ponerte este vestido, espero que conozcas las consecuencias. —dijo mientras me sonreía levemente y sacaba la mano de debajo de la mesa.

Así que decidí tratar de concentrarme en la comida, aunque me costó un poco de trabajo. Tomé un largo sorbo de champagne que comenzó a relajar mi cuerpo tenso ante las caricias de Christian y solo entonces pude continuar con la comida. La verdad era que me encantaba cuando él me tocaba. Mi cuerpo se había vuelto adicto al calor de su cuerpo, a su toque. Tomé otro sorbo de champagne que bajó por mi garganta calentando mi cuerpo como mismo lo había hecho la mano de Christian.

—No deberías beber tanto. —me susurró Christian en el oído. —Ambos sabemos que tienes muy poca resistencia al alcohol. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba de reojo.

—Necesito relajarme. —le contesté mientras le ponía la copa vacía delante y él me la rellenaba.

El champagne calentaba mi cuerpo poco a poco y me relajaba completamente. La noche avanzaba lentamente mientras la música cambiaba de una canción a otra y remplazábamos nuestras copas por los tragos que preparaban en una barra dispuesta en un extremo del salón.

—Creo que necesitamos unas margaritas. — me dijo Kate a mi lado sonriendo.

—No más para mí. —le contesté.

La verdad era que no me sentía con deseos de continuar bebiendo. La bebida ya comenzaba a alterar mis sentidos al igual que lo hacía la proximidad de Christian. Y en esos momentos deseaba más sentir los labios de Christian sobre los míos, calentando mi piel que el alcohol recorriendo mi organismo hasta hacerme perder el conocimiento. Si iba a perder el conocimiento prefería que fuera por los besos y las caricias de Christian. Elliot se llevó a Kate hacia la pista a bailar al ritmo de una canción movida y pegajosa y yo simplemente me les quedé mirando mientras se alejaban de nosotros hacia la pista.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —a mi lado Christian de pie me ofrecía su mano.

Y no tuve que pensarlo dos veces, tomé su mano rápidamente y él me condujo hacia la pista. Al llegar allí la música cambió a una lenta, sensual y romántica. Christian me miró sonriendo. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura rozando la piel desnuda de mi espalda, enviando cientos de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Me pegó a él y mientras yo colocaba mis manos en su cuello comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Nos mirábamos fijamente sin apartar la mirada uno del otro. Podía ver el deseo en su mirada, y yo lo deseaba también. En esos momentos, mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban con nuestros rostros casi pegados uno del otro lo que más quería era sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Podía sentir nuevamente su delicioso olor embriagador y en esos momentos ya comenzaba a afectarme. Entreabrí mis labios solo un poco para respirar mejor y la mirada de Christian se quedó fija en ellos. Y un segundo después estaba separando la distancia entre nosotros y besándome lentamente. Sus labios calientes y tentadores se sentían tan bien, había extrañado mucho sus besos. Su lengua invadía mi boca presurosa haciendo que yo apretara más mi agarre en su cuello tirando levemente de su cabello, haciéndolo gemir contra mis labios. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda baja y una de ellas estaba casi en mis nalgas. Su ardiente toque junto a sus labios seductores me excitaba completamente. En esos momentos no existía nada más. Solamente éramos nosotros dos, todo había desaparecido; la música, la gente. Solamente escuchaba los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, algún gemido silenciado por él beso. Nada importaba en esos momentos, solamente que sus labios nunca dejaran los míos.

— ¡Dios! Te deseo tanto en estos momentos. —dijo aún contra mis labios.

—Y yo a ti. —contesté en un suspiro con sus labios casi pegados a los míos.

Los ojos de Christian se clavaron en los míos en ese momento y me sonrió levemente.

—No necesito nada más entonces, vamos. —dijo mientras tiraba de mi fuera de la pista de baile.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté mientras me conducía rumbo a la salida.

—No aguanto ni un minuto más sin sentir tu cuerpo debajo del mío. — dijo mientras salíamos al parqueo y caminábamos rumbo a su auto.

El auto rugió en cuanto metió la llave en el contacto y la giró. Nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y Christian salió a toda velocidad de allí. Iba conduciendo rápido, muy rápido, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar él cuenta millas a ver cuánto marcaba. Solamente veía los autos pasar como una mancha borrosa a nuestro lado en la otra senda.

— ¿Estás apurado? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba brevemente y poniendo otra velocidad en el timón fijaba los ojos nuevamente en la carretera.

Era la primera vez que me fijaba donde se ponían las velocidades. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera tantas velocidades, por cual iba ya 5ta, o era 6ta, no tenía idea, solo sabía que todo pasaba a nuestro lado como un borrón.

—Necesito llegar rápido. —dijo mientras continuaba con la mirada fija en la carretera.

— ¿Por algo en particular? —le pregunté sonriendo aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta.

—Si no llego rápidamente al apartamento voy a tener que parquear a un lado de la carretera, pues no sé si aguante mucho tiempo sin tocarte. —dijo apretando fuertemente el timón y mirando brevemente hacia mi pierna derecha donde se veía la piel desde donde comenzaba la abertura del vestido.


	34. Capítulo 33

En apenas 10 minutos habíamos llegado a su apartamento y en ese momento entrábamos en el parqueo subterráneo. Tras parquear salió rápidamente del auto y me abrió mi puerta. Salí y me tomó de la mano tirando de mi rumbo al ascensor.

—No puedo caminar tan rápido con estos tacones. —le dije y Christian me miró brevemente antes de cargarme en sus brazos.

—Así está mejor entonces. —contestó mientras continuaba caminando conmigo en sus brazos rumbo al ascensor.

En cuanto entramos me bajó e introdujo el código y las puertas se cerraron. Entonces se giró hacia mí y me acorraló contra la fría pared del ascensor, apretándome contra esta, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. Me sonrió levemente y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente bajando desde mis labios por mi cuello mientras con una mano bajaba lentamente un tirante de mi vestido y desviaba sus besos hacia mi hombro desnudo besándome suave y sensualmente. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y se dirigieron hacia su chaqueta sacándola y dejándola caer al suelo mientras el continuaba con su tortura en mi cuello y mi hombro. Entonces cambió hacia el otro hombro, bajó el otro tirante y comenzó a besarme al igual que lo había hecho en el otro lado.

Zafé su corbata, aunque no se la quité, y zafé también los primeros botones de su camisa, entonces Christian dejó mis hombros y mi cuello y comenzó a besarme violentamente en los labios. Salí de mis zapatos en un rápido movimiento y Christian también se quitó los de él. Nuestros labios no se habían separado ni un segundo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese mismo momento y salimos besándonos sin siquiera ver por dónde íbamos caminando. Una vez fuera del ascensor Christian se separó de mí un poco abandonando mis labios y bajándome rápidamente el vestido. Se me quedó mirando mientras yo tenía mi respiración acelerada. Lo miré y noté que tenía el pelo desordenado y respiraba pesadamente al igual que yo. Pero también me miraba maliciosamente con una sexy sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—Eres muy hermosa. —dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia mí y yo me ruborizaba.

—Gracias. —le contesté mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

—Nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo. —dijo mientras me besaba en los labios suave y dulcemente.

Entonces decidí tomar yo la iniciativa. Así que decidí hacer algo que había querido hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo separé de mí. Christian se me quedó mirando extrañado, salí de mi vestido que se encontraba a mis pies y lo cogí por ambos extremos de la corbata con una mano mientras me giraba y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su habitación. Lo conduje hasta la cama y al llegar allí le quité la corbata arrojándola a alguna parte de la habitación. Después lo empujé hasta que cayó en la cama riendo y me senté sobre él para continuar zafándole la camisa. Ahora lo tenía debajo de mí con la camisa completamente abierta, me incliné hacia adelante y comencé a besar su torso desnudo, dejando un reguero de besos mientras bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo sintiendo como se aceleraba su respiración cada vez más. Estaba llegando a su pantalón cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura, me giró rápidamente quedando ahora yo acostada en la cama y el sobre mí. ¡Wau! Eso había sido rápido.

—Creo que es mi turno. —dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa arrojándola al suelo he inclinándose sobre mí para juntar sus labios con los míos.

Después comenzó a descender desde mis labios lentamente, bajando por mi cuello. Sus besos cada vez más urgentes, ansiosos y desesperados. Giró nuevamente haciéndome quedar arriba una vez más. Pero antes de darme tiempo a nada se levantó quedando sentado y yo aún sobre él. Su mirada se posó en la mía y nuevamente sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos besándome. Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello mientras las de él se deslizaban por mi espalda y rápidamente desataban mi sujetador. Solo entonces su labios dejaron los míos deslizándose por mi cuello hasta tomar uno de mis senos en su boca, haciendo que yo gimiera y echar a mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos fueron hacia mis nalgas y mientras se separaba brevemente de mí, me giró acostándome en la cama. Entonces vino nuevamente sobre mí y tomó el otro seno en sus labios mientras con una mano masajeaba el otro haciéndome estremecer.

Tenía mi cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a la sábana y los gemidos escapaban de mis labios sin poderlos controlar. Podía sentir su miembro aún detrás del pantalón presionando contra mi muslo. Christian abandonó su dulce tortura y bajó dando besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis bragas, de las cuales se deshizo rápidamente para continuar con su recorrido de besos hasta llegar a mi sexo deslizando su lengua suavemente. Y esta vez mis manos apretaron más fuertemente las sábanas y abrí más mis piernas para darle mejor acceso. A cada momento me excitaba más mientras lo sentía besando mi parte más íntima.

Abrí mis ojos, ni siquiera me había percatado que los tenía cerrados y levanté un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo entre mis piernas y esa fue la visión más erótica y excitante que había visto jamás. Su lengua experta daba vueltas y vueltas haciendo que yo comenzara a temblar. Mis manos dejaron la sábana y se agarraron de su cabeza tirando levemente de su pelo.

— ¡Dios! —grité sin poderlo evitar mientras Christian continuaba con su tortura y yo dejaba caer mi cabeza nuevamente hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

Entonces introdujo un dedo en mí interior haciendo que casi convulsionara. Eran demasiadas sensaciones, su lengua, su dedo entrando y saliendo de mi y su otra mano masajeando uno de mis senos. Sentía el orgasmo cerca, muy cerca y este llegó haciéndome temblar mientras Christian continuaba con su lengua recorriendo mi sexo. Mi cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía. Sentí como Christian se separaba de mí y mis manos cayeron en la cama. No me atreví a abrir mis ojos mientras esperaba que mi respiración se normalizara. Entonces sentí a Christian sobre mí, y abrí mis ojos unos momentos antes de que entrara en mí lentamente.

— ¡Ahhh! —un gemido escapó de mis labios mientras él se deslizaba dentro de mí y yo me aferraba a sus hombros.

— ¡Oh si nena! Moría por estar dentro de ti. —dijo mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de mi pausadamente.

Se inclinó sobre mis labios besándome desesperadamente, dejándome sentir mi sabor en sus labios, excitándome aún más de lo que ya estaba. Entraba y salía de mí mientras ambos dejábamos escapar gemidos incontrolados que en algunas ocasiones eran silenciados por nuestros labios al juntarse. Sentía mi cuerpo tensarse una vez más, mis paredes cada vez se apretaban más alrededor de su miembro. Necesitaba más de él, sentirlo más cerca, más rápido, más violento.

—Chris…por favor. —le pedí entre gemidos.

—Mmm... —fue lo único que escapó de sus labios mientras continuaba envistiendo suavemente y besaba mi cuello.

—Necesito…mmm…más rápido…duro. —le dije mientras mis manos apretaban sus hombros.

Christian me miró brevemente y en un rápido movimiento tomó mis piernas y las subió haciéndolas descansar sobre su hombro derecho. Por lo que me vi obligada a bajar mis manos de sus hombros y agarrar la sábana nuevamente. Y entonces mientras aguantaba mis piernas con ambas manos comenzó a entrar y salir de mí rápidamente. ¡Dios! Ahora si lo sentía en lo más profundo de mí, sus manos apretaban fuertemente mis piernas mientras entraba y salía con rápidas y fuertes envestidas de mi. Mis gemidos comenzaron a aumentar al igual que los de él, nuestros labios estaba muy separados como para silenciarlos. Estaba cerca nuevamente, esta vez era mucho más intenso. Esto era sexo salvaje y duro y estaba disfrutando cada segundo. Y con dos embestidas más y un profundo gemido llegué a mi orgasmo estrujando la sábana en mis manos. Christian continuó envistiendo varias veces más hasta gemir fuertemente, dejar caer mis piernas y derrumbarse sobre mí descansando su cabeza en mi vientre.

Christian tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesada y rápidamente al igual que yo. Y así estuvimos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron. Moví una de mis manos hacia su cabeza y acaricié su cabello suavemente.

—No deberías hacer eso. —me dijo abriendo los ojos y apoyándose en un codo sobre la cama para mirarme.

— ¿Te molesta? —le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—No por el contrario. —dijo mientras tomaba mi otra mano. —Me excita. —dijo mientras la colocaba sobre su miembro ya erecto nuevamente y aún con al preservativo usado puesto. Y no pude evitar reír.

—Al parecer alguien no ha tenido suficiente. —le dije mientras lo apretaba un poco.

Christian me sonrió y se inclinó sobre mí pegando su rostro al mío.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de ti. —dijo mientras me besaba y sus manos se deslizaban sensualmente por mi cuerpo.

Esta vez fue muy despacio, pero con la misma pasión y lujuria de siempre. Yo tampoco me iba a cansar nunca de este hombre que me llenaba completamente y en todos los sentidos, solamente deseaba poder conocerlo completamente. Eso era lo que más deseaba. Que él me contara las cosas de su pasado que yo desconocía. Creo que solo así me atrevería a confesarle mis sentimientos. Los cuales al parecer con los años no habían cambiado, solamente se habían quedado enterrados profundamente en mi corazón y ahora habían salido nuevamente a flote. Amaba a Christian y no veía el momento de confesárselo, aunque no lo haría hasta conocer su pasado.


	35. Capítulo 34

— ¿Porque no te gusta hablar del pasado?

No sabía qué hora era, solo sabía que Christian era insaciable, y yo cada vez deseaba más de él. Habíamos disfrutado toda la noche uno del otro, aunque estaba segura que yo lo había hecho más que él. Para mí no solo era sexo ardiente, salvaje y apasionado, era mucho más. Para mí era hacer el amor. Porque eso es lo que haces cuando amas a una persona y ya no lo podía negar más. Estaba tonta y estúpidamente enamorada de Christian aunque él no lo supiera. No imaginaba que sucedería si se lo dijera, o cual sería su reacción.

Me encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, deslizando mi mano suavemente, mientras Christian acariciaba mi cabello. Había hecho una breve pausa cuando le había hecho la pregunta pero después había continuado acariciándome. No me contestó.

—Solo quiero conocerte mejor. —le dije muy bajito como para que no me escuchara.

— ¿Acaso no me conoces ya? —me preguntó con tono serio pero sin dejar de deslizar su mano por mi cabello.

Al parecer había escuchado lo que dije.

—No lo suficiente, a veces siento que no sé quién eres. —Christian levantó mi cabeza para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —dijo negando con su cabeza.

—Eso mismo dijiste sobre el tema del sonambulismo y creo que hasta ahora lo he afrontado bien. —le dije sonriéndole.

—Si es cierto, pero hay ciertas cosas de mi pasado que no te gustará conocer.

—Creo que eso lo debería decidir yo no crees. —le dije mientras volvía a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Y me quedé así por un buen rato. Ninguno decía nada, solamente nos abrazábamos. Imaginaba que Christian tenía una especie de batalla interna y estaba decidiendo si debía o no contarme. Solo esperaba que lo hiciera. Eso solo me ayudaría a comprender un poco lo que había sucedido allá.

—Londres fue muy complicado para mí, en realidad nunca quise quedarme allí.

— ¿Y porque lo hiciste? —le pregunté con curiosidad esperando que respondiera esta vez la pregunta y no me evadiera.

Se quedó nuevamente en silencio y respondió después de un suspiro.

—Mis padres me obligaron.

Qué extraño. Aunque esto aún no explicaba algunas cosas, como por ejemplo porque no se había despedido de mí, no me había llamado. Porque hizo como si yo no hubiera existido.

— ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste?

—Tal vez te parezca absurdo pero se me perdió el celular y la verdad nunca me aprendí tu número, créeme, lo que más quería en el mundo era comunicarme contigo, pero nunca me diste tu e-mail, no era que nos hiciera falta, vivíamos uno al lado del otro. Siempre quise explicarte las cosas.

En esa parte tenía razón. Cuando queríamos hablar simplemente nos llamábamos a la casa del otro.

—Lo puedes hacer ahora. —le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y el hacía lo mismo que yo.

—Lo estoy intentando, hace tiempo que no hablo con nadie sobre mi pasado. —contestó mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Quieres decir que contestaras mis preguntas? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Lo intentaré. —contestó mientras su mirada gris traspasaba la mía.

Podía ver sinceridad en su mirada. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en nuestra relación para que el accediera a hablar del pasado? Eso ahora no me preocupaba. Ahora solamente quería preguntarle de todo.

—Entonces comencemos por el principio. ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma esa noche?

—No sabes cuánto quise cambiar lo sucedido esa noche, lo que más quería era quedarme y hacer el amor contigo. No sabes cuánto odié a mis padres por obligarme a irme sin despedirme de ti. —contestó en voz baja agachando la mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Nunca había imaginado esto. El odiando a sus padres por mi causa. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado a amarme Christian en ese tiempo? ¿Acaso lo hacía ahora?

—Al final te acostaste conmigo. —le contesté mientras el levantaba la mirada sonriendo.

—Si ya veo que no me sirvió de nada enfadarme y odiar a alguien, al final lo que tiene que suceder sucederá hagas lo que hagas tarde o temprano. —dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios. —Ahora vamos a dormir, creo que te he contado suficiente por hoy. —dijo cogiendo el cobertor y cubriéndonos a ambos mientras nos recostábamos en la cama.

— Y con qué te vas a atar, no tenemos las esposas. —le dije girándome hacia él y por un momento se me quedó mirando pensativo.

—Creo que vamos a tener que improvisar. —dijo levantándose de la cama y recogiendo la corbata del suelo.

— ¿Estás seguro que no las zafarás?

—Hay que intentarlo al menos. —me dijo tendiéndome la corbata.

La tomé de su mano y me le quedé mirando.

—Soy todo tuyo. —dijo mientras ponía ambas manos frente a mi sonriendo y yo no pude evitar el reír también.

Até la corbata en su muñeca izquierda y después le di la mía derecha para que la atara ahí. Creo que iba a ser más seguro que atarlo a la cama. En cuanto lo hizo se recostó en la cama y yo sobre su pecho. Y mientras escuchaba los acompasados latidos de su corazón y el acariciaba mi cabello me fui quedando dormida.

Y como mismo me acosté me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Christian dormía plácidamente a mi lado mientras yo estaba aún recostada sobre su pecho. Me zafé la corbata con cuidado de no despertarlo y me levanté lentamente de la cama rumbo al baño. Me refresqué un poco en la ducha y salí nuevamente hacia la habitación. Cogí lo primero que encontré, que fue la camisa de Christian y me la puse. Aún estaba dormido así que aproveché para ir preparando el desayuno.

—Sabes que tengo ganas de hacer.

La voz de Christian detrás de mí me sacó de mi concentración en la preparación del desayuno que ya casi estaba terminado. Se encontraba recostado a la encimera, sin camisa como era costumbre ya y con unos pantalones de chándal que le caían sexymente en su cintura. Ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

—No lo sé si no me lo dices. —le dije mientras ponía un plato con waffles en la encimera.

—Quiero pintarte. —me contestó mientras yo por un momento me congelaba con el otro plato en la mano.

Era una suerte que estuviera de espalda a él así no veía mi rostro. Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien quería pintarme. Es el sueño hecho realidad de toda mujer que ha visto Titanic. Y también era el mío, aunque no lo iba a admitir delante de él.

—Ah era eso, si, porque no. —le contesté lo más natural que pude mientras ponía el otro plato con waffles en la encimera.

Pero por muy natural que le había contestado por dentro estaba eufórica, nerviosa y ansiosa.

—Entonces crees que puedas dedicarme algo de tiempo para mí solo hoy. —dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde yo estaba y se pega a mí.

—Mi tiempo es todo tuyo. —le contesté sonriendo. —con que me vas a pintar con el vestido que tanto te gustó. —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía y pegaba sus labios a los míos.

—Muy tentadora la idea, pero al final terminaré quitándote el vestido en cuanto te lo vea puesto.

—Entonces. —pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Voy a pintarte exactamente como estas en estos momentos. —me dijo contra mis labios. —luces muy sexy así ahora…con el pelo revuelto y mi camisa puesta. —me dijo sensualmente mientras me besaba brevemente en los labios y después iba hacia la nevera a sacar el jugo.

Acaso el estaba hablando en serio.

—De verdad crees que luzco mejor de esta forma que como estaba anoche. —inquirí levantando una ceja mientras él me miraba y lo pensaba por un momento.

—Luces bien con lo que sea que lleves puesto, pero anoche estabas excepcionalmente hermosa. —me contestó mientras ponía el jugo y dos vasos en la encimera y yo me ruborizaba por su comentario. —Me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa forma. —me dijo deslizando una mano por mi mejilla.

—Entonces desayunemos. —le dije cambiando el tema mientras iba y me sentaba en la barra.

Christian se sentó a mi lado y se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—Cualquiera pensaría que estas ansiosa por que te pinte. —me dijo mientras yo detenía el tenedor a mitad de camino hacia mi boca.

—No mucho. —le contesté mientras me metía el tenedor en la boca.

— ¿Alguien te ha pintado alguna vez? —me preguntó mientras yo me sonrojaba nuevamente. —Me parece que no cierto. —contestó con suficiencia.

—No, nadie me ha pintado nunca. —le contesté firmemente mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿De veras? —dijo pensativo. —Eso lo hace más interesante. —a que se refería con que lo hacía más interesante.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Ya verás. —me contestó mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

No sabía porque pero imaginaba que él había pintado a cientos de mujeres en otras ocasiones.

— ¿Has pintado a más personas semi-desnudas alguna vez? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba de lado.

—Sí. —contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

— ¿Muchas? —le pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

— ¿Quieres un número? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Sí. —le contesté firmemente pero en realidad no quería conocer la respuesta.

—Once o doce. —contestó mientras pensaba.

Lo que me temía. No era que no hubiera pintado a nadie, pero no era lo mismo en la escuela que pintar a alguien importante para ti. Ahora me sentí en desventaja. Continué terminando mi desayuno ahora mucho más lento que al principio. Ahora no creía buena idea que me pintara. Al final que iba a ser, solo otra más de las tantas que ya había pintado.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó mientras me levantaba la cabeza y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

¿Qué me sucedía? Acaso estaba celosa de las mujeres que había tenido él. O de las que había pintado. Era completamente absurdo.

— ¿Entonces seré la número trece? ¿Me convertiré en un número más? —le pregunté mientras el entrecerraba los ojos.

— ¿Un número? —preguntó sin entender.

—Sí, seré entonces la mujer número trece que has pintado. —le pregunté mientras él me miraba muy serio.

—No en realidad. —me contestó sonriendo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—No te entiendo, acaso no has pintado a doce mujeres antes de mí. —le pregunté sin entender lo que él decía.

—No. He pintado a doce personas, pero ninguna mujer. —contestó mientras yo lo miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté intrigada.

—Exactamente eso, eres la primera mujer que voy a pintar y no veo el momento de comenzar a hacerlo. —Contestó mientras me sonreía de lado haciendo que yo me derritiera en la banqueta.

Porque su sonrisa tenía aún el poder de desarmarme completamente.

— ¿Terminaste ya? —me preguntó mientras yo miraba hacia mi plato.

La verdad era que se me había quitado el apetito de pronto. En esos momentos no creía ser capaz de comer nada más.

—Sí creo que ya terminé. —le contesté corriendo el plato hacia un lado y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Entonces vamos, no quiero perder ni un segundo más. —dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano y me conducía hacia la habitación.

—Y cómo quieres que me ponga. —le pregunté mientras él se pegaba a mí y me daba un beso en los labios.


	36. capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

Christian se separó de mí y fue hacia el armario de donde regresó diez minutos más tarde con un libro en la mano y me lo ofreció. El libro era viejo y la cubierta aunque cuidada estaba algo desgastada, debía tener muchos años. Nunca me había imaginado a Christian leyendo novelas, y mucho menos " _Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ de Jane Austen. Pero para que me la daba. ¿Quería que me pusiera a leer ahora?

— ¿Para qué es el libro? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Quiero pintarte de forma natural, y pensé que te gustaría leer una novela. Al menos recuerdo que te gustaba hacerlo. —me contestó mientras yo le sonreía y abría el libro en la primera página deslizando mis dedos por las letras.

Sí, me gustaba y mucho, pero a veces el deseo de dibujar opacaba el de leer. Y últimamente dibujaba mucho.

—No te había imaginado nunca leyendo una novela. —le contesté mientras reía.

—En realidad no la he leído nunca, es un recuerdo. —me contestó mientras yo dejaba de sonreír y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Christian ahora no sonreía como hacía apenas unos minutos. Creo que lo mejor era no seguir tocando el tema de la novela.

— ¿Ya leíste esa novela? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hace mucho tiempo, casi no la recuerdo, lo que más recuerdo es la película.

—Mucho mejor. —me contestó

—Entonces donde me pongo. —le pregunté mientras el sonreía levemente.

—Recuéstate en la cama como si fueras a leer, o mejor dicho recuéstate en la cama a leer la novela. —me contestó mientras yo lo miraba asombrada.

— ¿En serio? —pero por la cara con la que me miraba imaginaba que estaba hablando en serio.

—Ponte de frente a mí. —me dijo mientras lo miraba y él me sonreía.

Así que me subí en la cama y me acosté boca abajo apoyándome en los codos mientras abría el libro para comenzar a leer.

Christian fue hasta el caballete y lo movió más cerca de la cama. El lienzo que tenía preparado era grande. Y pude ver como acomodó las pinturas y los pinceles a su lado antes de tomar un lápiz en la mano.

—Cuando dijiste que me ibas a dibujar pensé en lápiz y cartulina, no oleo y lienzo. —le dije levantando brevemente la vista de la lectura.

—Quiero que perdure mucho más. —dijo mientras salía un momento de atrás del lienzo. —Ahora a leer. —dijo mientras me señalaba con el lápiz y volvía a esconderse.

Y me puse a leer. La verdad era que a medida que leía, iba recordando fragmentos de la novela. A cada rato levantaba brevemente la vista para ver si lo veía cuando me mirara. Pero casi en ningún momento sacaba la cabeza fuera del lienzo para mirarme, lo que me hacía cuestionarme si me estaba pintando o no.

— ¿No necesitas mirarme para pintarme? —le pregunté mientras el asomaba su rostro sonriente por un costado del lienzo.

—No mucho. Además en estos momentos si te miro mucho lo que menos voy a hacer es pintarte. No sabes cómo tengo que controlarme para no dejar el cuadro a la mitad, ir donde estas, arrojar el libro a un lado y hacerte el amor. —dijo mientras mi respiración se aceleraba con solo escucharlo decir eso.

Eso sonaba tan tentador, que estaba dispuesta a pedirle que dejara de pintarme.

—Pero no lo haré, por mucho que me ruegues vas a tener que esperar a que termine de pintarte. —dijo mientras desaparecía detrás del cuadro nuevamente.

Así que me concentré en leer mi novela. Y el tiempo comenzó a correr. Ni siquiera miraba hacia donde estaba Christian. Cuando leía me metía de lleno en la historia y a veces olvidaba todo lo que me rodeaba. Me gustaban mucho las novelas de época sobre todo las de Amanda Quick, eran mis favoritas, pero últimamente no leía mucho. Creo que la última novela que había leído había sido la de Lena Valenti.

— No vas a comer nada.

En cuanto escuché su voz dejé de leer el libro y miré hacia mi lado en la cama donde se encontraba Christian sentado con una pequeña fuente en una mano y dos copas en la otra. En la fuente había fresas, uvas y manzana picada en trozos. Puso la fuente en la cama justo delante de mí mientras me ofrecía una copa de la mano. Me senté en la cama mientras cogía la copa de su mano.

—Yo estoy hambriento. —dijo mientras cogía una uva.

Y en ese momento mis ojos siguieron el movimiento de su mano desde la fuente hasta sus labios y mientras él se comía la uva. Me quedé mirando fascinada sus labios, creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sus labios eran sensuales y yo sabía lo que era capaz de hacer con ellos sobre mi cuerpo.

—Me encantan tus labios. —le dije mientras cogía una fresa y le daba una mordida.

En realidad no sabía porque le había dicho aquello, nunca solía expresar tan abiertamente lo que me gustaba de una persona. Pero con Christian sentía que podía decirle todo. El me miraba sonriendo, de esa forma tan sexy que hacía que mi respiración se acelerara poco a poco.

—A mí también me gustan los tuyos. —dijo mientras con la mano libre agarraba la mía que tenía la fresa y la metía en su boca chupando mis dedos al final y después dándome un beso en los labios.

Se separó de mí sonriendo mientras yo lo miraba asombrada. Ese gesto envió descargas de corriente por mi cuerpo que se alojaron en lo más bajo de mi vientre.

—Me gustan tus besos. —le dije mientras el daba un sorbo a su copa sonriendo.

—Por lo que veo solo te gusta mi boca y lo que hago con ella. —me dijo alzando una ceja mientras yo me ruborizaba.

—En realidad me gusta mucho más que tu boca. —le contesté sinceramente mientras tomaba un trozo de manzana y lo mordía.

— ¿Me dirás que más te gusta de mí? —me preguntó mientras cogía una fresa y la llevaba a sus labios.

Me quedé mirándolo pensativa mientras ponía un dedo en mis labios.

—No. —le contesté después de un momento y le di un trago a mi copa.

Para mi sorpresa estábamos bebiendo champagne.

— ¿Acaso estamos celebrando algo? —le pregunté mientras cogía esta vez una uva.

—Sí, se puede decir que sí. —me contestó dando un sorbo a su copa y mirándome por encima de esta.

— ¿Es un secreto? —le pregunté intrigada mientras él me miraba sonriendo.

—No, tal vez más tarde te lo diga, ahora terminemos de comer que estoy ansioso por continuar. —me dijo mientras continuaba cogiendo diferentes frutas.

Y no hablamos más, me dediqué a terminar con la fuente de frutas que había traído Christian junto al resto que quedaba en mi copa de champagne que no era mucho. En cuanto terminé Christian se llevó la fuente y las copas y en cuanto regresó, desapareció detrás del lienzo nuevamente y yo me concentré una vez más en la novela.

Y nuevamente sin siquiera darme cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando. Pero esta vez Christian asomaba la cabeza a cada rato por un costado del lienzo. Y en esos breves momentos en que me percataba de lo que él hacía yo me deleitaba perdiéndome en su mirada gris mientras el cabello le caía en el rostro y él lo acomodaba hacia atrás nuevamente. Llegó un momento en que Christian se levantó y encendió las luces de la habitación. Cuando miré hacia el ventanal me percaté que estaba atardeciendo. Ni siquiera habíamos almorzado, y al menos yo no me había dado ni cuenta de la hora que era. Sabía que nos habíamos levantado tarde, pero no imaginé que había sido cerca del mediodía. Al menos Christian si se había percatado y había traído la fuente con frutas que comimos entre los dos junto con la copa de champagne.

— ¿Le falta mucho al cuadro? —le pregunté levantando la vista del libro.

—Solo un detalle. —me dijo saliendo de atrás del cuadro y caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

Tenía pintura por todo el torso y los brazos, pero donde más se le notaba era en la cara, se sentó a mi lado muy sonriente mirándome fijamente. Su mano fue hacia mi rostro y tiró de él para juntar nuestros labios en un beso ardiente su otra mano fue hacia mi cintura y tiró de mi para pegarme a su cuerpo. Me giró y me recostó en la cama y el sobre mí deslizando su mano por mi cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzaba a excitarme mientras su lengua invadía mi boca y sentía mis mejillas arder ante su frenético ataque apasionado. Entonces se me escapó un leve gemido y él se separó de mí sonriendo.

—Ahora, mira hacia mí. —dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el cuadro.

Y lo había hecho una vez más. Me había excitado y se había separado de mí. ¿Pero porque lo había hecho? No tenía sentido alguno. Solamente sentía mis mejillas arder ante su tórrido beso mientras mi corazón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho. ¿Acaso me estaba pintando ruborizada?

—Creo que he terminado. —dijo regresando donde yo estaba unos minutos más tarde.

— ¿Necesitabas que me ruborizara para pintarme? —le pregunté mientras el sonreía.

—Sí, me encanta verte de esa forma, pero también necesitaba él beso. —dijo juntando sus labios con los míos una vez más cuando llegó a mi lado.

—En realidad lo que necesitas es un baño. —le dije tras separar nuestros labios y pasando una mano por su mejilla para tratar de quitar un poco de pintura de su rostro.

—Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda. —dijo tomándome por las manos para levantarme de la cama.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —le pregunté señalando el cuadro.

—No, de eso nada. —dijo tomando una tela y cubriendo el cuadro para que no lo viera. —El cuadro te lo enseño más tarde, tengo muchas cosas planeadas, pero primero como dijiste, vamos a bañarnos. —dijo tirando de mi mano hacia el baño.

No sabía porque no quería que viera el cuadro, pero no lo iba a forzar a enseñármelo, tarde o temprano lo vería.

—Vas a necesitar un buen baño, tienes pintura por todas partes. —le dije mientras le quitaba pintura del brazo y el cuello.

—Soy todo tuyo. —me dijo dándome la esponja con gel para que lo bañara.

Y con mucho gusto cogí la esponja de su mano y comencé muy lentamente —y cuidando de no dejarme ningún sitio— a quitar la pintura de todo su cuerpo, comenzando por sus hombros. Christian había llenado la tina del baño con agua caliente, sales aromáticas y burbujas. En esos momentos me encontraba sentada entre sus piernas mientras deslizaba mi mano por su cuerpo quitando los restos de la pintura que aún el agua no se había llevado. Dejé la esponja a un lado y deslicé mi mano por todo su torso bajando hasta rosar su miembro y tomarlo en mi mano.

—No creo que eso tenga mucha pintura. —me dijo en el oído mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Nunca especificaste que tenía que lavarte, creo recordar que me dijiste que eras todo mío. —le dije mientras lo masajeaba un poco.

—Si…eso dije. —contestó con un gemido sonriendo.

—Pues déjame terminar de bañarte. —le dije mientras continuaba bañándolo completamente bajando hacia sus piernas, después una vez más por su torso y finalmente su cara.

Para cuando terminé me le quedé sonriendo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y él me devolvía la mirada.

—Creo que ya estás bien limpio. —le dije pasando la mano por la última mancha de pintura sobre su ceja.

—Bien, creo que es momento de ensuciarnos entonces. —dijo mientras me sonreía perversamente.

Me tomó por la cintura y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Subió una mano hacia mi rostro deslizándola por mi mejilla lentamente, haciendo que yo involuntariamente cerrara los ojos ante las descargas que comenzaron a recorrer mi piel, y entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos devorándome lentamente. Su otra mano aún en mi cintura me apretaba más contra él. Podía sentir su erección debajo de mí, aumentando a cada momento. Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello atrayéndolo más cerca de mí. Su lengua invadió mi boca buscando la mía presurosa y ambas se encontraron para comenzar a batallar por recorrer la boca del otro. Tiré levemente del cabello de Christian y se le escapó un gemido contra mis labios que me hizo estremecer y sonreír.

—Yo también puedo hacer eso, aunque de otra forma. —dijo mientras me levantaba y de una vez se introducía en mi haciéndome gemir audiblemente mientras me agarraba de sus hombros y el sonreía. —Ves. —y se quedó así muy quieto dentro de mí.

No se movía, solamente me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada normalmente gris en esos momentos estaba oscurecida por la lujuria. Estaba esperando que lo hiciera yo. Sus manos fueron hacia mi cintura y unió nuevamente sus labios con los míos.

—He disfrutado de ti toda la tarde, ahora soy todo tuyo, has conmigo lo que desees. —dijo mientras me mordía los labios.

Puse las manos en sus hombros y comencé a moverme lentamente sobre su miembro mientras el cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como entraba y salía de mi en cada movimiento. Esto se sentía más carnal. Podía sentirlo mucho más plenamente dentro de mí, el calor de su miembro quemando en mi interior sin la cubierta de un preservativo por el medio. Era la primera vez que no lo usábamos y la verdad era que no estaba preocupada. En la visita al médico el martes y después de una larga charla, había optado por la píldora. Pero con lo del sonambulismo de Christian y la boda había olvidado completamente mencionárselo. En realidad me había acordado ahora porque no se había puesto nada. Al menos tenía buena memoria para recordar el horario de la pastilla. A Christian se le escapó otro gemido y abrió los ojos de golpe mirándome fijamente.

—Espera…espera, no me he puesto preservativo. —dijo tomándome por las manos haciendo que detuviera mis movimientos.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, olvide mencionarte que estoy tomando la píldora. —le contesté mientras él me miraba extrañado como preguntándose porque no lo sabía.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó inquisitivamente.

—Desde el martes, olvidé mencionarte que en la tarde fui al médico. —le contesté mientras él se relajaba algo debajo de mí.

—Me alivia algo eso, pero hay otras coas que…—pero lo interrumpí.

— ¿Tienes alguna ITS? —le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—No, siempre he usado preservativo, además me hago chequeos periódicamente. —contestó muy serio.

—Entonces no hay problema porque creo que tienes conocimiento que solo me he acostado contigo. —le contesté sonriéndole.

—Sí, pero quiero demostrarte que…—lo silencié una vez más poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Confió en ti Chris, se que nunca me harías daño de ninguna forma. —le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

—No sé porque depositas tanta confianza en mí, nunca nadie lo ha hecho. —dijo mientras subía una de sus manos hacia mi rostro y acariciaba mi mejilla lentamente.

Era ahora el momento para decírselo, ya más tarde afrontaría las consecuencias de mi decisión.

—Porque te amo Christian, y cuando amas a alguien confías en esa persona plenamente al punto de entregarle tu vida de ser necesario. —Christian se me quedó mirando sorprendido por lo que le había dicho.

Pero entonces me sonrió, una sonrisa deslumbrante iluminaba completamente su rostro, una sonrisa que nunca le había visto. Podía decir que estaba feliz.


	37. Capítulo 36

Esta no era la reacción que me esperaba.

—Entonces creo que te puedo contar porque nunca he pintado a ninguna mujer antes. —me dijo de repente sin yo entender a que venía el cambio en la conversación. —Nunca he pintado a ninguna mujer antes porque me dije a mi mismo que solo pintaría a la mujer que amara realmente. Y esa eres tu Anastasia. He sido un tonto todo este tiempo negando lo que estaba frente a mis narices y ha estado ahí a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. —me decía mientras podía sentir como de mis ojos escapaban lágrimas de felicidad ante lo que me estaba diciendo.

Jamás me había imaginado que Christian estuviera enamorado de mí y ahora con certeza lo sabía.

—Te amo Ana y ahora para demostrártelo y para probármelo a mí mismo una vez más, te voy a hacer el amor. —dijo mientras ponía las manos en mi cintura y me giraba para recostarme a la bañadera y el sobre mí.

Y entonces comenzó a entrar y salir de mí al mismo tiempo que devoraba mis labios. Ambos gemíamos con cada envestida que el daba, lo sentía plenamente en mi interior, aumentando cada vez más sus movimientos mientras nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas.

Aún no podía creer lo que él me había dicho hacía apenas unos minutos, mi mente no acababa de procesarlo. Christian me amaba, me lo había dicho y a pesar de todas las veces que habíamos tenido sexo, esta era en realidad la primera vez que verdaderamente me hacía el amor. Mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a convulsionar alrededor de él. Y mientras mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a sus hombros exploté en un maravilloso orgasmo gritando su nombre contra sus labios y entonces lo sentí dentro de mí llenándome mientras gritaba mi nombre también. Y unas envestidas después se desplomó sobre mí bajando sus labios dando besos por mi mejilla, mi cuello hasta descansar su cabeza sobre mi pecho sin salir de mí.

—Te amo Anastasia y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. —dijo mientras mi respiración se calmaba un poco y mi corazón se aceleraba al oírlo decir nuevamente esas palabras.

—Y yo a ti Chris, y yo a ti. —le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así. —me contestó mientras levantaba brevemente la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

—Si te molesta lo dejo de hacer. —le dije sinceramente.

—No, no me molesta me gusta que me digas así. —dijo mientras su mirada gris penetrante traspasaba la mía.

—Entonces te seguiré diciendo Chris. —le dije mientras el sonreía.

—Dilo una vez más. —me pidió.

—Chris…mi Chris. —le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Sí, todo tuyo. —dijo acercando sus labios a los míos para darme un rápido beso. —Se que estamos muy cómodos y la verdad yo no quiero estar en otra parte que no sea en tu interior pero no almorzamos así que creo que debemos cenar, no crees. —dijo separándose un poco de mí para mirarme fijamente.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos cenar, estoy hambrienta. — le contesté mientras el sonreía y se separaba más saliendo de mi interior.

Y era cierto lo que él decía, donde él pertenecía era dentro de mí y en cuanto salió sentí su ausencia. Se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Salió de la tina, tomó una toalla y la puso sobre mí y después tomó otra y tras secarse un poco la enredó en su cintura haciendo que yo me le quedara mirando.

—Nunca me voy a cansar de mirarte. —le dije sonriendo como una idiota mientras él me sonreía de regreso.

—Yo tampoco. —dijo acercándose y robándome un beso. —Ahora vamos a poneros algo de ropa para ordenar o preparar algo para cenar.

Christian salió del baño y yo me demoré un rato más. Tenía el pelo mojado y no quería enfermarme así que me demoré secándomelo bien. Después enredé la toalla en mi cuerpo y salí hacia la habitación. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban corridas y la toalla de Christian estaba sobre la cama.

— ¡Chris! —lo llamé

—En el armario. —y me dirigí hacia allí.

En estos momentos tenía un pequeño problema. Que ropa me ponía. De la boda habíamos salido directo hacia aquí, no habíamos pasado por mi apartamento para recoger ropa, así que solamente tenía la ropa de la boda, ni siquiera tenía ropa interior limpia. Christian estaba en el armario con unos jeans ajustados puestos mientras se ponía una camiseta sin mangas y se giraba hacia mí.

—De casualidad no tendrás ropa como para mi verdad. —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras él me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Veamos. —dijo mientras llegaba a donde yo estaba y tiraba de la toalla dejándome desnuda. —Mmm... —dijo pensativo mientras me miraba y levemente sonreía. —Debería haber algo por aquí que te sirva. —me dijo mientras buscaba en el armario y sacaba una camiseta y me la ofrecía. —Creo que con esto será suficiente. —dijo mientras yo tomaba la camiseta y me la ponía.

Me llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, el tenía razón, pero no podía andar sin bragas por todo el apartamento.

—No tendrás unas bragas de casualidad.

—No me molesta que andes así, pero si lo prefieres busca en una de esas gavetas, voy a ver qué preparo de cenar. —dijo mientras me señalaba las gavetas del armario y salía de allí.

Y después de buscar en sus gavetas donde solamente había bóxers decidí no ponerme nada, en un final solo estábamos nosotros dos. Salí del armario y busque por la habitación las bragas y el sujetador que tenía puesto ayer. Fui hacia el baño, los lavé y después me dirigí hacia la cocina donde me encontré con Christian detrás de la encimera preparando algo y me acerqué a él para ayudarlo.

Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, ahora ya no amaba a Christian en silencio, se lo había confesado y el también me amaba, me lo había dicho en varias ocasiones y me lo había demostrado. Lo podía ver en su rostro cada vez que me sonreía o me robaba un beso mientras cocinaba. Ahora no tenía miedo a nada, sabía que él no me dejaría nuevamente, bueno al menos eso esperaba.

Lo que más sobresalía en la cena era la botella de champagne sobre la encimera, ya que la cena había sido rápida y sencilla; macarrones con queso y pollo frito. Después nos habíamos sentados en la alfombra de la sala, abrazados y recostados al sofá, terminando lo que quedaba de la botella de champagne.

— ¿Me contarás más cosas de Londres? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba brevemente pensativo antes de contestarme.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —me contestó sin siquiera titubear.

Desde la noche anterior en que me había confesado que me amaba había cambiado mucho, ahora se mostraba más abierto a hablar del pasado. Tal vez eso era todo lo que él tenía. Los fantasmas del pasado atormentándolo. Tal vez hablando todo desaparecería, los terrores nocturnos, el sonambulismo. Ahora sabía con seguridad que él me amaba. Me lo había demostrado al hacerme dulcemente el amor, y me lo estaba demostrando ahora cuando estaba dispuesto a hablar del pasado.

— ¿Cómo fue tu estancia en Londres? — le pregunté girándome hacia él mientras me acurrucaba más en su pecho.

—No muy buena, hice cosas de las que no quiero recordarme. —dijo mirándome fijamente. —digamos que solía andar de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama, no iba mucho a clases. —contestó mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida.

—Creo recordar que me dijiste eso mismo en tu oficina. —le dije mientras sonreía.

—Sí y de verdad lo siento mucho, nunca debí haber dicho eso, no sin antes conocerte. —dijo mientras me sonreía levemente.

—No entiendo algo, como te graduaste entonces.

—Elliot me ayudó y mucho, para mi es mucho más que mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano. —dijo mientras yo lo miraba asombrada.

Nunca había imaginado que la relación que tenía con Elliot fuera tan profunda.

—Imagino entonces que conoce todo lo sucedido.

—Sí, y también me ayudó a superarlo, en parte por eso le pedí que fuera mi socio de negocios era una forma de agradecerle lo que hizo por mí. Además en aquel tiempo no confiaba en nadie. —me dijo mientras daba un trago a su copa.

No era que confiara mucho ahora, recuerdo fragmentos de conversaciones de Christian y algunas interrogantes más surgieron en mi mente.

—Son ideas mías o desconfías mucho de las mujeres. —le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? —preguntó enarcando una ceja mientras yo bebía de mi copa.

— ¿Estoy equivocada? —le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—No. He tenido muy malas experiencias con las mujeres, de ahí que desconfíe tanto. —contestó pensativo.

—Cuando dices malas experiencias, a que te refieres. —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Digamos que la mayoría estaban conmigo por mi dinero y no en realidad por la persona que soy.

— ¿La mayoría?

—Creo que tú eres la única excepción. Eres la única que me ha preguntado si soy millonario y se ha sorprendido al saberlo.

—Cuando te conocí no lo eras, nunca imaginé que en seis años las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. Por cierto nunca me has contado esa historia.

— ¿Cuál historia?

—Como te volviste millonario.

—Esa es una larga historia. —me contestó mirándome pensativo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa nuevamente y la rellenaba.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra. —le contesté mientras le ponía mi copa para que la rellenara.

—Digamos que lo soy por herencia, el millonario era mi abuelo. Falleció unas semanas después de llegar nosotros a Londres y mi madre al ser única hija heredó todo. —contestó después de un rato mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida.

Esto era mucho más de lo que me había contado antes. Pero tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Cómo fallecieron tus padres?

—No he terminado la historia, ya llegaremos ahí.

—Continúa entonces. —lo alenté, estaba ansiosa por escucharlo todo.

—Después de fallecer mi abuelo supuse que podríamos regresar, que no habían motivos para quedarnos allá en Londres. Pero en realidad había uno. En el testamento había una cláusula donde el heredero debía residir un año en Londres para heredar todos los bienes…

— ¿Pero porque no regresaste al cabo del año? —lo interrumpí mientras él se me quedaba mirando. —Está bien. —le dije mientras hacía silencio nuevamente para que el continuara.

—Al pasar el año ellos querían regresar, incluso me compraron este apartamento y me lo regalaron para cuando regresáramos. Pero yo comencé a llevarles la contraria, a desobedecerlos y les decía que no quería dejar Londres. Salía hasta tarde, me emborrachaba, a veces no regresaba a la casa…hasta la noche de la discusión. —entonces lo interrumpí nuevamente.

Christian miraba fijamente hacia el frente, tenía la mirada perdida en los recuerdos y sentía como si los estuviera reviviendo nuevamente. No quería que el pasaraa nuevamente por eso.

—Si no quieres continuar no lo hagas, se que debe ser muy difícil para ti recordar todo esto.

—No, quiero contártelo, no quiero secretos entre nosotros. —dijo mientras hacía una pausa antes de continuar.


	38. Capítulo 37

—Discutí fuertemente con mis padres, en realidad no recuerdo bien el motivo por el que lo hice, solo recuerdo que no estaban de acuerdo con mi comportamiento, mis llegadas tarde y el hecho de que iba a la casa con una mujer diferente cada día. Recuerdo que estaba nevando, cogí las llaves de mi auto y conduje hacia la casa de Elliot. No quería estar allí en la casa después de la discusión. Mi teléfono sonó a las 4:00 am. Era la policía. Al parecer mis padres salieron a buscarme a casa de Elliot y tuvieron un accidente en la carretera con un camión. No llegaron al hospital. El día del funeral prometí sobre la tumba de mis padres que iba a cambiar. Me impuse una serie de reglas que juré jamás romper bajó ninguna circunstancia. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho en la universidad estudié como nunca lo había hecho y terminé la carrera como uno de los mejores. Al heredarlo todo tuve que quedarme un año allá y en cuanto se cumplió el plazo pedí un traslado en el museo donde trabajaba y me dieron el cargo de supervisor aquí. Y bueno ya conoces un poco del resto. Me instalé en el apartamento, compre un club que poco a poco se convirtió en el más prestigioso de New York, y poco a poco he ido adquiriendo otros. Elliot es el que se encarga mayormente de ellos, tiene mejor ideas que yo sobre cómo administrarlos, aunque con el tiempo he ido aprendiendo algo. Él fue el de la idea cuando estábamos en Londres y yo acepté en poner el dinero pero solo con la condición de que fuera en New York. Y él aceptó.

Creo que iba entendiendo algo, si no me equivocaba él se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus padres. Eso era lo que lo había vuelto tan controlador con los horarios y tan estricto con las normas. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo en el ascensor.

— ¿Qué reglas fueron las que te impusiste? —le pregunté recordando lo que me dijo en el ascensor el día que me apretó por los brazos después del almuerzo.

Christian me miró entrecerrando los ojos, como pensando si contármelo o no.

—No salgo con nadie que trabaje conmigo. —me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreía levemente.

—No te ha ido muy bien con esa. —le dije sonriendo.

—No. No llegar tarde bajo ninguna circunstancia. —me dijo mientras daba un trago a su copa.

—El almuerzo se extendió más de la cuenta. —le contesté mientras ambos reíamos.

—Sí, pero valió la pena, lo que más recuerdo es lo que sucedió después. —dijo sonriéndome de lado.

—Me acuerdo cada vez que miro hacia tu oficina. —le contesté mientras ambos reíamos.

—Nunca me emborracho. —era cierto en todas las veces que hemos tomado nunca lo he visto pasado de tragos. —No hablo de mi pasado en especial de Londres. —dijo muy serio.

— ¿Porque lo has hecho entonces?

—Porque sentía que era necesario, además solo son unas estúpidas reglas que me implanté para controlarme a mí mismo.

— ¿Alguna más?

—No confiar en todo el mundo. No tener más de una mujer al mismo tiempo. —me contestó.

— ¿Eras muy mujeriego? —le pregunté con curiosidad, si lo había sido tenía miedo de que continuara siendo así.

—Eso quedó en el pasado. Desde que me mudé a New York solo he tenido una pareja y rompí con ella unos días antes de reencontrarnos. —me contestó aunque en realidad yo no quería saberlo. — Y en estos momentos, solo tengo ojos para ti. — me dijo robándome un beso que me hizo estremecer.

Y entonces me puse a pensar brevemente en todo lo que me había contado y llegué a una conclusión.

—Sabes que no es culpa tuya el accidente de tus padres. —le dije mientras él me miraba esta vez serio.

—Lo sé, pero de cierta forma me siento responsable, si yo no hubiera discutido con ellos…si no los hubiera desafiado todo ese tiempo como lo hice…tal vez…solo tal vez estuvieran vivos. —me contestó nuevamente con la mirada perdida.

—Y no te has puesto a pensar que las cosas suceden por un motivo. —le dije mientras él me miraba fijamente. —Y si hubieras obedecido y hubieran tenido el accidente igualmente aunque otro día, también te sentirías culpable. Como mismo tu dijiste no puedes cambiar el pasado, así que para que vas a seguir culpándote por eso. Hiciste lo correcto, cambiaste, terminaste la carrera, tienes varios negocios exitosos y solo tienes cuanto, 25 años. Acaso no crees que tus padres estarían orgullosos de lo que has logrado, del hombre en el que te has convertido. —le dije mientras él me miraba sin apartar la vista de mis ojos y yo sostenía una de sus manos sin darme cuenta.

Christian me miró por un rato sin apartar la mirada de la mía. Sus ojos grises me miraba con ternura podía decir. Entonces me sonrió levemente.

—Tengo 24, y tienes algo de razón. La verdad nunca nadie me había hablado de la forma que lo has hecho tú. Creo que es la primera vez que entiendo bien la situación y no siento tanto remordimiento. —dijo haciendo una pausa y poniendo la copa en el suelo subió la mano para acariciar mi rostro lentamente. — ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo Ana?

—Aquí en New York. —le contesté mientras él se echaba a reír y yo también.

—No entiendo porque nunca nos hemos cruzado. —me dijo mientras yo lo pensaba.

—Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco, iba casi todos los días al museo hasta casi la hora del cierre.

—En serio. —preguntó asombrado. —Bueno al final terminamos reencontrándonos. —me dijo apretándome contra él y dándome un beso.

Entonces Christian miró su reloj brevemente y sonrió.

—Vamos, es hora de que te enseñe el cuadro. —dijo levantándose y ayudándome a levantarme también.

Caminamos rumbo a la habitación hasta pararme frente al cuadro aún cubierto con la tela.

—Ahora cierra los ojos, no espíes. —dije señalándome con un dedo y después yo cerraba los ojos.

Lo sentí caminar lejos de mí y luego regresar nuevamente abrazándome por detrás y pegando sus labios en mi oído.

—Ahora sí. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Puedes abrir los ojos. —he hice lo que él me dijo.

Abrí mis ojos y delante de mí se encontraba el lienzo donde estaba pintada leyendo el libro, sonrojada, con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras tenía la mirada fija en la página del libro. Se podía ver algo de piel por el cuello de la camisa ligeramente abierto, pero no pasaba más allá de donde comenzaban mis senos. En muchas ocasiones me había imaginado como quedaría si alguien me dibujara, pero cuando ves el resultado te das cuenta que nunca es como te lo imaginaste que sería, es mucho mejor…un momento; el dijo ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— ¿Feliz cumpleaños? —le pregunte intrigada.

Me zafé de sus brazos y me giré de frente a él, el cuadro me había dejado tan impresionada que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho.

— ¿Acaso hoy no es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— ¿A como estamos hoy? —le pregunté perdida, en realidad ni siquiera recordaba a como estábamos.

Desde que había comenzado con Christian había perdido la noción del tiempo. No existía nada cuando estaba con él.

—Bueno exactamente son las 12:10 am del 9 de junio. —me contestó mirando su reloj mientras yo me quedaba sorprendida con la boca abierta.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es mi cumpleaños ¿Cómo es que lo sabes cuándo ni siquiera yo lo he recordado? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Elliot me lo dijo, creo que Kate le mencionó algo. —me contestó sonriendo.

—Es increíble, como se me pudo olvidar mi propio cumpleaños. —dije pensativa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces te gustó tu primer regalo de cumpleaños. —me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Me encantó, gracias. —le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un rápido beso en los labios. —Dijiste el primero. ¿Acaso hay más? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía ladinamente apretándome contra su cuerpo.

—Ahora te voy a mostrar el segundo. —dijo mientras devoraba mis labios sensualmente.

En un rápido movimiento me levantó y me cargó en sus brazos para llevarme hacia la cama donde me bajó suavemente e hicimos el amor hasta caer ambos exhaustos rendidos de placer.

Al despertar me percaté de algo, Christian estaba abrazado a mí, ambos completamente desnudos y no se había atado la noche anterior. Era extraño que con lo que ya había sucedido en una ocasión no lo hubiéramos recordado. Sus manos se apretaron más a mí alrededor mientras comenzaba a dar besos por mi espalda desnuda y su miembro se presionaba contra mis nalgas.

— ¿No estás cansado? —le pregunté mientras lo sentía reír detrás de mí.

—De ti, nunca. —dijo mientras continuaba con sus besos.

— ¿Entonces tienes planeado pasarnos todo el día en la cama? —le pregunté girándome hacia él.

—En realidad no, tengo otros planes. —dijo buscando su reloj en la mesita de noche. —Y al parecer tengo que hacer algunos reajustes en los horarios. —dijo mientras miraba la hora en el reloj y lo volvía a poner en la mesita.

— ¿Planes?

—Sí, no creerás que nos pasaremos tu cumpleaños aquí en la cama. —me dijo pegándose más a mí. —Por muy tentador que parece la idea en estos momentos. —me contestó sonriendo contra mis labios antes de darme un beso y salir de la cama.

Fuimos hacia el baño y nos dimos una rápida ducha de donde Christian salió hacia el armario y yo me quedé sentada en la cama pensando que ropa me iba poner.

—No tengo ropa aquí. —le grité sentada en la cama en ropa interior.

—Creo que el vestido estará bien. —me contestó asomándose brevemente con unos jeans puesto aún sin abrochar.

Mi vestido estaba acomodado en una silla. Lo había recogido del suelo a la mañana después de la boda.

— ¿Dónde quedaron los zapatos? —creía recordar que me los había quitado en el ascensor pero tal vez el los había recogido.

—Veamos si están donde los dejamos. —contestó mientras salía de la habitación sin zapatos y con una camisa blanca aún sin abrochar.

Regresó unos minutos más tarde con los zapatos de ambos en las manos y sonriendo.

—Es una de las ventajas de tener un ascensor privado. — dijo dándome mis zapatos y caminado rumbo al armario nuevamente.

Después de ponerme el vestido y los zapatos fui hacia el baño para acomodar un poco mi pelo. Al regresar me puse a buscar la cartera que no recordaba donde había dejado. La encontré en el suelo debajo de la cama. Saqué mi celular y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Kate. También tenía dos mensajes, el primero era de Kate.

—" _Imagino que te fuiste con Christian así que no me preocupo más, nos vemos cuando regresen"._

El segundo mensaje era de mis padres.

— _"_ _Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, esperamos que lo estés pasando bien, un beso te quieren mamá y papá._

Qué extraño, Kate no se había acordado de mi cumpleaños, aunque ni siquiera yo lo había hecho. Christian salió del armario haciendo que yo levantara mi vista del celular. Se había puesto una americana negra desabrochada y unos zapatos negros también. Traía los dos botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados, los jeans le quedaban perfectos, ajustados a su cuerpo. Lucía sexy e informal. Ahora me estaba preguntando qué era lo que había preparado para hoy.

—Ya te lo dije en una ocasión pero te lo diré nuevamente. —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. —Estás hermosa con ese vestido. —dijo llegando a mi lado y robándome un beso que terminó quitándome el aliento. —Ahora qué tal si vamos saliendo, no quiero tener que hacer más cambios. —dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos son los míos.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía y al igual que en las incontables ocasiones en que sus dedos rozaban mi piel, una corriente comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. El viaje en el ascensor fue en silencio, solamente intercambiábamos una que otra mirada mientras lentamente descendíamos hasta el parqueo. Salimos del ascensor sonriéndonos uno al otro como dos tontos enamorados y nos montamos en el auto. Christian arrancó y salimos del parqueo mientras él encendía el reproductor y comenzaba a sonar una música que yo conocí.

— ¿Lifehouse? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

No conocía mucho al grupo, solo algunas canciones como la que estábamos escuchando en ese momento en el auto.

—Sí. —me contestó sonriendo mientras se giraba brevemente hacia mí. —Me gusta mucho esta canción.

—Puedes subirle el volumen. —le pedí mientras él me sonreía.

—Por supuesto. —dijo mientras los acordes de "You and Me" inundaban el auto.

Condujo el auto por la ciudad mientras el reproductor cambiaba de una canción a otra y llegábamos a la marina.

— ¿Vamos a salir en el yate? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras bajaba del auto.

—Sí. —me contestó apretando brevemente mi mano mientras comenzábamos a caminar por el muelle entre los yates.

El yate continuaba siendo tan espléndido como yo recordaba. Subimos y después de Christian soltar las amarras me condujo hacia la cabina. Después de realizar unas comprobaciones y apretar botones que no sabía para que eran arrancó el yate con un leve zumbido del motor y suavemente fuimos saliendo del muelle. Era increíble con la destreza que lo manejaba y yo lo miraba embobada sentada a su lado mientras el sonreía. Cerca de una hora más tarde y lejos de la ciudad detuvo el yate y se giró hacia mí sonriendo.

—Ahora, te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos. —me pidió mientras yo obedientemente los cerraba.


	39. Capítulo 38

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me levantó del asiento. Se paró detrás de mí y poniendo sus manos sobre las mías me condujo por el yate haciendo que subiera una escalera.

— ¿Falta mucho? —le pregunté con curiosidad, la verdad era que me tenía intrigada.

No me contestó. Un momento más tarde se detuvo. Imaginaba que estábamos en la cubierta superior ya que el aire del mar golpeaba contra mi rostro.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos. —susurró en mi oído mientras me quitaba las manos y yo abría los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue el enorme cake frente a mí y después a Kate y Elliot parados al lado.

— ¡Felicidades! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo dejándome sorprendida y sin palabras.

La verdad era que no sabía que decir en ese momento. Me quedé mirando fijamente a Kate.

—Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a olvidar de mi cumpleaños. —le dije mientras ella me sonreía abrazada a Elliot.

—Nunca me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños. —dijo separándose de él y caminando hasta donde yo estaba para abrazarme fuertemente.

— ¿De quién fue la idea? —le pregunté intrigada enarcando una ceja.

—De Christian, lleva planeándolo desde hace unos días. —dijo mientras yo me giraba hacia él que me miraba sonriendo.

—Así que has estado planeando esto todo este tiempo. —le pregunté mientras me acercaba donde él estaba.

—Desde que lo supe quise darte una sorpresa, aunque con los días tuve que cambiar un poco los planes. —dijo acariciando mi rostro y envolviéndome en un abrazo antes de besarme.

—Dejen eso para más tarde. —nos regañó Elliot haciendo que nos separáramos y lo miráramos. —Ana puedes cortar el cake, tengo hambre. —dijo mientras todos reíamos.

Después de comer el pastel, Christian preparó unos tragos y pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde haciendo cuentos de mi infancia y sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido cuando éramos niños. Yo no bebí mucho de los tragos preparados, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría sin recordar la mayor parte de mi cumpleaños y lo que más quería era recordarlo completamente. Kate y Elliot se reían estrepitosamente, mientras yo daba un sorbo a una soda que había sacado de la nevera. Christian a mi lado me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que va siendo hora de regresar. —dijo Christian mientras miraba su reloj.

— ¿Qué más estás planeando? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía y se acercaba a mi oído.

—Tengo planes hasta que amanezca. —dijo haciéndome estremecer antes de levantarse y salir con Elliot rumbo a la cabina.

— ¿Cómo has pasado tu cumpleaños? — me preguntó Kate sentándose a mi lado.

—Bueno hasta ahora va siendo el mejor de mi vida. —le contesté mientras sonreía como una idiota recordando el primer regalo de cumpleaños.

El yate comenzó a moverse. A cada rato nos acercábamos más a la costa y yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de que había preparado Christian. Tan rápido como llegamos a la costa bajamos del yate y nos despedimos de Elliot y Kate. Cuando me percaté ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del porshe de Christian mientras este conducía hacia algún lugar de la ciudad.

— ¿Me dirás donde vamos? —le pregunté intrigada.

—Es una sorpresa. —me contestó mientras tomábamos el puente de Brooklyn y yo lo miraba mientras el sonreía. —No te lo diré por mucho que me insistas, tendrás que esperar. —me contestó mientras reía.

Y no tuve que esperar mucho. Tras bajar del puente condujo justo hacia la costa debajo del puente donde parqueo en un lugar llamado "The River Café". Estaba atardeciendo cuando Christian parqueó y apagó el auto. Entonces se giró hacia mí sonriendo.

—Ya llegamos, vamos. —dijo mientras salía del auto y daba la vuelta para abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero.

Salí del auto tomando su mano y me condujo al pequeño restaurante abriendo la puerta para que yo entrara. Tras entrar nos recibió el maître.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Tienen hecha reservación? —Nos preguntó mirándonos alternadamente.

Yo me le quedé mirando a Christian, aunque conociéndolo como ya lo conocía imaginaba que si la había hecho.

—Christian Grey. —contestó él con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras el maître abría los ojos.

—Disculpe, no lo conocí Sr. Grey, lo estábamos esperando, por aquí síganme. —nos dijo haciéndonos una seña al interior del restaurante.

Tomada de la mano de Christian caminamos al interior del restaurante que se encontraba solamente alumbrado por las pequeñas lámparas que había en el centro de las mesas. El restaurante tenía enormes ventanales donde se podía apreciar la espléndida vista de New York atardeciendo. Mientras caminaba algo llamaba mi atención y era que el restaurante estaba vacío, no había nadie. Primero pensé que era muy temprano tal vez, pero cuando nos condujeron hacia nuestra mesa pegada a los ventanales me percaté que la única mesa decorada y preparada con platos y cubiertos para cenar era la nuestra. Tras sentarme por un momento me quedé admirando la magnífica vista de New York, era para quitar el aliento al igual que la vista desde el apartamento de Christian. Después de un momento me giré hacia él que estaba leyendo la carta de los vinos.

— ¿Alquilaste el restaurante solo para nosotros? —le pregunté mientras este bajaba la carta y me miraba sonriéndome y haciéndole una seña al camarero que llegó rápidamente a nuestro lado.

—Sí. ¿Qué desean beber? —preguntó mirando a Christian.

—Una botella del mejor champagne, no importa el precio. —dijo entregando la carta haciendo que el camarero se marchara.

Entonces fijó sus ojos en mí, me miró fijamente antes de contestarme.

—Sí, lo hice. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No debiste gastar tanto dinero, solo por una cena. —le dije mientras él me miraba aún fijamente.

—No es cualquier cena. Quise que tuvieras una cena romántica por tu cumpleaños y es lo que pienso hacer. Por favor no me arruines los planes. —me pidió sonriéndome tiernamente. —Si te es más fácil puedes pretender que es mío el restaurante. —me dijo mientras yo sonreía.

—De acuerdo, pero solo será por esta vez. —le pedí mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que igual lo haría nuevamente y no podría decirle nada tampoco.

—Quiero que recuerdes este día para toda la eternidad. —dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—Te prometo que lo haré. —le contesté y era la verdad, dudaba que este cumpleaños se me olvidara alguna vez.

—Ahora, que te gustaría cenar por tu cumpleaños. —me preguntó tomando la carta en las manos.

Y la verdad era que no necesitaba leer la carta para saber lo que quería cenar en mi cumpleaños. Desde hacía un tiempo era mi preferido, pero le eché una hojeada solo para molestar un poco a Christian.

—Creo que pediré mi segundo plato preferido. —le contesté mientras el apartaba la mirada de la carta y me miraba intrigado.

— ¿Y porque no pides el primero? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—No creo que lo pueda comer aquí. —le contesté bajando la carta mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos intrigado.

En ese momento llegó el camarero y tras abrir la botella de champagne con un leve estruendo y llenar nuestras copas, la puso en una cubitera con hielo al lado de la mesa y se marchó nuevamente.

— ¿Pensaba que tu plato preferido era enchilado de camarones? —dijo inclinando la cabeza levemente a un lado.

—Ya lo dijiste, era, ahora tengo otro plato preferido. —le contesté mientras tomaba la copa de champagne y le daba un sorbo.

—Estoy seguro que por ser tu cumpleaños puedo hacer algo para conseguirte lo que quieres para cenar, solo dime el nombre del plato. —me pidió sonriendo de la forma que hacía que comenzaran a temblarme las piernas.

—Christian. —le contesté mientras él me miraba fijamente sin apartar la mirada ni por un segundo de mi.

—Pide lo que desees. —y yo en ese momento me eché a reír.

—El nombre del plato es Christian. —le contesté mientras él me miraba ahora sonriendo.

—Ya veo. Sé de un lugar donde lo sirven, pero solo como postre. —me contestó dando un sorbo a su copa. — ¿Te apetecería de postre? —me preguntó mientras posaba su mirada gris en mí.

—Sí, porque no, de postre estaría bien. —le contesté mientras Christian hacía una seña al camarero.

—Entonces el segundo preferido estará bien. —dijo segundos antes de que el camarero llegara a nuestro lado.

Para el momento en que llegó nuestro pedido yo me encontraba admirando la maravillosa vista de New York. La ciudad completamente iluminada con el cielo totalmente oscuro, solo quedaban unos leves rastros del atardecer en la distancia. La cena transcurrió mayormente entre miradas furtivas y leves sonrisas que Christian me brindaba a cada rato. Si el supiera lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo cada vez que me sonreía de esa forma.

—No deberías sonreírme de esa forma. —le pedí mientras el volvía a sonreírme.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No sabes lo que provocas en mi cuando me sonríes de esa forma.

— ¿Y que provoco en ti? Ahora tengo curiosidad. —preguntó tomando un trago de su copa.

—Me hace querer saltar sobre ti, besarte y pedirte que me hagas el amor. —le dije mientras tomaba de mi copa sin apartar la mirada de él.

Tenía que recordar no beber tanto, siempre la bebida me hacía hablar de más. Ni siquiera sabía porque le había dicho aquello.

—Eso es muy interesante. Será mejor que pida la cuenta, no quiero que saltes sobre mí aquí en el restaurante. —dijo haciendo una seña al camarero nuevamente.

Retiraron nuestros platos y tras Christian pagar la cuenta -a la que ni siquiera pude echarle un vistazo para ver de cuanto era- salimos del restaurante y nos montamos una vez más en el auto. Para mi sorpresa Christian condujo una vez más rumbo a la marina. Esta vez era completamente diferente a las ocasiones en que había ido de día ahora todo estaba alumbrado por las luces a la orilla del muelle y en algunos yates que flotaban plácidamente sobre las tranquilas aguas.

— ¿Saldremos nuevamente en el yate? —le pregunté pero él no me contestó mientras parqueaba el auto y bajaba para abrirme la puerta.

Creo que esa era mi respuesta. Tomó mi mano y me condujo una vez más hacia el yate que estaba completamente alumbrado. Me ayudó a subir, soltó las amarras y me condujo rumbo a la cabina. El yate comenzó a moverse unos minutos más tarde y yo sentada al lado de Christian miraba embobada la hermosa vista delante de nosotros mientras salíamos del East River rumbo a mar abierto. Una hora más tarde cuando no se divisaba nada frente a nosotros Christian detuvo el yate y se giró hacia mí sonriendo.

—Hora de tu próximo regalo. —dijo tomando mi mano y tirando de mi hacia los camarotes.

Me condujo hacia el camarote principal. Tras Christian abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue la enorme caja sobre la cama. Christian se paró frente a la cama y se giró hacia mí sonriendo.

—En realidad no sé decirte bien si es para ti o para mí el regalo. —dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo. —Pero primero. —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Su rostro a solo centímetros del mío, mirándome fijamente. Me sonrió como mismo lo hacía siempre y dirigió sus manos habilidosas hacia los tirantes de mi vestido bajándolos con destreza y dejándolo caer al suelo. Después lo recogió y lo puso doblado en una de las butacas. Regresó donde yo estaba y se paró frente a mí, mirándome de arriba abajo con solo mi ropa interior.

—Ahora sí, mucho mejor. —dijo girándose nuevamente hacia la cama y cogiendo la caja en sus manos. —Te lo puedes poner. —me pidió mirándome tiernamente.

Podía ver en su mirada que estaba muy emocionado por el regalo, aunque aún no entendía porque. La caja era grande, forrada con papel de regalo de color rojo y con unas cintas de color negro envolviéndola. Cuando fui a desatar la cinta el me detuvo.

—Puedes ponértelo en el baño. —me pidió y yo me dirigí hacia el baño.

Aún no entendía a que venía tanta intriga por parte de él. Entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Puse la caja sobre la encimera, desaté las cintas y quité el papel de regalo. Después de quitar el papel me quedó claro lo que había dentro de la caja dorada que había sobre la encimera donde con letras negras y cursivas se leía Victoria´s Secret. Aún no la había abierto pero ya podía imaginar lo que me esperaba en cuanto lo hiciera. Mi respiración se había acelerado y mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente en mi pecho. Vamos Ana, un poco de valor, no te va a morder, me reprendí a mí misma. Tras tomar una respiración brevemente y con manos temblorosas abrí lentamente la caja.


	40. Capítulo 39

Frente a mis ojos y aún dentro de la caja había un conjunto de dos piezas de lencería fina de color rojo y negro. Ni siquiera me atrevía a sacarlo para mirarlo mejor. Creo que aún estaba impresionada y con la boca abierta. Nunca jamás me hubiera imaginado con uno de estos conjuntos puestos. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? El se había esforzado tanto por complacerme hoy en todo, había hecho tantas cosas por mí en mi cumpleaños, lo menos que podía hacer era complacerlo a él. Mis manos picaban por sacar el conjunto de la caja y de una vez observarlo bien. Tomé algo de valor, estiré mis manos hacia la caja y saqué la pieza de arriba. Esta era casi como cualquier ajustador, con la diferencia que este era mucho más transparente y solo cubría lo necesario. Lo puse a un lado y tomé la parte de abajo. Esta era mucho más intimidante, el encaje era mucho más fino que el otro e igualmente casi trasparente. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención era la cantidad de tela que tenían ambos. Si el ajustador cubría solo lo necesario este no cubría casi nada. Si lo pensaba más, al final iba a desistir y salir con lo que tenía puesto. Rápidamente me quité lo que tenía puesto incluyendo los tacones y me puse el nuevo y fino conjunto de lencería. Prácticamente no se sentía sobre la piel, era como si no tuvieras nada puesto. No me miré en el espejo porque sabía que si lo hacía no saldría del baño. Pero a pesar de no haberlo hecho, este conjunto me hacía sentir sexy y atrevida y no sabía porque. Abrí la puerta y salí hacia la habitación. Christian se giró a verme en cuanto sintió mis pasos y literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba sin camisa, y sin zapatos con los jeans cayéndole sensualmente en las caderas, a medio abrochar, al igual que en la mañana. Me miraba de arriba abajo, sin apartar ni por un momento su lujuriosa mirada de mí. En ese momento no podía moverme de donde estaba mientras él tenía su gris mirada clavada en mí. Se acercó lentamente caminado como todo un depredador.

—Creo que voy a cambiar nuevamente de idea con respecto a Victoria´s Secret. —dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba y deslizando la lengua por sus labios.

En realidad no me atrevía a hablar en ese momento. Mi respiración se aceleraba con su proximidad y su mirada escrutadora. Después de tanta intimidad que habíamos compartido no debía estar nerviosa. Pero lo estaba. No sabía porque pero su mirada gris me perturbaba, demasiado. Y en esos momentos no sabía que decir.

—Sabía que te verías bien con un conjunto como este. —dijo parándose frente a mí. —Pero jamás me imaginé que ibas a lucir tan sexy. —me susurró en el oído haciéndome estremecer mientras lentamente deslizaba un dedo por mi cuello, apenas tocándome.

Su toque en mi piel enviaba cientos de descargar eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a lo más bajo de mi vientre donde mis músculos se contraían deliciosamente.

—Tengo planeado quitártelo lentamente, pero no sé si logre contenerme de probar algo. —me dijo mirándome fijamente una vez más.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar? —le pregunté encontrando mi voz.

— ¿Te gusta el conjunto? —me preguntó sonriéndome de lado.

—Sí. —le contesté mientras él se pegaba a mí.

—Lo siento. —susurró en mi oído antes de besarme evitando que le preguntara porque lo había dicho.

Sus manos me apretaban por la cintura pegándome aún más contra él, encendiendo aún más mi cuerpo ya caliente. Sus labios poco a poco fueron descendiendo por mi cuello, besando y chupando. Sus manos rápidamente bajaron hasta mis nalgas para cargarme mientras mis piernas se enredaban en su cintura y mis manos se aferraban de su cuello. Me llevó hacia la cama donde se acostó sobre mí mientras sus besos pasaban de ardientes a frenéticos y desesperados. Bajaba por mi cuerpo dando besos haciendo que yo gimiera audiblemente y abriera mis ojos que ni siquiera me había percatado que tenía cerrados. Algo había cambiado en la habitación. La primera vez que había dormido aquí no lo había notado, pero ahora mientras miraba hacia el techo podía ver las estrellas. Había una escotilla en el techo y Christian la había abierto. Era como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor bajo las estrellas.

Su cuerpo empujaba contra el mío dejándome sentir su erección presionando contra mí. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin sentirlo dentro de mí invadiendo todo mi interior. Se separó brevemente de mí sonriéndome, deslizando sus manos lentamente por mi cuerpo, sus besos ahora más lentos. Dios lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era sexo duro y salvaje, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar esta tortura.

—Chris…Mmm... —intenté decir entre jadeos y gemidos mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba entre las piernas al mismo ritmo que su lengua se deslizaba por mi piel sobrecalentada.

—Dime qué quieres. —me dijo separando sus labios brevemente de mi cuerpo.

Era tan difícil concentrarse en ese momento. Tantas sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué quería en realidad? Que me hiciera el amor tierna y dulcemente como lo había hecho tantas veces o sexo salvaje. Creo que mi cuerpo se estremeció en cuanto pasó por mi mente la idea de sexo salvaje. Eso era lo que quería, pero también necesitaba de sus besos lentos y sensuales.

—Christian. —lo llamé por su nombre completo haciendo que me prestara toda su atención por un momento separando sus labios de mi cuerpo y deteniendo el movimiento de su mano.

Sus ojos de un gris mucho más intenso me miraron fijamente, toda su atención en mí, en lo que iba a decir. Ni siquiera creía que iba a pedirle aquello.

—Hazme el amor duro, hasta que te suplique que te detengas y bésame lentamente, hasta que no pueda soportarlo más. —le pedí mientras él me miraba sorprendido.

Ni yo misma me había creído lo que acababa de decirle, no debí haber tomado tanto champagne en el restaurante. El alcohol siempre provocaba lo mismo en mí, me daba el valor para hacer y decir cosas que jamás diría estando completamente sobria. Aunque no estaba borracha. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme de esto. Christian me sonrió malévolamente antes de inclinarse y sentarse sobre mí. Entonces se quedó mirándome fijamente. Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y mientras me besaba bajó sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al ajustador. Puso una mano sobre cada uno de mis senos, los apretó un poco y después en un rápido movimiento tiró del fino encaje haciéndolo trizas y tirándolo a un lado. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar ante lo que había hecho, rápidamente sus labios descendieron por mi cuerpo tomando uno de mis senos, lambiendo, chupando, mientras con una mano apretaba el otro haciendo que gimiera. Cambió hacia el otro seno dándole el mismo trato y después bajó por mi vientre deslizando su lengua haciéndome estremecerme y enredar mis manos en su pelo. Se separó de mí por un momento para deshacerse rápidamente de los jeans y junto con ellos los bóxers. Vino una vez más sobre mí, esta vez con más ansias, sus manos descendieron hasta las bragas y las rompió en un rápido movimiento mientras lo podía ver sonriendo. Aún no entendía que le vía de gracioso a esto. Se suponía que era mi regalo de cumpleaños, ya le había cogido cariño a Victoria´s Secret. Su mano acarició mi sexo antes de introducir un dedo en mí haciéndome casi llegar al orgasmo, sus labios estaban en mi vientre besándome lentamente mientras con la otra mano masajeaba mis senos uno primero y después el otro.

Esto era demasiado para mi, mi cuerpo poco a poco estaba perdiendo el control, podía sentir mis músculos contraerse alrededor de su dedo, mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello cada vez más fuerte. Sentía el orgasmo muy cerca mientras el continuaba bombeando dentro y fuera cada vez más rápido. Su mano bajó de mis senos para abrir una de mis piernas al mismo tiempo que sus labios descendían sobre mi sexo deslizando la lengua lentamente por este. ¡Oh dios! Mis manos se aferraron más a su cabeza. Esto era suficiente para hacerme llegar, si continuaba un poco más, convulsionaría en un potente orgasmo. Mi respiración era más que errática, ya no podía aguantar más, tenía mis ojos cerrados sintiendo la deliciosa sensación cada vez más cerca. Entonces sacó el dedo de mi interior y separó sus labios de mí haciendo que abriera mis ojos y lo mirara. Vino sobre mí besándome fervientemente y entrando de una sola envestida en mí, haciéndome gritar de placer al llegar al orgasmo con su invasión. Sus labios trataban de acallar los gemidos de ambos cada vez más audibles mientras envestía dentro de mí, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Lo bueno de estar aquí en el medio del mar era que nadie nos podía escuchar. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo poco a poco volvía a contraerse alrededor de su miembro apretándolo dentro de mí. Y con unas cuantas envestidas más y mientras le mordía el labio inferior llegaba una vez más a otro delicioso orgasmo arrasador sintiendo como él me llenaba completamente antes de desplomarse sobre mí.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas hasta que se fueron normalizando poco a poco y Christian rodó hacia un lado saliendo de mí. Me encontraba mirando las estrellas en el cielo titilando sobre nosotros mientras Christian recorría lentamente una mano por mi vientre manteniendo mi cuerpo caliente y deseoso de más.

—Creo que me has sacado sangre. —me giré hacia el inclinándome sobre su pecho mientras miraba su labio inferior hinchado y con un poco de sangre.

—Lo siento. —le contesté mientras tocaba suavemente con mi mano su labio.

—No te preocupes, ya se quitará. —dijo girándose y atrapándome debajo de él. —Ahora…voy a besarte lentamente. —dijo trazando un camino de besos desde mis labios hasta morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. —Y créeme, vas a suplicar que me detenga. —dijo mientras con una de sus manos apresaba las mías por encima de mi cabeza y comenzaba a deslizar sus labios milímetro a milímetro por mi cuerpo.

Y como mismo me había prometido tuve que suplicarle que se detuviera…pero no lo hizo. Esa noche me hizo gritar de placer en incontables ocasiones hasta ambos caer rendidos y exhaustos de placer justo cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.


	41. Capítulo 40

Había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Como mismo me había prometido Christian los planes habían durado hasta el amanecer. Despertar mirándolo dormir plácidamente a mi lado continuaba pareciéndome absolutamente asombroso y algo a lo que nunca creía poderme acostumbrar. Su rostro lucía la sexy barba de dos días apena incipiente, pero allí y lo hacía lucir más sexy que de costumbre. Deslicé suavemente mis dedos por su mejilla mientras el pelo caía en su rostro y el sonreía levemente. Se veía hermosísimo cuando dormía. Y lo más extraño de todo era que desde hacía varios días no había tenido más terrores nocturnos ni sonambulismo, ni siquiera se había atado a la cama para dormir. El sol entraba por la escotilla y calentaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos parcialmente tapados. Ahora que me fijaba bien tenía un cristal, no era abierta completamente. Deslicé mis dedos por su pelo suavemente, lo tenía largo, mucho más largo de lo que yo recordaba cuando lo vi por primera vez. Los ojos de Christian se abrieron lentamente y me miró tiernamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Nada, creo que necesitas un corte de pelo. —le dije deslizando mi mano por unos mechones y apartándolo de su rostro.

—Sí, lo he estado pensando por un tiempo, creo que lo haré en cuanto lleguemos a tierra firme. —dijo apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Deberíamos levantarnos no crees. —Christian me sonrió.

—Por mi nos quedamos aquí para siempre. —dijo mientras me besaba chupando mi labio inferior. —Aunque ya perdimos un día de trabajo, no creo que sea muy conveniente perder otro seguido. —dijo mientras yo me le quedaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté mientras el entrecerraba los ojos.

—Veamos, creo recordar acostarnos al amanecer, así que deberían ser aproximadamente las 4:20 pm. —dijo mirando su reloj que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Aún no entendía como me había olvidado que mi cumpleaños era domingo y que trabajábamos al otro día. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

—Y ahora como vamos a justificar la ausencia. —le pregunté mientras el continuaba sonriéndome muy sereno. Acaso el no estaba preocupado por la ausencia.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargué de eso desde hace varios días. —me contestó deslizando una mano por mi mejilla. —Ahora qué tal si nos bañamos. —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño.

Yo me quedé acostada en la cama viéndolo caminar gloriosamente desnudo hasta desaparecer en el baño. Aún no creía que ese cuerpo fuera totalmente mío, que él me amara como mismo yo lo amaba a él.

— ¿No vas a venir? O tengo que ir por ti. —dijo asomándose brevemente por la puerta.

—Ya voy. —le contesté mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Mientras lo hacía pude ver los restos del conjunto de lencería esparcidos por el suelo. Creo que esa había sido la primera y única vez que lo iba a usar. Nos bañamos rápidamente, Christian salió del baño mientras enredaba una toalla en su cintura tras haberse secado un poco y después de secarme a mí, él había insistido y yo no protesté. Me envolví en la toalla y salí hacia la habitación con un pequeño problema, no tenía ropa interior limpia. La nueva, estaba esparcida por el suelo de la habitación.

—No te preocupes. —me dijo siguiendo mi mirada. —Toma. —dijo tendiéndome otra caja de regalos.

La abrí a toda prisa y el conjunto era exactamente igual al que había destrozado.

—Aquel era más bien un regalo para mí. Creo recordar que una vez te dije que te iba a demostrar que tan rápido se rompía un conjunto de lencería. —dijo mientras recogía los jeans y bóxers del suelo.

—Si ya vi que tan rápido se puede romper. ¿Este no lo vas a destrozar verdad? —le pregunté apartando la caja de su mirada.

—No, a menos que me lo pidas. —me contestó sonriente mientras se ponía los jeans. —Vamos a terminar de vestirnos, Elliot y Kate deben estar preocupados porque no hemos regresado. —dijo buscando su camisa en el espaldar de una de las butacas.

Saqué mi nueva ropa interior y me la puse al igual que el vestido. Cuando terminamos de vestirnos fuimos hacia la cabina donde me senté a su lado mientras el conducía el yate de regreso s New York. Al cabo de unos minutos de zarpar se giró hacia mí sonriendo.

—Ven aquí. —me pidió señalando sus piernas.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui donde él estaba. Me tomó por una mano y tirando de mí me sentó sobre sus piernas de espalda a él.

—Toma el timón. —me pidió mientras yo dudosa lo hacía.

—Chris, no sé manejar esto. —le dije con manos temblorosas.

Christian puso su manos sobre las mías tranquilizándome un poco.

—Ves, no es tan difícil. —dijo mientras besaba mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

—Tú lo estás haciendo difícil. —le contesté mientras lo sentía reírse contra mi cuello.

—Es cómo manejar un auto, la vista al frente y las manos en el timón. —dijo mientras bajaba las manos y las ponía sobre mis muslos. —No lo olvides, manos en el timón y vista al frente. —me decía mientras subía el vestido sobre mis piernas.

—Chris, no creo que esto sea una buena idea, no puedo concentrarme en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. —le contesté mientras mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

—Solo concéntrate en manejar, olvídate de lo demás. —dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y después sonreía cuando me sintió gemir.

Vista al frente y manos en el timón, no era tan complicado de hacer. Pero Christian lo estaba haciendo complicado mientras deslizaba lentamente una mano por mi vientre, con la otra acariciaba mi sexo en círculos y sus labios besaban mi cuello. ¡Dios! No podía aguantar esto. Mis manos temblaban en el timón desesperadas por soltarse y enroscarse en su cuello. Tenía los labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba pesadamente por sus insistentes caricias. Intentaba cerrar mis piernas pero su mano me lo impedía. Su erección presionaba contra mis nalgas, estaba excitada, demasiado excitada como para poder continuar con esto.

—Chris…no aguanto ni un segundo más. —Christian detuvo el movimiento de su mano sobre mi sexo mientras sonreía en mi oído.

—Podría continuar con la tortura, pero creo fue suficiente con lo de anoche. —me contestó mientras retiraba las manos. —Siéntate a mi lado. —me pidió mientras yo lo hacía y el continuaba manejando el yate.

Y me lo había hecho una vez más, pero no se iba a quedar así. Sonreí para mis adentros por la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir. Me levanté del asiento y me senté a su lado en el suelo del yate mientras comenzaba a zafar sus jeans.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mirando brevemente hacia mí.

—Probando tu teoría, veamos si puedes concentrarte en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. —le dije mientras terminaba de zafar sus jeans y bajaba un poco los bóxers para liberar su erección.

Christian me miró brevemente y yo le devolví la mirada.

—Vista al frente y manos en el timón. —le dije señalándolo con el dedo mientras él me sonreía y miraba al frente apartando su lujuriosa mirada de mí.

Tomé su miembro en mi mano y lo comencé a masajear, arriba y abajo, sintiendo su rigidez en mi mano. Sintiendo como se aceleraba a cada momento más su respiración al igual que la mía. Acerqué mi boca y tras exhalar sobre él y deslizar lentamente la lengua desde la punta hasta la base, lo introduje en mi boca. Se sentía caliente y duro, y a medida que chupaba una y otra vez sentía a Christian gemir y estremecerse. Chupaba y lamía su miembro cada vez más rápido, introduciéndolo más y más en mi boca. Una de sus manos dejó el timón y fue hacia mi cabeza, entonces lo mordí ligeramente.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó mientras sus manos me tomaban por los hombros y me levantaba del suelo.

Hizo girar una llave en el panel y el yate comenzó a detenerse mientras él en un rápido movimiento me giraba de espalada a él y de frente a los paneles inclinándome sobre estos mientras levantaba mi vestido, bajaba mi ropa interior y entraba rápidamente en mí haciéndome gemir.

— ¡Oh si nena! —exclamó en mi oído. —Ahora es mucho mejor, amo estar dentro de ti. —dijo entrando y saliendo de mí.

Mi cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a convulsionar mientras acompañaba sus movimientos y con unas cuantas envestidas más lo sentí llenándome completamente gritando mi nombre deliciosamente, y el clímax me invadió completamente mientras gritaba su nombre y dejándome hecha una gelatina sobre los paneles. Apenas me podía sostener en mis manos. Christian me abrazaba por detrás regando besos por mi cuello.

—Creo que quedó comprobado que no te puedes concentrar en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. —le dije girándome hacia él.

—Sí, tú tampoco lo puedes hacer. —me contestó el sonriendo mientras yo me acomodaba mi vestido y lo miraba fijamente. —Ahora que ya has probado tu punto, podemos continuar el viaje de regreso. —dijo pegándose a mí y besándome rápidamente.

—Sí creo que ahora ya podemos continuar. —le contesté mientras me sentaba en mi asiento nuevamente.

Christian se subió los bóxers y los jeans abrochándolos antes de sentarse en la silla y dedicarme una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Hizo girar la llave y el motor del yate rugió una vez más mientras el aceleraba.

Salimos de la marina rumbo a mi apartamento. Al llegar allí no había señales de Elliot ni de Kate, estaba completamente desierto. ¡Qué extraño! Christian me abrazó por detrás besando mi cuello.

—Cámbiate y descansa un poco, yo preparo la cena. —me dijo haciendo que yo me girara hacia él.

—Creo que no sería justo…—pero él me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Ya ajustaremos cuentas más tarde, ahora ve a descansar. —me dijo girándome y empujándome hacia la habitación.

Y no le discutí más la verdad era que estaba agotada. Había sido un largo fin de semana y la fiesta de cumpleaños más larga de mi vida. Me quité el vestido y los tacones y me recosté en la cama con mi nuevo -y aún sin romper- conjunto de lencería. Y me puse a recordar el fin de semana. Definitivamente había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Saqué el celular y llamé a mis padres, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ellos. Contestaron al segundo timbre.

—Oigo. —esa era mi madre.

—Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal están? —le pregunté mientras me giraba hacia la mesita y cogía el cuaderno de bocetos.

—Todo bien hija. ¿Qué tal de cumpleaños? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—Estupendo acabamos de llegar. —le contesté muy animada mientras miraba los bocetos que había hecho de memoria de Christian.

— ¿Se divirtieron mucho Kate y tú? —si ella supiera que no había pasado el cumpleaños con Kate bueno al menos no todo, solo una parte.

—Tengo que contarte algo. —sí creo que este era un buen momento para contárselo.

—Ya sé, tienes novio. —me dijo ella muy animada. Acaso leía las mentes.

—Sí, como lo supiste. —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Lo supuse, bueno cuéntame de él. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo es? Esas cosas. —decía muy emocionada.

Bueno mamá es mi jefe, es millonario, está buenísimo, se llama Christian, recuerdas, el hijo de nuestros vecinos. Si creo que eso era un buen resumen, pero no uno que pudiera soltarle ahora mismo a mi madre. Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

—Qué tal si lo llevo para que lo conozcan el fin de semana. —le propuse mientras ella gritaba histérica del otro lado del teléfono haciendo que lo separara de mi oído.

—Está bien, puedo esperar al fin de semana para conocerlo. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Dime.

— ¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó mientras yo sonreía como una idiota.

—Si…mucho.

—Cuanto me alegra por ti, no veo el momento de conocerlo. —dijo muy emocionada.

— Solo tienes que esperar al viernes, y papá como está.

—Bien aún no ha llegado.

—Saldremos después del trabajo, así que llegaremos para la cena.

—Está bien nos vemos el viernes entonces, un beso.

—Otro, hasta el viernes. —y colgué.

Ahora solo faltaba preguntarle a Christian, pero eso lo haría un poco más tarde. Me puse a hojear el cuaderno y me quedé dormida.

Todo estaba de cabeza y hacía mucho calor. Pestañé varias veces y entonces todo se oscureció, no veía nada, froté un par de veces mis ojos y entonces vi una luz cegadora. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron vi la silueta de una figura frente a mí. Poco a poco la luz fue disminuyendo y la imagen se aclaró un poco. Era Christian, aunque lucía muy extraño, no como yo lo recordaba. Se acercó a mí sonriendo. Intenté moverme hacia él pero no podía. Cuando llegó donde yo estaba su mirada era de preocupación, me tomó por los hombros y me zarandeó. Sus labios se movían pero no escuchaba las palabras que él decía. Volvió a moverme una vez más y entonces todo se puso oscuro.

—Anastasia. — escuchaba como me llamaban, se oía tan lejos. Aún todo estaba oscuro alrededor de mí. —Anastasia, despierta. —sentía como alguien me movía por el brazo.

Entonces abrí mis ojos. Todo estaba oscuro y podía ver a Christian sentado a mi lado en la cama, aunque no lo veía bien.

—Espera voy a encender la luz. —dijo levantándose de la cama mientras yo me incorporaba y me sentaba.

La luz me dejó ciega momentáneamente y yo tapé mis ojos hasta que estos se adaptaron a la claridad.


	42. Capítulo 41

Cuando los abrí completamente Christian se encontraba sentado a mi lado sonriéndome de esa forma que tanto me gustaba y hacía que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse. Pero había algo extraño en él, giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y subí una de mis manos hacia su pelo.

— ¿En qué momento te lo has cortado? —le pregunté deslizando mi mano por el costado donde ahora traía el cabello muy corto.

—En el momento en que has estado durmiendo y después de terminar la cena, llamé a mi barbero y le pedí que viniera. ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó alzando una ceja.

Aún tenía el pelo largo arriba, por lo que algunos mechones continuaban cayendo sobre su rostro y a medida que descendía hasta la nuca iba bajando el largo del pelo hasta quedar bien bajito. Tenía el pelo tan corto en la parte de la nuca que ya no podía tirar de él como antes. Pero mientras deslizaba mi mano por este sentí una sensación diferente, se sentí igual de suave que antes pero el roce con mi mano ahora enviaba descargas por mi piel. Subí mi mano hasta deslizarla por el pelo más largo.

—Me gusta. —le contesté mientras el sonriendo acercaba sus labios a los míos y me besaba.

Después de besarme vio el cuaderno de dibujos a mi lado en la cama abierto en donde estaba un dibujo de él. Se quedó mirando el dibujo y después me sonrió.

— ¿En qué momento me dibujaste? —preguntó con curiosidad. —No recuerdo haber posado para ti en ningún momento. —dijo mientras yo sonreía.

—Lo hice hace un tiempo ya, uno de los días que estaba dibujando mientras me mandabas mensajes. Al parecer no podía sacarme tu imagen de mi mente. —le contesté mientras él se acercaba más a mi pegando sus labios a los míos pero sin besarme.

—Yo tampoco puedo sacarme tu imagen de mi mente. —dijo robándome un beso. —Ahora, vamos a bañarnos para cenar. —dijo levantándose de la cama.

— ¿No nos bañamos en el yate? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí pero creo que necesito otro después del corte de pelo. —dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo y me sonreía.

—De acuerdo, pero primero tengo que preguntarte algo. —Christian se quedó mirándome arrugando las cejas.

—Sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras. —me dijo mientras yo le sonreía.

— ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba intrigado.

—Hasta ahora no he planeado nada, porque, tienes pensado algo. —dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama a mi lado.

—Quiero ir a casa de mis padres, hace tiempo que no los veo, y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo. —Christian me sonrió.

—No hay nada que me gustaría más que acompañarte. —me contestó mientras yo le sonreía como una idiota. —Imagino que ya saben que estamos juntos. —en ese momento dejé de sonreír.

—Mencioné algo, pero no saben quién eres, solo que iría el viernes acompañada y que llegaríamos para la cena, quiero darles una sorpresa.

—Pues se van a sorprender cuando me vean, estoy seguro. —me contestó mientras ambos reíamos.

—Pero vamos en mi auto. —le pedí mientras él me miraba ahora con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el mío? Creo que llegaremos más rápido.

—Sí pero entonces mi padre se pasará todo el fin de semana mirando tu auto y créeme va a saber cuánto costó.

—Está bien, vamos en el tuyo entonces, ahora podemos bañarnos. —dijo tirando de mi mano haciendo que me levantara de la cama.

—Sí, vamos. —le dije siguiéndolo hacia el baño.

Su cabello mojado continuaba haciéndolo lucir sexy, aunque ahora lo era mucho más y suponía que tenía algo que ver con el nuevo corte de pelo. Los mechones le caían en el rostro aunque ahora no tanto como antes. Cuando estábamos cenando llegaron Kate y Elliot y les comentamos sobre nuestros planes del próximo fin de semana. Habían pasado a recoger unas cosas y después se marcharon nuevamente. Últimamente no estaban casi nunca aquí, mayormente el apartamento era para nosotros dos, así que lo aprovechábamos. Esa noche dormimos abrazados mientras Christian susurraba palabras de amor en mi oído y yo deslizaba mi mano por recién cortado cabello.

Hoy estábamos nosotros dos solos en el trabajo, Ethan y Mia aún estaban en su luna de miel y no regresaban hasta la próxima semana. Hoy y como era costumbre últimamente veníamos caminando desde mi apartamento, aunque hoy había una diferencia, lo hacíamos tomados de la mano. Al mediodía salimos a almorzar una hamburguesa y regresamos cerca de la 1:00 pm como era costumbre ya. Veníamos sonriéndonos como dos tontos enamorados, ya no escondíamos nuestro amor, ahora lo demostrábamos en público mientras subíamos tomados de la mano la escalinata de la entrada del museo.

—Christian. —alguien llamó a nuestra espalda y ambos nos giramos hacia allí.

Justo frente a nosotros, unos escalones más abajo, había una muchacha de más o menos mi edad, o un poco más, cabello rubio largo y ondulado suelto sobre los hombros. Se acercó hacia nosotros mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol que traía puestas mostrando unos ojos de un azul muy intenso. Se paró justo frente a nosotros y por un momento se quedó mirándome antes de girarse hacia Christian sonriéndole.

— ¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas? —le preguntó mientras él hacía una mueca de fastidio.

Podía ver que no le complacía mucho ver a esta persona. El Christian alegre y sonriente que venía a mi lado hacía apenas unos minutos había desaparecido.

—Porque tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. —le contestó fríamente mientras apretaba brevemente mi mano.

—Te equivocas, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, creo que no tomaste la decisión correcta. —le contestó mientras Christian reía sarcásticamente.

—Tú no eres quien para decidir si tomé o no la decisión correcta, además, se bien porque estabas conmigo, aunque no quise aceptarlo por mucho tiempo. —le contestó ferozmente.

—Ya veo, entonces te buscaste a otra en cuanto me dejaste, acaso no crees que ella está contigo por el dinero, eso es lo único que le debe importar, estoy segura, solo mírala como está vestida. —dijo mientras me señalaba con una mano.

Pero quien se creía que era esta mujer para hablar así de mí, no me conocía, ahora iba a ver con quien se estaba metiendo. Me dispuse a hablar pero Christian me lo impidió.

—No te permito que hables así de ella, no es una cualquiera como tú. —le gritó mientras ella ponía cara de ofendida.

—No tienes derecho a llamarme así, yo nunca te engañé, si, es cierto que estaba contigo por tu posición, pero también te amaba, aún lo hago, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. —dijo ella mientras trataba de tomar su mano libre pero él se lo impedía.

Mis oídos no soportaban más de escuchar aquella conversación donde yo no tenía nada que ver. Pero no me iba a apartar de Christian y el me apretaba la mano fuertemente evitando que me marchara. Me necesitaba a su lado, lo sabía y allí me iba a quedar.

—Tú no me amas, nunca lo hiciste, solo quieres que regrese contigo para continuar sacándome el dinero. Pero escucha bien, te lo dije una vez y te lo diré por última vez, jamás regresaremos juntos, yo nunca te quise y no lo haré en un futuro.

—Tú si me querías.

—No, no te quería, ahora me he dado cuenta. —dijo mientras me miraba y me sonreía levemente.

—Y quieres a esta. —dijo despreciativamente hacia mí.

—Esta, es mi novia, y no, no la quiero… la amo, eso es algo que tu nunca sabrás lo que significa. Ahora si me disculpas tenemos que regresar al trabajo, no vuelvas a llamarme o aparecerte aquí, o me voy a ver obligado a tomar ciertas medidas. —dijo mientras le daba la espalda tirando de mi mano rumbo al museo.

Caminaba deprisa, podía sentir en la forma que apretaba mi mano que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. En ningún momento habló, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y el salió soltando mi mano y dirigiéndose a paso veloz hacia su oficina, cerrando las ventanas al entrar. Me quedé parada en medio del sótano mirando hacia allí. Después de un momento me dirigí hacia su oficina y entré sin tocar. Christian estaba acostado en el sofá con una mano sobre su frente mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

— ¿Quieres hablar del tema? — le pedí mientras me sentaba en una esquina del sofá.

Christian se sentó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Por un momento pensé que no me contestaría.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que conocerla. —me dijo tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta.

—Su nombre es Rebeca, es mi ex novia. —contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos valorando mi reacción ante lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Al parecer no estuvo de acuerdo en separarse de ti.

—Desde antes de reencontrarnos ya no me sentía bien con ella, sabía que estaba conmigo por mi dinero, pero al principio no me interesó.

— ¿Por qué seguiste con ella entonces? —le pregunté extrañada.

—Si te lo cuento pensarás que soy un idiota. —me contestó negando con la cabeza.

—Cuéntamelo. —le pedí dándole un breve apretó en la mano.

—De esa forma no me sentía solo. —me contestó mientras deslizaba los dedos por la palma de mi mano.

—Puedes explicarme mejor. —le pedí mientras el respiraba fuertemente antes de contestar.

—La conocí en Londres, justo después de fallecer mis padres y para cuando me mudé a New York ella me siguió diciendo que me amaba, que no podía vivir sin mí. Y yo como un idiota le creí, aún sabiendo que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero. De esa forma tenía a alguien a mi lado. Rompí con ella unos días antes de encontrarte. —dijo mientras me sonreía tiernamente. —Desde entonces me ha llamado en varias ocasiones, incluso ha venido a verme al museo. Le pedí de favor que intentara olvidarme, que no volviera a buscarme, pero al parecer no ha entendido.

— ¿Por qué no cambias el número de tu celular?

—Ya lo pensé, pero recibo muchas llamadas y tengo tantos contactos importantes que me llaman varias veces en el día que no creo que les guste saber que cambié mi número de teléfono. Así que solo bloquee sus llamadas, así no me molesta. Pero si continúa viniendo o se le ocurre acercarse a ti, entonces si voy a tomar medidas severas. —me contestó mientras fijaba su mirada una vez más en mí, podía ver en su mirada que estaba hablando en serio. Apreté un poco su mano y le sonreí.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que olvides todo este asunto? —le dije mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Puedes darme un beso y hacer que me olvide de todo. —dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

—Tú no tienes remedio. —le dije mientras el acercaba sus labios a los míos pero sin tocarlos aún.

—No, no lo tengo, me he vuelto adicto a tus besos. —dijo mientras me besaba. —A tu cuerpo. —dijo mientras su manos iban hacia mi cintura para apretarme contra él. —A todo de ti. —dijo besándome una vez más.

—Te lo dije una vez y lo repetiré nuevamente, me encantan tus besos, yo también me he vuelto adicta a ti. —le dije deslizando una mano por su mejilla y sonriéndole brevemente. —Te amo. —le dije mientras él me sonreía, una sonrisa deslumbrante de las que me quitaban el aliento.

—Yo también te amo Ana. —dijo mientras sus labios se unían con los míos.

Esta semana no había mucho trabajo, la próxima obra que tenía que restaurar la desmontarían el fin de semana así que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba recorriendo el museo, como tantas otras veces ya, o en la oficina de Christian. El jueves por la noche preparamos una maleta con la ropa de ambos y el viernes salimos ambos en mi auto rumbo al museo. La maleta la pusimos en el asiento de atrás, y en cuanto terminamos de trabajar, nos montamos en el auto y conduje rumbo a casa de mis padres mientras escuchábamos algo de música.


	43. Capítulo 42

Era extraño haber ido a atrabajar en él auto, todos los días íbamos y veníamos caminando. Pero lo más extraño, y no sabía si eran ideas mías, era que sentía como si nos estuviera vigilando alguien. Miraba disimuladamente en todas direcciones pero nunca veía a nadie sospechoso. Tal vez solo era paranoia mía, así que no le comenté nada a Christian, no quería que se preocupara por gusto. Cerca de las 6:20 pm estaba parqueando el auto en la casa de mis padres. Apagué el motor y me giré hacia Christian.

— ¿Estás listo? —le pregunté ansiosa mientras él me sonreía seductoramente antes de robarme un beso.

—Contigo estoy listo para lo que sea, además no es como si fueran extraños para mí. —Contestó mientras se giraba al asiento de atrás y cogía la maleta.

—Pero no creo que te recuerden, has cambiado mucho. —le dije mientras ambos reíamos y salíamos del auto.

Al dar la vuelta al auto, tomó mi mano mientras llevaba la maleta en la otra y juntos caminamos hacia la puerta. Saqué la llave del bolsillo de mis jeans y abrí la puerta haciéndolo pasar.

—Mamá, ya llegamos. —grité mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Christian.

Mi madre salió de la cocina y llegó donde estábamos. Por un momento se quedó mirando a Christian detenidamente. Suponía que trataba de acordarse si lo conocía o no y si lo conocía de donde.

— ¿Cómo estás mamá? —le pregunté llegando donde ella estaba y abrazándola.

— ¿De dónde me resultas familiar? —le preguntó mientras ambos reíamos.

—Mamá, recuerdas a Christian, el hijo de nuestros vecinos. —le dije mientras ella lo miraba asombrada y estupefacta.

—Cómo has cambiado, te recordaba más flaco. —dijo mientras nosotros nos reíamos. —Ahora luces como todo un hombre. Y tus padres, aún viven en Londres. —le preguntó mi madre y yo en ese momento me le quedé mirando fijamente a Christian esperando que iba a contestar.

—Mis padres fallecieron hace 3 años. —le contestó el dejando de reír por un momento.

—Cuanto lo siento, no lo sabía, perdón. —dijo mi madre apenada.

—No se preocupe Sra. Stelle, fue hace mucho. —le contestó el sonriéndole levemente.

—Por favor no me llames así, puedes llamarme Elisa. —le pidió mi madre mientras le sonreía.

—De acuerdo, Elisa.

—Entonces eres el novio de Anastasia…nuevamente. —le preguntó mi madre mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la sala y nos sentábamos, Christian y yo en el sofá y ella en una butaca frente a nosotros.

—Sí. —contestó dándome una sonrisa torcida mientras apretaba ligeramente mi mano, ni siquiera me había percatado que la tenía entrelazada con la de él.

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron nuevamente? —preguntó mi madre mirándome fijamente con mucha curiosidad.

—Trabajamos juntos. —le contesté mientras le sonreía levemente a Christian.

El me miró levemente sonriendo antes de mirar a mi madre.

—Yo soy su jefe. —Contestó el mientras yo me quedaba como piedra y apretaba su mano fuertemente.

De todas las cosas que pudo haber contestado porque le dijo a mi madre que era mi jefe. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella ante este descubrimiento? Si algo había aprendido era que mi madre nunca reaccionaba de la forma que uno se imaginaba.

—Me alegro tanto por los dos. —contestó mientras Christian sonreía. —porque no sueltan las cosas hacia tu habitación y se van bañando en lo que yo termino de preparar la cena. —dijo mi madre levantándose de la butaca y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina cambiando completamente el tema de conversación y dejándonos solos.

—Esta conversación fue extraña. —me dijo sonriéndome mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

—Muy extraña, vamos te voy a mostrar la habitación. —dije tirando de su mano rumbo a las escaleras y hacia mi habitación.

Al entrar dejó la maleta en una de las camas mientras miraba todo alrededor y yo iba hacia las ventanas para abrirlas.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a tu habitación. —dijo sentándose en el borde de mi cama. —Veo que no ha cambiado mucho desde que estuve aquí por última vez. —dijo sonriéndome mientras yo me quedaba de pie frente a la ventana que daba hacia su antigua casa.

—No me gusta recordar mucho eso, la última vez que estuviste aquí fue cuando te marchaste. —le dije mirándolo fijamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Prometo no marcharme esta vez. — me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a mí. —No sin antes avisar. —dijo sonriéndome mientras descruzaba mis brazos para después abrazarme tiernamente.

—De acuerdo, ahora que tal si nos bañamos para cenar.

No me dejó salir de sus brazos, se quedó abrazándome por detrás mientras yo caminaba rumbo a la cama para buscar la ropa para bañarnos.

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos bajando las escaleras y nos dirigíamos hacia la cocina donde mi madre terminaba la cena.

— ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? —le pregunté desde la puerta.

—Pueden ir poniendo la mesa. —nos dijo mientras yo cogía los platos y se los pasaba a Christian para después coger los cubiertos.

Estábamos terminado de poner la mesa cuando sentí un auto parquear afuera, debía ser mi padre. La puerta del frente se abrió y unos minutos más tarde el entraba en el comedor.

—Hola papá. —dije mientras iba hacia donde él estaba y lo abrazaba.

— ¿Cómo estas hija? —me preguntó mientras se quedaba mirando a Christian.

—Papá este es Christian, mi novio. —le dije mientras Christian se acercaba a él y le daba la mano.

— ¿Cómo está Sr Stelle? —dijo mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos.

—Muy bien. —dijo mirándolo pensativo por un momento. — ¿De qué me suena tu rostro? —le preguntó mientras yo sonreía.

— ¿Recuerdas al hijo de nuestros vecinos? —le pregunté mientras él asentía con la cabeza. —Es él, por eso te parece tan conocido. —le contesté aún riendo.

—Como has cambiado muchacho. —dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

— ¿Anastasia me puedes ayudar? —dijo mamá desde la cocina.

—Vamos para la sala a conversar un poco. —le dijo mi padre a Christian mientras yo iba rumbo a la cocina.

—Lo siento. —le articulé con los labios mientras lo veía irse con mi padre. Lo último que vi fue que me sonreía levemente.

—Ve llevando esos platos hacia la mesa. —me dijo señalando unos platos de ensalada. — ¿Y Christian?

—En la sala conversando con papá. —le contesté mientras cogía los platos y los llevaba hacia la mesa.

Diez minutos más tarde ya la mesa estaba completamente lista. Fui hacia la sala a llamar a mi padre y rescatar a Christian de lo que imaginaba fuera un interrogatorio. Pero al llegar allí me llevé una sorpresa. Christian y mi padre reían y conversaban animadamente.

—Ya está la cena. —dije anunciando mi presencia haciendo que ambos me miraran.

Se levantaron del sofá y caminaron hacia donde yo estaba. Christian llegó a mi lado y me pasó una mano por la cintura.

—Prométeme que algún día me mostrarás ese auto.

—La próxima vez será. —le contestó mientras mi padre desaparecía rumbo a la cocina.

— ¡Le contaste del porshe! —exclamé asombrada.

—Tuve que hacerlo, comenzamos a hablar sobre autos y al final me preguntó que conducía.

—Al menos no le contaste que eras millonario, y tenías varios clubs y restaurantes, no imagino cual sería su reacción. —le contesté mientras el reía y me apretaba más contra él.

—No, no llegamos a hablar de tanto.

—Vamos a cenar. —le dije mientras caminábamos rumbo al comedor.

Allí nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Las piernas de Christian rozaban ligeramente las mías, lo que solo hizo que lo mirara fijamente por un momento y el no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír. Mamá había preparado espagueti a la boloñesa y Christian por un momento se había quedado mirando fijamente hacia la mesa.

— ¿No te gusta la comida? —le pregunté muy bajito.

—No es eso, esta es mi comida favorita, bueno lo era hace mucho tiempo. —dijo mientras yo le sonreía.

—Entonces porque tienes esa cara. —le pregunté mientras comenzaba a servir la comida en mi plato.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no la comía preparada casera. —me contestó pensativo.

—Pues entonces sírvete y come todo lo que quieras. —le contesté mientras él me sonreía y comenzaba servirse la comida.

Terminamos de cenar y Christian se ofreció a ayudarme a recoger la mesa.

—Yo termino de fregar, vayan a dar una vuelta. —dijo mi madre mientras me quitaba el paño de fregar de la mano y me sonreía.

Salimos de la casa y dimos una vuelta por la ciudad mientras nos tomábamos de la mano o Christian me abrazaba. Al regresar no había señales de mis padres, así que supuse que estarían durmiendo. Subimos hacia mi habitación y cuando fui a buscar la ropa para cambiarme Christian me detuvo.

—Déjame desnudarte. —me susurró mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

Lo miré de reojo, pero al final lo dejé, me gustaba sentir sus manos deslizarse lentamente por mi cuerpo. Me quitó la ropa lentamente hasta quedar con solo la ropa interior. Me giré hacia él que aún me sonreía con los jeans y la camisa puestos.

— ¿Puedo? —le pregunté señalado su ropa.

—Todo lo que quieras. —me contestó mientras yo me acercaba y comenzaba a zafarle la ropa lentamente como mismo lo había hecho él hasta dejarlo con solo los bóxers.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —me preguntó pegándose a mí. —Porque ahora lo que más quiero es hacerte el amor en tu cama. —me dijo mientras yo reía ante sus ocurrencias.

Comenzó a besarme lánguidamente mientras me cargaba y me llevaba hacia la cama donde recorrió con sus labios mi cuerpo lentamente. Hicimos el amor lentamente, sin prisas hasta terminar abrazados y ambos caer completamente dormidos.

El sábado hizo un día espléndido con mucho sol. Papá y Christian se pusieron a asar en el patio mientras nosotras preparábamos el resto de la comida.

Era entrada la tarde, nos encontrábamos los cuatro sentados con una cerveza cada uno en la mano mientras conversábamos. En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Christian y este lo cogió aún sonriendo mientras miraba quien llamaba y fruncía el ceño.

—Dime Elliot. —respondió mientras me miraba fijamente. —Espera, espera, un poco más despacio. —dijo mientras ponía la cerveza en el suelo y se ponía de repente muy serio levantándose del asiento. — ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? —lo escuché preguntar mientras se alejaba un poco de mí.

¿Qué habría sucedido? No entendía a que se debía la llamada de Elliot. Algo malo debía de haber ocurrido para que él se pusiera tan serio como estaba en esos momentos. Podía decir que estaba nervioso, ya que se pasaba la mano libre por la cabeza, parecía preocupado incluso. Intenté escuchar lo que decía.

—No, no te preocupes…que no toquen nada hasta que yo llegue. —dijo mientras miraba el reloj. —Sí, salgo para allá rápidamente. —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y regresaba a mi lado. —Nos vemos allí. —contestó antes de colgar.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó mi madre preocupada sin darme tiempo a hacer la pregunta yo.

—Solo un pequeño problema, siento no poder quedarme más tiempo pero debo regresar a New York. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

Pero la respuesta que el acababa de dar a mi no me había convencido, sabía que el problema era mucho peor de lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Vamos a recoger las cosas. —le dije mientras ambos salíamos rumbo a mí habitación.

Ya había recogido sus cosas e iba a comenzar a recoger las mías cuando él me detuvo.

—No tienes que regresar conmigo, viniste a ver a tus padres, creo que no sería justo. —me dijo tomándome por las manos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunté intrigada por saber lo sucedido.

—Un problema en uno de los clubs, nada importante. —me contestó sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Parecía importante mientras hablabas por teléfono, no quieres contarme. —le pedí mientras él me miraba a los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

—Te lo contaré en cuanto esté pendiente de la situación, Elliot no me contó mucho por teléfono. —me dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por mi mejilla.

—Llévate mi auto, yo me iré mañana en taxi. —le dije tendiéndole las llaves.

—No te preocupes, yo me voy en taxi, así sé que mañana llegarás segura en tu auto. —dijo mientras cogiendo el celular llamaba a un taxi.

—Me llamas cuando llegues. —le pedí mientras salíamos de la casa unos minutos más tarde.

El taxi estaba parqueado frente a la casa. La verdad era que no quería que se marchara pero por la cara de preocupación que tenía en ese momento imaginaba que estaba muy preocupado por lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido.

—Te llamo en la noche. —dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios.

—Espero tu llamada, si no lo haces puedes estar seguro que saldré para allá a la hora que sea. —le contesté mientras él me sonreía.

—Gracias por recibirme en su casa Elisa. —dijo despidiéndose de mi madre.

—Ha sido un placer, puedes venir siempre que quieras. —contestó ella sonriéndole.

—Prometo traer el auto la próxima vez John. —dijo mientras le daba la mano a mi padre.

Regresó donde yo estaba y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Nos vemos mañana, conduce con cuidado, te llamaré en la noche. —dijo deslizando una mano por mi mejilla y dándome otro rápido beso.


	44. Capítulo 43

Se montó en el taxi y este arrancó mientras Christian se despedía de mí lanzándome un beso. Me quedé mirando el taxi mientras este desaparecía en la carretera. El resto de la tarde pasó terriblemente lenta. A cada rato miraba mi reloj, deseando que él me llamara, o el tiempo avanzara más rápido. Pero cuanto más miraba el reloj este caminaba menos. Solamente había pasado media hora desde que Christian se había marchado. Decidí darme una ducha para relajarme, pero antes de hacerlo tomé el celular conmigo y lo puse en la encimera del baño. Me metí en la ducha y el agua caliente poco a poco comenzó a relajar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Llevaba cerca de 15 minutos en la ducha cuando sonó el celular avisando de un mensaje. Salí rápidamente de la ducha y tras secarme las manos cogí el celular, era un mensaje de Christian.

— _"_ _Ya llegué a New York, no te preocupes. Te amo, un beso"._

Rápidamente teclee una respuesta.

— _"_ _Espero que soluciones rápido el problema. Te amo también, otro beso. Espero tu llamada en la noche"._ —y le di enviar.

Al menos ahora estaba un poco más tranquila pero no del todo, solo lo estaría cuando escuchara su voz. Terminé de bañarme y bajé a cenar con mis padres quienes preguntaron muy preocupados si había recibido noticias de Christian. Les conté brevemente que había ocurrido un problema en unos de los clubs de los que él era dueño y ambos se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta. Tras terminar la cena subí hacia mi habitación, cogí el cuaderno de bocetos que había traído y me puse a dibujar para ver si el tiempo pasaba más rápido. Y así pasaron las 9:00pm, 9:30 pm, 10:00 pm, 10:30 pm y nada, no había señales de Christian. Si a las 12 no me había llamado saldría rumbo a New York. Cerca de las 11:00 pm sonó el celular. Miré la pantalla aunque por el tono ya sabía quién era…Christian.

—Estaba a punto de salir hacia New York. —le contesté mientras lo sentía reírse del otro lado de la línea.

—No lo dudo. —dijo haciendo una pausa. —No sabes lo que me gustaría estar ahí contigo en estos momentos. —dijo haciéndome sonreír.

— ¿Resolviste el problema? —le pregunté mientras se hacía un silencio en el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, disculpa, no aún no he resuelto el problema. —contestó pero lo notaba distraído, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿Me contarás que sucedió? —le pedí esperando que me contara algo.

—No quiero que te preocupes.

—Ya eso no tiene remedio, estoy preocupada. Ahora cuenta que sucedió o tengo que llamar a Elliot para que me conteste. —le dije mientras por un momento lo sentía reír.

—No tienes que llamarlo. —dijo haciendo una pausa. — ¿Recuerdas el club donde bailamos juntos? —me preguntó mientras yo recordaba ese día que estaba muy fresco en mi memoria, después de salir de allí fue cuando me besó por primera vez.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —le contesté

—Hubo un incendio. —dijo mientras yo escuchaba alarmada.

— ¿Algún herido? —pregunté preocupada.

—No por suerte todos salieron rápido, pero el club quedó destrozado. —me contestó mientras podía sentir de fondo como sonaba una sirena.

— ¿Estás en el club?

—Sí, quiero ver se resuelve este asunto lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Y cómo fue el incendio? —le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

—Aún están investigando, los bomberos están apagando los restos del fuego, la policía también está aquí.

— ¿Estas solo?

—No, Elliot está conmigo, no te preocupes.

—Es imposible no hacerlo.

—Piensa en otra cosa, que tal si piensas en mi, así mantienes tu mente ocupada. —me pidió haciéndome reír.

—Eso puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces piensa en mí, que yo pensaré en ti.

—Lo haré.

—Te tengo que dejar amor, la policía me está llamando, nos vemos mañana en tu apartamento cuando regreses.

—De acuerdo, te llamo cuando salga de aquí.

—Muy bien, un beso, sabes que te amo verdad.

—Lo sé, y yo a ti, nos vemos mañana, un beso. —y colgué le teléfono.

Al menos dormiría más tranquila sabiendo que todo estaba bien. Bueno casi todo. Era una lástima lo del club. Pero por otro lado tenía una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro. Esta era la primera vez que el me decía "amor" y no veía el momento de escucharlo decirlo nuevamente. Me recosté en la cama y me quedé dormida casi al instante.

El domingo a diferencia del sábado había amanecido nublado, presentía que hoy comenzaría a llover temprano. Así que decidí marcharme, no quería pasar una tormenta en medio de la autopista. El día a cada momento empeoraba y la lluvia pronto estaría cayendo. Me despedí de mis padres puse la maleta en el asiento de atrás y me monté arrancando el auto rumbo a casa.

Miré brevemente hacia el asiento del copiloto extrañando que Christian no fuera a mi lado. Allí solo estaba la carpeta de dibujos que a último momento se me había olvidado guardarla. Encendí el reproductor mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer y lo puse en modo aleatorio para ir escuchando música por el camino. Fue una coincidencia que la canción que comenzara a sonar fuera Sunday Morning de Maroon 5. Muy conveniente en ese momento. Acababa de tomar la autopista cuando recordé que no había llamado a Christian al salir de la casa. Tomé el celular poniéndolo en manos libres y le timbré.

— ¿Ya saliste hacia acá? —me preguntó extrañado.

—Si no quiero que me coja la lluvia fuerte en la carretera.

—Sí, el tiempo se está poniendo feo, aquí está lloviendo fuertemente. —me dijo mientras casi no lo escuchaba.

—Aquí es solo un poco, pero veo que me dirijo hacia la lluvia fuerte. —le contesté mientras miraba hacia adelante donde las nubes negras cubrían todo el cielo y los truenos resonaban en la distancia.

—No te apresures, yo voy saliendo hacia tu apartamento.

—De acuerdo. —le dije mientras miraba brevemente por el retrovisor.

Desde hacía unos días estaba paranoica y hoy no era la excepción. Desde que había salido de la casa de mis padres sentía como si me estuvieran siguiendo y ahora lo confirmaba. El auto que venía detrás de mí era el mismo desde hacía 10 minutos cuando me había alejado de casa de mis padres y había tomado la autopista. No venía muy rápido por miedo a la carretera mojada, los carros pasaban a mi lado, pero ese continuaba detrás de mí lo que solo me confirmaba más mi temor.

— ¿Anastasia me estas escuchando?

—No, lo siento, que decías. —le pregunté a Christian aún en el otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada. —le contesté nerviosa mientras aceleraba un poco más el auto.

—Ana te conozco bien, y ese no es tu tono normal de voz. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ahora preocupado, lo podía sentir en su voz.

—Creo que hay un auto siguiéndome. —le contesté mirando nuevamente por el retrovisor.

— ¿Estás segura? —me preguntó mientras yo miraba hacia la carretera.

Había aumentado la lluvia, llovía cada vez más fuerte. Los limpiaparabrisas apenas daban a basto limpiando el cristal. El auto que me seguía por lo que podía ver era negro, con cristales tintados por lo que no podía ver quién iba conduciendo. Y ahora que había aumentado la lluvia, menos podía verlo.

— ¿Puedes ver la matrícula?

—Apenas puedo distinguirla. —le contesté mientras miraba el retrovisor fijamente.

—Anota lo que puedas y también si ves el modelo del auto. —me contestó mientras yo cogía el cuaderno de dibujo a mi lado.

Lo abrí en una de las últimas páginas y anoté lo poco que pude visualizar de la matrícula y el modelo del auto.

—Ya anoté lo que pude ver del auto. —le dije mientras continuaba mirando brevemente por el retrovisor.

— ¿Está lloviendo mucho?

—Está lloviendo bastante, a medida que conduzco aumenta la intensidad de la lluvia.

—Nunca te pediría esto y menos si está lloviendo fuertemente. —me dijo mientras yo escuchaba atentamente.

—Dime. —le pedí.

—Tienes que perder el auto, pero para eso vas a tener que acelerar. —me dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz.

—Lo intentaré. — le contesté mientras aceleraba el auto por la autopista tratando de perder a mi perseguidor.

El auto detrás de mi aceleró también, estaba pegado atrás de mí. Aceleré aún más y comencé a pasarle por el lado a los autos que habían aminorado la velocidad con la lluvia para ver si de esa forma podía perderlo. Pero el auto continuaba detrás de mí y la lluvia no disminuía.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamé frustrada.

— ¿Lograste perderlo? —me preguntó Christian mientras yo miraba nuevamente el retrovisor.

Pero para mi sorpresa el auto no estaba detrás de mí.

—No lo veo. —le dije mientras continuaba mirando por el retrovisor con la esperanza de haber logrado perderlo.

Pero no sé porque se me ocurrió mirar hacia mi derecha y nuevamente lo vi, ahora a mi lado. Entonces el auto se pegó al mío haciendo que metiera un corte evitando que chocara conmigo.

— ¡Mierda! —grité mientras estabilizaba el auto en la carretera.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó asustado.

—Está tratando de chocarme. —grité mientras intentaba que él auto no chocara contra el mío.

Pero por mucho que intenté evadirlo volvió a colocarse a mi lado y esta vez me chocó haciéndome estremecer y que soltara brevemente el timón con un grito.

— ¡Ana! ¿Estás bien?

—Me acaba de chocar por un costado.

— ¿Por dónde vas? —me preguntó mientras yo trataba de ubicarme en la autopista pero la lluvia y el auto a mi lado no me dejaban concentrarme.

—Estoy aún en la I-95 S. —grité mientras el auto volvía a chocarme esta vez más fuerte rompiendo la ventanilla del lado derecho.

— ¡Christian! —grité frustrada de no poder hacer nada en ese momento que no fuera conducir.

Podía parar pero miles de imágenes pasaron por mi mente y en todas terminaba baleada en un lado de la autopista con el auto incendiado en llamas. El auto me chocó una vez más y entonces se retrasó para chocarme por detrás rompiendo el parabrisas trasero. Entonces me golpeó una vez más y todo se puso en cámara lenta. Perdí el control del auto y esté dio un gran giro antes de girarse y dar una vuelta. Estaba de cabeza en el auto. No sé cuantas vueltas dio por el aire antes de caer en la carretera completamente volcado.

En algún momento en que el auto me chocó por detrás y antes de volcarme perdí el teléfono y la comunicación con Christian y unos momentos después de haber volcado el conocimiento. No sé qué tiempo pasó exactamente, me encontraba cabeza abajo sujetada por el cinturón de seguridad del auto mientras sentía como algo caliente bajaba por mi rostro. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, no sabía exactamente que me dolía menos. Zafé el cinturón cayendo sobre el techo del auto con un grito de dolor.

— ¡Auuu! —grité mientras me agarraba la pierna derecha.

Intenté girarme mientras aguantaba el dolor tanto en mi pierna como en la cabeza. Y como pude, poco a poco salí del auto. Pasé mi mano por la frente y entonces vi la sangre en mi mano. Eso era lo que corría por mi cabeza. Todo me dolía. La lluvia continuaba cayendo fuertemente haciendo que la sangre de mi cabeza comenzara a caer sobre la carretera. Del auto que me había perseguido y volcado no había señales por ningún lado. Entonces todo comenzó a girar a mí alrededor. Traté como pude de alejarme lo que más podía del auto hasta que no aguanté más el dolor y todo comenzó a desaparecer a mí alrededor. Podía escuchar las sirenas a lo lejos sonando. Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso y a encerrarme en una nebulosa blanca. Lo último que vino a mi mente fue el rostro sonriente de Christian.


	45. Capítulo 44

El sol calentaba mi piel mientras me encontraba recostada en una tumbona. Tenía mis gafas de sol puestas mientras sonreía tontamente. Me levanté y comencé a caminar por la arena, aunque siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar. Estaba en una isla desierta y no había ni remotamente ninguna otra cerca. Ya estaba cansada de caminar tanto yo sola, necesitaba algo de compañía. Volví a acostarme en la tumbona y miré hacia lo lejos. Entonces vi una silueta. Me senté y me quité las gafas para mirar bien y mis ojos no me engañaban, alguien venía caminando por la arena. Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a caminar hacía esa persona. A medida que me acercaba más podía percatarme de que era un hombre el que venía caminando, aunque no distinguía su rostro.

Entonces cuando estaba llegando desapareció de mi vista. Delante de mí solamente había arena y mar. Sentí a alguien detrás de mí pero no me dio tiempo a girarme, en ese momento cubrió mis ojos con una cinta negra evitando que lo viera. Levanté mis manos hacia la cinta que vendaba mis ojos y se sentía como satén. Entonces sentí sus manos deslizándose por mi cuello, apartando el pelo hacia un lado para darme un beso, sus manos continuaron explorando mi cuerpo deslizándose esta vez hacia mis caderas. En ningún momento habló, pero el roce de sus manos sobre mi piel se sentía tan familiar que no me resistí. En un rápido movimiento me giró y sentí nuevamente sus labios por mi cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mis labios. Subí las manos hacia sus hombros mientras entreabría mis labios para intensificar el beso. Sus labios eran cálidos, me besaba presuroso, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua, mientras con sus manos me apretaba por la cintura contra su cuerpo que estaba completamente desnudo. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo quemando contra el mío. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas y me cargó hasta acostarme. Pero no estaba en la tumbona. Se sentía diferente, más suave, más espacioso, como una cama. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo lentamente mientras sentía su peso sobre mí y sus labios devoraban una vez más los míos para después bajar por mi cuello.

Y entonces no sentí nada más, ni sus cálidas manos rozando mi piel, ni sus labios encendiendo mi cuerpo lentamente. Me senté y subí mis manos para desatar la cinta que me cubría los ojos. En efecto era de satén negra. Miré en todas direcciones pero estaba sola una vez más. A mi alrededor solamente había arbustos mar y arena. Me acosté en la cama y entonces todo se volvió oscuro antes de comenzar a aclarar con una luz cegadora. Entrecerré los ojos y después comencé a abrirlos lentamente a medida que la luz se hacía más tolerable.

— ¡Anastasia! Me escuchas. —alguien me llamaba por mi nombre pero solamente veía una silueta a mi lado, la luz no me dejaba ver bien quién era.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y también una pierna, en realidad me dolía todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco la luz fue desapareciendo. Estaba acostada y pude ver mejor a alguien parado a mi lado.

—Tuviste un accidente, te encuentras en el hospital. —cuando mis ojos lograron enfocarse pude ver a un médico parado a mi lado.

Accidente, no recordaba ningún accidente, solamente recordaba venir conduciendo por la carretera después de salir de casa de mis padres.

—Dime si puedes escucharme. —me dijo mientras yo miraba brevemente a mi alrededor antes de contestarle.

—Sí. —le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente pero aún no podía enfocarlo bien.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti, estuviste inconsciente un día completamente. ¿Sabes qué día de la semana es hoy? —me preguntó mientras pude ver que sostenía una planilla en una mano y en la otra un bolígrafo para tomar nota de lo que yo le diría.

—Lunes. —le contesté después de pensarlo un poco.

—Bien, ahora dime a como estamos y el año. —me pidió mientras anotaba algo en la planilla.

—17 de junio de 2013. —le contesté mientras el médico sonreía y apuntaba en la planilla.

—Muy bien. Seguro te estarás preguntando a que vienen tantas preguntas. Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tienes unas puntadas en la frente. —me dijo mientras yo subía mi mano hacia la frente que la tenía vendada. —Pero no te preocupes no te quedará marca. También tienes una fractura en la pierna derecha. Ahora unas cuantas preguntas más y podrás ver a tu familia. —me dijo mientras volvía su atención nuevamente a la planilla en sus manos. —Dime tu nombre completo.

—Anastasia Jamie Stelle. —le contesté sonriéndole.

— ¿Fecha y lugar de nacimiento?

—9 de junio de 1991, Newark, New Jersey.

— ¿Nombre de tus padres?

—Katherine y John.

—Muy bien, al parecer tu memoria está bien, no tienes ningún problema —me dijo y eso llamó mi atención.

— ¿Por qué debía haber algún problema? —le pregunté mientras el médico se me quedaba mirando.

—Tuviste una pequeña contusión, hay una pequeña área del cerebro inflamada. Teníamos miedo que hubiera afectado tu memoria. Pero tanto la memoria a corto como largo plazo están bien, así que no hay problema ninguno. —dijo mientras me sonreía amablemente. —Ahora puedes ver a tu familia. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y salía de la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde entraron mis padres viniendo cada uno por un lado de la cama.

—Hija nos tenías muy preocupados. —dijo mi madre mientras se le salían unas lagrimas al tomar mi mano entre las suyas y sentarse en un lado de mi cama.

—Nos has dado tremendo susto. —dijo mi padre sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

—No fue mi intensión. —les dije mirándolos a ambos alternadamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó mi madre preocupada.

—No lo recuerdo bien, tengo un enorme espacio en blanco, solo recuerdo que venía conduciendo por la autopista, y después despertar aquí en el hospital. —les conté mientras me movía un poco en la cama para sentarme.

—Con cuidado. —papá me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

—Hay varias personas afuera esperando ansiosas para verte. —dijo mamá mientras se levantaba de la cama junto a mi padre. —No podemos estar todos aquí adentro así que saldremos para que los veas y después regresamos. —dijo mientras me acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y me sonreía.

Salieron de la habitación y al poco rato entró Kate corriendo hasta llegar donde yo estaba.

—Ana no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías. —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

— ¡Auch! —me quejé por su fuerte abrazo, me dolía todo.

—Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada. —dijo disculpándose.

Entonces me percaté que había alguien más en la habitación aparte de nosotras, aunque se encontraba parado casi en la puerta, un poco alejado de nosotras y sonreía hacia mí como si me conociera.

— ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? No me digas que te peleaste de Elliot. —le dije mientras ella miraba confundida hacia la puerta y después volvía a mirarme nuevamente a mí.

—Christian, y no, no me he peleado de Elliot. ¿No te acuerdas de él? —me preguntó con preocupación y pude ver como el rostro de aquel extraño rápidamente se puso serio.

— ¿Debería acordarme de él? —le pregunté mientras los miraba fijamente y él se acercaba más hacia nosotros luciendo muy serio.

— ¡Anastasia! —dijo llegando a mi lado. — ¿No te acuerdas de mí? —dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo nervioso.

—No la verdad. —contesté mientras él se giraba y salía rápidamente de la habitación dejándome ahora más confundida.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté a Kate que ahora me miraba con miedo en su mirada.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de él? —me preguntó una vez más.

—No. Me dirás porque debería acordarme de él.

—Ese que acaba de salir por la puerta y del que no recuerdas nada…es tu novio. —me dijo mientras yo trataba de recordar algo de él pero nada.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo nada. —dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi frente, me dolía un poco la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y por ella entró el médico seguido de mis padres y mi supuesto novio del que no recordaba nada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mi madre agarrada del brazo de mi padre.

—Por lo que me han contado no recuerdas ciertas cosas, todo parece indicar que el accidente te afectó la memoria.

—Sí pero porque del único que no se acuerda es de mí. —preguntó…como era que se llamaba, ah sí Christian frustrado.

—Eso es un misterio. —dijo el médico mirándome fijamente. — ¿Te duele la cabeza? —me preguntó mientras yo dejaba de frotarme la sien.

—Sí un poco. —le contesté sinceramente.

—Deberíamos dejarla descansar un rato, ha sido demasiado esfuerzo por un día. —dijo el médico mientras todos comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

— ¿Recuperará la memoria en algún momento? —preguntó Kate antes de separarse de mi lado.

—No lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá, hay que esperar a que baje la inflamación y ver qué sucede. Por el momento recomiendo no forzar su memoria y dejar que se cure con el tiempo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con no forzar su memoria? —preguntó Christian mientras miraba brevemente hacia mí.

—Tendrás que darle tiempo Christian. —le contestó Kate mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta y abandonaban la habitación.

—Lo intentaré. —fue lo último que escuché que dijo antes de sonreírme levemente desde la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Después de salir todos de la habitación entró nuevamente el médico esta vez con dos detectives los cuales me interrogaron acerca del accidente. Pero yo no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada y después del médico explicarles como yo me encontraba salieron de la habitación pidiéndome que si recordaba algo los llamara.

Estuve una semana ingresada. Kate venía a verme todos los días y en varias ocasiones lo hacía con Elliot. Christian no se fue en ningún momento, estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo. Era extraño no recordar nada de él. Le estuve preguntando varias cosas sobre mí y me di cuenta que me conocía muy bien. Según Kate prácticamente vivíamos juntos. Cuando me dieron de alta Kate prometió no apartarse ni un momento de mí lado hasta que no me quitaran el yeso de la pierna y mis padres al verme en buen cuidado prometieron venir a verme los fines de semana.

—Llegamos a casa. —dijo abriendo la puerta para que yo entrara.

—No tienes que quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo, creo que puedo estar un rato sola, puedes salir con Elliot si lo deseas.

—No digas ni una palabra más, te dije que no voy a apartarme de tu lado y así lo haré. —dijo mientras me miraba muy seria y yo sonreía.

—Está bien. —le contesté sentándome en el sofá.

Y así lentamente comenzaron a pasar los días. Mia y Ethan regresaron de su luna de miel y en cuanto se enteraron del accidente vinieron a visitarme. Christian continuaba viniendo todos los días. Me sentía agobiada por su presencia, no lo conocía en lo absoluto por más que él me contara cosas, solamente lograba terminar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Era viernes por la noche, habían pasado dos semanas ya desde que habíamos regresado a casa. Elliot había venido a cenar con nosotras y por supuesto Christian estaba también. Me estaba contando algo sobre un yate y no aguanté más.

—Por favor deja de hablar. —le pedí mientras todos me miraban. —Kate necesito hablar a solas con Christian. —le pedí y ella tomó a Elliot de la mano mientras se dirigían a la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ella al salir.

Christian me miraba sorprendido preguntándose a que se debía mi arrebato.

—Se que quieres lograr que te recuerde, pero esto solo hace que comience a odiarte cada día un poco más. No te conozco y por más que lo intento no logro recordar nada de ti. Todos los días continúas viniendo y aunque no intentas hacer que te recuerde, verte, solo hace que me sienta peor.

—Anastasia…no sabía que te sentías así, lo siento. —dijo llegando donde yo estaba y tratando de tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

—Creo que lo mejor será que no continúes viniendo. —le dije apartando mi mano antes que la tocara.

—Pero…—lo interrumpí.

—Creo que será lo mejor para ambos. —le dije mientras él muy serio se levantaba de mi lado y caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

—Muy bien, si así lo deseas, no te molestaré más. —dijo abriendo la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró hacia mí. —Si recuerdas mi nombre o algo de lo que hemos pasado juntos llámame, Kate o Elliot te darán mi número. —dijo mientras salía por la puerta cerrándola detrás de él.


	46. Capítulo 45

Unos minutos más tarde Kate y Elliot entraban y ambos se quedaron mirándome intrigados.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kate sentándose a mi lado.

—Lo siento mucho, se que todos intentan que yo recuerde a Christian, pero no lo soporto más. No sabe lo que es verlo todos los días preguntándome que es lo que tenemos él y yo en común, verlo aquí solamente hacía que me doliera la cabeza, le pedí que dejara de venir. —le dije mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

—Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor. —me dijo dudando por un momento y mientras miraba brevemente a Elliot.

—Sí, eso será lo mejor. —le contesté mientras le sonreía levemente.

Y así comenzaron a pasar los días nuevamente. Christian no regresó más por el apartamento y se lo agradecí. Me sentía mucho mejor de esta forma. Sabía que él llamaba para saber de mí, lo sabía porque cuando Kate contestaba el teléfono se quedaba mirando hacia mí. Así pasaron dos semanas y al fin me quitaron el yeso. Y una semana de rehabilitación después ya era domingo por la noche, mañana comenzaba a trabajar nuevamente. No veía la hora de salir del apartamento y caminar nuevamente por central park respirando y disfrutando del aire fresco. Ahora tenía un motivo diferente para ir caminando. Mi auto había quedado destrozado en el accidente, al igual que mi teléfono. Al menos el cuaderno de bocetos no se había estropeado tanto al estar metido en un sobre plástico, aunque no lo había abierto desde el accidente, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de dibujar. Me recosté en la cama y tras poner el despertador en hora recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y me quedé dormida al instante.

Era extraño que me despertara sin haber sonado el despertador. Cuando miré hacia la mesita de noche el reloj marcaba cerca de las 7:30 am. ¡Mierda! No otra vez, porqué ese despertador me hacía esto. Me levanté de la cama y pasé rápidamente por el baño, bueno tan rápido como me permitía mi pierna. Aún no está al ciento por ciento de mi capacidad. Salí del baño y pasé por la nevera de donde cogí un yogurt.

—Kate me voy, se me hizo tarde. —grité un minuto antes de salir por la puerta del apartamento y llamar el ascensor que llegó rápidamente.

Cinco minutos más tarde me encontraba parando un taxi frente al apartamento. Me bajé del taxi 15 minutos más tarde y caminé lo más rápido que pude. Me había recuperado bien, pero aún no podía correr. Saludé en la entrada y me dirigí rumbo al ascensor que me llevó rápidamente al sótano. Tras abrirse las puertas me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Mia y Ethan.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntaron ambos mirándome preocupados.

—Estoy bien, solo que me cogió un poco tarde. —dije mientras miraba brevemente hacia la oficina del supervisor donde las ventanas se encontraban cerradas.

No otra vez no. Si había algo que recordaba perfectamente era lo que me había contado Mia acerca del supervisor y de lo estricto que era con los horarios.

—Será mejor que vaya a explicarle porque llegué tarde. —dije mientras ellos me miraban sin decir nada mientras yo me dirigía rumbo a la oficina.

Toqué a la puerta y tras escuchar una voz pidiéndome que entrara hice girar el pomo de la puerta abriéndola y entrando en la oficina con la cabeza gacha.

—Disculpe Sr. Grey. —dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi aún mirándome los pies.

—Buenos días Anastasia. —y fue entonces cuando levanté la vista.

Christian se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio y me miraba fijamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veía, pero continuaba luciendo exactamente como yo lo recordaba. Traía puesta una camisa blanca y una americana negra, sin corbata. Pero algo continuaba sin tener sentido. ¿Qué hacía el aquí?

— ¡Tú! —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras el continuaba mirándome fijamente.

—Veo que a Kate se le olvidó decírtelo. —dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Decirme que?

—No es obvio. Que soy tu jefe. —dijo mientras yo me quedaba mirándolo embobada.

—En realidad no recuerdo nada aún. —le expliqué.

—Sí, ya veo. Pero esta situación me resulta familiar. —dijo el levemente sonriendo.

—Eso sí lo recuerdo. —le contesté mientras él me miraba asombrado y esperanzado. —Recuerdo llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo, pero no recuerdo nada más. —le contesté mientras él me miraba decepcionado.

—Pero siéntate, así me explicas mejor porque llegaste tarde. —me dijo señalando una butaca frente a su escritorio.

—Llegué tarde porque el despertador no sonó. —le dije mientras me sentaba y él se echaba a reír. —Siento que esto te dé mucha gracia pero la verdad es que a mí no me causa ninguna, no me gusta llegar tarde y mucho menos que me regañen. —le dije mientras yo lo miraba fijamente y el intentaba dejar de reír.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es que esto ya ocurrió una vez, aunque tú no lo recuerdes. Solo que ahora me parece más gracioso. —contestó aún riendo y haciéndome reír a mí también.

Nos reímos por un rato hasta que él se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—Extrañaba mucho verte sonreír. —me dijo mientras yo apartaba la vista de su perturbadora mirada gris.

— ¿Entonces me regañarás? —le pregunté mientras él se ponía serio nuevamente.

—No, no te voy a regañar. —me contestó mientras yo respiraba aliviada.

—Gracias. —le contesté sinceramente.

—Puedes regresar al trabajo. — me dijo mientras yo asentía y me levantaba de la butaca dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y saliendo de allí.

Y entonces comenzaron a rondarme cientos de interrogantes por mi mente. ¿Cómo era la relación que teníamos? ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarme de él? -que imaginaba que lo había estado aunque no lo recordara-¿Cómo podía hacer para recordarlo todo?

A pesar de no recordar nada de él cada vez que estaba en su presencia me ponía nerviosa y no sabía porque. Su penetrante mirada de un profundo gris me perturbaba. Tenía que lograr apartarlo de mi mente y no forzar las cosas para intentar aunque fuera recordar algo de él. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era algo totalmente ilógico querer sacarlo de mi mente para no pensar en él, solo para tratar de recordarlo más tarde.

La verdad era que no sabía porque había querido venir caminando hoy cuando aún me dolía un poco la pierna, creo que regresaría a casa en taxi. Al mediodía salí a almorzar con Mia y Ethan. Al regresar salíamos riéndonos del ascensor y se me ocurrió mirar hacia la oficina de Christian y este me hizo señas de que fuera allí. Me dirigí hacia su oficina tratando de no apoyarme mucho en el pie. El solo hecho de salir a almorzar al parecer había sido suficiente por hoy. Toqué en su oficina antes de entrar y después pasé cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Christian se me quedó mirando fijamente antes de ofrecerme asiento.

—Siéntate por favor. —caminé tratando de que no notara que me dolía la pierna y me senté frente a él.

—Tú dirás.

— ¿En qué viniste hoy? —me preguntó mientras yo lo miraba extrañada.

—Iba a venir caminando pero me cogió tarde y tomé un taxi. —le contesté mientras él me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Piensas regresar caminando? —a que venía tantas preguntas.

—Tal vez, no lo sé. —le contesté mientras el continuaba sin apartar la mirada de mí.

— ¿Te duele mucho la pierna?

— ¿Cómo sabes que me duele la pierna? —inquirí con curiosidad

—Te he estado observando. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—No me dolía mucho. —le contesté mientras el continuaba mirándome muy serio.

—Cuando terminemos te voy a llevar a tu casa. — me dijo mientras yo lo miraba asombrada y estupefacta.

—No tienes que molestarte. — le pedí tratando de evitar que me llevara a casa.

—No es ninguna molestia, por favor, insisto, quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien a la casa. —me dijo mientras me miraba tiernamente.

Y por un momento le sostuve la mirada y no pude negarme a su petición, no cuando me miraba de esa forma que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara en mi pecho. Su manera de mirarme no sabía porque pero hacía que me pusiera nerviosa y no lo entendía. Llegaron las 5:30 pm y después de despedirme de de Mia y Ethan explicándoles que Christian me iba a llevar fui hacia su oficina.

—Nos podemos ir cuando quieras. —le dije abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

No sabía porque había aceptado su oferta de llevarme a casa, pero por un lado era mi jefe y no quería desafiarlo.

—Vamos entonces. —dijo levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la oficina.

Bajé con mucho cuidado las escaleras de la entrada del museo y de allí nos dirigimos hacia su auto. Me quedé literalmente con la boca abierta al verlo. Christian me abrió la puerta y después de yo subir dio la vuelta al auto y se montó él. El viaje a mi apartamento fue rápido y al parquear el auto se giró hacia mí.

—Espera que te abro la puerta. —dijo saliendo del auto y dando la vuelta.

Llegó a mi lado y abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano para salir. Por un momento lo pensé, pero al final decidí tomar su mano para bajar del auto así no forzaba mucho la pierna.

Pero en cuanto estiré mi mano para tomar la suya algo extraño sucedió. Lo primero fue la descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto nuestras manos se tocaron y después fue lo más extraño. En ese momento en que nos tocamos me quedé congelada parada frente a él aún sosteniendo su mano y por mi mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de nosotros dos, ocasiones en que él me había dado la mano. La primera imagen fue ayudándome a levantar del suelo tras haberme caído al chocar con él. Y la última que vi fue nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras caminábamos de noche hacia la casa de mis padres. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sosteniendo su mano, entonces la solté rápidamente y perdí el equilibrio, pero no me caí. Christian rápidamente me sujetó con ambas manos. Me le quedé mirando preguntándome que había sido todo eso. Christian me miraba extrañado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba preocupado.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó intrigado.

—No lo sé, creo que recordé algunas cosas. —le dije mientras él me miraba ahora con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué recordaste? —me preguntó intrigado.

—Solo algunos flashes de nosotros tomados de las manos. —le contesté resumiendo lo que había recordado.

— ¿Nada más?

—No, lo siento.

—Al menos es un comienzo. —dijo mientras me soltaba.

—Gracias por traerme.

— ¿Te puedo recoger mañana? —me pidió mirándome fijamente.

—No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea.

—No quiero que vayas caminando al trabajo, al menos déjame hacer esto por ti, solo así me aseguro que no fuerzas la pierna. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba brevemente sin saber que contestar.

Sabía que no era una buena idea, pero me dolía un poco la pierna y no quería caminar, mucho menos estar cogiendo taxi todos los días. Además había recordado algo, que aunque no era mucho me mostraron muchas cosas. Me mostraron su forma de mirarme, de sonreírme cuando rozaba la palma de mi mano o cuando entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Me hacía sentir que nuestra relación había sido profunda. La mirada de él en esos recuerdos parecía de amor.

—Está bien. —acepté y por un momento el me sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía en los breves recuerdos que acababa de recuperar.

Me despedí de él y subí hacia mi apartamento. Kate estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y se giró en cuanto sintió la puerta cerrarse.

—Ya estás aquí, te fuiste tan rápido en la mañana que no me diste tiempo a decirte algo.

—No te molestes, si es que Christian es mi jefe ya lo sé. —le dije mientras me sentaba en una banqueta.

— ¿Y cómo te fue?

—Bien. —le contesté mientras sonreía brevemente.

—Estás contenta o son ideas mías. —dijo mientras me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—No vas a creer lo que sucedió. —le conté mientras ella dejaba la cena y prestaba toda su atención hacia mí.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Christian me trajo, me dolía un poco la pierna. —le expliqué mientras ella me miraba un poco extrañada.

—No sabía que te dolía.

—No lo hacía, comenzó a dolerme un poco al regresar de almorzar.

—Pensé que no querías saber de Christian.

—El insistió en traerme al notar que me dolía el pie.

—Muy amable de su parte.

—Sí, muy amable. En fin lo más extraño sucedió cuando él me ayudó a bajar del auto.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó intrigada con mucha curiosidad.

—Cuando tomé su mano para bajar del auto recordé algunas cosas.

— ¿Que recordaste? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—No mucho solo algunos recuerdos de él ayudándome a levantarme del suelo, o tomando mi mano, ahora que lo pienso, todos los recuerdos son de él tomando mi mano. —le dije tras pensarlo un poco.

—Qué extraño, pero cuanto me alegro por ti, al menos es un comienzo. —me dijo mientras se giraba hacia la cocina nuevamente.

—Te ayudo en algo ahí. —le dije mientras me levantaba de la banqueta.

—No, ve a descansar el pie. —me dijo mirándome fijamente y señalándome con el dedo.

—De acuerdo. —y no se me ocurrió discutir.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y después hacia el baño donde me di una rápida y relajante ducha. Me recosté en la cama un rato mientras escuchaba música y salí de la habitación al cabo de una hora. Al salir hacia la sala Kate estaba allí y con ella Elliot. Casi todas las noches cenábamos juntos los tres. Eso se había convertido en una rutina.


	47. Capítulo 46

A la mañana siguiente cuando salí del apartamento me encontré con Christian esperándome en el auto. Me abrió la puerta y condujo rumbo al museo. Esto también se convirtió en una rutina. Todos los días me esperaba en la mañana y me traía en la tarde. Así pasó una semana y la verdad que mi pierna se lo agradeció. El domingo me levanté temprano y salí a caminar por central park y la verdad fue que mi pierna no me dolió, llegué hasta el museo y regresé. Esto al menos era algo. Y aunque ya me había acostumbrado a Christian esperándome todos los días me gustaba más ir caminando al trabajo. Regresé al apartamento y me encontré con Kate que se quedó mirándome extrañada.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—Fui a caminar un poco, llegué hasta el museo y regresé, y no me dolió la pierna. —le dije muy animada y ella sonrió junto conmigo.

—Cuanto me alegro, hay que celebrarlo.

—No me gustan tus celebraciones. —le dije enarcando una ceja.

—Pero esta te gustará, vamos a ir a un club que ya conoces muy bien.

En la noche nos montamos en el auto de Kate y nos dirigimos hacia el club nocturno que no era otro que el mismo al que habíamos ido a celebrar nuestra graduación. Al igual que aquella vez Elliot se encontró con nosotros y nos entró. El club continuaba siendo ruidos y las luces te cegaban por momentos, mientras la temperatura iba subiendo poco a poco. Elliot nos condujo hacia los VIP y después se despidió de nosotras.

—Nos vemos más tarde, tengo que atender unos asuntos por aquí. —dijo por encima de la música y después de darle un beso a Kate y traernos una jarra de margarita se fue.

Nos quedamos un rato allí, bebiendo y disfrutando de la música hasta que Kate se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—Vamos a bailar. —dijo mientras ambas nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos hacia la pista.

Hacía calor y las luces hacían que se sintiera mucho más. A medida que bailábamos la temperatura iba aumentando. Y entre cada canción íbamos por otra margarita o una cerveza. Solo debía recordar no beber tanto. Llevábamos un rato bailando, habíamos regresado a la mesa a descansar un rato y a refrescarnos con una cerveza cuando Elliot regresó donde estábamos nosotras, pero no estaba solo.

—Espero que no les moleste más compañía. —dijo mientras yo miraba a su lado a Christian.

Vestía una camisa blanca con los dos botones superiores desabrochados, unos jeans ajustados y unas converse negras. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro mientras me sonreía de lado. Y como me sucedía siempre que lo observaba mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Tenía que admitir lo obvio lucía jodidamente sexy vestido de esa forma y mientras me sonreía de una forma arrebatadora. Christian estaba buenísimo y con esa camisa blanca ajustada me hacía pensar en cómo luciría sin ella puesta. Creo que el alcohol ya comenzaba a afectar mis pensamientos. Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Christian era mi jefe, no lo creía correcto. Aunque sabía que habíamos estado juntos, para mí era como si lo estuviera conociendo.

—Vamos a bailar, necesito despejar mi mente. —le gritó Elliot a Kate mientras la arrastraba hacia la pista de baile.

Christian se sentó a mi lado y por un rato nos quedamos allí sin ninguno decir nada en absoluto.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó haciendo que me girara hacia él.

Me miraba muy sonriente mientras se encontraba de pie a mi lado ofreciéndome su mano. Y no lo pensé. Quería tocar su mano nuevamente y ver si volvía a suceder lo mismo. Pero nada. Al tomar su mano me recorrió la conocida corriente eléctrica pero nada más, ningún recuerdo. Me llevó hacia la pista y bailamos al ritmo de la música house.

Era tarde cuando salíamos del club y para nuestra sorpresa al salir estaba lloviendo. Nos paramos debajo del toldo de la entrada del club mientras esperábamos que la lluvia amainara un poco ya que era muy intensa. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al soplan un poco de aire frío.

— ¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó Christian que se encontraba a mi lado

Y antes de contestarle estaba pasando el brazo sobre mis hombros y pegándome más a su cuerpo. Y yo por más que lo intenté no pude resistirme. Su cuerpo era cálido y yo me sentía a gusto allí. El agua continuaba cayendo fuertemente, al parecer no dejaría de llover en toda la noche.

—Será mejor ir por los autos. —dijo Elliot mientras le tendía la mano a Kate para que le diera las llaves.

Tras ella dársela Elliot y Christian salieron corriendo bajo la lluvia en busca de los autos.

—Se que sería mucho pedir, pero puedes regresar con Christian. —me pidió Kate cuando ellos se marcharon.

Y no lo pensé mucho. No podía negarme a su petición. Ella había hecho tanto por mí desde el accidente, que casi no había tenido tiempo a solas con Elliot. Así que lo más justo sería complacerla...

—No hay problema ninguno Kate. —le dije mientras ella me abrazaba feliz.

En eso llegaron los autos y tras despedirme de Kate salí corriendo rumbo al auto de Christian. En cuanto entré en este él se me quedó mirando sorprendido por mi presencia.

— ¿Te molestaría llevarme a casa? —le pedí mientras el levemente sonreía.

—No, en lo absoluto. — dijo mientras aceleraba el auto rumbo a mi apartamento.

Christian encendió la calefacción del auto y al momento comencé a entrar en calor. Al llegar a mi apartamento aún continuaba lloviendo fuertemente así que Christian entró el auto hasta el parqueo del garaje subterráneo. Me giré a observarlo mientras parqueaba el auto. Estaba completamente mojado. Su pelo estaba echado hacia atrás, mojado completamente, aunque algunos mechones estaban pegados en su rostro. No podía dejar que se marchara así.

—Vamos para que te quites esa ropa mojada.

—No es necesario Anastasia, ya lo haré cuando llegue a casa.

—No quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa, además ya llevas mucho tiempo con esa ropa mojada encima. —le dije quitando la llave del contacto y saliendo del auto para evitar que se marchara así.

A Christian no le quedó más remedio que subir conmigo a mi apartamento. Intenté apartar la mirada de él mientras caminábamos rumbo al ascensor, pero me fue imposible. El ascensor llegó y entramos cerrándose las puertas con solo nosotros dos dentro. Su camisa estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel haciendo que sus músculos resaltaran debajo de esta. Christian atrapó mi mirada con la suya y me sonrió un momento antes de yo apartar mi mirada de su cuerpo.

—No me molesta que mires. —me dijo haciendo que yo volviera a mirar hacia el esta vez a su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no? —le pregunté perdiéndome por un momento en su mirada penetrante y de un gris intenso.

—Porque a mí también me gusta mirarte, además, aunque no lo recuerdes, has visto todo lo que hay debajo de la camisa. —me dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba.

Entonces tuve curiosidad por su comentario, sabía que éramos novios-aunque no lo recordaba- pero había algo que no le había preguntado nunca y que tampoco me habían hablado de ello. Solo recordaba que nunca había podido acostarme con nadie. Así que tenía que saberlo, tenía que salir de la duda. Aunque todo debe de continuar igual que siempre, era imposible que hubiera sido diferente con él.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dije mientras salíamos del ascensor.

—Lo que quieras. —me dijo mientras llegábamos a la puerta de mi apartamento y yo la abría.

—Espera voy a buscarte ropa. —le dije cuando estábamos en la sala mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación.

Saqué del armario una camisa que suponía era de él, y cogí una toalla del baño para que se secara. Después regresé a la sala donde Christian se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado. Le ofrecí la toalla y le di la camisa. No podía darle muchas vueltas más a lo que quería preguntarle, o nunca lo haría, allá iba eso.

—Como sabes no recuerdo nada de nuestra relación. —le dije mientras lo observaba quitarse la camisa y comenzar a secarse con la toalla.

En ese momento tragué en seco al verlo sin camisa. Suponía que era musculoso, pero verlo ahora frente a mí mientras se secaba el pelo y después comenzaba a secarse el cuerpo, era algo completamente diferente. En esos momentos no lograba coordinar las palabras. Aparté mi mirada de él para lograr concentrarme.

—Quisiera saber si nos hemos acostado. —le pregunté mientras él me miraba fijamente aún sin camisa y levemente sonreía.

Tomó la camisa seca y se la comenzó a poner al mismo tiempo que me contestaba.

—Sí, nos hemos acostado. —me contestó mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa aún sin abrochar.

Ahora que el me había aclarado la duda estaba mucho más nerviosa que antes cuando lo desconocía.

—Voy a preparar un chocolate caliente. —le dije mientras me dirigía rumbo a la cocina para tratar de apartar de mis pensamientos la imagen de Christian sin camisa y aclarar mi mente por lo que acababa de saber.

Acababa de descubrir que no era virgen y no lo recordaba. No recordaba cómo había sido mi primera vez. Eso era algo que me hubiera gustado recordar. Tras preparar las jarras de chocolate me dirigí hacia la sala donde Christian estaba sentado en el sofá. Me senté a su lado aunque un poco separada de él mientras le ofrecía una taza.

—Gracias. — me dijo mientras tomaba la taza de mis manos rozando levemente sus dedos con los míos.

Pero esta vez tampoco sucedió nada, solamente esa corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo. Me miraba fijamente mientras tomaba el chocolate y yo tuve que apartar mi mirada de él. Su gris mirada me perturbaba mucho.

— ¿No has recordado nada más? — me preguntó de repente.

—No. — le contesté mientras ponía mi jarra sobre la mesita para que se enfriara un poco el chocolate y él se me quedaba mirando con curiosidad e intriga.

—Cuando recordaste fue cuando tomaste mi mano verdad. —me preguntó mientras yo asentía. — ¿Puedo intentar algo? —me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunté, mientras mi respiración se aceleraba por su proximidad.

Podía sentir el magnetismo entre nosotros, la atracción física, la química.

—Solo quiero probar una cosa. —dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Su toque era cálido y comencé a sentir esa corriente comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo expandiéndose lentamente en todas direcciones.

— ¿Recuerdas algo? —me dijo mientras yo miraba nuestras manos juntas.

—No, nada. —le contesté mientras el comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Y ahora? —me dijo mientras la sangre en mis venas comenzaba a calentarse. Pero aún no sucedía nada.

—Nada, lo siento. —le contesté mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Y él se quedó mirándome, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—Tal vez debo hacer otra cosa. ¿Puedo intentar algo más? —me dijo mientras mi corazón martilleaba fuertemente en mi pecho.

— ¿Crees que recordaré algo?

—No lo sé, pero quisiera intentarlo. —me contestó sinceramente.

—Si no funciona…—pero él me interrumpió.

—Si no funciona entonces no intentaré nada más. —dijo mientras subía una mano y acariciaba mi mejilla haciendo que cerrara mis ojos ante el cálido toque de su mano.

Cuando abrí mis ojos su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunté nerviosa mientras me perdía en sus ojos grises.

—Un último intento porque me recuerdes, si no recuerdas nada con un beso, entonces desapareceré de tu vida. No quiero estar cerca de ti, no cuando no recuerdas nada de nosotros. —me dijo mientras a cada momento acercaba más sus labios a los míos.

Y por muy extraño que me pareció en ese momento cerré mis ojos esperando su beso. Podía sentir su respiración a medida que se acercaban más a los míos, podía sentir su calor. En cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos fue un cortocircuito directo a mi cerebro, entonces recordé…


	48. Capítulo 47

Tenía 13 años, era una fiesta de cumpleaños maravillosa. Todos mis amigos de la escuela estaban ahí. Estaba rodeada de mi familia y amigos, pero faltaba una persona, la más importante, la que estaba siempre a mi lado. Nos conocíamos desde hacía unos años, vivía justo al lado de mi casa. Entonces lo vi, llegó donde yo estaba luciendo unos jeans desgastados y una camisa azul cielo -que últimamente era mi color favorito- y hacía resaltar sus ojos. Se paró junto a mí mientras sostenía una caja en sus manos.

—Felicidades Ana. —dijo ofreciéndome la caja de regalos que tomé fácilmente de sus manos, no pesaba nada.

—Gracias. —le contesté sonriéndole. —Vamos a cortar el pastel, estaba esperando que llegaras. —le dije poniendo la caja sobre la mesa junto con los otros regalos y tirando de su mano rumbo a donde estaba el pastel.

La tarde pasaba rápidamente mientras disfrutaba de mi cumpleaños. Mis amigos comenzaron a irse y yo empecé a abrir los regalos dejando el de Chris para el final. Hacía apenas unos minutos que él se había marchado cuando abrí su regalo y para mi sorpresa la caja estaba vacía. Esto solo podía ser una broma de él como tantas veces me había hecho. En otras ocasiones en que había hecho lo mismo siempre me estaba esperando en el patio trasero. Solté la caja rápidamente y salí corriendo hacia el patio. Chris estaba de espalda a mí, viendo el atardecer, no había notado mi presencia. Me acerqué a él y cuando estaba llegando a su lado se giró hacia mí sonriendo.

—Mira qué hermoso atardecer. —me dijo ofreciéndome su mano y tirando de mi hasta quedar junto a él.

—Muy lindo. —le contesté mientras observaba el sol poniéndose.

— ¿Viniste por tu regalo verdad? —me dijo girándose hacia mí mientras me sonreía. Me encantaba cuando me sonreía de esa forma.

— ¿Lo tienes contigo? —le pregunté emocionada, aunque no lo veía con ninguna caja.

—Sí, no lo puse en una caja porque no cabía. —me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Tan grande es? —le pregunté sonriéndole.

—Cierra los ojos. —me pidió.

He hice lo que él me dijo esperando ansiosa mi regalo. Entonces sentí sus labios calientes sobre los míos, apenas rozándolos. Jamás me había imaginado que mi primer beso fuera así. Mi corazón explotaba de alegría. Mi primer beso, y no era con otro que con el chico que me gustaba, mi vecino, Christian…

Abrí mis ojos empujándolo brevemente, haciendo que separara sus labios de los míos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado besándome, aunque en realidad no sentía que lo hubiera hecho. Más bien sentía un hormigueo en mis labios, como si solo me los hubiera rozado.

— ¿No quieres intentarlo? —me preguntó frunciendo el seño.

— ¡Chris! —le dije emocionada mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente. —Me he acordado de ti, recuerdo el primer beso que nos dimos. —le dije mientras él me miraba ahora con sorpresa y curiosidad levemente sonriendo.

— ¡De veras! Solamente te he rozado los labios, me pregunto qué sucedería si…—pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Acercó sus labios rápidamente sobre los míos y me besó esta vez más profundamente. Ahora si sentí sus labios calientes y presurosos sobre los míos mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de mi boca haciéndome gemir levemente. En mi interior se desataron cientos de sensaciones mientras yo me dejaba llevar enredando las manos en su pelo. Mientras él me apretaba por la cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo caliente. Y entonces cientos de flashes comenzaron a invadir mi mente a medida que su beso se volvía más intenso a cada momento. Recuerdos de él besándome, devorando mis labios de miles formas diferentes. Mi mente estaba aturdida por tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Y me separé brevemente de él rompiendo el contacto de nuestros labios.

—Por favor dime que recordaste algo más. —me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras yo le sonreía como una idiota.

—Recordé. —le dije deslizando una de mis manos por su mejilla, sintiendo su barba insipiente debajo de mis dedos.

—Qué recordaste, tengo curiosidad. —dijo sonriéndome seductoramente.

—Recordé tus besos. — le dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo besaba. —Y lo adictivos que son. —le contesté haciéndolo reír.

—Entonces estás recordando todo por partes. —me dijo pensativo.

—Si, al parecer voy recordando a medida que van sucediendo las cosas.

Y tras decir esto me puse a pensar bien. Si había recordado la forma de tocarme al él darme su mano, había recordado sus besos al rozar sus labios con los míos. Pero que sucedería si…, sonreí para mis adentros no veía nada malo en intentarlo.

—Quiero que intentemos algo. —le dije mientras dirigía mis manos hacia su camisa y comenzaba a zafar los botones lentamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Christian no apartaba sus ojos de los míos, al parecer él no se creía lo que yo estaba haciendo cuando hacía tan solo unos días yo no quería saber nada de él. En realidad ni yo misma me lo creía, pero había recordado mucho más cosas que sus besos.

— ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? —me dijo con ansiedad mientras yo terminaba de zafar la camisa y la sacaba por sus hombros.

—En realidad he recordado más cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó intrigado.

—Recuerdo tus besos apasionados. —le dije mientras deslizaba mis manos por sus hombros. —Tus labios recorriendo ardientemente mi cuerpo. —y en ese momento moví mis labios para deslizarlos por su pecho desnudo, sintiendo como se le escapaba un gemido.

—Por qué quieres hacer esto, no hay prisas. —me dijo mientras yo levantaba mi rostro y tomando su cara entre mis manos hacía que me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

—Recuerdo estar enamorada de ti Christian y quiero terminar de recordarlo todo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo Chris, quiero sentir tus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo lentamente, quiero recordar cómo es sentirte dentro de mí. —y en ese instante sentí una vez más sus labios sobre los míos.

Sus manos fueron hacia mi cintura y me cargó en un rápido movimiento mientras cargaba conmigo rumbo a mi habitación. Iba regando besos por mi cuello que hicieron que se me escapara un gemido. Me acostó en la cama y comenzó a desnudarme lentamente, encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Haciendo que recordara cada vez más cosas a medida que sus labios descendían por mi cuerpo cada vez más. Sentía sus labios calientes y su lengua deslizándose por mi piel mientras con sus manos poco a poco terminaba de desnudarme hasta quedar en ropa interior. Se separó de mí parándose frente a la cama y yo me senté en el borde de esta mientras lo veía sonreírme de esa forma que ya comenzaba a parecerme tan familiar. Sentía mis mejillas arder, no recordaba que alguien me hubiera visto en ropa interior, aunque ya me había acostado con él, he imaginaba que había sido en más de una ocasión.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. —me dijo inclinándose hacia mí y poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

Subí mis manos y las deslicé por su torso desnudo, sintiendo sus músculos debajo de mis manos. Viendo como su cuerpo se estremecía ante mi contacto. Al llegar a su pantalón mis manos se congelaron. Debía continuar o dejarlo que el siguiera.

—No tienes porque tener miedo, podemos continuar en otra ocasión, he esperado tanto porque te acordaras de mí, no tengo prisas. —me dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mías y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—No quiero esperar, es solo que en teoría esto es algo nuevo para mí, aún no recuerdo haberme acostado contigo.

—Entonces déjame continuar yo, déjame guiarte. —dijo mientras apartaba mis manos y rápidamente se bajaba los jeans quedando solo en bóxers.

Entonces inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y mientras me besaba fue recostándome en la cama hasta yo quedar acostada y el sobre mí. Con manos diestras y sin separar ni por un momento sus labios de los míos, terminó de desnudarme y después se sacó sus bóxers separándose brevemente de mí. Ambos estábamos desnudos, podía sentir su miembro presionando contra mi muslo mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello llegando hasta mis senos y tomando uno de ellos en los labios haciéndome gemir. A cada momento me excitaba más hasta perder el control de mi cuerpo.

Sus labios subieron nuevamente hasta llegar a los míos mientras se colocaba en mi entrada friccionando su miembro contra mi clítoris. Entonces se separó brevemente de mí mientras me miraba a los ojos y tras pegar sus labios a los míos, entró en mí. Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los míos haciendo que yo gimiera mientras lo sentía entrar y salir lenta y cadenciosamente de mi. Sus labios me devoraban lentamente, al mismo ritmo de sus envestidas. Me hacía el amor de una forma tierna y dulce que poco a poco fue desatando cientos de recuerdos y sensaciones que llevaban tiempo escondidas en mi interior.

Entraba y salía de mi con movimientos pausados, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi interior haciéndame gemir y exclamar su nombre. Sus labios silenciaron los míos y comenzó a entrar y salir de mí más rápidamente haciendo que mis músculos se contraerán cada vez más a su alrededor. Los recuerdos pasaban por mi mente rápidamente, más tarde tendría que procesar muchas cosas.

— ¡Ana! —Exclamó contra mis labios haciendo que abriera mis ojos hasta ese momento cerrados. —Te amo. —dijo mientras yo lo miraba fijamente y entonces ese breve recuerdo de él cuando me lo había dicho la primera vez invadió mi mente.

— ¡Te amo Chris! —exclamé sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo y Christian me llenaba completamente antes de derrumbarse sobre mi llegando con un gemido y exclamando mi nombre.

Un rato más tarde Christian salió de mi interior y me abrazó contra él. Recosté la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón golpeteaba frenéticamente desesperado por salirse. Y mientras tranquilizaba los latidos de mi corazón fui quedándome dormida mientras Christian deslizaba una mano por mi cabello.

—Amor, despierta. —me decía una dulce y melodiosa voz que conocía perfectamente.

Me acurruqué aún más contra su pecho y apreté fuertemente mis ojos para no despertar.

—Si sigues durmiendo llegaremos tarde al trabajo. —me susurró en el oído haciendo que abriera mis ojos y levantara un poco la cabeza para observarlo mejor.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba oírte llamarme de esa forma nuevamente. —le dije mientras él me sonreía y apartaba un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

—Veo que te has acordado de muchas cosas, o me equivoco. —me dijo alzando una ceja.

—No te equivocas. —le dije sonriéndole.

— ¿De que más te has acordado? —me preguntó mientras yo sonreía y deslizaba una mano por su pecho y su abdomen.

—Recuerdo como te despiertas en las mañanas. —le dije mientras tomaba su miembro rígido en la mano y el reía fuertemente.

—Entonces ha funcionada. ¿Has recordado todo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Cada pequeño detalle está fresco en mi memoria. —le dije mientras deslizaba mi mano por su miembro arriba y abajo.

—Pero al parecer se te ha olvidado que hacer con lo que tienes en la mano, no crees que es suficiente ya. —me dijo mientras yo me reía.

—No, aún no he tenido suficiente. —le dije seductoramente mientras me sentaba sobre él introduciendo su miembro en mi interior.

—Sabes que llegaremos tarde al trabajo verdad. —me dijo con la respiración entrecortada y dejando escapar un gemido.

—Tú eres el jefe, ya encontrarás una escusa para justificarnos. —le dije mientras comenzaba a moverme sobre él apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y unía nuestros labios para silenciar nuestros gemidos.

—Al final no me has contado lo que sucedió en el club. —le pregunté mientras él me miraba por un momento pensativo.

Era mediodía y nos encontrábamos sentados en una cafetería cerca del MET con una hamburguesa delante de cada uno acompañada por una soda. Había recordado todo lo que había olvidado, bueno, casi todo. Solamente había una cosa que no recordaba, el accidente.

—Aún están investigando. —me contestó apartando la mirada de mí y no sabía por qué presentía que no me lo estaba contando todo.

— ¿Pero sabes que fue lo que sucedió verdad? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba fijamente.

Estuvo un rato mirándome fijamente, pensando si decírmelo o no, hasta que me contestó.

—Al parecer fue provocado. —me contestó mientras yo abría mis ojos impactada por lo que acababa de decirme.

— ¿Quién quería hacerle eso al club? —pregunté más para mí misma pero él me contestó.

—No lo sé, pero créeme no voy a parar hasta descubrir al responsable de todo esto. —dijo muy seriamente. — ¿No has recordado nada del accidente? —dijo cambiando de tema.

—No, creo que es lo único que no recuerdo. —Le contesté sinceramente. —Solo sé lo que me has contado que sucedió. —le dije mientras el estiraba sus manos para tomar las mías entre las suyas.

—No te preocupes Ana, encontraremos también al culpable de tu accidente. —dijo mientras besaba mis nudillos y me brindaba una tierna sonrisa.

—Terminemos de almorzar. —le dije sonriéndole y dando por terminada aquella conversación.


	49. Capítulo 48

Mucho más tarde, esa noche y mientras estábamos abrazados en la cama recordé algo.

—Necesito un auto nuevo. —y Christian se me quedó mirando pensativo. —Me gustaba mucho el que tenía pero creo que ahora no servirá para mucho. —le dije mientras él me sonreía.

—Eso se puede solucionar. —y yo lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sé que eres millonario, pero ni se te ocurra comprarme un auto. —le dije muy seria mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

—No pensaba hacerlo. —me contestó sonriéndome de lado.

— ¿No me digas que tienes otro auto? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Está bien, no te lo digo, que tal si te lo muestro el miércoles cuando vayamos a mi apartamento.

—No quiero que te molestes por mi causa. —le dije pero él me silenció besándome.

—No es ninguna molestia, además hace mucho que no lo utilizo, imagino que te debe gustar. —me dijo sonriéndome.

— ¿Qué modelo es? —le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

—Tendrás que esperar al miércoles para verlo. —me dijo mientras yo me inclinaba sobre él.

—Y no puedo hacer nada para convencerte que me lo digas. —le dije deslizando mi mano por su torso desnudo.

—Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. —me contestó riendo. —Al final no te lo diré. —contestó mientras me robaba un beso.

—Ya veremos. —le dije mientras comenzaba a dar besos y por su cuello y después bajaba por su torso, sintiendo como se estremecía su cuerpo y se le escapaba un gemido.

Recorrí su cuerpo lentamente, haciéndolo gemir y estremecerse ante mis caricias. Besé cada centímetro de su esculpido cuerpo hasta que él no aguantó más y me hizo el amor dulce y tiernamente, sin prisas, tomándonos todo nuestro tiempo, haciéndome gemir de diversas formas hasta caer exhausta acostada sobre su pecho tratando de normalizar mi respiración acelerada al igual que la de él. Christian acariciaba mi cabello mientras mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando.

—Te voy a dar una pista, es negro y te va a gustar mucho. —me dijo mientras yo sonreía levemente y me quedaba dormida abrazada a su pecho.

Caminábamos tomados de la mano por el pasillo del museo rumbo al ascensor. Christian me miraba muy sonriente mientras entrábamos en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraban. Me robó un beso antes de que las puertas se abrieran y el saliera rumbo a su oficina y yo hacia mi caballete.

— ¿Todo bien con el jefe? —me preguntó Mia mientras llegaba a mi lado.

—Más que bien. —le contesté con una sonrisa mientras ella me miraba entrecerrando los ojos intrigada.

—Te veo feliz. ¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó con curiosidad mientras yo le sonreía como una idiota antes de contestarle.

—He recordado todo. —le contesté mientras Mia gritaba emocionada.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti. —dijo abrazándome.

—Gracias. —contesté sinceramente.

—Sabes he querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo, pero con lo del accidente y la pérdida de tu memoria no lo hice.

—Pues pregunta. —la animé mientras ella me miraba con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

—Sabes, me quedé impactada cuando los vi besándose en mi boda y desde ese momento tengo mucha curiosidad. Sé que no es de mi incumEthancia pero me gustaría saberlo.

—Pregunta.

— ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿No es desde la boda verdad? —me preguntó mientras yo le sonreía.

—No Mia, no es desde la boda, ya llevábamos juntos unas semanas, solo no quería hacerlo público, ya sabes por los comentarios de la nueva saliendo con el jefe. —le contesté mientras ella me sonreía.

—Te entiendo, tampoco me gustarían esos comentarios. Y que te hizo cambiar de idea.

—Pues yo no había cambiado de idea, pero cuando estoy cerca de él me olvido de todo. —le dije perdiéndome en el recuerdo del beso en la boda.

—Sí, me he percatado de eso. —me contestó sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, Christian nos está mirando desde su oficina. —le dije a Mia mientras le sonreía a Christian y el me sonreía devuelta.

Mia se separó de mi y fue hacia su puesto de trabajo y yo me concentré de lleno en el mío tratando de olvidar completamente que Christian estaba a solo unos metros de mí en su oficina. El día pasó rápidamente y así llegó el ansiado miércoles. Deseaba que acabara rápidamente la jornada de trabajo ya que estaba ansiosa por ver el auto que me prestaría Christian. Al medio día salimos a almorzar los cuatro juntos. Era algo extraño a lo que poco a poco empezaba a acostumbrarme. En la tarde, minutos antes de la hora de irnos Mia se acercó a mí.

—Es muy diferente.

— ¡Eh! —le contesté despistada por su pregunta.

—El jefe. —dijo mirando brevemente hacia la oficina donde se encontraba Christian sentado detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Christian?

—Sí, Christian, lo has cambiado.

—No lo he cambiado, el era así, solo necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera, nada más. —le contesté sonriéndole.

—La bestia ha desaparecido.

—Ya ves, el león no es tan fiero como lo pintan.

—No solo necesitaba ser domado.

—No creo que esté domado totalmente. —le dije mientras caminábamos rumbo al ascensor.

Al pasar frente a la oficina de Christian me despedí de Mia y entré para recogerlo.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —le pregunté mientras el alzaba la mirada y me sonreía haciendo que mi respiración comenzara a acelerarse.

— ¿Estas ansiosa por irnos? —preguntó mientras cogía la americana del espaldar de la silla.

—No mucho. —le contesté sonriéndole, aunque la verdad era que si estaba ansiosa, aunque no lo demostrara.

—Vámonos entonces. —dijo tirando de mi mano y arrastrándome fuera de su oficina.

El viaje hacia su apartamento hoy me pareció más largo que de costumbre y en cuanto parqueó el auto y nos bajamos el me sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta el auto? —me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Aún no me has dicho cual es. —le dije mientras miraba alternadamente todos los autos parqueados allí.

Por lo que él me había dicho era negro y allí había varios autos de color negro, aunque solo uno estaba parqueado junto al porshe.

—Creo que es este. —dije mientras me acercaba al elegante Ford Mustang negro y plateado parqueado junto a nosotros.

— ¿Estás segura que es ese? —me preguntó parándose a mi lado.

— Estoy segura, tiene tu estilo. —le dije pasando la mano suavemente por el capó.

—Pues este es tu nuevo auto. —me dijo mientras yo me giraba hacia él y lo miraba frunciendo el seño.

—Prestado. —le dije señalándolo con un dedo.

Pero el solamente me sonrió y se acercó a mí acorralándome contra el capó del auto, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

—Y no puedo convencerte para que te quedes con él, al final yo no lo uso. —dijo mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos.

—No creo que puedas hacer nada para convencerme.

— ¿Dudas de mis capacidades de convencimiento? —me preguntó enarcando una ceja y separando su rostro un poco del mío.

—Sí. —le contesté firmemente mientras él me sonreía pícaramente y acercaba sus labios hacia mi cuello mientras me apretaba por la cintura contra su cuerpo.

—No me tientes Anastasia, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer. —susurró en mi oído.

—No lo hago, solo digo que no puedes convencerme para que me quede con el auto. —le contesté sonriéndole.

— ¡No! ¿Estás segura? —dijo mientras deslizaba una mano lentamente por mi mejilla. —puedo lograr que hagas muchas cosas sin siquiera darte cuenta. —me dijo besando lentamente mi cuello haciendo que yo cerrara mis ojos e inclinara mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus labios recorrían lentamente mi cuello, mi mejilla, hasta suaves y persuasivos sentirlos sobre mis labios. Se sentían calientes, tentadores, incitándome con suaves movimientos, encendiendo mi cuerpo poco a poco. Excitándome. Sus labios se separaron de los míos tirando de mi labio inferior y abrí mis ojos para encontrarlo muy sonriente frente a mí.

—Ves, puedo lograr con solo un beso que hagas lo que yo deseo, sin apenas darte cuenta. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba fijamente sin entender nada.

Y entonces comprendí rápidamente a que se refería. No sabía cómo pero en esos momentos me encontraba sentada sobre el capó del auto mientras tenía mis piernas entorno a la cintura de Christian. ¿En qué momento había sucedido todo esto?

— ¿Cómo llegué yo hasta aquí? —le pregunté intrigada.

—Veo que mis besos hacen que te olvides de todo. —dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.

Y él tenía razón, sus besos me hacían olvidar todo, el tiempo y el lugar. Solamente existía él y el calor de su cuerpo quemando contra el mío.

—Siempre has tenido ese efecto sobre mí, no lo voy a negar, cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo. —le dije mientras él me sonreía sexymente y yo me mordía el labio inferior.

—Pues entonces olvidémonos del tiempo y de todo, olvidemos que existe un mañana y existe un después, solo existe el ahora…—me decía mientras deslizaba una mano por mi mejilla y la otra la apretaba en mi cintura. —Y el ahora…es para amarnos eternamente. —dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos mientras me daba un beso lento y sensual.

Sus recientes palabras resonaban en mi mente nublando todos mis sentidos. Sus labios se separaron lentamente de los míos y tras tomarme de la mano y yo bajarme del auto subimos hacia el apartamento.

—Yo preparo la cena hoy. —le dije en cuanto entramos al apartamento.

—Está bien no me voy a oponer, sobre todo porque me gusta verte cuando estas cocinando.

Una hora y media más tarde yo estaba terminando la cena al igual que la botella de vino que Christian había abierto.

—Creo que es la hora del postre. —dijo en mi oído sorprendiéndome por detrás mientras se pegaba a mi apretando sus manos en mi cintura.

—No he preparado postre, además creo que se come después de cenar, no antes. —le contesté girándome entre sus brazos.

—Pero el que yo necesito lo voy a disfrutar en este momento. —y en un rápido movimiento me cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar conmigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—No es obvio, vamos a bañarnos. —dijo caminando rumbo al baño de su habitación.

Al entrar y para mi sorpresa había llenado la tina del baño de la cual exhalaba un aroma delicioso. Me bajó y lentamente, sin separa sus manos ni por un momento de mi cuerpo comenzó a desnudarme, recorriendo mi cuerpo tanto con sus manos como con sus labios. Tras sumergirme en la tina él se desvistió rápidamente y se metió también detrás de mí y comenzó a echar agua sobre mi cuerpo mientras besaba mi cuello y susurraba palabras de amor en mi oído.


	50. Capítulo 49

No salimos de la tina hasta haber saciado completamente nuestros cuerpos de placer. Tras cenar estuvimos un rato sentados en la terraza hasta que decidimos ir a dormir. Estaba ansiosa porque llegara mañana y así poder conducir el auto "prestado" de Christian. Desde el accidente no había conducido. Una vez acostados en la cama me acurruqué en el pecho de Christian mientras mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando y me quedaba dormida.

Un movimiento brusco me despertó en la madrugada, me incliné hacia la mesita de noche para encender la luz. Christian se movía en la cama, intranquilo, estaba sudando y se movía bruscamente. ¡Oh dios! ¿Ahora que era esto? ¿Acaso era un terror nocturno? Me senté en la cama desesperada. Christian continuaba moviéndose incontrolablemente. Lo tomé por un hombro para intentar despertarlo.

— ¡Chris! ¡Chris! —le decía mientras lo movía desesperadamente, pero él no reaccionaba.

— ¡Noo! ¡Suéltame! —gritaba mientras se zafaba de mi mano.

— ¡Christian! estás teniendo una pesadilla. —le gritaba exasperadamente, me sentía frustrada en ese momento mientras volvía moverlo para que despertara.

— ¡No! Eso no es cierto. — gritaban mientras se movía aún más en la cama.

Su cuerpo estaba sudado completamente, y estaba muy frío. Lo tome por las manos en un último intento por despertarlo.

— ¡Chris! No es real, tienes que despertar. — le dije mientras intentaba moverlo fuertemente pero me era imposible.

Entonces el apretó mis manos fuertemente y se levantó casi completo de la cama mientras gritaba y me presionaba fuertemente contra el colchón.

— ¡Nooo! — sus manos me apretaban casi al punto de hacerme daño mientras el abría los ojos en ese momento.

Al percatarse de la situación rápidamente soltó mis manos y se separó de mí sentándose en la cama. Mis manos agradecieron que me soltara. No me había quejado, pero sentía los brazos entumidos por su apretón en ellas. Christian respiraba pesadamente, estaba aún completamente bañado en sudor.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? — me preguntó al verme frotándome inconscientemente as manos donde él me había apretado.

—No te preocupes, bien. ¿Qué te sucedió? — le pregunté mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Christian me miró fijamente por un momento antes de contestarme.

—Un terror nocturno. — contestó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama apartando la mirada de mí. — Necesito una ducha. — dijo mientras se levantaba con solo los bóxers puestos rumbo al baño.

Por un momento pensé si debía o no hacerle compañía hasta que me levanté de la cama y fui rumbo al baño. Christian se encontraba parado debajo de la ducha frente a la pared con las manos apoyadas en esta. El agua caía sobre él que se encontraba inmóvil debajo del agua. Entré en la ducha mientras lo tocaba por el hombro y él se giraba para mirarme. El agua estaba helada y él ni siquiera estaba temblando.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — le pregunté mientras me metía a su lado y sentía el agua helada cayendo sobre mí.

—Hacía tiempo que no recordaba ese trágico momento. — me dijo girándose brevemente hacia mí pero aún apoyado en la pared.

En ese momento me debatí entre preguntarle o no y al final me decidí por preguntarle, aunque imaginaba que sería.

—Puedes hablarlo conmigo, lo sabes. —le dije haciendo que él se girara completamente hacia mí.

—Recordé el momento en que fui al hospital a reconocer el cuerpo de mis padres. —me decía mientras yo me agarraba a sus brazos. —Elliot fue conmigo, me costó mucho trabajo creer lo que había sucedido, aún no me he recuperado completamente de esa impresión. —me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

—Eso debió de ser muy duro para ti, perder a tus padres. —le dije mientras sus mirada estaba fija en la mía.

El no me contestó, ni siquiera dijo una palabra solamente su mirada fija en la mía.

—Dame un beso. —me pidió mientras yo acercaba mis labios a los suyos para besarlo brevemente.

— ¿Estás mejor? —el solamente me sonrió levemente.

—Un poco. —me contestó mientras yo temblaba ligeramente por el agua fría de la ducha. —Salgamos de aquí, debes estar helada. —me dijo mientras cerraba la ducha y cogiendo una toalla me envolvía en ella.

Mientras me secaba con la toalla me condujo rumbo a la habitación y después nos acostamos ambos cubriéndonos con el cobertor. Y me dormí sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Sentía el celular sonando insistentemente pero no tenía ganas de abrir mis ojos, los sentía muy pesados, mi cuerpo me dolía en todas partes. La garganta me dolía y los ojos apenas los podía abrir. En eso se me escapó un estornudo y el dolor de garganta empeoró. Esto era lo único que me faltaba, un resfriado. Christian no estaba a mi lado, así que después de apagar el celular que continuaba sonando insistentemente me cubrí la cabeza con la manta y me acurruqué aún más en la cama. El lado de Christian aún estaba caliente, su olor estaba impregnado en la almohada y me abracé a ella mientras respiraba su aroma.

— ¿No vas a levantarte hoy? —la suave voz de Christian a mi lado hizo que me descubriera un poco la cabeza.

Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de chándal que le caían seductoramente en la cintura, y una camiseta ajustada marcando todos sus músculos.

—No tengo muchas ganas la verdad. —le contesté con voz ronca mientras lo veía entrecerrar los ojos.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —me preguntó preocupado.

—La verdad, un poco, creo que he pescado un resfriado. —le contesté mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y ponía su mano en mi frente.

—Al parecer tienes fiebre. —dijo mientras retiraba su mano de mi frente y me miraba preocupado. —Así no puedes ir a trabajar.

—No me siento tan mal la verdad. —le dije mientras intentaba levantarme de la cama pero él me lo impidió.

—No te imagines ni por un momento que vas a ir a trabajar así. —dijo haciendo que yo volviera a acostarme en la cama.

—Pero…

—Ningún pero, quédate acostada, voy a traerte el desayuno. —y diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejándome allí acostada.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando regresó con una bandeja en las manos en la que traía el desayuno.

—Al menos me dejarás ir al baño a lavarme la boca y asearme un poco. —le pregunté mientras se sentaba a mi lado con la bandeja en las piernas.

—Vamos te voy a hacer compañía. —dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en la cama y tomando mi mano me levantaba de la cama.

—No estás exagerando un poco. —le dije mientras llegábamos al baño.

—No lo creo, además no me gusta perder la oportunidad de contemplar tu cuerpo desnudo. —me contestó mientras enredaba sus manos en mi cintura.

— ¿Te vas a duchar conmigo entonces? —le pregunté mientras dejaba a un lado el cepillo de dientes y me dirigía hacia la ducha.

—No dudes que lo haré. —dijo mientras rápidamente se deshacía de su ropa y se unía a mí en la ducha.

La ducha duró menos de lo que me hubiera gustado. Christian me secó, me envolvió en una toalla y me cargo hasta la cama. Me cubrió con una colcha y me puso el desayuno en las piernas.

—Cómetelo todo, y tómate también estas pastillas para la fiebre. —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿Tu no vas a desayunar?

—Lo hice mientras estabas dormida. —me dijo sonriéndome levemente.

Y comencé a desayunar tranquilamente bajo su atenta mirada escrutadora. Después de desayunar y vestirme volví a acostarme en la cama y el sueño pudo más que yo y me quedé dormida. Christian me despertó para almorzar y tampoco me dejó levantarme de la cama, casi insistió en darme la comida. Después de eso no volví a acostarme, ya me sentía un poco mejor que por la mañana, la fiebre había desaparecido y solo me quedaba un poco de dolor de cabeza y de garganta. Kate llamó en la tarde, estaba preocupada porque no había ido. Le conté lo del resfriado y que me sentía mucho mejor.

— ¿Me juras que estás bien? —me dijo al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, no te preocupes Christian me está cuidando muy bien. —le dije haciendo que él mirara en mi dirección y me sonriera pícaramente.

—Que bueno, te dejo entonces. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Eso espero, si Christian no decide secuestrarme más días. —le contesté mientras la sentía reírse del otro lado de la línea y después colgaba.

—Sabes que te puedo cuidar mucho mejor. —dijo mientras llegaba donde yo estaba y se sentaba a mi lado sonriendo seductoramente.

Me había pasado la tarde observando a Christian pintar y la verdad era que el tiempo se había ido volando.

—Pues no sé qué piensas hacer para mejorar lo que has hecho hasta ahora. —le dije enarcando una ceja.

—Puedo pensar en muchas cosas, pero hay una que apremia más. —dijo mientras sus labios comenzaban a rozar lentamente los míos.

—Sabes creo que ahora me siento mucho mejor que antes. —le dije mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello y descendían lentamente por mi piel calentándola a su paso.

—Por cierto…—decía entre besos. —Más tarde llamas a Kate… y le dices que te secuestré…quiero disfrutar de tu cuerpo de todas las formas que me sea posible. Y ahora voy a hacer que te sientas mejor todavía. —dijo mientras comenzaba a desnudarme lentamente.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa de las que desconocía los nombres. Sus labios se deslizaban sin prisas por mi cuerpo a medida que iba desnudándome. Y no pude evitar que un gemido escapara de mis labios mientras él se deshacía de mi ropa interior. En ningún momento sus labios dejaron mi cuerpo, continuó deslizándolos por mis piernas, cubriendo cada mm de mi cuerpo con besos húmedos y calientes y tiernas y suaves caricias. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, casi que era insoportable y a medida que el continuaba con sus besos y caricias mi pecho aumentaba cada vez más sus cadencias hasta ser insoportable. Estaba excitada, muy excitada y él continuaba con experta pericia recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus labios y sus manos como si no lo hubiese hecho en incontables ocasiones ya.

—Sabes…no es justo que tu solo tengas la diversión. —le dije entre gemidos y con la respiración acelerada.

—Tú estás enferma, tengo que mimarte. —dijo mientras besaba mis labios lentamente y se inclinaba sobre mí dejándome sentir su excitación por encima de los jeans que traía puestos.

—Eso no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar de ti, como mismo lo estás haciendo tu. —le contesté mientras en un fallido trataba de tirarlo sobre la cama para tomar el control de la situación.

—No creo que tengas en estos momentos la fuerza para someterme. —me dijo en el oído mientras sonreía.

—Créeme, conozco otros métodos más eficaces. —le dije mientras tomaba su rostro con una de mis manos y llevándolo hacia el mío mordía sus labios mientras deslizaba la otra mano por su torso.

Introduje la mano en los jeans y cogiendo su miembro en mi mano lo comencé a masajear. Lo sentí reírse contra mis labios mientras se le escapaba un gemido. Apreté un poco más su miembro en mi mano mientras introducía la lengua en su boca y a él se le escapaba otro gemido. Y en ese preciso momento aproveché para empujarlo, haciendo que quedara acostado en la cama y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

—Veo que tienes más fuerza de la que imaginaba. —me dijo mientras se sentaba y quedábamos uno frente al otro.

Nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente mientras el deslizaba una mano por mi mejilla sonriéndome tiernamente.

—Ya ves, tengo mis métodos. —le dije empujándolo nuevamente haciéndolo caer en la cama riendo. —Ahora es mi turno para divertirme.

Con su ayuda le quité el pantalón y después de juguetear un poco con su cuerpo besándolo en todas partes, introdujo lentamente su miembro en mí, sintiendo como su calor comenzaba a quemarme por dentro, sintiendo cada centímetro dentro de mí mientras yo comenzaba a moverme arriba y abajo sobre él, haciendo que se le escaparan gemidos de sus labios mientras yo trataba de acallar los míos mordiéndome mis labios. Mis manos se apoyaban firmemente sobre su pecho a medida que continuaba moviéndome cada vez más rápido sobre él. Entonces tomó mis manos entre las suyas y se sentó quedando nuestros rostros una vez más uno frente al otro.


	51. Capítulo 50

Sus ojos grises por un momento se quedaron fijos en los míos mientras ambos estábamos inmóviles. Subió una de sus manos hacia mi rostro apartando el pelo de mi cara y acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente haciendo que yo cerrara mis ojos ante sus caricias.

—Ana. —dijo haciendo que abriera mis ojos y me perdiera en su mirada mientras el continuaba acariciando mi rostro. —Te amo…y ahora me doy cuenta que nunca he dejado de hacerlo, solamente había sepultado mis sentimiento muy en el fondo y ahora estos están aflorando, creo que no puedo evitar el decírtelo constantemente y no me voy a cansar de hacerlo. —dijo mientras lentamente me besaba haciendo que una extraña corriente recorriera mi cuerpo desde mis labios que el devoraba suave y sensualmente.

—Yo también te amo Chris. —le dije cuando por fin el dejó mis labios mientras acariciaba su rostro lentamente sintiendo la insipiente barba debajo de mis dedos.

Me encantaba cuando lucía de esta forma, no sabía porque pero lo hacía lucir más sexy de lo que ya era, lucía más como Christian y menos como mi jefe. Entonces mientras ponía una mano en su cuello y la otra en su pierna comencé a moverme lentamente mientras devoraba lentamente sus labios. Christian puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras me impulsaba contra él entrando y saliendo lentamente de mí.

— ¡Dios!... —exclamé mientras lo sentía deslizarse lentamente en mi interior. —Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, no entiendo como pude olvidarme d esto. — le dije con la respiración entre cortada.

—Para eso estoy yo, para recordarte a cada segundo, minuto, hora y en cada momento del día que te amo, que me encanta hacerte el amor lentamente y perderme en tu cuerpo hasta la locura. —me dijo contra mis labios mientras poco a poco iba aumentando las envestidas y la presión de sus manos en mi cintura.

Ambos jadeábamos fuertemente mientras devorábamos nuestros labios. Me giró en un rápido movimiento haciendo que quedara acostada en la cama mientras el continuaba arremetiendo lenta y apasionadamente contra mi cuerpo hasta ambos gritar y caer exhaustos de placer en la cama.

— ¿Pedimos algo para cenar o lo hacemos fuera?

Nos encontrábamos en la tina del baño después de una tórrida tarde de sexo. La espuma cubría nuestros cuerpos mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por mi cuerpo completamente mojado. Christian se encontraba sentado detrás de mí, mientras sus labios rozaban mi cuello enviando descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel.

—Por mí no te preocupes, prefiero quedarme aquí toda la noche. —le contesté mientras lo sentí reírse contra mi cuello.

— Por muy tentadora que me resulte la idea, tenemos que salir en algún momento. —dijo mientras sus mano viajaban lentamente hacia el sur de mi cuerpo.

—Solo unos minutos más. —le contesté mientras me giraba hacia él para besarlo.

—Vamos, ordenemos algo para cenar, solo así sé que te tendré más tiempo entre mis brazos. —dijo devolviéndome el beso y ayudándome a levantar de la tina.

Christian ordenó la cena y después de cenar tranquilamente conversamos hasta bien entrada la noche donde nos retiramos a dormir abrazados el uno con el otro.

— ¿Estás lista para conducir tu nuevo auto? —me preguntó Christian a la mañana siguiente mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

Si hubiera sido por Christian en estos momentos estaría en la cama acostada y no a punto de conducir mi nuevo auto prestado. Me sentía mucho mejor, no había tenido más fiebre y después de convencerlo con mi técnica de seducción infalible, el había accedido a dejarme ir a trabajar.

—He esperado mucho tiempo ya. — le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Pues es todo tuyo. —dijo mientras me tendía las llaves del auto.

—Solo por un tiempo. —le recordé mientras tomaba las llaves del auto sonriendo.

Las puertas se abrieron en el sótano y nos encaminamos hacia el auto. La verdad era que la elegancia del poderoso deportivo resaltaba a la vista. Quité la alarma del auto y abrí las puertas con el mando a distancia. Por entro era mucho más suntuoso que por fuera. Se notaba el cariño que le tenía Christian a ese auto por la sonrisa de idiota que traía en su rostro. Toda la tapicería del auto era en negro y rojo. Tras cerrar la puerta metí la llave en el contacto y el motor rugió con su sonido característico. Le sonreí a Christian antes de poner la velocidad y salir del parqueo subterráneo rumbo al museo. Había extrañado mucho la sensación de conducir, era como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde que lo había hecho por última vez y eso lamentablemente o para mi suerte no lo recordaba. Aunque en realidad lo que más quería era recordar lo que había sucedido ese día. Christian me contó que yo estaba conversando con el por el manos libres cuando ocurrió el accidente y que había anotado la matrícula del auto. Solo me gustaría recordar donde.

El auto avanzaba velozmente por la carretera. Jamás ni en mi mejor sueño me hubiera imaginado conduciendo un Mustang. Llegamos al museo más rápido de lo que me había imaginado y parquee el auto con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro y me giré hacia Christian quien me sonreía también.

—Nunca había imaginado que alguien fuera feliz por conducir un auto.

—Había extrañado mucho esto. —le contesté emocionada.

—Eso veo, vamos. —dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del auto.

Como hacíamos siempre caminábamos tomados de la mano y Christian me robaba un beso cuando menos me lo imaginaba sorprendiéndome a cada rato. El día pasaba rápidamente mientras me concentraba en restaurar el nuevo cuadro que me habían traído. Nada más y nada menos que un **Vermeer** **20** **de 1662, "Mujer en la ventana".**

 **A cada rato miraba hacia la oficina de Christian sin poderlo evitar y lo sorprendía mirándome, entonces le lanzaba un beso mientras él me sonreía. Trataba de concentrarme nuevamente en mi trabajo cuando me llegó un mensaje.**

— _"_ _Porque no vienes y me lo das personalmente"._ —miré nuevamente hacia la oficina donde él me miraba arqueando una ceja y sonriendo perversamente.

— _"_ _Crees que pueda trabajar en paz, algunas personas necesitamos trabajar para ganarnos la vida"_ —le contesté mientras miraba hacia la oficina para ver su reacción.

— _"_ _Porque sea millonario no quiere decir que no trabaje para ganarme la vida"_ —me contestó mientras lo podía ver poner mala cara en su oficina y esto solo me hizo reír.

En ese mismo instante me llegó otro mensaje.

— _"_ _Aunque en estos momento estoy pensando en una deliciosa sesión de trabajo sobre mi escritorio"._ —me contestó mientras mi respiración se aceleraba con tan solo leer su mensaje.

Miré hacia la oficina donde él me miraba de esa forma que hacía que yo perdiera la cordura y mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar. El celular casi se me cae de las manos al verlo. En ese momento se aflojó la corbata del cuello y cerro las ventanas de la oficina. Eso sí que era extraño.

— _"_ _¿Te sucede algo?_ —le envié preguntándole preocupada, contestó casi al instante.

— _"_ _No me puedo concentrar si te estoy observando"._ —su mensaje me hizo sonreír.

— _"_ _A mí me pasa lo mismo, quizás pueda hacer algo por ti para ayudarte a concentrarte"._ —le pregunté sugestivamente.

Al igual que la vez anterior su mensaje de respuesta llegó rápidamente.

— _"_ _Creo que eso solo lograría que me desconcentrara más, pero gracias, creo que en la noche aceptaré tu oferta"_ —me contestó haciendo que riera a carcajadas.

Y no nos enviamos más mensajes así que pude concentrarme en la restauración pero solo hasta el mediodía cuando Christian me sorprendió susurrándome en el oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— ¿Sabes los sexy que luces cuando estás concentrada en el trabajo? —me susurró haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara completamente.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Me dan ganas de desnudarte y hacerte el amor aquí mismo. —me dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cintura y metía una dentro de los jeans acariciando una de mis nalgas.

— ¿Y porque no lo haces? —lo reté.

—El sótano estaba vació, Ethan y Mia ya se habían marchado a almorzar. Christian tenía una mano en mi cintura mientras con la otra masajeaba mi nalga comenzando a excitarme. Sus labios se deslizaban lentamente por mi cuello haciendo que un gemido involuntario escapara de mis labios. Pero al mismo tiempo mis tripas rugieron haciendo que Christian riera contra mi cuello.

—Creo que tu estómago no piensa lo mismo. —dijo haciéndome reír también.

—Entonces vamos a almorzar. —le contesté mientras me giraba en la banqueta quedando sentada frente a él.

Para mi sorpresa traía solamente la camisa, sin la americana y sin la corbata. Me le quedé mirando por un momento antes de reír.

— ¿Tienes mucho calor? —le pregunté aún riendo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —me contestó mientras se miraba.

—Porque estás solo con la camisa y las mangas recogidas.

—Ah, eso. —dijo sonriéndome y pegándose a mi metiendo la otra mano dentro de los jeans y sus labios cerca de los mío. —Tan solo mirarte enciende mi cuerpo completamente, jamás me había sucedido esto. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? —me preguntó mientras pegaba sus labios levemente con los míos haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante el suave y cálido roce.

—Yo debería decir lo mismo. —le contesté mientras enredaba mis manos en su cuello y tiraba de él para besarnos brevemente. —Ahora vamos a almorzar. —le dije mientras él se separaba de mi sonriendo.

Como mismo hacíamos todos los días fuimos a almorzar a la hamburguesería cerca del museo. Al regresar pasé la tarde concentrada en el trabajo. Casi no miré hacia la oficina de Christian, solamente hice una breve pausa en la tarde para tomarme una soda y después continué trabajando hasta la hora de irnos donde Christian pasó por mí.

—Creo que va siendo hora de irnos. —dijo abrazándome por detrás mientras yo sonreía y me giraba entre sus brazos.

—Sí, vamos. —le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Salimos del museo y tras montarnos en el auto conduje rumbo a mi apartamento. Kate ya había llegado, se encontraba en la cocina cuando entramos y en cuanto sintió la puerta cerrarse dejó lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y vino corriendo en mi dirección. Me saludó con un fuerte y emotivo abrazo que me dejó sin respiración. Podía sentir a Christian riendo detrás de nosotras.

—Kate, no puedo respirar. —le dije haciendo que ella me soltara.

—Disculpa es que estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo examinándome de arriba abajo.

—Ahora que me has soltado y que puedo respirar, mucho mejor. —le contesté mientras Christian reía. —Christian me ha cuidado muy bien. —le contesté mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura y me besaba en el cuello.

—Si eso veo, ya la cena está casi lista, Elliot debe estar al llegar. —dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina nuevamente.

—Me cambio y te ayudo. —le dije mientras ella me detenía levantando una mano

—No te preocupes, ya casi terminé, pueden ir bañándose. —dijo mientras se giraba nuevamente e iba hacia la cocina.

Fuimos hacia mi habitación y al entrar Christian cerró la puerta y se quedó recostado a esta mientras me miraba de lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¿Sucede algo? — le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

El llevó una mano hacia sus labios y se agarró el labio inferior pensativo mientras no apartaba su sexy y provocativa mirada de mí. Su forma de mirarme ya comenzaba a excitarme y a ponerme nerviosa.

—Solo estoy pensando en algo. —dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata y después se sacaba la americana poniéndola a un lado.

Cuando quedó solo con la camisa se acercó a mí. Su proximidad aún continuaba afectándome de la misma forma que el primer día. Y su forma de mirarme continuaba siendo la de un depredador hambriento a punto de devorar su presa.

—Y en que estas pensando. — le pregunté y no pude evitar el nerviosismo en mi voz, su presencia me alteraba.

—Estoy pensando que te voy a quitar primero. —dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo acercándose a mí. —Si la camiseta…—dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por el tirante. —O los jeans. —dijo mientras sus manos iban hacia mis nalgas. —Acepto sugerencias. —dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos mordiéndome levemente el labio inferior y enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

—Qué tal si comenzamos por tu camisa. —le dije mientras mis manos iban hacia los botones y comenzaba a zafarla.

—Una buena sugerencia, pero también podemos comenzar por tu camiseta. —dijo mientras rápidamente subía las manos y tiraba de mi camiseta sacándola por mi cabeza y mis hombros haciendo que yo subiera mis manos y lo dejara con la camisa desabrochada aún puesta. —Ya esto es un comienzo. —dijo separándose un poco de mí para mirarme.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —le pregunté con la esperanza que me dejara continuar desnudándolo.

—No, solo he comenzado, pero ahora. —dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo caliente al mío. —Vamos a bañarnos, no quiero que entre Kate buscándonos para cenar y no estemos listos. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba decepcionada, pero al parecer el notó mi cara. —Haré que la espera valga la pena. —dijo mientras me besaba el cuello lentamente. —Lo prometo. —dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por mi mejilla haciendo que cerrara mis ojos.

Entonces en un rápido movimiento me cargó en sus brazos haciendo que se me escapara un grito y se dirigió hacia el baño mientras ambos reíamos.

—Tenías razón. —le dije mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo deslizando mis dedos por este mientras mi respiración se iba normalizando

— ¿En qué cosa? —me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello con movimientos acompasados.

—Valió la pena la espera. —le contesté mientras el reía debajo de mí.

—Te lo dije, siempre cumplo lo que prometo. —me contestó mientras me daba un beso en la frente. — Ahora qué tal si dormimos.

—Si vamos a dormir. —dije mientras bostezaba y acomodándome más en su pecho cerraba mis ojos quedándome dormida casi al instante.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré conduciendo mi auto y al mirar por el retrovisor me percaté que alguien me seguía…cerré mis ojos por un momento y al abrirlos nuevamente me encontré de cabeza en el auto, todo mi cuerpo dolía. Cerré mis ojos una vez más y me encontré en la carretera mientras la lluvia caía sobre mí y la sangre corría por mi rostro y entonces todo se puso negro.

Desperté sobresaltada, con todo mi cuerpo bañado en sudor, respiraba pesadamente, estaba agitada y temblorosa. Me levanté de la cama y tras ponerme una ropa salí rumbo a la cocina. Abrí la nevera y tomé un vaso de agua mientras meditaba sobre lo que había soñado.

—Ana, amor. ¿Sucedió algo? —me preguntó Christian detrás de mí sobresaltándome.

Al girarme me encontré con él sin camisa, con solo unos pantalones puestos y mirándome preocupado.

— ¿Ana? Te encuentras bien, tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma. —inquirió con preocupación una vez más.

—Una pesadilla…aunque parecía muy real. —le contesté mientras me sentaba en una banqueta y él se sentaba a mi lado en otra.

— ¿Qué soñaste? Puede que hablar de ello te ayude. —me dijo mientras apartaba el pelo sudoroso de mi frente.

—Todo está un poco borroso y confuso, pero creo que no es un sueño, más bien un recuerdo del accidente.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste? —preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente.

—No mucho, solo que alguien me venía siguiendo, verme de cabeza en el auto y después en la carretera bajo la lluvia, no recuerdo mucho más, todo está muy confuso.

—No te preocupes amor, aunque no recuerdes nada más, te prometo que encontraré al culpable. —me dijo tranquilizándome mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y las besaba.

—Lo sé, solo que es muy frustrante no recordar ciertas cosas.

—Olvídalo, vamos a dormir. —dijo mientras sujetaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me daba una beso en los labios haciéndome sonreír levemente.

—Sí, vamos a dormir. —le dije mientras me levantaba de la banqueta y me dirigía hacia la habitación con Christian tomando mi mano.

Ya en la cama me acurruqué una vez más en su pecho y mientras el deslizaba lentamente la mano por mi espalda me quedé dormida.


	52. Capítulo 51

Desperté extrañando el calor del cuerpo de Christian a mi lado. Estiré mi mano buscando su calor al lado mío en la cama pero solo encontré un vacío. Abrí mis ojos y efectivamente él no estaba a mi lado, pero sentí a alguien riendo cerca de mí. Me senté en la cama y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo sentado a los pies de la cama vestido con unos jeans y una camisa gris ajustada. Su rostro tan radiante como de costumbre hoy lucía la barba de dos días que tanto me gustaba. Al fijarme en su mano traía una bandeja con el desayuno a la cual me le quedé mirando fijamente.

— ¿A qué se debe el desayuno hoy? —le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y tomaba la bandeja de sus manos.

—Qué te parece si salimos en el yate y regresamos mañana, ya se lo he dicho a Kate y a Elliot y les ha parecido una genial idea. —dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por mi mejilla.

—Por mí está bien. —le dije mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

—Pues en cuanto termines de desayunar nos vamos. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba fijamente por un momento deteniendo la tostada que llevaba hacia mi boca.

— ¿No vamos a llevar ropa?

—No es que vayamos a necesitar mucha, además pienso tenerte el mayor tiempo posible sin ella. —me contestó sonriéndome. —Solo lo que lleves puesto y el biquini. —me contestó mientras yo llevaba la tostada a mi boca.

Desayuné lo más rápido que pude mientras Christian no apartaba la mirada de mí. Terminé de desayunar y puse la bandeja a un lado mientras me levantaba desnuda de la cama rumbo al baño y Christian no dejaba de observarme sentado en la cama. Pero a pesar de lo que yo me imaginaba el no me siguió y se lo agradecí lo que más quería en ese momento era algo de privacidad. Me metí en la ducha para relajar mi cuerpo después de lo que había soñado anoche o más bien después de recordar algo del trágico suceso. El agua caliente relajó mi cuerpo al momento. Aproveché para afeitarme completa y después salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, pasando frente a Christian rumbo al armario para buscar la ropa. Saqué un biquini que puse sobre la cama, uno que nunca me había puesto, muy corto, cubría solo lo necesario. Busqué un short de mezclilla corto, desteñido y desflecado, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unas converse negras de corte alto. Me quité la toalla tirándola al rostro de Christian haciéndolo reír. Cogí el biquini y me lo puse bajo su atenta y penetrante mirada gris, después terminé de vestirme con el resto de las prendas hasta recoger mi pelo en una trenza. Cuando terminé me paré frente a Christian que me miraba muy sonriente.

— ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto verdad? —me dijo mientras yo me acomodaba entre sus piernas y el ponía sus manos en mis nalgas.

Enredé mis manos en su cuello mientras acercaba mis labios a su oído.

—Esa es la idea. —le susurré mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo sentí gemir muy bajito. —Ya nos podemos marchar, estoy lista. —le dije mientras me separaba de él y caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

Christian tomó mi mano justo antes de abrir la puerta. Me giró hacia él y solo después de darme un delicioso y excitante beso salimos a la sala donde se encontraban Kate y Elliot esperándonos.

—Se demoraron mucho. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —dijo Elliot mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente y Kate le daba por la cabeza. —Au. —dijo quejándose mientras se pasaba la mano por donde le había dado y miraba a Kate riendo.

—Nada que no hagas tú con Kate. ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —contestó Christian mientras me sonreía levemente y por un momento mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Salimos los cuatro del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras nosotros y encaminándonos hacia el ascensor que nos llevó hacia el parqueo subterráneo desde donde partimos rumbo a la marina.

Íbamos en autos por separado, Kate y Elliot en un auto y nosotros en otro ya que Christian y yo el domingo íbamos hacia su apartamento. Era una hermosa mañana de domingo, muy soleada, excelente para pasarse el día en un yate. Tras zarpar Kate y yo nos metimos de lleno en la cocina y preparamos unos macarrones con jamón y queso mientras escuchábamos música y bailábamos en la cocina. Estábamos muy concentradas hasta que sentimos a alguien riéndose.

Christian y Elliot se encontraban parados ambos en la puerta de la cocina riendo.

—Veo que están muy animadas. —dijo Christian cruzado de brazos.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo. —dijo Elliot girándose hacia Christian.

—Ya podemos almorzar, terminamos ahora mismo.

—Era hora, tengo hambre. —dijo Elliot riendo.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre. —le dijo Christian mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y ambos caminaban rumbo a la barra para sentarse.

En cuanto terminamos de almorzar salimos a cubierta.

—Vamos a bañarnos. —me dijo Christian mientras se sacaba la camisa y los jeans rápidamente.

—Voy a coger un poco de sol. —le dije mientras me sacaba la camiseta, el short y las converse y me disponía a acostarme en una tumbona.

—Sí, pero lo vas a coger conmigo en el agua. —me dijo y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me cargaba en sus brazos saltando conmigo hacia el agua mientras yo daba un grito.

—Christian eso no es gracioso. —le grité cuando saqué mi cabeza del agua, pero él no estaba por ninguna parte. —Ya no tiene gracia. —le gritaba mientras continuaba buscándolo, ya comenzaba a preocuparme. — ¡Christian! —volví a gritar.

—No es necesario que grites. —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y me encontré con Christian detrás de mí.

—No me hagas más eso, me has asustado. —le grité mientras arrojaba agua en su rostro y el reía.

—Lo siento amor perdóname.

—Lo pensaré. —le contesté mientras lo miraba fijamente sin reír.

—Cuidado que voy. —gritó Elliot antes de saltar al clavado desde el yate y empaparnos a todos.

Kate se unió a nosotros y estuvimos un rato bañándonos y disfrutando del agua salada y el calor del sol sobre nuestros cuerpos.

—Voy por algo de beber. —dije mientras salía y me dirigía rumbo a la cocina tras haberme secado con una toalla y enredarla en mi cuerpo.

—Esa toalla no va contigo.

— ¡Mierda! —dije soltando el vaso que tenía en las manos que terminó en el suelo hecho añicos. —Debes dejar de hacer eso. —le dije golpeándolo en el pecho con la mano.

—Y tú debes deshacerte de esa toalla. —me dijo sonriendo tratando de zafarla pero yo le quité la mano dándole un manotazo.

—Aún no te he perdonado. —le dije caminando lejos de su alcance.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? —dijo mientras sentía sus pasos detrás de mí siguiéndome.

—No lo sé aún lo estoy pensando. —continué caminando rumbo a los camerinos.

—Pues ya yo tengo pensada una forma en que me perdones. —dijo mientras yo me giraba brevemente y lo veía sonriéndome de la forma que tanto me gustaba.

—No creo que logres convencerme. —le contesté mientras llegaba al camarote principal y entraba.

—Pues yo creo que sí. —me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta después de entrar él y venía rápidamente sobre mí atacando mis labios y deshaciéndose de la toalla.

No tengo ni idea de donde cayó la toalla solo sé que sus manos me apretaban por la cintura mientras el devoraba mis labios y me conducía hacia algún lugar. Solo supe donde me encontraba cuando sentí el agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras absorbía todas las sensaciones. Sus cálidos labios mordiendo ligeramente los míos mientras su lengua experta exploraba mi boca haciéndome gemir. Su cuerpo me aprisionó contra la pared dejándome sentir lo excitado que estaba. Sus manos bajaron rápidamente la parte de debajo de mi biquini y tras deshacerse de su short comenzó a rozarse contra mi sexo.

— ¿Estás segura que no puedes perdonarme? —dijo bajando sus labios calientes por mi piel, besando y mordiendo mi cuello.

—Todavía…lo estoy…pensando. —le contesté entre gemidos mientras enredaba mis manos en su cuello y el levantaba una de mis piernas para entrar solo un poco en mi y luego retroceder.

—Voy a hacer que no lo pienses mucho más. —me contestó mientras tomaba mi otra pierna y levantándome mientras me recostaba a la pared y yo enredaba mis piernas en su cintura entró de una sola vez en mí

Y comenzó a entrar y salir de mí, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, con más energía. Con movimientos controlados y envestidas fuertes y rápidas que nos hacían gemir a ambos. Christian había cerrado el agua antes de cargarme y ahora lo único que había en el baño era el calor que escapaba de nuestros cuerpos con cada envestida de él. Los labios de Christian no dejaban los míos conteniendo nuestros gemidos.

— ¡Dios! —exclamé contra sus labios mientras lo sentía muy profundo en mi interior.

— ¿Ya me perdonas? —me preguntó entre gemidos mientras detenía sus envestidas y ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Vas a continuar con esta tortura? —le pregunté mientras apretaba mis piernas más en su cintura.

—Solo hasta que digas que me perdonas. —dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

— ¡Chris!—exclamé en un gemido—Ya te perdoné desde el momento en que me sonreíste en el corredor.

Y entonces mordió levemente mi labio inferior y comenzó a envestirme rápidamente haciendo que mis paredes se contraerán alrededor de su miembro caliente y palpitante en mi interior. Entonces se detuvo, salió de mí, me bajó y me giró. Y yo apoyé mis manos en la pared mientras él me inclinaba hacia adelante y separando mis piernas entraba en mí. Esta vez entraba más profundo en mí mientras se movía deliciosamente lento. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura apretándome fuertemente a medida que aumentaba sus envestidas. A cada segundo mis paredes se apretaban más a su alrededor y nuestros gemidos se intensificaban cada vez más. Christian subió una de sus manos desde mi cintura por toda mi espalda hasta mi hombro para entrar más rápido y más profundo en mí. Su mano en mi hombro lanzó una descarga eléctrica por toda mi columna y entonces no pude contenerme más, exploté en un intenso orgasmo mientras gemía fuertemente sintiendo como Christian gemía también y me llenaba completamente con unas cuantas envestidas más.

Mi cuerpo que había soportado tanto no aguantó más y mis piernas se doblaron haciendo que cayera en el suelo extasiada de tanto placer. Christian se agachó a mi lado y tiró de mí hacia su pecho donde su corazón latía desenfrenadamente como si quisiera escapar de ahí.

—Esto ha sido… ¡Wau! —dije con la respiración entrecortada tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir lo intenso que había sido.

—Sabes, es la primera vez que me quedo sin aire. —dijo haciéndome reír.

—Esto ha sido intenso, muy intenso. —le dije mientras el deslizaba la mano por mi cabello.

—Creo que la palabra que buscas es alucinante. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba sonriendo.

—Tienes razón, ha sido alucinante. —le dije mientras le robaba un beso.

Ambos estábamos en el suelo del baño abrazados mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros relajando nuestros cuerpos. No recuerdo en qué momento el había abierto la ducha nuevamente, solamente recordaba lo que era sentirlo en mi interior, y no pude evitar que se me escapara un gemido de mis labios mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía tan solo con pensar en sentirlo en mi interior una vez más.

—Sabes que te amo verdad. —me dijo haciendo que yo volviera a la realidad y me girara para mirarlo sonriéndome tiernamente.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo. —le contesté mientras él me besaba lentamente.

—Y ahora qué tal si vamos a preparar algo para cenar. —me dijo levantándose del suelo y ayudándome a levantar también.

—Cierto, la cena, lo había olvidado. —le contesté sonriéndole mientras el cerraba la ducha.

Adoraba estos momentos en que estábamos juntos, cada uno era único. Salimos de la ducha y Christian comenzó a secarme con una toalla mientras apretaba mi cuerpo y yo sonreía. Entonces sentimos un celular sonando y claramente no era el mío.

—Debo atender la llamada. —dijo mientras se enredaba una toalla en la cintura y salía del baño.

Terminé de secarme y entonces recordé que la ropa la había dejado arriba en la cubierta. ¿Ahora que me ponía? Enredé la toalla en mi cuerpo y estaba dispuesta a salir cuando escuché a Christian discutiendo con alguien. Me asomé lentamente abriendo solo un poco la puerta y escuché parte de la conversación.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?...no, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir… ¿Cómo dices?... —a cada momento Christian se enfadaba más y más. —…si le tocas un pelo o te le acercas, te juro que te encontraré, seas quien seas, estés donde estés y lo pagarás…oigo…oigo…—y después de eso arrojó el celular fuertemente contra la pared.

— ¡Joder! —gritó mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza y daba vueltas por la habitación, frustrado y yo cerraba lentamente la puerta.

Decidí salir y hacer como que no había escuchado nada. Respiré varias veces fuertemente y después abrí nuevamente la puerta. Christian se encontraba sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Pude divisar los restos del celular esparcidos en el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el celular? —le pregunté mientras señalaba hacia los restos en el suelo y el levantaba la cabeza.

Pero no me dijo nada solamente me miró y volvió a colocar su cabeza entre las manos. Me senté a su lado y lo miré fijamente.

— ¿Tal vez si me cuentas podría ayudarte? —le pedí mientras el levantaba la cabeza y me miraba.

—No creo que puedas la verdad. —me contestó mientras yo lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si no me lo cuentas no sabrás. —le pedí mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Como están las cosas solo veo dos opciones, una es buscarte guardaespaldas. —me dijo mientras yo arrugaba las cejas ante la idea de tener a alguien todo el tiempo vigilando mis pasos.

— ¿Y la otra opción cual es? La verdad no me gusta mucho la primera.

—Mantenerte todo el tiempo junto a mí. —me contestó mientras sonreía levemente pero volvía a ponerse serio rápidamente.

—Me gusta más esta opción. —le dije mientras reía, pero él se mantenía serio lo cual me daba a entender que el problema era más serio de lo que yo me imaginaba.

—Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con la persona que llamó por teléfono. ¿No me dirás quien fue verdad?

Pensé que no me lo diría. Por un momento se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos hasta que exhaló el aire de sus pulmones.

—Creo que la mejor forma de protegerte es contándotelo. —me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y me miraba a los ojos. —El desgraciado que llamó por teléfono es el que incendió el club.

— ¿Pero como sabes que fue él?

—El mismo me lo dijo, pero eso no es todo. —me dijo mientras ahora se ponía mucho más serio. —Amenazó con secuestrarte. —me dijo mientras yo ponía cara de horror.

— ¡Que! —exclamé asustada. — ¿Pero porque?

—No lo sé. ¿No has tenido ningún problema con nadie verdad?

—No la verdad, no sé porque alguien querría hacerme daño.

—No te preocupes amor, no dejaré que nada te ocurra.

— ¿Y cómo piensas protegerme? No creo que puedas enfrentarte a un maniático, te vi pelear en la escuela y recuerdo que te dieron tremenda paliza. —le dije exasperada pero al mirar su rostro el sonreía. — ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? —pregunté ahora intrigada.

—Estudié Aikido en Inglaterra. —me contestó mientras yo lo miraba asombrada.

—Por eso Elliot te tiene miedo. —le dije riendo mientras el asentía con la cabeza.

—En Inglaterra me buscaba muchos problemas, sobre todo cuando me emborrachaba en algún bar, así que comprenderás que después de varias golpizas decidí no dejar que me apalearan otra vez y decidí aprender algún arte marcial para defenderme.

—Creo que ahora me siento mucho mejor al saber que tengo a alguien protegiéndome. —le dije mientras él me sonreía e inclinaba sus labios hasta los míos para besarme.

—Lo que más me intriga es cómo consiguió mi número. —me dijo pensativo mientras buscaba una ropa en el armario para ponerse.

— ¿Y que se supone que me ponga yo? —le pregunté mientras él se giraba brevemente a mirarme envuelta en la toalla y sentada a los pies de la cama.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso. —dijo mientras abría el armario y después de buscar dentro me tiraba un short y una camiseta.

Me quedé asombrada al ver que eran de mi talla y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿En qué momento compraste esto? —le pregunté mientras sostenía la ropa en mis manos.

—Unos días después que nos besáramos frente a tu apartamento. —me dijo caminando en mi dirección. —Cuando te invité a pasar el fin de semana a mi apartamento. Te demorabas tanto en contestarme que tenía la intención de secuestrarte y tenerte completamente a mi merced por unos días si no aceptabas. —me dijo mientras llegaba donde yo estaba y me deslizaba la mano por la mejilla haciendo que yo cerrara mis ojos. —Así que te compre un poco de ropa y la traje para aquí. —me dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un Christian sonriente.

— ¿Y en qué momento pensabas secuestrarme?

—Cuando bajaras con la maleta de Elliot del apartamento.

—Te puedo confesar algo. —le dije mientras el asentía y yo me acercaba a su oído para susurrarle. —No tuve que pensar mucho tu invitación, al otro día cuando te vi en la mañana me decidí, solo que quería torturarte un poco. —le contesté mientras me separaba de él y me miraba sonriendo pícaramente.

—Entonces todo fue para divertirte un poco verdad. —me dijo mientras me quitaba la ropa de las manos, la tiraba para la cama y ponía sus manos en mi cintura aún cubierta por la toalla. —Sabes yo también se divertirme. —me dijo mientras me empujaba en la cama y me abría la toalla.

Entonces comenzó a besarme desde el cuello, lentamente, estaba llegando a mis senos cuando tocaron a la puerta del camarote.

—Los tortolos, la cena está casi lista, cuando quieran salen, bueno si quieren. —dijo Elliot del otro lado.

Christian y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír mientras ambos nos sentábamos en la cama.

—Creo que será mejor ir a cenar. —dijo mientras iba nuevamente al armario y sacaba una ropa para vestirse él.


	53. Capítulo 52

Recogí la ropa que él me había sacado y me la puse. La verdad era que me quedaba perfecta, como si la hubieses comprado yo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó mientras yo lo miraba vestido con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa gris.

—Sí, vamos. —le contesté mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta y Christian me cedía el paso para ir yo delante.

Al salir al pasillo sentí sus labios en mi oído.

—Ya me haré cargo de ti más tarde. —me dijo mientras me daba una nalgada.

— ¡Ay! —grité por la sorpresa y me giré para verlo sonriéndome y con su pelo desordenado. —No creo que quieras vértelas conmigo. —le dije mientras continuaba caminando.

—Porque no, me gusta vérmelas contigo, sobre todo en la cama. —me dijo pegado a mí mientras nos dirigíamos rumbo al comedor a cenar.

Kate se me quedó mirando cuando llegamos al comedor.

— ¿Ropa nueva? —me preguntó señalándome, y yo solamente me reí.

Christian me hacía olvidarme de todo como era costumbre ya, y ni siquiera le presté atención a la cena o la conversación, solamente había una cosa en mi cabeza y era Christian. Estaba ansiosa, solo quería que la cena terminara rápido, al igual que la película que a Elliot se le ocurrió ver. Y para colmo esta duraba más de dos horas. Chris y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá mientras Elliot y Kate se sentaron en la alfombra del suelo justo delante de nosotros. Y en cuanto comenzó la película Christian pasó un brazo por mis hombros mientras deslizaba la yema de sus dedos en mi hombro desnudo y con la otra mano sujetaba las mías. Sus dedos recorriendo mi hombro enviaban descargas por toda mi piel mientras a cada rato se inclinaba hacia mí para darme un beso en el cuello, deslizar su lengua lentamente por este o simplemente robarme un beso. Cuando había pasado media hora no aguanté más la tensión que había entre nosotros. En ese momento quería sus manos recorriendo mi piel y sus labios en otras zonas de mi cuerpo. Me levanté del asiento y Christian se me quedó mirando al igual que Kate y Elliot que se giraron hacia mí.

—Si nos disculpan, Christian y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar. —les dije muy seria y Christian se me quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos mientras se recostaba al sofá con los brazos cruzados poniéndose serio también.

—Tienes razón, estábamos tratando el asunto cuando Elliot nos interrumpió. —Elliot y Kate se miraron y después nos miraron a nosotros nuevamente sin entender nada. —Si nos disculpan, tenemos que terminar de dilucidar el asunto. —contestó mientras se levantaba y me seguía rumbo al camarote principal donde cerró la puerta después de entrar.

—Y bien, tenías mucha prisa por terminar el asunto pendiente.

—No sabes lo atormentada…no esa no es la palabra, excitada creo que lo describe mejor, que me tenías con tus leves caricias y besos robados. —le contesté mientras me acercaba a él aún parado en la puerta.

— ¿Te tenía? Eso quiere decir que ya no lo estás. —me contestó mientras yo llegaba donde él estaba y lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

—De veras quieres que te conteste eso. —le dije mientras enredaba mis manos en su cuello y lo miraba seductoramente.

—No, no hace falta, porque ahora voy a terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso hace un rato. —me decía mientras iba caminando conmigo hasta que al llegar a la cama me empujó sobre esta y él vino sobre mí desvistiéndome rápidamente y devorando mi cuerpo hasta haber saciado su hambre…

El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo y golpeteaba en la carretera mientras la sangre corría por mi rostro. No recordaba cómo había logrado salir del auto...

— ¿Puedes ver la matrícula?

Tomé el cuaderno de dibujo a mi lado, lo abrí en una de las últimas páginas y anoté lo poco que pude visualizar de la matrícula y el modelo del auto. Entonces todo sucedió una vez más, el choque, el auto dando vueltas sobre la carretera y yo saliendo de este…

Desperté sobresaltada y me senté en la cama, el sueño había sido muy intenso. Christian a mi lado se despertó al sentirme con la respiración acelerada.

— ¿Otra pesadilla?

—Si nuevamente con el accidente, recordé algo más. —le dije mientras él me miraba abriendo mucho los ojos. —Recordé que anoté la matrícula del auto en mi cuaderno de dibujo.

—Eso es genial amor, con eso espero que podamos encontrar al culpable. —me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas. —Mañana en cuanto lleguemos a tierra iremos al Departamento de Policía, ahora vamos a dormir. —me dijo mientras me acariciaba lentamente la mejilla y yo asentía.

Me recosté en la cama y mientras Christian me abrazaba y besaba mi cabello, me quedé dormida.

Tras llegar al puerto y despedirnos de Kate y Elliot fuimos directo a mi apartamento. Decidimos no contarles nada, no quisimos que se involucrara más gente en esto después de que Christian recibiera la llamada telefónica. Al llegar al apartamento fui directo a mi habitación y busqué el cuaderno de dibujos, lo abrí en la última página y comencé a hojearlo hacia adelante hasta que encontré la página que estaba buscando. La arranqué del cuaderno y se la di a Christian que se quedó mirando el papel estupefacto.

—Bien, no está anotada completa pero creo que con esto servirá para que inicien una investigación. —dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano fuertemente. — Vamos, cuanto antes mejor.

—Vamos. —le dije mientras salíamos del apartamento rumbo al Departamento de Policía.

Entregamos los datos de la matrícula del auto y tras dar nuestros números de celular prometieron mantenernos al tanto si avanzaban algo en encontrar a quien pertenecía. Ahora solo nos quedaba esperar a ver si aparecía el culpable.

Kate se fue con Elliot a su apartamento, así que estábamos nosotros solos. Preparamos una cena rápida de macarrones con queso y después estuvimos abrazados sentados en el sofá mientras en la Tv había alguna película a la cual no le estábamos haciendo ni caso. Solamente estábamos abrazados mientras Christian deslizaba su mano por mi hombro y yo sonreía ante el contacto de su mano. Y me giraba para mirarlo a los ojos. El solamente me sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y me besaba lentamente a medida que sus manos iban apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y yo gemía contra sus labios unos segundos antes de que me cargara en sus brazos y me condujera rumbo a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos temprano y después de desayunar salimos caminando rumbo al museo.

Era una mañana hermosa, y los rayos del sol nos bañaban calentando poco a poco nuestra piel. Caminábamos tomados de la mano mientras nos sonreíamos. No teníamos que decirnos nada, nuestros gestos lo decían todo. Nos amábamos y no importaba nada más.

Al pasar una semana recibimos la tan ansiada llamada de la policía. Estábamos en el apartamento y para variar estábamos los cuatro riéndonos de algún chiste que había hecho Elliot cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Yo voy. —les dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y me dirigía a coger el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente. —Oigo. —dije mientras aún reía.

—Buenas tardes, por favor con Anastasia Stelle.

—Sí, es la que habla. —le contesté mientras todos me miraban por un momento.

—Disculpe, es del Departamento de Policía, llamamos por lo de su accidente. —me decía mientras yo me dirigía donde estaban todos y ponía el teléfono en speaker para que todos escucharan.

Al final le habíamos contado a Kate y a Elliot que había recordado algo del accidente, pero solo le contamos eso.

— ¿Descubrieron algo? —les pregunté esperanzada.

—Sí, hay un vehículo que coincide con los datos que nos dio. Pertenece a Alex Powell, lo reportó como robado hace poco más de un mes. ¿Lo conoce?

La verdad era que ese nombre no me sonaba de nada.

—Lo siento, pero no lo conozco.

—Eso es todo lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora, estamos avanzando en la investigación para localizar el auto robado y el ladrón, en cuanto tengamos más información se lo informaremos.

—De acuerdo, gracias. — le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono. —Nos encontramos donde mismo comenzamos. —dije mientras me dejaba caer al lado de Christian en el sofá.

—Al menos ya están avanzando, ya verás como terminan atrapando al culpable. —me dijo mientras me frotaba los hombros y yo le sonreía levemente.

Solo esperaba que encontrara al culpable.

Más tarde esa noche y después de que Christian se hubiera dormido yo aún me mantenía despierta mientras el me abrazaba.

Desde hacía dos o tres días no podía dormir bien. Por una parte continuaba sintiendo la sensación de que me vigilaban pero no veía a nadie, y no le quise decir nada a Christian. Sobre todo después de que llevaba unos días muy extraño. Nunca tenía reuniones y ya llevaba varios días de reuniones donde Elliot era el que me recogía en el trabajo mientras él se quedaba y llegaba unas horas más tarde.

No sé porque me parecía extraño, era el jefe, en algún momento tendría que reunirse con sus superiores. Últimamente todo me parecía fuera de lo normal.

Lo mejor sería dejar a un lado mi paranoia y olvidarme de todo eso. Me giré en sus brazos mientras me recostaba contras su pecho y el sonreía dormido.

El me amaba y eso era lo importaba.

— ¿Otra reunión? —le pregunté enarcando una ceja mientras me sentaba en una silla de su oficina.

—Lo siento, Taylor dice que es urgente y que no demorará mucho, pero sabes cómo es eso. —me decía mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Entonces no almorzaremos juntos?

— ¡Mierda! Lo olvidé.

—No te preocupes si me apuro alcanzo a Mia y Ethan, voy a mandarles un mensaje para que me esperen.

—De veras lo siento Ana, tenía planeado algo especial para el almuerzo, pero al parecer tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. ¿Quizás en las cena? —Me preguntó esperanzado.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos después. —le dije mientras le daba un rápido beso y me dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Pero justo antes de salir, cuando ya la tenía abierta Christian me llamó.

—Anastasia, ten cuidado. —me dijo preocupado.

Aun recordaba la amenaza que le habían hecho a Christian pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso.

—Lo tendré. —le contesté con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba un beso y salía de su oficina.

Estaba bajando los escalones de la entrada del museo cuando divisé a los chicos del otro lado de la avenida esperándome y les hice un gesto con la mano. Había mucho tráfico a esta hora. Un momento antes de cruzar sentí el celular sonando, avisando de un mensaje. Cuando miré la pantalla era de Christian.

Molesta, porque iba a estar molesta.

Estaba parada en la acera así que decidí contestarle y comencé a escribir una respuesta a su mensaje. En ese momento una camioneta negra frenó rápidamente frente a mí chillando las gomas y asustándome.

— ¡Idiota! —Le grité.

Y entonces alguien salió de la camioneta con un pasamontañas puesto evitando así que le viera el rostro y me tomó fuertemente por las manos mientras me metía a la camioneta y el celular caía de mis manos. Y mientras yo forcejeaba tratando de liberarme, me puso algo en él rostro y poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento.


	54. Capítulo 53

**_Christian_**

 ** _5 minutos antes_**

No quería separarme de Anastasia, pero era una reunión importante con todo el directivo del museo según nos habían informado. Me encontraba sentado en una silla del salón de reuniones, pero aún no comenzaba la reunión, estaban esperando a Taylor.

Tenía todo planeado para el almuerzo, pero la reunión fue de improviso y ahora tendría que cambiar los planes. Toqué el bolsillo de mi chaqueta donde tenía la pequeña cajita y sonreí para mis adentros. De esta noche no pasaba, no podía estar ni un día más sin pedirle a Anastasia que fuera mi esposa.

Así que tomé mi celular y decidí mandarle un mensaje.

—" _¿Estas molesta conmigo? Prometo compensarte cuando estemos en la casa, recuerda que te amo."_

Habían pasado varios minutos y ella no contestaba, siempre me contestaba rápido, pero ahora no lo hacía, que extraño. ¿Estará molesta de verdad? Iba a mandarle otro mensaje cuando entró Taylor y nos pidió que apagáramos los celulares, que no quería interrupciones. Y mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla del celular apretaba el botón de apagado. Anastasia tendría que esperar.

La reunión ya iba casi por dos horas, estaba ansioso por salir de aquí y encender el celular, seguro que Anastasia había intentado comunicarse conmigo pero no había podido.

—Último punto de la reunión. —dijo el director del museo mientras yo apartaba la mirada del celular apagado y prestaba atención. —Taylor tienes la palabra.

—Gracias Campbell. No sé si muchos lo conocen pero me retiro la próxima semana. —vaya eso era nuevo, no lo sabía. —Después de varias reuniones entre los directivos, hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre quien será el nuevo Director de restauraciones…—Taylor continuaba hablando pero yo no lo escuchaba estaba pendiente a mi celular el cual lo había encendido en cuanto el había comenzado a hablar. Nada, no llegaba ningún mensaje. Ahora si estaba preocupado. —Conozcan al nuevo Director de Restauraciones, Christian Grey. —dijo mientras señalaba hacia mí.

Acaso yo había escuchado bien, yo era el nuevo director de restauraciones. Me puse de pié mientras todos me felicitaban y aplaudían. Esto sí que era sorprendente, me habían dejado pasmado. Esto era un motivo de celebración y lo haríamos por todo lo grande en mi apartamento esta noche.

—Bueno eso era todo, damos por concluida la reunión, gracias a todos. —dijo Campbell mientras yo rápidamente me ponía de pié buscando la salida.

Anastasia continuaba sin mandar ningún mensaje, así que decidí llamarla, el teléfono me daba apagado. Esto no estaba bien, algo había sucedido.

Al salir al gran salón y levantar la vista de mi celular, me encontré con Mia y Ethan, ambos con cara de espanto.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirí preocupado.

Por un momento ambos se miraban sin decir nada.

— ¿Dónde está Anastasia? —pregunté desesperado.

—Secuestraron a Anastasia. —me contestó Ethan mientras yo caía sobre mis rodillas en el suelo y me cubría la cara con las manos

Y entonces mis peores miedos fueron confirmados. Lo sabía, sabía que algo había sucedido. Algo terrible. Primero el accidente y ahora esto.

—Vimos como sucedió todo, ya dimos nuestra declaración a la policía. —continuaba diciendo Ethan. —Quieren hablar contigo. —dijo mientras yo levantaba la vista y lo miraba. —Tienes que ser fuerte hombre. —Me dijo mientas ponía una mano en mi hombro. —Ya verás que la encuentran.

—Lo intentaré. —le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y podía ver a lo lejos los policías parados al parecer esperando que me contaran lo sucedido.

—Encontramos su celular en la cera, creo que no sirve para nada más. —me dijo Mia mientras me entregaba el celular con la pantalla partida por la mitad.

Mientras los policías se acercaban donde yo estaba Ethan y Mia me contaron como había sucedido el secuestro mientras yo escuchaba estupefacto. Primero el accidente y ahora esto, algo me decía que la cosa era mucho más seria de lo que parecía. Lo que no entendía era porque alguien quería hacerle esto a ella.

—Usted es el novio de la señorita Stelle. —Dijo uno de los detectives mientras se paraba frente a mí.

—Sí, lo soy. —aunque eso iba a cambiar hoy.

—Quisiéramos hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Pueden preguntar lo que sea.

— ¿Usted conoce si la señorita Stelle tenía algún enemigo?

—No que yo conozca. —le contesté mientras ambos se miraban.

— ¿Y usted?

—No que yo recuerde. —le contesté mientras me pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

—Gracias, si recuerda algo sabe dónde encontrarnos. No se preocupe de seguro alguna cámara vio algo. Lo mantendremos informado sobre la situación.

—Gracias.

Ahora me tocaba hacer algo difícil. Informar a los padres de Ana. Y era algo que no creí hacer por teléfono. Así que tomé mi auto y sin pensarlo puse rumbo a Newark. Me puse el manos libres y en el camino llamé a Kate. Contestó al momento.

—Hola Christian, que sucede.

— ¿Cómo sabes que sucede algo?

—No estudié periodismo por gusto. Tu nunca me llamas, lo que solo significa que sucedió algo. ¿Qué pasó con Anastasia?

—La verdad es que no sé como contártelo.

—No le des vueltas y ya está.

—Muy bien, aquí va. Secuestraron a Anastasia.

— ¡Que! —gritó en mi oído. — ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

—Ella no estaba conmigo, solo sé lo que me contaron Ethan y Mia. Fue justo al frente del museo.

— ¡Oh dios!

—No te preocupes Kate, en estos momentos estoy de camino a Newark para decírselo a los padres de Ana, solo espero que la encuentren pronto.

—Yo también.

—Infórmale de la situación a Elliot, nos vemos cuando regrese en el apartamento. —le dije mientras colgaba y aceleraba el auto en la autopista.

Parquee el auto a una cuadra de la casa y estuve sentado en el auto por más de dos horas pensando, no sabía cómo les iba a explicar a los padres de Anastasia que habían secuestrado a su hija. Vi como llegaba primero la madre de Anastasia y luego media hora más tarde el padre.

Tomé una fuerte respiración y me llené de valor. Arranque el auto y lo parquee frente a la casa. Salí del auto con paso decidido y caminé hasta la puerta donde toqué con decisión.

La madre de Anastasia me abrió la puerta y al verme allí parado miró hacia los lados buscando a su hija.

— ¿Anastasia no vino contigo? —preguntó mientras yo la miraba fijamente.

—No. Tengo que hablar con ustedes, pero será mejor que nos sentemos.

—Entra entonces. —me dijo abriendo la puerta con cara de preocupación mientras yo entraba.

—Franklin tenemos visita. —dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la sala y Franklin salía de la cocina y nos acompañaba.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Anastasia no vino contigo? —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Elisa.

No podía continuar dándole largo, tenía que decírselo.

—De eso se trata. Han secuestrado a Anastasia.

— ¡Cómo! —exclamó Franklin poniéndose de pie mientras la madre de Anastasia se ponía las manos en los ojos y comenzaba a llorar.

— ¡Oh Dios mi niña, no otra vez! —decía entre sollozos.

John se sentó nuevamente y abrazó a su esposa mientras esta recostaba la cabeza contra su pecho y continuaba llorando.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

—Hoy al medio día, iba a contárselo por teléfono pero decidí que era mejor hacerlo en persona. Así que en cuanto terminé de hablar con la policía conduje hasta aquí.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Elisa dejando de sollozar por un momento.

Y entonces le conté lo mismo que me habían contado los chicos. Y a medida que lo hacía, la madre de Anastasia volvía a comenzar a llorar.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí sin más, nos vamos para New York. —dijo John poniéndose de pie. —No pienso regresar hasta que mi hija no aparezca, ya buscaremos donde quedarnos allá.

—Se pueden quedar en el apartamento mío o con Kate estoy seguro que no le molestará.

—Gracias Christian. —dijo Elisa mientras se levantaba del sofá. —Voy a preparar rápidamente las maletas.


	55. Capítulo 54

**Christian POV**

Media hora más tarde estábamos saliendo por la puerta del frente mientras yo llevaba las dos maletas que puse en el maletero del auto. Hoy habíamos ido al trabajo en el Mustang. Era una suerte ya que en el Porshe no hubiéramos cabido. Nos montamos en el auto y conduje a toda prisa hacia New York como si al hacerlo de esta forma Anastasia fuera a aparecer más rápido.

Los padres de Anastasia se quedaron con Kate en el apartamento mientras yo me fui al mío.

Y lentamente comenzaron a pasar los minutos, que se convirtieron en horas y a su vez en días. Días sin noticias, días donde no comía ni dormía pensando en Anastasia y que le abría sucedido. Los chicos venían y trataban de animarme pero eso no ocurría.

Mis ánimos se levantaron un poco cuando la policía nos dijo que habían localizado la camioneta del secuestro. Pero todo fue un callejón sin salida. La habían abandonado desde hacía días y completamente limpia, no pudieron encontrar nada en ella.

Todos esperábamos que pidieran un rescate. Yo iba a dar lo que pidieran a cambio de que me la devolvieran con vida sana y salva. A medida que pasaban los días las esperanzas de encontrarla iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el secuestro y entonces recibí una llamada a mi celular de un número desconocido. Todos se encontraban allí conmigo y me miraban fijamente esperando que contestara el celular.

Después de mirarlo por lo que me pareció una eternidad me puse de pie y decidí contestar.

—Oigo.

—Si quieres ver con vida a tu novia harás exactamente lo que te diga, pronto te volveré a llamar. —y colgó.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Elliot mientras examinaba mi rostro.

—Por lo que dijo asumo que era el secuestrador. —dije mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

—Nada, solamente que volvería a llamar, y que si la quería ver con vida debía hacer lo que él me dijera. —dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

—No te preocupes Christian, todo se solucionará, ya verás que la vamos a encontrar. —me dijo Elliot mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Lo sé, pero cuando. —dije mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos.

A la mañana siguiente salí como era costumbre ya del apartamento e hice mi camino rumbo al museo como lo hacía con Anastasia, atravesando Central Park. Creo que esto era lo único que hacía que no perdiera las esperanzas.

Eran pasadas las 10:00 am cuando sonó el teléfono, pero no era mi celular, era el de la oficina. Aún no había asumido el cargo de Director de Restauraciones me habían dado dos semanas para recoger mis cosas antes de ocupar el cargo. Me encontraba recogiendo las cosas en la oficina cuando el sonido me había sobresaltado. Me senté en la silla detrás del escritorio y al ver el identificador de llamadas pude ver que venía de recepción.

—Diga.

—Disculpe Sr. Grey, lo buscan aquí en la recepción.

—Lo siento pero no tengo ganas de recibir a nadie, que llame a mi oficina si necesita hablar conmigo.

—Ella insiste en hablar con usted en persona.

Ella...solo de pensar que podía ser Anastasia mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

—Voy enseguida. —dije mientras colgaba el teléfono y salía de la oficina a toda velocidad.

Pero ya en el ascensor me di cuenta que no podía ser ella, y al llegar a recepción lo confirmé al ver a Rebeca esperando allí.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Por un momento pensé en decirle que no, pero no quería que montara una escena en el museo. Así que la tomé de la mano la guié a la cafetería donde solía almorzar con Anastasia. Nos sentamos después de yo ordenar un café y ella solo agua decidí enfrentarla.

— ¿Que quieres?

—Cielos Christian que brusco, como has cambiado, ya se te olvidaron los modales.

—No, no se me han olvidado, pero contigo no creo que tenga motivos para usarlos.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas después de enterarme de lo del secuestro de tu novia.

Y ella como se había enterado de eso. No es que sea un secreto, pero solo los que trabajan en el museo y los que nos conocen lo saben.

— ¿Y como te enteraste?—le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Lo escuché cuando alguien lo comentó en uno de tu clubs al que fui la otra noche.

Si, ella pudo haber escuchado el comentario. ¿Pero cómo ella sabía que era uno de mis clubs? Eso no lo sabía mucha gente, son contadas las personas que conocen los nombres de mis clubs. Aquí había algo raro. En eso sonó mi teléfono, y era Elliot. Que oportuno.

—Lo siento, debo atender esta llamada. —dije mientras me ponía de pie para retirarme de la mesa, necesitaba hablar en privado con él.

—No te preocupes, atiende tu llamada, yo necesito ir al baño. —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Me senté nuevamente y contesté mientras ella se alejaba rumbo al baño.

—Elliot. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No nada, solo llamaba para ver si querías que almorzáramos junto, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

— ¿Estás en tu auto?

—Sí, estoy cerca del museo, te recojo.

—No, necesito un favor y no hagas preguntas te lo explicaré más tarde.

—Dime.

—Conoces la cafetería cruzando el MET.

—Sí.

—Recuerdas a Rebeca de Londres.

—La rubia que estaba loca por ti.

—Por mi dinero, si esa misma, está aquí conmigo, necesito que la sigas sin que ella se dé cuenta.

— ¿Que sucedió?

—Te lo explico más tarde, no puedo continuar hablando, aquí regresa ella, nos vemos después.

—Deja todo en mis manos hermano. —me dijo antes de cortar la llamada justo cuando ella llegaba y se sentaba nuevamente frente a mí.

— ¿Todo bien con la llamada?—me preguntó ella mientras yo sin haberme dado cuenta continuaba mirando el celular. Aparté mi mirada de este y la dirigí hacia ella.

—Sí, solo unos problemas de los que debo ocuparme más tarde. —le contesté sin emoción ninguna mientras terminaba mi café. —Ahora si me disculpas, debo regresar al trabajo. —dije mientras me ponía de pie dejando sobre la mesa un billete para pagar el café.

Salimos de la cafetería y cuando estábamos afuera ella me detuvo con la mano.

— ¿Te puedo llamar un día de estos?—me dijo mientras yo la miraba seriamente.

Acaso ella se creía que íbamos a volver a salir después de todo lo que había hecho. Además, que la mujer que amo esté desaparecida no quiere decir que voy a salir con la primera que se me cruce delante, y mucho menos con ella.

—Lo siento Rebeca pero en estos momentos no estoy de ánimos para nada. —le contesté mientras ella levemente sonreía y yo apartaba su mano de la mía.

La verdad era que no iba a salir con ella nuevamente ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra.

—Disculpa, debo marcharme. —le dije mientras caminaba rumbo al museo sin mirar atrás.

Antes de cruzar la calle me percaté del auto de Elliot parqueado justo a mi lado. Lo bueno de su auto era que tenía cristales oscuros y no lo verían. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras continuaba mi camino. Si ella tenía algo que ver con el secuestro de Anastasia me iba a asegurar que lo pagara bien caro.

No salí a almorzar, la verdad era que desde que Anastasia había desaparecido no me apetecía hacer casi nada. La vida había perdido el sentido sin ella a mi lado. Cerca de las 2:00 pm recibí una llamada de Elliot.

— ¿Dónde estás?—le pregunté desesperado.

—La seguí hasta un hotel cerca de tu apartamento, lleva ahí cerca de una hora. —Elliot me hablaba extraño, lo entendía, pero aún así era un poco difícil.

— ¿Estas comiendo?—le pregunté con curiosidad.

Ya me lo podía imaginar sentado en el auto devorando una hamburguesa, y eso me hizo sonreír.

—Recuerda que no me dejaste almorzar, creo que me merezco estas hamburguesas. —entonces eran varias.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—Chris, te tengo que dejar, está saliendo del hotel en estos momentos, te llamo más tarde.

—Suerte con la persecución. —le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Después de lo que me había dicho Elliot que estaba en un hotel cerca de mi apartamento mis sospechas se volvieron más certeras. No dudaba ni por un momento que ella nos hubiera seguido en alguna ocasión, ahora tenía más seguridad que antes de que tuviera algo que ver con el secuestro. Pero sabía que ella no había podido hacerlo sola, así que debía de tener un cómplice.

Para cuando miré el reloj eran casi las 6:00 pm. Ni cuenta me había dado de la hora que era ya. Todos se habían marchado ya. Recogí mis cosas y antes de marcharme le eché una mirada a la oficina. Ya había recogido todas las coas, solo me quedaba trasladarme. Apagué las luces y me marché rumbo al apartamento de Anastasia. No pensaba regresar más al mío hasta que ella apareciera. Kate ya estaba allí cuando yo llegué.

— ¿De casualidad has visto a Elliot hoy?—me preguntó mientras yo cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

—No lo he visto, pero hable con él por teléfono.

—Me dijo que iba a almorzar contigo y me recogía en la tarde, pero nunca llegó. —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Creo que eso es culpa mía. —le contesté mientras ella me miraba cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de furia en su mirada.

— ¿Que hiciste esta vez?—dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

—No me mires así, es algo importante.

—Ah sí.

—Sí, lo mandé a seguir a Rebeca mi ex, creo que tiene algo que ver con el secuestro.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Fue algo que dijo. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—ella me miró fijamente. — ¿Conoces el nombre de mis clubs?

—Solo a los que hemos ido, acaso son más.

—Si tú no los conoces, es imposible que ella lo supiera, a menos que nos estuviera siguiendo desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

—Es probable que Rebeca, mi ex, nos haya estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, lo que me hace preguntarme si habrá tenido algo que ver con el incendio en el club, y mucho más si estará involucrada en el accidente de Anastasia.

—Tú crees. De casualidad esa ex tuya es una psicópata.

—Estoy empezando a creer que sí, ahora debemos esperar a que Elliot regrese o llame para confirmar mis sospechas.


	56. Capítulo 55

**Este es el final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **BirdsandStars**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

Tenía los ojos vendados y una mordaza en la boca mientras me encontraba sentada en una silla con mis manos atadas atrás y los pies cada uno a una pata de la silla. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba a oscuras completamente, solo visualizaba algo de claridad cuando abrían la puerta, y eso solo lo hacían tres veces al día. En cada ocasión solo era para darme agua y comida, y nuevamente colocaban la mordaza evitando que gritara. Nada más. Después la puerta se volvía a cerrar. Nadie hablaba. Al principio contaba las comidas para así saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pero al pasar los días dejé de hacerlo y comencé a perder las esperanzas...

La puerta continuaba abriéndose tres veces al día pero ya no me importaba, ni le prestaba atención. Dormir era imposible en aquella posición, y por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño. Lo único que me hacía resistir era pensar en Christian y en que lo volvería a ver. Eso era por lo único que trataba de luchar. Por volver a verlo...

No sabía qué día era hoy, apenas tenía fuerzas para nada. La falta de sueño me estaba pasando factura. Había momentos en los que perdía la noción del mundo y al rato volvía en si nuevamente. Pero hoy a diferencia de los demás días en que continuaban abriendo la puerta, algo cambió. La puerta se abrió y sentí los pasos dirigirse hacia mí pero en lugar de quitarme la mordaza me golpearon fuertemente en las costillas y después en la cara.

No podía respirar, el aire me faltaba y sentía como que me ahogaba. No sabía el motivo por el que me estaban dando aquella golpiza, aunque bien podía ser sin motivo ninguno, solo por puro placer y diversión. Alguien que le gustaba verme sufrir de aquella manera. Volvieron a golpearme en las costillas y mientras me doblaba en la silla sentí la respiración de alguien en mi oído.

—Espero que te pudras aquí, perra. —me dijo una voz de mujer en mi oído.

Y en ese momento sentí la voz de un hombre.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Los pasos volvieron a escucharse, pero esta vez la puerta no se cerró. Yo no tenía fuerzas para levantar mi cabeza. Pronto sentí que todo me daba vueltas, mientras escuchaba voces en el fondo.

—Nadie se va a ninguna parte, levanten las manos y suelten el arma.

— ¿Está bien?

—Tenemos que llevarla urgente al hospital.

Eso fue lo último que escuché mientras sentía como me desataban las piernas y las manos y me derrumbaba en los brazos de alguien perdiendo completamente el conocimiento.

La luz en la habitación era muy intensa, molestaba mis ojos y los volví a cerrar en varias ocasiones hasta acostumbrarme nuevamente a la luz en lugar de la oscuridad que había reinado mi mundo en los últimos días. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos días habían pasado. Mi cuerpo dolía un poco y recordé la paliza que me habían dado.

Miré a mí alrededor para ubicarme. Al parecer estaba en la sala de un hospital. En mi brazo derecho tenía una intravenosa que bombeaba fluidos hacia mi organismo. No recordaba cómo había llegado aquí. Al mirar hacia un lado de la cama donde había una butaca vi a alguien allí. Estaba recostado durmiendo. Me incorporé un poco en la cama y pude divisar bien quién era. Christian se encontraba tan sereno allí durmiendo. Su rostro lucía cansado como si llevara días sin dormir. Creo que así mismo debía de lucir el mío. Se removió en la butaca y abrió los ojos al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por la cara.

—Hasta así cansado luces muy sexy.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Se paró rápidamente y se acercó a mí.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado, pero deberías recostarte. —dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente, me empujaba de regreso a la cama y me cubría con la sábana.

—Sigues siendo muy mandón. —le dije mientras él me sonreía.

—Has pasado por mucho, deberías descansar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, solo un poco adolorida.

—Si, los malditos te dieron una buena paliza. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. —Ahora regreso, voy a avisarle al médico que despertaste.

Christian regresó con el médico un minuto más tarde quien me hizo preguntas y me revisó para ver cómo me encontraba. Después de ver que me encontraba bien salió de la habitación dejándome a solas nuevamente con Christian.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí en el hospital?

—Tres días. Todos estábamos preocupados por tí. Hubo que ponerte sedantes para que descansaras. —dijo mientras se sentaba en una butaca a mi lado.

—Si el doctor mencionó algo de eso.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado secuestrada, había perdido la cuenta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve secuestrada?

—Doce días. —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente. —Siento que no te hayamos podido encontrar antes.

— ¿Encontrarme? Acaso ustedes fueron a rescatarme.

—Sí, aunque la policía también fue.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿Cogieron a los secuestradores?

—Es una historia complicada.

— ¿Qué hora es?—le pregunté mientras el miraba su reloj.

—Las 10:20pm.

—Te tocó quedarte hoy entonces.

—Sí, todos vienen en la mañana.

—Entonces porqué no me cuentas lo que sucedió, creo que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

—De acuerdo. Todo comenzó una semana después de tu secuestro. Recuerdas a rebeca, mi ex. —me dijo mientras yo asentía. — Pues ella se apareció en el museo porque se había enterado de tu secuestro y quería ver como yo estaba.

—Esperó que yo no estuviera para acercarse a ti nuevamente.

—Hubo algo en la forma en que se enteró de tu secuestro que me hizo sospechar, así que mandé a Elliot a seguirla. Primero la siguió hasta un hotel cerca de mi apartamento y después hacia uno cerca del tuyo.

—No lo puedo creer, por eso a veces tenía la sensación de que nos seguían.

—Decidimos turnarnos la vigilancia hasta que un día la seguimos hasta unos almacenes abandonados cerca del muelle donde se encontró con un hombre y ambos entraron juntos. Bajamos del auto y miramos por una ventana rota que tenía el almacén y pudimos escuchar la conversación que tenían donde hablaban de ti y señalaban hacia una zona lejana del almacén. Entonces llamamos a los detectives a cargo de la investigación y ellos llegaron con refuerzos. No nos dejaron entrar y te sacaron desmayada.

— ¿Entonces tu ex fue la que me secuestró?

—Sí, pero eso no es todo. En el almacén encontraron unos acelerantes químicos, los mismos que usaron en el incendio del club. Y había un auto allí, golpeado por un costado y la matrícula coincide con él de tu accidente.

— ¿Ella planeo todo?

—Pero no lo hizo sola. Recuerdas que te mencioné que se encontró con un hombre en el almacén. Pues era su hermano. La policía me llamó hoy en la mañana que ambos habían confesado, el fue el que provocó el accidente mientras que ella incendió el club. No te preocupes ambos estarán presos durante largo tiempo.

—Genial, una psicópata menos de la que ocuparme. Espero que no tengas mas ex psicópatas rondando por ahí. —le dije mientras él me sonreía.

—No creo que esa era la única. —me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.

Había algo diferente en la forma que me sonreía que era diferente, aunque bien podía ser cosa mía, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír.

—Te veo muy feliz. ¿Algo que yo no sepa?

—Estoy feliz porque estas viva y a salvo.

—Si yo también estoy feliz por eso. —le contesté mientras el reía a carcajadas.

—Pero no es todo. Tengo varias noticias que darte, empezaré por la más vieja y después te daré la más reciente.

—De acuerdo, empieza.

—Adivina quién es el nuevo Director de Restauración de obras. —me dijo sonriendo como idiota.

— ¡De verdad!

—Si para eso era la reunión el día que sucedió lo que sucedió.

—Felicidades entonces, imagino que no has podido celebrarlo.

—No, creo que eres a la primera que se lo cuento, no creo que se lo haya comentado a nadie más. Con todo lo sucedido, eso quedó en segundo plano.

—Pues tenemos que celebrar cuando salga de aquí con una buena botella de champagne.

—Eso me recuerda la otra noticia, le pedí al doctor que no te dijera nada, que quería hacerlo yo. —dijo mientras se levantaba de la butaca y se sentaba a mi lado en la cama mientras tomaba la mano que no tenía el suero entre sus manos y me sonreía como un idiota.

—Acaba de decirlo, me estás asustando.

—Estas embarazada. —me dijo mientras yo gritaba y reía. —Tienes 6 semanas. Nos enteramos el mismo día que te rescatamos después de que te examinaran.

— ¿Pero cómo?

—De verás tengo que explicarte cómo. —me dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

—No, es que no entiendo como sucedió, yo siempre me tomaba la pild...olvídalo, después del accidente creo que olvidé que la tomaba.

—La verdad es que es mi responsabilidad también, nunca se me ocurrió pensar si la continuabas tomando. —lo miré fijamente buscando algún indicio de que estuviera molesto, pero por el contrario estaba feliz.

— ¿No estás molesto?

—Porque habría de estarlo. Hay una vida creciendo en ti formada por el amor que ambos nos tenemos. En este momento soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. —Dijo mientras me daba un ligero beso en los labios. —Ya yo había pensado en formar una familia contigo y al parecer ya vamos adelantados. —dijo mientras yo reía y el metía una mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans buscando algo.

Después de pararse para buscar lo que estuviera buscando se volvió a sentar a mi lado mientras sostenía una cajita de terciopelo negro entre sus manos. En ese momento se me secó la boca y mi respiración se aceleró mientras mi corazón golpeteaba frenético en mi pecho. Christian abrió la cajita dejando ver el hermoso y sencillo anillo que había dentro. Una alianza con una sencilla piedra encima que enviaba destellos en todas direcciones.

—Sabes, sé que debería hacer esto de otra forma, pero ya he esperado suficiente. Tengo este anillo conmigo desde el día en que te secuestraron y me juré que no lo iba a sacar de mi bolsillo hasta que no te encontrara. Y que cuando lo hiciera no iba a perder la oportunidad de pedirte que fueras mi esposa. Así que, Anastasia Stelle, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Me había quedado fría, mientras el sostenía el anillo en su mano delante de mí. No había sido la propuesta que yo me imaginaba, pero era Christian, el hombre que yo amaba, no importaba nada más.

— ¿Puedo pensarlo?—le pregunté enarcando una ceja mientras el fruncía el ceño y me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Tienes que pensarlo?—me contestó con otra pregunta mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

— ¿Me vas a contestar con otra pregunta?—le dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Solo hasta que me des una respuesta.

—No te voy a torturar esta vez, te voy a dar la respuesta ahora mismo, pero primero... —le dije mientras tiraba con mi mano libre de él para besarlo.

Había extrañado mucho sus besos, y no quería que este terminara nunca.

—Tómatelo con calma. —me dijo mientras separaba sus labios levemente de los míos. —Eso quiere decir que sí. —me preguntó mientras yo sonreía como una idiota.

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo. —le dije mientras él me besaba intensamente devorando mis labios.

—Tómatelo con calma. —le dije separando nuestros labios levemente.

—Disculpa, tienes razón. Es que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, otra vez.

—Dos veces en menos de cinco minutos, creo que hemos roto algún record. —le dije mientras ambos reíamos.

—Sabes que te amo verdad. —me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro dulcemente.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo Chris. —le dije mientras le robaba un beso.

—Los amo. —dijo mientras acariciaba mi barriga donde secretamente se estaba formando una nueva vida fruto del amor que nos teníamos.

 **FIN**

 **Epílogo**

 **5 años después**

Las cosas podían cambiar mucho en poco tiempo, lo decía por experiencia propia. El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y ya habían pasado cinco años desde que nos habíamos casado. Aun no creía todo lo que había sucedido...

Christian me había dado una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré que la casa al lado de la de mis padres era de él, que la había comprado cuando regresó de Londres. Así que decidimos mudarnos. Había que hacer muchos cambios en nuestra vida a partir de ahora. Ya se me notaba bastante la barriga, faltaba poco tiempo para dar a luz. Así que nos habíamos instalado permanentemente aquí.

Christian le había dejado su apartamento en el distrito financiero a Elliot después de este haberse comprometido con Kate. La verdad era que se habían tardado bastante en hacerlo. Ha hora con el nuevo cargo de Christian como Director de Restauración estaba muy ocupado y no tenía mucho tiempo para atender sus negocios por lo que ese era el trabajo a tiempo completo de Elliot.

La verdad era que no me podía quejar de mi vida. Bueno, solo tenía unas pequeñas quejas, el accidente, la pérdida de memoria, el secuestro. Pero al final todo me condujo nuevamente a Christian. Así que la verdad era que no me lamentaba por nada.

Nuestra hija nació el día de la boda de Elliot con Kate. No se si fue coincidencia o algo del destino que lo quiso así, pero en medio de la boda mientras bailaba con Christian se me presento el parto y nuestra hija nació dos horas más tarde.

Decidimos que si era niño el escogía el nombre, y si era niña lo escogía yo. Así que no le había quedado mas remedio que conformarse con el nombre que escogiera. Pero no le dije el nombre que había elegido hasta el día que nació.

Grace.

Christian lloro cuando le dije el nombre que había escogido para nuestra hija. El nombre de su yate. El nombre de su mamá. Y después me abrazo mientras me sonreía y le daba un beso en la frente a nuestra hija que estaba en mis brazos...

Nos encontrábamos sentados los tres frente a la chimenea. Grace estaba dormida sobre la alfombra mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre las piernas de Christian y este le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Voy a acostar a Grace.—dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo cargando a nuestra hija hacia su cuarto.

La verdad era que no sabía que había hecho para ser tan feliz. Christian regreso un minuto más tarde y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado, esta vez abrazándome a mí en lugar de a nuestra hija.

—¿Sabes que te amo verdad?—me dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cintura y sus labios por mi cuello.

—Lo se, me lo dices en cada oportunidad que tienes.—le dije mientras se me escapaba un gemido de mis labios.—Yo también te amo.—le dije mientras acariciaba su cuello y tiraba de su cabello para que me mirara.

—Si pero en estos momento te amo aun mas.—me dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por mi vientre. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Vamos a ver si esta ves te toca ponerle el nombre.—le dije mientras reía contra sus labios.

—Eso espero, o habrá que intentarlo otra vez.—me dijo mientras silenciaba mis labios con un beso.

Y no dijimos mas nada por esa noche, solo nos besamos he hicimos el amor como solo nosotros sabíamos hacerlo, poniendo todos nuestros sentimientos de por medio.


End file.
